NIGHT PLEASURES
by rangersusu
Summary: FF remake - haehyuk gs! - sebelumnya pernah di post dg akun xhaehyuk. "Eunhyuk terlahir disebuah keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, membuat eunhyuk menginginkan kehidupan biasa, tapi tak akan pernah terwujud setelah pertemuannya dengan donghae." Bab 18 (last bab) update!
1. istilah penting

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya.

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Istilah-istilah penting**

 **Dark-Hunter :** Kesatria kuno yang menjual jiwanya kepada dewi yunani artemis demi pembalasan dendam. Kini mereka melindungi umat manusia dari para daimon yang hendak menghisap jiwa kita.

 **Apollite :** kaum yang dihukum oleh dewa apollo. Mereka tidak dapat keluar di siang hari dan hidup dengan menghisap darah satu sama lain. Pada usia 27tahun, mereka mati secara perlahan dan menyakitkan, kecuali bila mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon dan menghisap jiwa manusia.

 **Daimon :** Apollite yang menolak untuk mati. Mereka menghisap jiwa manusia dan memerangi para Dark-Hunter

 **Squire :** Manusia yang dipekerjakan oleh Dark Hunter atau manusia yang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membuat hidup Dark Hunter menjadi lebih mudah. Mereka memiliki organisasi sendiri, dan mereka bersedia mati atau membunuh demi melindungi rahasia dunia Dark Hunter.

 **Were-Hunter :** Aslinya merupakan bagian dari ras apollite. DNA mereka secara magis terhubung dengan binatang. Mereka bisa berubah bentuk, dan mereka berperang melawan satu sama lain.

 **Oracle :** Mereka yang bicara dengan para dewa. Mereka cenderung tidak ramah dan lekas marah.


	2. legenda

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya.

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legenda Yunani Kuno**

Dilahirkan dengan kekayaan berlimpah, Lee Donghae menggunakan pesona dan karismanya sekuat ia menggunakan pedangnya. Berani dan Gagah, ia menguasi dunia di sekitarnya dan tidak ada apapun yang dapat mengekang semangatnya.

Berapi-api, liar, dan tak kenal lelah, ia menjalani hidup secara serampangan. Ia tidak mengenal bahaya, tidak mengenal batasan. Dunia bagaikan tiram baginya dan ia bersumpah untuk menikmatinya sampai puas.

Dengan kekuatan Ares, tubuh dan wajah Adonis, serta berkah-berkah sensual dari Aphrodite, ia diidam-idamkan oleh semua wanita yang melihatnya. Mereka menginginkanya menjadi milik mereka, bermimpi memiliki pangeran kesatria yang sentuhannya dikabarkan merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyerupai surga yang bisa dirasakan oleh seorang wanita.

Tapi ia bukan pria yang hatinya bisa ditaklukan, ia pria yang gemar bersenang-senang, memanjakan indra-indranya, dan memuaskan hasrat liarnya. Ia menyukai kenikmatan.

Karena ia adalah gairah. Hasrat. Segala sesuatu yang sensual dan panas. Sebagai pejuang alami, ia dihormati dan disegani oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya. Dan saat kekaisaran Romawi tak terkalahkan, ia, sendirian, memukul mundur pasukan Romawi dengan aksi seorang pahlawan, serta merebut kekayaan dan kemuliaan untuk diri dan tanah airnya.

Hingga suatu penghianatan brutal menjadikannya sang penguasa malam. Sekarang ia berjalan di dunia bayangan di antara kehidupan dan neraka. Bukan manusia ataupun binatang, ia adalah suatu yang sangat berbeda.

Ia adalah Kesendirian, Kegelapan.

Ia adalah bayangan pada malam hari.

Jiwa gelisah dan kesepian yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan makhluk fana yang benci dan takut padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat ataupun merasa damai sebelum bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang tidak akan menghianatinya. Hati murni yang dapat menyingkirkan sisi gelapnya dan membawanya kembali kepada terang.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Bab 1

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya.

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

Summary:

"eunhyuk terlahir disebuah keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, membuat eunhyuk menginginkan kehidupan biasa, tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terwujud setelah pertemuannya dengan donghae"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

"Menurutku kita harus memanteknya ke sarang semut dan melemparinya dengan potongan acar."

Lee Eunhyuk tertawa saat mendengar saran Junsu. Saudara perempuannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, apapun itulah ia kini duduk di meja kartu tarot dan tafsir telapak tangan junsu pada suatu hari minggu yang dingin, bukannya berbaring dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh hingga kepala.

Masih tersenyum karena membayangkan jutaan semut menggigiti tubuh siwon yang kekar itu, eunhyuk melayangkan pandangan kearah turis yang berjejalan. Aroma kopi chicory hangat dan beignet tercium dari cafe Du Monde di seberang jalan, sementara mobil-mobil berlalu lalang. Awan dan langit berwarna abu-abu menyeramkan seperti suasana hati eunhyuk yang suram.

Sebagian besar pemilik kos di myeongdong tidak membuka kios mereka selama musim dingin, tapi junsu menganggap kios paranormalnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga di myeongdong.

"aku sudah muak dengan pria. Siwon adalah halte terakhir dari bus yang tidak punya tujuan. Aku sudah bosan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan energi dengan mereka. Mulai sekarang aku akan memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada akuntansi." Kata mencibir sambil mengocok kartu tarotnya.

"akuntansi?apa kau yakin kau tidak tertukar saat lahir?"

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan setengah hati. "sebenarnya, aku yakin aku tertukar. Aku berharap keluarga kandungku akan segera menemukanku sebelum semuanya terlambat dan segala keanehan kalian menular."

"kau tau apa masalahmu?"

"aku terlalu kaku dan penggugup," jawab eunhyuk, menggunakan kata-kata yang paling sering dipakai oleh ibu dan kakaknya untuk menggambarkannya.

"yah memang, itu juga. Tapi menurutku kau memperluas minat. Berhentilah mengejar pria aneh yang berdasi, membosankan. Kau, membutuhkan petualangan seks dengan seorang pria yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar. Yang kumaksud adalah petualangan yang liar dan gila-gilaan."

"seseorang seperti yoochun?" tanya eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, memikirkan suami junsu, yang jauh lebih kaku daripada dirinya. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku suka pria membosankan. Mereka dapat diandalkan, dan kau tak perlu khawatir kalau mereka mengalami saat dikuasai testoteron. Aku gadis beta sepenuhnya."

Junsu mendengus sambil memainkan kartu-kartunya. " sepertinya kau butuh beberapa sesi terapi dengan sungmin."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "hah, aku tidak butuh saran kencan dari terapi seks yang menikah dengan budak seks yunani yang dipanggil dari buku. Tidak, terimakasih."

Terlepas dari kata-katanya, eunhyuk sangat menyukai sungmin. Tidak seperti gerombolan teman junsu yang sinting, sungmin selalu sederhana, dan untungnya normal.

"kau tau, kyuhyun punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga di kutuk ke dalam buku, kau bisa mencoba." Ujar junsu dengan ekspresi spekulatif yang membuat eunhyuk ngeri.

"tidak, terimakasih! Ingat, aku membenci seluruh tetek-bengek paranormal ini. Aku menginginkan pria manusia yang baik dan normal, bukan iblis."

"hei dia dewa yunani, bukan iblis."

"cukup mirip kalau dalam kamusku, percayalah, tinggal serumah dengan orang-orang yang merapal mantra dan melakukan sulap sudah cukup untukku, aku ingin sesuatu yang normal junsu-ah."

"normal itu membosankan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menerima garis darahmu yang satunya."

Eunhyuk mengabaikan kata-kata junsu ketika pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada mantan tunangannya –siwon- ia benar-benar menyangka siwon adala pria yang tepat untuknya. Sampai pria itu bertemu dengan keluarganya. Eunhyuk meringis ketika sekelebat peristiwa memalukan dan tidak menyenangkan membuat hubungannya dan siwon berakhir.

Mengapa oh mengapa, ia tidak dilahirkan disebuah keluarga biasa dimana tidak seorangpun percaya pada hantu, jin, iblis, dan penyihir?

"hey guys!"

Eunhyuk melihat ryeowook mendekat. seperti biasa, ryeowook berpakaian serba hitam. Celana kulit, turtleneck, dan mantel kulit hitam yang panjang dan rambutnya yang diikat membentuk kuncir ekor kuda. Mata coklat madunya bercahaya, pipi ryeowook merona dan langkahnya riang.

Oh tidak, ia sedang berburu!

Eunhyuk menghela napas, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sepupu semacam ryeowook.

Ryeowook merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, kemudian meletakkan diatas meja didepan junsu.

"aku membutuhkan keahlianmu. Ini bahasa yunani kan?"

Tanpa menjawab junsu menyingkirkan kartu-kartunya dan mencermati kertas itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"dari vampir yang kami tangani kemarin malam. Apa artinya?"

"Dark Hunter sudah dekat. Desiderus harus bersiap-siap."

"hmm yesung oppa bilang, itu adalah nama kode. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eunhyuk sudah mendengar cukup banyak. Oh para dewa, betapa bencinya ia saat mereka mulai mengoceh tentang vampir, iblis, dan segala macam ritual pemujaan. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa dan hidup di dunia biasa? Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini.

"aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti."

Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, ryeowook merenggut tangan eunhyuk waktu ia mulai berjalan. "kau maih kesal karena siwon?"

"tentu saja masih. Aku tahu kau melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasa malu karena sudah merusak pertunangan eunhyuk, ryeowook melepaskan tangan eunhyuk. "kami melakukannya demi kebaikanmu."

Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum palsu. "oh, tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mengurusku. Mau mencungkil mataku selagi kalian sempat, hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

"ayolah hyukkie." Ujar ryeowook dengan wajah imut-imut yang membuat ayahnya memaafkan semua kenakalannya. Wajah itu tidak mempengaruhi eunhyuk sama sekali malah membuat eunhyuk semakin kesal.

"mungkin kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku dan ibumu lakukan. Tapi kau menyayangi kami. Dan kau tidak boleh menikah dengan pria yang tidak bisa menerima kita apa adanya."

"kita? jangan menyertakan aku dalam kegilaan itu. Akulah yang mewarisi gen normal yang terpendam. Kalianlah yang..."

"wookie!"

Kalimat eunhyuk terhenti saat pacar gotik ryeowook berlari menghampiri mereka. Kim Jongwoon panggil saja yesung. sebenarnya yesung tampan, tapi ia sejenis dengan ryeowook. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas ketika tiba-tiba yesung membuka suara dan membahas masalah vampir.

Ryeowook menatap junsu. "apa kau bisa melakukan riset untukku dan mencari tau tentang Desiserius dan Dark Hunter?"

"ayolah wookie-ah, sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu melupakannya? Para vampir hanya mempermainkan kita." ujar yesung sebal.

"tulisannya dalam bahasa yunani, tolong tanyakan pada temanmu yang menjadi dosen. Siapa itu kyuhyun atau siapalah itu."

Junsu mengangguk. Ryeowook menoleh kepada eunhyuk. "lupakan saja siwon. Aku kenal dengan pria yang tepat untukmu, kami bertemu dua minggu yang lalu."

"oh tuhan. Jangan ada kencan buta lagi dari kalian. Aku masih belum pulih dari kencan buta yang terakir, padahal sudah empat tahun yang lalu."

Ryeowook mendengus dan menatap sebal kepada eunhyuk sebelum menggandeng tangan yesung dan bergegas menuju jalan. Eunhyuk menggosok-gosok kepalanya ketika melihat mereka berdua begitu mesra, yang membuktikan bahwa memang ada seseorang yang cocok untuk setiap orang diluar sana, betapapun anehnya orang itu. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menemukan seseorang itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku mau pulang dan menyendiri."

"hei, aku bisa membatalkan janji dengan sungmin malam ini supaya kita berdua bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum untuk menghargai tawaran tersebut. Pantas saja ia menyayangi keluarganya. Terlepas dari segala kekacauan yang ada, mereka orang-orang terdekat yang memedulikannya.

"tidak terimakasih."

-x night pleasures x-

Malam itu eunhyuk terlonjak ketika teleponnya berbunyi, membangunkannya dari lamunan. Menyingkirkan bukunya, ia mengangkat telepon. Telepon dari ryeowook.

"hei hyukkie, bisakah kau datang kerumahku dan mengeluarkan terminator?"

Eunhyuk menggertakkan gigi waktu mendengar permintaan yang diutarakan setidaknya dua kali seminggu itu. "oh, ayolah wookie. Mengapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"aku tidak tau akan pergi selama ini. Kumohon, dia akan mengompol ditempat tidurku untuk memprotes kalau kau tidak mengeluarkannya."

"kau tau, wookie-ah. Aku punya kehidupan."

"hah, palingan kau sedang duduk di sofa, membaca novel roman terbaru dan melahap coklat dengan gila-gilaan."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sambil memandangi banyaknya bungkus coklat yang berserakan di meja di depannya, serta novel di ujung meja. Sial, ia tidak suka kalau saudara maupun sepupunya melakukan maksudnya menyinggungnya seperti itu.

"ayolah, aku janji aku akan bersikap menyenangkan kepada pacarmu selanjutnya." Ryeowook memohon. Menghela napas, eunhyuk tau ia tidak benar-benar bisa berkata tidak kepada saudara maupun sepupunya. Itulah kelemahannya.

"untung saja rumahmu dekat, atau aku terpaksa membunuhmu karena ini."

"aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu."

Eunhyuk menggeram lalu menutup telepon. Ia melirik novelnya dengan sedih. Sial, ia baru mulai menikmatinya. Ia menghela napas. Yah, setidaknya terminator bisa menemaninya selama beberapa menit. Terminator adalah anjing pitbull yang sangat jelek, tapi saat ini ia merupakan satu-satunya makhluk jantan yang bisa dihadapi oleh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengambil jaket skinya yang berwarna coklat kekuningan dari kursi dan keluar dari pintu depan. Ryeowook tinggal dua blok jauhnya, dan walaupun malam tampak sangat gelap dan dingin, eunhyuk sedang tidak ingin mengemudi.

Eunhyuk mengenakan sarung tangannya, ia menyusuri trotoar, berharap siwon ada untuk melakukan tugas ini. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia meminta siwon untuk mengeluarkan terminator dari rumah ryeowook. Ia tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata ketika siwon melintasi benaknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Hal yang mengganggunya dari perpisahan mereka adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak merindukan sosok siwon. Tidak terlalu, setidaknya.

Ia merindukan seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol pada malam hari, ia merindukan teman menonton tv, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa ia merindukan siwon dan itulah yang paling membuatnya despresi. Kalau bukan karena keluarganya yang sinting, mungkin ia sekarang sudah menikah dengan siwon, kemudian ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

Menyingkirkan siwon dari pikirannya, eunhyuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada keadaan sekelilingnya. Pada pukul 08.30, lingkungan itu anehnya sudah sepi, bahkan untuk ukuran minggu malam sekalipun. Mobil-mobil terparkir di sepanjang jalan, dan sebagian besar lampu rumah dinyalakan ketika ia menyusuri trotoar tua yang tidak rata.

Semuanya normal, tapi tetap saja menyeramkan. Ini merupakan malam yang sempurna bagi setan untuk...

"enyahlah dari kepalaku." Seru eunhyuk keras-keras.

Sekarang ryeowook membuatnya seperti ini! Ya ampun! Berikutnya apa? Apakah ia akan mendapati dirinya berjalan-jalan dirawa dengan junsu, sora, ataupun sepupunya yang lain untuk mencari tanaman vodoo aneh dan buaya?

Bergidik karena pemikiran tersebut, akhirnya eunhyuk sampai dirumah tua aneh yang disewa ryeowook, rumah yang begitu mencolok dengan warna ungu. Rumah itu merupakan salah satu rumah terkecil yang ada di jalan itu. Eunhyuk heran tidak ada yang mengeluhkan warnanya yang begitu tidak sedap dipandang. Tapi ryeowook sangat menyukainya karena warna itu memudahkannya dalam memberi petunjuk arah.

Setelah membuka pagar besi yang rendah, eunhyuk melewati jalan setapak yang mengarah ke beranda dimana sebuah patung gargoyle batu yang besar dan seram berdiri sambil mengawasinya.

"hai ted, aku hanya mau mengeluarkan anjingnya. Oke?" katanya kepada si gargoyle yang menurut ryeowook bisa membaca pikiran itu.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong mantelnya dan membuka pintu depan. Ia mengerutkan hidung saat mengendus sesuatu yang berbau menjijikkan, salah satu ramuan ryeowook yang gagal. Entah itu apa, atau ryeowook mencoba bereksperimen memasak makan malam lagi.

Eunhyuk mendengar terminator menggonggong dari kamar tidur. "aku datang~" katanya kepada anjing itu sambil menutup pintu, menyalakan lampu, dan melintasi ruang tamu. Eunhyuk baru satu langkah jauhnya dari lorong ketika mendengar suara di benaknya memerintahkan di benaknya untuk lari.

Sebelum ia sempat mengerjap, lampu-lampu sudah padam dan seseorang menariknya dari belakang. "wah..wah..." suara selembut sutra di telinganya.

"akhirnya aku menangkapmu penyihir kecil." Cengkraman orang itu bertambah erat. " sekarang aku akan membuatmu semakin menderita."

Sesuatu menghantam kepala eunhyuk sedetik sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Bab 2

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 2**

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Apa yang terja...

Eunhyuk menegang saat teringat pada pria yang tidak kelihatan itu. Kata-kata pria itu. Ketakutan, eunhyuk mendorong tubuhnya sampai bangun, dan segera menyadari bahwa ia berada diatas lantai beton yang dingin, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat kecil dan tertutup debu...

Dan... dibelenggu oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Jeritan sudah mendesak tenggorokannya, tapi ia menahannya.

 _Jangan panik. Jangan, sebelum kau mengetahui semua faktanya. Kau sudah tau, ryeowook tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman kencan butanya._

Ryeowook memang selalu mencoba cara-cara yang tidak lazim untuk menjodohkan eunhyuk dengan berbagai pria. Walaupun ryeowook tidak memukul seseorang pria hingga tak sadarkan diri, bahkan pria ini lebih besar dari tubuh ryeowook. Tetap saja, dalam segala hal selalu ada yang pertama kalinya untuk ryeowook dan kencan buta ekstrim merupakan sesuatu yang sangat khas dari ryeowook.

Memaksakan diri untuk tetap tenang sampai mendapat informasi lagi, eunhyuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Mereka berada diruangan kecil, tanpa jendela dan memiliki sebuah pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Pintu yang tidak bisa ia raih tanpa menyeret 'temannya' diatas lantai.

Tidak ada perabotan atau benda apapun. Satu-satunya cahaya datang dari bola lampu kecil yang terdapat ditengah langit-langit. Oke, jadi kita berada dalam bahaya yang besar. Masih jauh dari tenang, eunhyuk melihat tubuh disebelahnya. Pria itu berbaring memunggunginya, entah sudah mati atau tak sadarkan diri. Memilih kemungkinan yang terakhir, eunhyuk mendekat kepada pria itu. Pria itu tergeletak seolah ia dilempar secara kasar kelantai.

Dengan kaki gemetar, eunhyuk berlutut secara perlahan dan melangkahi pria itu supaya tangannya tidak terpuntir lagi. Pria itu tidak bergerak. Mata eunhyuk menelusuri tubuh pria itu. Mantel kulit hitam, jins hitam, dan kaus hitam, semuanya memberinya kesan sangat berbahaya bahkan saat ia tergeletak dilantai. Kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu bot ala biker dengan hiasan perak yang aneh di bagian tumit. Rambut kecoklatan yang indah dan poni ala-ala boyband menutupi keningnya.

"maaf?" bisik eunhyuk, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan itu, eunhyuk menyentuh otot bisep keras pria itu, napasnya tercekat. Tubuh rata ini bagaikan baja yang ditempa. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan kendur. Sekujur tubuh ini merupakan kekuatan yang lentur namun keras.

"chogiyo? Eum.. tuan.." eunhyuk mencoba lagi mengguncang bahu keras dan berotot itu.

"Tuan Gotik, bisakah kau bangun suapaya aku bisa pergi? Aku benar-benar tidak mau tinggal didalam lemari dengan seorang pria mati lebih lama lagi, oke? Ayolah, please, jangan jadikan ini seperti difilm-film."

Pria itu bergeming.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, ia menggulingkan pria itu sampai terlentang. Poninya tersingkir dari keningnya. Eunhyuk benar-benar terkesan. Pria itu tampan. Rahangnya kuat dan tajam. Wajah berstruktur bangsawan. Pria ini memiliki keindahan maskulin langka yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh sedikit wanita yang sangat beruntung.

Lebih hebat lagi, pria ini memiliki bibir yang paling bagus yang pernah dilihat oleh eunhyuk. Tipis dan ekspresif, bibir itu diciptakan untuk ciuman-ciuman yang panjang dan panas. Pria ini bisa menyaingi ketampanan suami sungmin dengan mudah. Padahal kyuhyun si setengah dewa adalah pria yang sulit ditandingi. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, eunhyuk belum pernah terlalu terkesan oleh penampilan kaum pria. Ia lebih mengutamakan otak daripada tubuh mereka. Tidak seperti ryeowook, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar bokong kencang dan bahu bidang untuk membuat eunhyuk memalingkan kepala.

Tapi...

Eunhyuk memandangi tubuh ramping dan berotot itu. Kalau sudah menyangkut pria ini, mungkin ia bersedia untuk membuat pengecualian. Itupun kalau pria ini belum mati.

Dengan ragu, eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya di leher pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Berdenyut kuat dan kencang. Lega karena pria itu masih hidup. Eunhyuk mencoba mengguncangnya lagi.

"Hei, cowok keren... apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Pria itu mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya, kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan. Eunhyuk tertegun ketika melihat mata itu, warnanya sangat gelap sehingga kelihatan hitam, dan teduh walau mata itu membelalak dengan penuh ancaman.

Sebelum eunhyuk dapat bergerak, pria itu sudah berguling bersamanya, menindihnya kelantai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala. Mata gelap yang memikat itu menatapnya dengan curiga. Eunhyuk tidak dapat bernapas, setiap jengkal tubuh pria itu ditempelkan secara intim ketubuhnya, dan ia langsung menyadari fakta bahwa lengan pria itu bukanlah satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang sekeras dan sekokoh batu karang. Pinggul pria itu ditempelkan ketengah-tengah kaki eunhyuk, sedangkan perut keras dan kencang pria itu disandarkan ke tubuhnya dengan cara yang membuat pipinya merona. Membuatnya merasa panas dan menggelenyar. Tidak bisa bernapas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, eunhyuk ingin mengangkat kepala dan mencium seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Siapa pria itu?

Yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, pria itu menundukkan kepala kesamping wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dirambutnya. Eunhyuk menegang.

"apa kau mengendusku?"

Pria itu tertawa, mengirimkan suatu gelombang sensasi kesekujur tubuh eunhyuk.

"Hanya mengagumi parfummu, Bungaku." Pria itu berbisik lembut ditelinga eunhyuk dengan provokatif yang membuatnya meleleh. Suara pria itu begitu dalam. Oke, pria ini luar biasa hot dan napas pria in di lehernya mengirim ribuan gelombang panas dan dingin yang seperti jarum ke tubuhnya.

"kau bukan kim ryeowook." Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dengan sangat lembut sehingga walaupun bibirnya sudah menyentuh telinga eunhyuk, eunhyuk masih harus memasang telinga baik-baik untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"k-kau kenal ryeo..."

"ssshhtt"

Bisik pria itu sementara jari pria itu mengelus pergelangan tangan eunhyuk dengan irama yang mengirimkan gelombang listrik ke tubuhnya. Payudaranya menegang saat gairah menghanguskannya. Pria itu berpaling hingga berhadapan dengan wajah eunhyuk, menggesek pipinya dengan pipi eunhyuk dan kembali mengirim gelombang panas dan dingin yang melahapnya. Belum pernah dalam hidup eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yag lebih menggugah daripada berat badan pria ini diatas tubuhnya, atau mencium seuatu yang lebih menarik daripada aroma kuat dan jantan dari tubuh pria itu.

"mereka sedang mendengarkan." Donghae menarik napas dalam.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa wanita ini bukan ancaman. Donghae tau seharusnya ia beranjak dari tubuh wanita yang berada dibawahnya, namun...

Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya ia berbaring ditengah-tengah paha seorang wanita. Sudah satu keabadian sejak ia berani berada sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita, ia sudah melupakan kelembutan dan kehangatan payudara yang menempel kedadanya. Napas yang panas dan manis dilehernya.

Tapi sekarang wanita ini berada dibawahnya...

Ia ingat... ia ingat bagaimana tangan seorang wanita menjelajahi punggung telanjangnya. Rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang wanita saat menggelinjang di bawah sentuhan lihainya.

Selama semenit, donghae benar-benar tersesat didalam kabut sensasi ketika ia membayangkan dirinya melucuti pakaian mereka dan menjelajahi lekuk tubuh wanita itu secara lebih menyeluruh. Dan jauh lebih intim. Donghae memejamkan mata sewaktu membayangkan ia menggerakkan lidahnya di tubuh wanita itu, sementara wanita itu membenamkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu di rambutnya, apalagi wanita itu menggeliat di bawahnya, menambah liar fantasinya.

Hmm...

Tentu saja, jika wanita tau siapa dan apa dirinya, wajah wanita ini pasti memucat saking ngerinya. Dan kalau wanita ini mirip seperti ryeowook, wanita ini pasti akan menyerangnya sampai salah seorang dari mereka mati. Sayang sekali, sungguh. Kalau dipikir, ia sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang takut padanya. Itu merupakan kutukan sekaligus berkah.

"siapa yang sedang mendengarkan?" bisik eunhyuk.

Membuka mata, donghae meresapi suara yang lembut dan berirama itu. Betapa ia menyukai gaya bicara yang pelan dan selembut sutra yang sangat halus. Bertentangan dengan pengendalian dirinya yang kuat, tubuh donghae bergetar hebat. Hasrat dalam dirinya bergejolak, ingin mengecap bibir penuh yang terbuka itu sambil merentangkan paha wanita itu lebar-lebar dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam kebagian tubuh wanita itu yang panas.

Ia bisa menikmati wanita ini... seluruh tubuh wanita ini.

Donghae mundur sedikit untuk mengamati wajah manis wanita itu. Rambut coklat, mata hitamnya yang menunjukkan kebingungan, kemarahan, dan semangat. Aromanya begitu lembut, beda dengan ryeowook yang memakai parfum mahal yang membuat indra donghae yang sangat peka kewalahan.

Donghae menginginkan wanita itu dengan hasrat sangat menggebu yang membuatnya terhenyak selama sesaat. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia mendambakan seorang wanita seperti ini.

Wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar ketika kejantan donghae mendesak pinggulnya secara menggelisahkan. Mungkin pria belum mati, tapi jelas sudah kaku. Tatapan bergairah pria itu diarahkan ke bibir eunhyuk, kekuatan maskulin dan sensualitas pria itu membuat eunhyuk kewalahan. Saat berbaring dibawah pria itu, eunhyuk menyadari betapa lemahnya dia dan betapa inginnya ia mengecap bibir indah itu. Pemikirannya tersebut membuatnya takut sekaligus bersemangat.

Pria itu mengerjap dan seolah ada selubung menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan suasana hatinya dari eunhyuk. Pria itu melepaskan eunhyuk. Sewaktu pria itu menjauh, eunhyuk melihat darah di sweter pinknya.

"oh tuhan! Kau berdarah?"

"lukanya akan sembuh." Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil duduk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai nada acuh tak acuh pria itu. Melihat banyaknya darah di pakaiannya, menurutnya pria itu terluka parah.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dirambut eunhyuk. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memelototi belenggu perak besar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian mulai menarik-nariknya dengan marah. Dari mata pria itu, eunhyuk tau bahwa belenggu ini lebih mengesalkan.

Setelah pria itu bangun dan tidak berbaring diatasnya. Eunhyuk tersambar kemurungan suram dari wajah pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat romantis dan menarik dari wajah itu. Sesuatu yang heroik. Dengan sangat mudah, eunhyuk membayangkan pria iru berpakaian ala berandalan era Regency atau kesatria abad pertengahan. Sosok klasiknya memiliki kualitas tak tergambarkan yang tampak tidak sesuai dengan dunia modern saat ini.

"wah wah... Dark Hunter, sang pemburu kegelapan sudah bangun." Kata sebuah suara tak bertubuh. Eunhyuk mengenali suara itu sebagai suara orang yang menyergapnya di rumah ryeowook.

"Desiderius atau changmin?" tanya pria disebelahnya dengan nada menegur sambil memandangi dinding-dinding coklat. "masih suka memainkan permainan kecil ternyata. Sekarang jadilah daimon yang baik dan tunjukkanlah dirimu padaku."

"pada saat yang tepat Dark Hunter. Kau mengerti, aku tidak seperti orang lain yang kabur dan gemetar ketakutan karena serigala besar dan jahat. Akulah penebang kayu yang besar dan jahat yang menghabisi serigala itu."

Suara tak bertubuh itu diam sebentar untuk memberi kesan dramatis.

"kau dan kim ryeowook telah memburu saudara-saudaraku tanpa ampun, dan kini waktunya telah tiba bagi kalian untuk mengenal rasa takut. Begitu aku selesai dengan kalian berdua, kalian akan memohon kepadaku untuk mengijinkan kalian mati.

"changmin sayang, aku belum pernah memohon sekalipun dalam hidupku dan matahari akan terbelah sebelum aku sempat memohon kepada makhluk sepertimu."

"kesombongan." Cetus changmin.

Dark hunter mendorong tubuhnya berdiri dan eunhyuk melihat luka dibagian samping tubuh itu. Kemejanya sedikit sobek dan darah menodai lantai, tapi sepertinya pria itu tak menyadari lukanya.

"katakan padaku, apa kau suka belenggumu? Belenggu itu ditempa oleh Hephaestus. Hanya dewa atau kunci yang dibuat oleh Hephaestus yang bisa membukanya. Dan karena para dewa sudah menelantarkanmu..."

Dark hunter memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ekspresi sengit pada wajahnya pasti bisa membuat iblis ketakutan. "aku merasa akan sangat senang saat membunuhmu."

Changmin tertawa. "aku ragu kau akan mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukannya begitu teman kecilmu tau kau itu apa."

Dark hunter melirik eunhyuk dengan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan merahasiakan identitasnya. Eunhyukpun bingung, padahal ia jelas-jelas berbeda dengan ryeowook dari segi wajah dan apapun itu hanya sama-sama manis.

"apa karena kau merantai kami?" tanya dark hunter. "kau mau melihat kami bertarung?"

"tidak." Sahut changmin. "bukan begitu rencanaku. Kalau kalian saling membunuh, boleh saja. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah melepasmu saat fajar datang, kau mengertikan? Dark hunter~ sang pemburu kegelapan akan diburu dan aku akan senang sekali melacakmu dan membuatmu menderita. Tidak ada tempat untukmu bersembunyi. Aku pasti aku bisa menemukanmu dimanapun kau bersembunyi."

"menurutmu, kau mampu memburuku?"

"tentu saja! Aku mengenal kelemahanmu lebih baik daripada dirimu sendiri."

"aku tidak punya kelemahan."

"berbicara layaknya dark hunter sejati, tapi kita semua mempunyai kelemahan seperti tumit achilles, khususnya mereka yang melayani artemis. Tidak terkecuali kau."

Eunhyuk bersumpah ia hampir bisa mendengar desiderus atau yang di panggil dark hunter changmin menjilat bibir dengan penuh kepuasan.

"kelemahanmu terbesarmu adalah darah bangsawanmu. Wanita itu membencimu, tapi kau tidak mau membunuhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sementara dia berusaha membunuhmu, kau harus melindunginya dariku dengan nyawamu. Kau tidak bisa menolak manusia yang sedang kesulitan kan?"

"changmin, changmin, changmin." ujar dark hunter. "apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

"jangan coba-coba menggunakan nada lancang itu kepadaku!"

"waeyo?"

"karena aku bukan daimon kecil penakut yang berlari ketakutan darimu. Akulah mimpi terburukmu."

Dark hunter mencibir. "apa kau harus menggunakan kata-kata klise itu? Ayolah desiderius, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang orisinal ketimbang dialog film murahan yang membosankan itu?"

"berhentilah mencemoohku."

"maaf kau benar. Hal paling sederhana yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghormatimu sebelum menghabisimu."

"kau tidak akan menghabisiku, dark hunter. Kaulah yang akan mati kali ini. Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa wanita ini memperlambatmu? Belum lagi keberadaan teman-teman kecilnya. Mereka akan mencabikmu dan kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berdoa agar itu terjadi. Kau belum pernah merasakan penderitaan yang akan kutimpakan kepadamu kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Dengan bibir membentuk garis yang kaku dan tegang. Dark hunter tersenyum karena ancaman desiderius. "kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu."

"lihat saja nanti!"

Eunhyuk mendengar suara mikrofon dimatikan. Dark hunter menyentak belenggu itu lagi. "aku akan membunuh pecandu film horor itu."

"ya!ya!ya!" seru eunhyuk ketika pria itu mengepak-ngepakkan lengannya sewaktu berusaha melepaskan diri. Pria itu berhenti dan memandang eunhyuk, tatapannya melembut.

"kalian beda, tapi kenapa ia pikir kau itu ryeowook. Hanya saja sama-sama manis. Apa kau tau dimana ryeowook berada?"

"aku bahkan tidak tau sekarang dimana, sekarang jam berapa. Terlebih lagi, aku tida tau apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Siapa kau dan siapa pria itu tadi?" kemudian eunhyuk merendahkan suaranya dan menambahkan. " apa dia bisa mendengar kita?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memperhatikan wanita itu selama semenit. Tidak kelihatan histeris... atau mungkin belum, dan donghae ingin tetap begitu. Memberitahu wanita itu bahwa Desiderius adalah iblis penghisap jiwa yang mengejar sepupunya sepertinya bukan cara terbaik untuk mempertahankan keadaan itu. Tentu saja, mengingat kegemaran ryeowook dalam memburu vampir, seharusnya wanita itu juga tidak terlalu terkejut.

Donghae memejamkan mata dan mencoba menjangkau pikiran wanita itu dan mendapatkan konfirmasi atas kecurigaannya. Ada sejumlah besar ketakutan dalam diri wanita itu. Tidak seperti ryeowook, wanita itu tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan, tapi penasaran dan marah karena situasi mereka. Donghae bisa saja memberitahu segalanya tanpa membuat wanita itu ketakutan, tapi naluri dark hunternya bekerja atas dasar kebutuhan.

Sekarang yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita itu adalah yang paling minimum. Kalau beruntung donghae bisa memisahkan mereka tanpa harus mengungkapkan apapun tentang dirinya kepada wanita itu.

"aku dijuluki hunter dan pria itu tadi adalah orang yang ingin menyakiti sepupumu." Kata donghae dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"terimakasih, tapi kalau itu aku sudah tau." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Seharusnya ia takut karena semua ini, tapi tidak. Amarahnya terlalu besar. Sejujurnya, eunhyuk malah lega karena mereka salah tangkap, karena ryeowook pasti sudah melancarkan serangan kamikaze dan membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh.

Eunhyuk menatap hunter dan kerutan keningnya bertambah dalam. "apa kau teman ryeowook?"

Hunter memandangnya dengan bingung, lalu menariknya sampai berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk dada, pinggul, dan kaki. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan betapa kencangnya tubuh itu ketika tangannya tertarik oleh tangan hunter dan waktu tangannya menyentuh bagian paha dalam hunter yang keras, ia mengira ia akan mengerang.

Hunter diciptakan untuk seks dan kecepatan. Sayang sekali pria itu bukan tipenya. Malah, pria itu kebalikan total dari segala yang diinginkannya dalam diri seorang pria.

"sial, dia mengambil ponselku." Hunter mengumpat, lalu mebawa eunhyuk kepintu. Mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan mengamati engsel pintu. Hunter melepas sepatu botnya yang sebelah kiri, eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika hunter menekan salah satu hiasan perak pada tumit sepatu botnya dan belati tajam sepanjang hampir 15cm keluar dari ujung sepatu tersebut.

"wow, sungguh menakutkan." Komentar eunhyuk dengan masam.

"sayangku, kau belum melihat yang menakutkan." Ucap hunter dan memandang eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Eunhyuk menyeringai melihat sikap pria itu dan mendengus. Hunter tidak menghiraukannya. Menggunakan belati bergerigi, pria itu berusaha mencongkel engsel yang berkarat.

"kau akan merusak belatimu kalau tidak berhati-hati."

"tidak ada benda apapun didunia ini yang bisa merusak belati ini."

"sebagaimana tidak ada benda apapun didunia ini yang bisa menggerakkan engsel ini."

Hunter menggeram ketika engsel tersebut bergeming. Ia memasukkan belatinya, kemudian kembali menggunakan sepatu botnya.

"bagaimana kau mengenal ryeowook?" tanya eunhyuk, berusaha untuk memusatkan pikiran kepada masalah yang relevan dan bukan kepada betapa inginnya ia mengecap bibir pria itu.

"aku mengenalnya karena ia selalu menghalangiku. Mengapa Kalian manusia terus menerus memiliki keinginan untuk menyelidiki hal-hal yang seharusnya kalian abaikan?"

"aku tidak menyelidiki... mwo? Kalian manusia?" hunter tidak menjawab. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan belenggunya." Aku terjebak denganmu dan aku butuh jawaban."

"tidak, kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Itu sudah cukup, eunhyuk paling benci pria-pria alfa. Jenis akulah-prianya-sayang-biar-aku-yang-mengemudi yang suka mendominasi membuatnya muak.

"baiklah cowok macho. Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata kepada pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian kulit hitam. Jangan mencoba taktik pria tangguhmu kepadaku. Kuberi tau, dikantorku aku dikenal sebagai wanita yang suka memberi perintah."

"cowok macho?" donghae tidak percaya. Dalam hidupnya yang sangat panjang belum pernah ada orang yang berani menantangnya. Sebagai makhluk fana, ia pernah membuat seluruh pasukan romawi kabur ketakutan karena kedatangannya. Hanya ada beberapa pria yang berani menatapnya.

Sebagai dark hunter, ia begitu banyak daimon dan apollite gemetar takut karena kehadirannya. Namanya dibisikkan dengan penuh kekaguman dan penghormatan, dan wanita ini memanggilnya...

"pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian kulit hitam. Kurasa aku belum pernah merasa lebih terhina lagi." Ujar donghae.

Donghae memandangi wanita itu, wanita itu tidak memiliki kecantikan klasik, tapi ada suatu kualitas eksotis pada matanya yang memberinya pesona gaib. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat digerai, menyentuh bahu langsingnya. Tapi tetap matanyalah yang mempesona, hangat dan cerdas, mata itu sekarang dipicingkan kearah donghae dengan sengit.

Rona samar menghiasi pipi wanita itu, membuat matanya tampak lebih gelap. Terlepas dari bahaya mengancam mereka, donghae bertanya-tanya akan seprti apa wanita itu setelah menghabiskan semalam penuh dengan seks kasar dan melelahkan. Donghae bisa membayangkan mata wanita itu gelap karena gairah, rambut kusut, pipi merona, dan bibih basah serta bengkak karena ciumannya. Pemikirannya itu membuat tubuh donghae serasa terbakar, hingga ia bisa merasakan sensasi tertusuk yang sudah akrab dibelakang lehernya.

"sebentar lagi fajar."

"darimana kau tau?"

"aku tau saja." Donghae menarik wanita itu kekiri, kemudian mulai memeriksa dinding yang kusam untuk mencari jalan keluar."begitu kita dilepaskan, kita harus mencari cara untuk membuka belenggu ini."

"baik sekali kau mau menyampaikan hal yang sudah jelas." Eunhyuk melirik tubuh pria itu dan melihat luka kasar dibalik kain yang sobek. "kau benar-benar harus merawatnya."

"tuhan tidak mengijinkanku berdarah sampai mati, jadi kau tidak perlu menyeret mayatku yang sudah membusuk."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan hidungnya karena jijik. "kau berusaha menakut-nakutiku?" sebelum hunter bereaksi. Eunhyuk merenggut bagian bawah kemeja pria itu dan mengangkatnya. Eunhyuk membeku sewaktu melihat perut telanjang hunter. Perutnya ramping, keras, dan rata, jenis perut sixpack berotot yang akan membuat pesenam manapun iri. Tapi yang membuat eunhyuk terengah adalah banyaknya bekas luka di tubuh itu, terutama luka dalam dan panjang pada bagian samping tubuh itu yang melintang sampai ke tulang rusuk yang paling bawah.

"oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"kalau maksudmu bekas luka-luka ini, aku membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyebutkan semuanya. Kalau maksudmu luka yang dalam dan pangjang itu diakibatkan oleh apollite berusia 13tahun."

"kau dijebak?"

"bukan yang pertama kalinya."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah sambil memandangi hunter. Aura bahaya dan kematian mengelilingi pria itu. Ia bergerak seperti predator yang tangkas dan anggun. Dan mata itu...

Seperti biasa melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari keadaan disekelilingnya. Mata hitam yang nakal itu memiliki kilat lembut yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata dan eunhyuk terengah setiap kali pria itu menatapnya.

Hunter memancarkan seksualitas maskulin yang nyaris tidak wajar. Eunhyuk sudah melihat banyak pria yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menampilkan sedikit saja dari apa yang telah dilimpahkan oleh alam kepada pria ini.

Hunter menghela napas sambil menyeret eunhyuk berkeliling ruangan, mengamati dinding seolah sedang mencari pintu rahasia.

"mengapa kau ingin membunuh Desiderius?"

"karena dia bukan hanya membunuh manusia, tapi dia mencuri jiwa mereka."

"apa dia bisa melakukannya?"

"kau bilang kau sudah menyaksikan segalanya. Mestinya kau beritahu aku."

Eunhyuk ingin mencekik pria itu. Dalam hidupnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria yang lebih arogan ataaupun menyebalkan.

"mengapa aku selalu terjebak dengan omong kosong supranatural ini? Apa berlebihan kalau aku meminta yang biasa-biasa saja?"

"hidup memang jarang seperti yang kita inginkan."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengar kata itu, dan nada ganjil pada suara hunter.

Donghae mendongak dan mengangkat tangan untuk memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu diam. Entah darimana, kenop pintu mengeluarkan bunyi klik.

"tok tok." Kata desiderius. "kalian memiliki sepanjang hari untuk bersembunyi. Saat malam tiba, kita berburu."

"Ya, ya... kau dan anjing kecilmu juga." Nada ringan hunter membuat eunhyuk kagum. Kata-kata dingin desiderius benar-benar tidak mempengaruhinya.

"kau tidak takut pada ancamannya?"

"sayang, hari ketika aku takut padanya adalah hari ketika aku tergeletak dikakinya dan memberinya belati untuk mencabut jantungku. Satu-satunya yang aku takutkan adalah mengembalikanmu kepada sepupumu dan meyakinkan si ratu keras kepala itu untuk melupakan masalah ini sampai aku bisa menemukan changmin sialan itu dan mengirim jiwanya kepembuangan yang menjadi tempat asalnya."

Diluar kehendaknya dan terlepas dari bahaya yang mengancam mereka, eunhyuk tertawa sewaktu mendengar kata-kata pria itu. "ratu keras kepala? Kau mengenal ryeowook dengan baik."

Hunter tidak menghiraukan komentar eunhyuk ketika dengan berhati-hati ia melindungi eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya, kemudian pintu terbuka secara perlahan. Ia berhenti untuk memandang kesekelilingnya. Diluar pintu terdapat sebuah lorong sempit dengan jendela-jendela besar berlapis debu yang menunjukkan matahari yang sedang terbit.

"sial." Hunter menggeram pelan sambil melangkah mundur kedalam ruangan.

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk, jantungnya berdebar saking ngerinya. "apa ada orang diluar sana?"

"tidak."

"kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Hunter menggertakkan giginya, memandang lorong dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak eunhyuk mengerti.

"apa masalahnya? Sekarang sudah fajar dan tidak ada orang diluar sana. Ayo pergi."

"masalahnya bukanlah orang. Masalahnya adalah matahari. Dan itu menjadi masalah karena..."

Hunter ragu-ragu selama beberapa detak jantung, kemudian membuka mulut dan menggerakkan lidah kegigi taringnya yang panjang dan runcing.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Bab 3

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3**

 _Mr. Pria Tampan ternyata seorang vampir!_

"oh, tidak. tidak. tidak." sekujur tubuh eunhyuk gemetaran saking ngerinya, dan ia membutuhkan seluruh pengendalian diri yang ia miliki untuk tidak menjerit.

"apa kau akan menghisap darahku dan membunuhku?"

"kalau aku mau membunuhmu, bukankah menurutmu seharusnya kau sudah mati?"

Hunter mendekat dan menampilkan seringaian masam dan berbahaya yang eunhyuk tau ditunjukkan untuk mengintimidasinya. Dan... ya ampun, itu sangat berhasil. Hunter mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan membelai kulit leher dimana urat nadi eunhyuk berada. Sentuhan seringan bulu itu membuat tubuh eunhyuk panas-dingin.

"kalau dipikir lagi, aku bisa menghisapmu sampai kering dan menggerogoti tanganmu dengan taringku dan membebaskan diri. Tapi kau beruntung, aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"jangan sinis, oke?" jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar karena tidak yakin apakah hunter bercanda atau benar-benar akan bersikap mengerikan dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Bayangkan jika kau jadi aku, aku hanya berniat mengeluarkan anjing ryeowook supaya tidak membuat berantakan tempat tidur. Aku ingin melakukannya tapi kepalaku malah dipukul dan kemudian aku dirantai bersama seorang vampir. Maafkan aku kalau agak aneh saat ini."

Yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut, hunter menurunkan tangannya dan mundur. "kau benar, kurasa kau tidak terbiasa diserang oleh orang lain untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas."

Dari nada suara hunter, eunhyuk tau bahwa pria itu, disisi lain, sudah sangat terbiasa mendapati dirinya terlibat dalam situasi semacam ini.

"kalau bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak menyantap manusia."

Untuk suatu alasan, eunhyuk merasa lebih baik setelah hunter mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukan berarti ia percaya. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sedikit menenangkan.

"jadi, kau seperti angel?"

"kau terlalu sering menonton tv. Angel mempunyai jiwa, sedangkan aku tidak."

"sekarang kau bersikap menakutkan lagi."

Ekspresi wajah hunter mengulangi kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya: _sayang, kau belum melihat yang lebih menakutkan._

Hunter kembali berpaling ke arah pintu. "baiklah. Kita harus berlari sebelum matahari semakin naik lebih tinggi lagi. Hm.. masalahnya aku tidak tau lorong ini mengarah kemana. Seandainya lorong ini berujung ditempat terbuka dan aku mengalami kematian menyakitkan karena dilahap api, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"bantuan?" tanya eunhyuk tidak percaya. Pria ini memiliki keberanian sangat besar. Hunter menggertaknya, mengancamnya, lalu berani meminta bantuan?

"tentu! Why not?" cetus eunhyuk.

Hunter melepas cincin dari tangan kanannya dan memberikannya kepada eunhyuk. "aku ingin kau membawanya dan mencari sebatang pohon."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandangi cincin ditangannya. Emas itu tergores dan gompal di sejumlah tempat seolah diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk atau mungkin tangan yang menyandangnya telah sering terluka. Bagian atas cincin itu terbuat dari batu rubi datar dan dihiasi oleh pedang dari berlian yang dikelilingi daun salam dari zamrud dan dinaungi mahkota dari safir. Eunhyuk tahu cincin itu merupakan benda antik yang berharga. Eunhyuk memasukkan cincin itu ke kantong jinsnya. Mengapa hunter mempercayakan cincin ini kepadanya?

"pohon apa saja?" tanya eunhyuk.

"apa saja, lalu ucapkan kata-kata ini 'artemis, aku memanggilmu kedalam wujud manusia' cukup katakan sekali begitu aku tiada, setelah itu tunggu sampai seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat tinggi muncul dan katakan padanya bahwa kau membutuhkan perlindungan dari ancaman changmin."

"kau mau aku memanggil seorang dewi untuk melindungiku?"

"kalau tidak, changmin akan menangkapmu dan ryeowook."

"mengapa kau peduli?"

"yaish... sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi manusia dari daimon. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang dark hunter."

Walaupun wajahnya keras, ada sedikit cahaya pada mata hunter yang membuat eunhyuk tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar penjelasan tersebut.

"apa itu daimon?"

"mereka vampir pecandu steroid yang ingin menjadi tuhan. Sekarang, berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan melakukannya."

Mengapa tidak? Permintaan itu memang aneh, tapi kalau dipikir lagi... mengingat fakta bahwa ia sedang dibelenggu oleh seorang vampir, punya hak apa ia untuk menentukan mana yang aneh dan mana yang tidak?

"baiklah."

"bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita lari."

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat memprotes, hunter sudah menyentak belenggu pada pergelangan tangannya, berlari keluar kesebelah kanan pintu dan menyusuri lorong. Saat mereka berlari dilantai yang kotor, eunhyuk menyadari bahwa mereka berada disebuah pabrik terlantar atau bangunan semacamnya. Di ujung lorong terdapat tangga yang menuju kebawah. Hunter menarik eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai dibawah tangga yang mengarah kesebuah ruangan kosong berukuran sangat besar yang berlantai semen. Dinding bajanya yang tua sudah retak dan sinar matahari menembus masuk.

Hunter mundur kebalik bayangan, menjauhi cahaya matahari. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit terbakar karena matahari tapi secara keseluruhan ia tidak tampak terpengaruh oleh kecepatan lari mereka yang gila-gilaan.

"sekarang apa?" tanya eunhyuk sambil mengendalikan napasnya. Napas hunter bahkan tidak tersengal tapi matanya agak terlalu panas sewaktu menatap payudara eunhyuk dengan penuh minat. Eunhyuk bersidekap. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat senyum sungguhan pada wajah hunter saat ia menyadari tangan pria itu sudah begitu dekat dengan payudaranya. Sangat dekat, hingga membuat api menjalar dipembuluh darahnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menurunkan tangannya kesamping tubuhnya ketika senyum hunter menggodanya. Walaupun dilakukan dengan bibir terkatup dan tampak kejam, senyum itu tetap memikat. Kilat geli pada mata hunter begitu mempesona dan wajah pria itu melembut, menunjukkan pesona kekanak-kanakan yang bisa melumerkan hati wanita manapun.

Hunter melayangkan pandangan kesekeliling pabrik. "aku berharap jika punya ponsel sekarang atau kereta bawah tanah disini. Seharusnya aku menerima order di New York itu."

"order? Apa berburu benar-benar suatu pekerjaan?"

"ya, bahkan mereka membayarku untuk melakukannya."

"siapa yang membayarmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, hunter mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk diam dengan gerakan yang mulai membuat eunhyuk jengkel. Dua detik kemudian, eunhyuk mendengar seseorang berjalan diluar. Hunter semakin menariknya ke balik bayangan sementara mereka mendengarkan. Lengan hunter bebas dirangkulkan ke bahu eunhyuk, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Eunhyuk membeku ketika seluruh punggungnya menempel kedada hunter dan gelombang gairah yang tidak pantas berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Panas tubuh hunter menghangatkannya, dan aura kekuatan yang murni dan maskulin membuatnya kewalahan. Yang lebih menggelisahkan lagi, aroma sang hunter. Ia menginginkan pria ini.

 _Kau ini sinting? Pria ini vampir! Ya, tapi vampir yang amat seksi._

Donghae tidak bisa bernapas karena wanita ini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Indra-indranya yang peka membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasakan wanita itu. Ia mendengar debar jantung wanita itu bertambah kencang, merasakan tenggorokan kering wanita itu, tapi yang lebih parah lagi, ia merasakan gairah ditubuh itu. Gairah itu semakin menggugah hasratnya terhadap wanita ini dan mengingatkannya mengapa ia mengindari wanita itu semampu mungkin.

Tepat pada saat itu rasanya sulit untuk mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki wanita ini dan bahkan lebih sulit lagi untuk melupakan aroma tubuh itu. Cara wanita itu bergerak, tubuh itu lentur merupakan suatu simfoni keanggunan, dan dengan sangat mudah donghae membayangkan wanita itu menduduki tubuhnya sementara ia mengajarkan kenikmatan seksual yang ia yakin belum pernah diberikan oleh pria lain kepada wanita itu.

Selangkangannya menegang hingga terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia setegang ini karena seorang wanita dan ia membutuhkan segenap kekuatan untuk tidak mencium wanita itu dan menghirup aromanya yang manis dan hangat sambil...

Donghae meregangkan tangan di bahu wanita itu ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya perlu menurunkan tangannya sejauh 7sentimeter lagi dan ia sudah bisa...

Hanya tujuh sentimeter...

Tiba-tiba suara walkie-talkie memecah keheningan. "itu buruh bangunan," bisik wanita itu, bergegas menghampiri jendela. Donghae mendesis ketika ditarik kebawah cahaya matahari. Ia menarik wanita itu kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

"maaf." Bisik eunhyuk. Ia berigsut mendekati jendela, memastikan hunter tidak terseret kebawah cahaya matahari.

"hei."

Buruh bangunan itu mendongak kearahnya, melotot. Ia menghampiri jendela dan melihat kedalam. Matanya dipicingkan. " apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana? Area ini terlarang untuk umum."

"ceritanya panjang. Versi singkatnya adalah aku ditinggalkan disini. Apa kau punya ponsel? Boleh aku pinjam?

Masih melotot, buruh itu menyerahkan ponsel kepada eunhyuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Hunter langsung mengambilnya dari tangan eunhyuk.

"hei!" bentak eunhyuk, berusaha meraih ponselmitu kembali. Setelah menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan eunhyuk, hunter tidak menghiraukan eunhyuk sewaktu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"kita ada dimana?" tanya hunter kepada si buruh bangunan sambil menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

"pabrik..."

"di pinggiran seoul?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi karena hunter mengenali tempat ini. Seumur hidup, ia sudah tinggal di seoul tapi tidak tahu-menahu tentang tempat ini.

"iya," jawab buruh itu.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan hunter yang sedang menelpon entah siapa eunhyuk tidak tau dari dekat. Ia terkagum-kagum karena hunter bisa bicara tanpa menunjukkan taringnya dan setelah eunhyuk memikirkannya, bagaimana mungkin kulit vampir berwarna kecoklatan dan tubuh sehangat itu? Bagaimana mungkin hunter memiliki denyut nadi dan debar jantung? Bukankah vampir seharusnya seperti mayat hidup yang dingin dan pucat?

"aku butuh jemputan untuk keluar dari sini, kalau bisa sebelum matahari naik semakin tinggi." Hunter menutup telpon dan melemparkan ponsel keluar jendela kepada buruh bangunan.

"yak! Aku membutuhkannya!"

"mau menelpon siapa?"

"bukan urusanmu tuan."

"selama kita masih terbelenggu, itu urusanku."

"bung, kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku akan mengambil dua langkah kekanan."

"jangan coba-coba menelpon sepupumu." Ekspresi wajah hunter membuat eunhyuk enggan untuk menguji keberuntungan. Ia mengembalikan ponsel kepada si buruh dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"kalian tau, kalian harus keluar darisana. Bangunan itu..."

Hunter mengangkat tangan dan mata buruh itu menjadi kosong, hampa. "tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam bangunan. Pergi dan kerjakan apapun yang harus kau kerjakan."

Buruh itu menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pengendalian pikiran? Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan mulut menganga. Tentu saja hunter bisa mengendalikan pikiran, ia seorang vampir.

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan itu padaku."

"jangan khawatir. Kau terlalu keras kepala sehingga trik itu tidak akan berhasil."

"bagus."

"kalau dari sudut pandangku, itu tidak bagus."

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan curiga. Hunter sedang bersandar disebuah pilar dengan santai dan memejamkan mata, tapi eunhyuk mendapat kesan yang berbeda bahwa pria itu mewaspadai keadaan disekeliling mereka, baik didalam maupun diluar ruangan.

"mengapa kau menjadi vampir? Apa ada orang yag mengubahmu diluar kehendakmu?"

"tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjadi dark hunter kecuali dia bersedia."

"dan kau bersedia untuk..."

"untuk mengorbankan manusia mungil yang suka ikut campur kalau dia tidak berhenti menggangguku."

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya, seharusnya ia takut pada hunter, namun ia terus mendengar kata-kata changmin dibenaknya yang membuatnya tau bahwa hunter tidak akan menyakiti manusia.

Apa benar?

Matanya menjelajahi tubuh hunter yang menggairahkan, berharap ia tau pasti. Mereka berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa selama sesaat.

"kebetulan aku bosan dan kalau aku harus berdiri disini untuk menunggu jemputanmu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu."

Pandangan hunter diturukan ke bibir eunhyuk, kemudian turun secara perlahan ke payudara dan pinggulnya. Pria itu memejamkan mata, tapi walaupun begitu eunhyuk melihat hasrat murni pada kedalaman mata itu. Eunhyuk merasakannya, panas dan menuntut.

"aku bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk menghabiskan waktu..."

"kau tidak akan menghisap darahku kan?"

"aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu, cintaku. Aku ingin menggigiti setiap jengkal tubuh telanjangmu, terutama payudaramu..." eunhyuk mengangkat tangan dan menghentikan kata-kata hunter dengan menempelkan jarinya dibibir pria itu dan sensasinya membuat eunhyuk merasa seperti disengat listrik. Bersusah payah menelan ludah, ia menurunkan jarinya yang bertengger manis di bibir hunter.

"aku tidak tau vampir bisa berhubungan seks."

"kau dan aku bisa melakukan eksperimen kecil untuk mencari tau."

Seharusnya eunhyuk marah dan tersinggung, tapi ia merasa apa saja selain tergugah oleh kata-kata hunter. Ide itu benar-benar menarik baginya ketika pandangannya diturunkan ketubuh hunter.

Donghae merasakan kebingungan wanita itu. Wanita iu benar-benar mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Donghae tau bahwa melihat bibir terbuka wanita itu membuatnya tergoda dengan suatu cara yang belum pernah membuatnya tergoda sebelumnya. Wanita itu memang tipe yang selalu menarik baginya. Cerdas, berani, dan mempesona.

Donghae membayangkan ia mendesak wanita itu kedinding sementara ia beraksi dengan keras, cepat, dan dasyat. Donghae bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam tubuh wanita itu. Bisa mendengar erangan wanita itu ditelinganya sementara ia...

Donghae menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan itu. Donghae menggertakkan gigi saat hawa panas membuat darahnya mendidih dan betapapun donghae menginginkan wanita itu, wanita itu bukan miliknya. Ia adalah dark hunter, dan wanita itu manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Donghae mendongak ketika mendengar suara sirine samar yang sedang mendekat. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri pemilihan waktu sehun. Anehnya ambulan tersebut berhenti didepan pabrik selama sesaat, kemudian kedua pintu depan terbuka dan ambulan itu masuk.

"jemputanmu?" hunter mengangguk.

Setelah ambulan memasuki pabrik dan cahaya matahari tidak bisa menjangkaunya, seorang pria tinggi dan putih keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Ia bersiul pelan sewaktu melihat wajah hunter yang terbakar matahari.

"hyung, kau kelihatan kacau. Apa aku perlu bertanya tentang belenggunya?"

"tidak, kecuali kau mau mati."

"oke. Aku sudah punya gambaran, tapi ada masalah. Kau akan terlihat mencurigakan didalam kantong mayat. Orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya."

"katakan saja aku kena serangan jantung saat sedang melakukan petualangan seks dengannya."

Hawa dingin menjalar ke punggung eunhyuk saat mengingat kata-kata junsu sehari sebelumnya.

"inilah satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini."

"untukmu mungkin, aku bisa berjalan keluar dari sini sendiri dan mengubahmu menjadi debu."

"coba saja."

Eunhyuk melakukannya dan langsung menyadari bahwa para vampir yang berbahaya tidak akan bergerak kecuali kalau mereka menginginkannya.

"baiklah, kita masuk ke ambulan kalau begitu."

Hunter berjalan mendahuluinya. Saat sampai dibelakang ambulan, hunter mengangkat eunhyuk dengan santai yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut. Ia beranjak ke sebelah kiri, berusaha menyisakan ruang untuk hunter. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, hunter berbaring diatas tandu didalam kantong mayat warna hitam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sehun menutup resleting kantong mayat itu, setelah itu sehun ke bagian depan dan menghidupkan mesin ambulan.

Sehun membawa mereka kerumah sakit dalam waktu yang bisa memecahkan rekor, tapi perjalanan itu jauh dan mulus. Waktu sampai, eunhyuk berasa habis diombang-ambing, bagaikan kaos kaki dimesin cuci. Sehun berhenti dibelakang rumah sakit, dibawah tenda yang membuat sinar matahari tidak dapat menyentuh mereka. Sambil memperingatkan eunhyuk untuk tetap diam, dengan berhati-hati ia mengeluarkan tandu dari belakang supaya ia tidak menyakiti lengan eunhyuk sewaktu mereka turun dari ambulan.

Begitu memasuki pintu rumah sakit, eunhyuk merapatkan jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan noda darah pada sweternya. Hunter masih tak bergerak dan diam sepenuhnya ketika sehun mendorong tandu melewati area yang hiruk pikuk. Eunhyuk berjalan disebelah mereka, ingin rasanya meringis dan pingsan kalau mengingat betapa kentaranya belenggu itu. Apa belenggunya harus mengkilat secemerlang itu di bawah lampu-lampu neon? Apa changmin tidak bisa menemukan belenggu kecil seukuran borgol polisi?

Oh tidak, belenggunya harus setebal 13senti denga pola yunani aneh di sekelilingnya. Plus rantai yang panjangnya lebih dari 10sentimeter. Siapapun yang melihat pasti mengira belenggu itu berasal dari katalog seks aneh milik ryeowook dan setiap orang yang mereka lewati menoleh untuk memandangi mereka sambil melongo.

"Aku tidak melihat yang seperti itu selama paling tidak enam bulan," kata seorang staf rumah sakit sewaktu mereka melewati meja admisi.

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus enam bulan lalu itu. Kira-kira berapa usia pria malang itu?" Timpal staf lainnya.

"Entahlah, tapi dari tampang wanitanya, aku ingin mendaftar." Tawa mereka membuat wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar.

"Hei sehunie."

"Hai dokter jung."

"Apa aku perlu bertanya?"

"Kau tau semua hal aneh yang memasuki kantorku." Jawab sehun sambil memasuki lift sementara eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Setelah sampai dikamar mayat, sehun membawa mereka ke sebuah lab remang-remang dan mengunci pintunya. Hunter membuka resleting kantong mayat dari dalam.

"Terima kasih," ujar hunter kepada sehun sambil duduk dan menyingkirkan kantong mayat dari tubuhnya. Ia melipatnya dan meletakkan di meja. Sehun membuka sebuah laci di kabinet kecil yang berada di sebelah pintu.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang, lepaskan mantel dan kemejamu hyung, agar aku bisa lihat apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Lukanya akan sembuh."

"Setelah infeksi?"

"Makhluk abadi tidak akan mati karena infeksi, sehun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengidap penyakit apapun."

"Arra arra, tapi kalau lukanya dirawat akan sembuh lebih cepat hyung. Aku tidak mau menerima jawaban tidak. Izinkan aku merawat lukamu itu hyung."

Donghae membuka mulut untuk kembali memprotes, tapi ia tau sehun keras kepala. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu, donghae menurut sebelum teringat mantel dan kemejanya tidak bisa dilepas seluruhnya karena belenggu itu. Ia menghela napas lelah dan membiarkan pakaiannya tergantung di lengan atasnya, kemudian kembali ke tandu dan bertopang dengan siku untuk menunggu sehun.

Ketika menunggu sehun memgambil peralatan, donghae mendengar debar jantung wanita disebelahnya berdebar-debar dan napas wanita itu bertambah cepat. Merasakan ketertarikan besar wanita itu sewaktu memandangi tubuhnya. Wanita itu menginginkannya dan gairah panas wanita itu membawa malapetaka baginya.

Tanpa memandang saja, donghae sudah tahu wanita itu sedang menjilat bibir yang penuh dan montok itu, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika membayangkan rasanya. Rasa napas wanita itu diwajahnya, dan lidah wanita itu dilidahnya saat mereka berciuman. Demi para dewa! Ia pikir bangsa romawi telah menyiksanya! Penyiksa terbaik mereka masih amatir kalau di bandingkan dengan penderitaan fisik dan mental yamg diakibatkan oleh kedekatan wanita itu sekarang. Yang lebih menggelisahkan dari penampilan wanita itu adalah fakta bahwa ia menghadapi semuanya dengan baik. Sebagian besar wanita pasti sudah menjerit ketakutan atau menangis atau keduanya

Tapi... wanita itu menghadapi seluruh cobaan ini dengan keberanian dan kekuatan dari hati yang tidak dijumpai donghae untuk waktu yang lama.

Eunhyuk tersentak sewaktu hunter menatapnya membuatnya panas dan tidak bisa bernapas. Hunter bersandar ke tandu dengan kaki ditekuk dan sebelah lagi tergantung di pinggir. Denim hitam itu membalut tubuh hunter dan lengan berotot itu... keinginan eunhyuk untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh hunter begitu besar hingga ia merasa nyeri.

Kulit hunter yang berwarna kecoklatan bertentangan dengan apa yang diketahui eunhyuk tentang vampir. Bagaimana seorang vampir memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang mengundang?

Hunter berbaring ketika sehun mendekat dan eunhyuk melihat sebuah simbol busur dan anak panah ganda kecil distempel dibahu kirinya. Eunhyuk meringis saat membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu dan bertanya apakah hunter distempel secara sukarela atau dipaksa.

Sehun membersihkan luka yang tampakk parah itu dengan alkohol. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memberi bius lokal kepada hunter, tapi hunter menolak mentah-mentah dan mengatakan jika ia kebal terhadap bius membuat mulut eunhyuk menganga.

Terpana, eunhyuk meringis sewaktu sehun mengerjakan jahitan pertama. Eunhyuk memperhatikan sehun merawat hunter. Jantungnya serasa diremas ketika membayangkan hebatnya rasa sakit yang pasti dirasakan hunter.

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Tidak."

Dari pembuluh darah yang bertonjolan dileher hunter dan dari caranya mengepalkan tangan, eunhyuk tau bahwa pria itu berbohong. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan hunter.

"Genggam kuat-kuat."

Donghae tersentak saat merasakan kelembutan tangan wanita itu ditangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya seseorang menyentuhnya seperti itu. Sehun bertindak atas dasar rasa terima kasih dan kewajiban. Namun wanita ini...

Tidak ada alasan bagi wanita ini untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia nyaris belum pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang sopan kepada wanita ini, tapi wanita ini mempedulikannya. Lebih dari itu, sentuhan sederhana tersebut menghanguskan seluruh tubuhnya sampai kehatinya yang terkurung. Donghae menelan ludah, lalu menegang. ia tidak boleh membiarkan wanita itu berada itu berada didekatnya. Wanita itu merupakan makhluk cahaya, sedangkan ia makhluk kegelapan. Mereka tidak cocok.

Begitu sehun selesai, hunter kembali memakai bajunya. Ia turun dari tandu dengan desisan pelan yang menyiratkan bahwa bagian samping tubuhnya perih.

Ponsel sehun berbunyi. "Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Kalian butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin dia butuh sarapan dan telepon."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengar kata-kata hunter. Mengapa pria itu mengijinkannya menelpon sekarang?

"Teleponnya ada di tembok sana, tekan angka 9 untuk menelpon keluar. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, tetaplah disini dan kunci pintunya."

Begitu sehun pergi, hunter beranjak supaya eunhyuk bisa duduk dibangku kecil yang ada didekat telepon.

"Apa kau ada kenalan didaerah sini? Mungkin bisa merusak belenggu yang dibuat dewa yunani."

" kurasa aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa."

"bagus, kita harus melakukannya. Sebaiknya sebelum matahari terbenam, kau juga harus menelpon ryeowook dan memintanya bersembunyi untuk beberapa hari."

"kau tahu, terus terang aku tidak suka menerima perintah. Tapi, aku sadar aku tidak berdaya. Kau tidak tahu betapa membenci semua omong kosong super natural ini. Jadi aku bersedia mendengarkanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau mulai memperlakukan aku layaknya manusia."

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cincin hunter dari kantung celananya dan mengembalikannya pada pria itu. "dan satu lagi, aku benar-benar harus ke kamar kecil."

Hunter tertawa terbahak-bahak. "tidak lucu!" bentak eunhyuk sewaktu hunter memakai cincinnya. "kau tau bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya tanpa harus mati saking malunya?"

"yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya tanpa membuatku ditangkap karena masuk ke kamar kecil wanita?"

Eunhyuk memelototi hunter dengan tajam. "kalau kau pikir aku mau masuk kekamar kecil pria, lupakan saja."

"kuharap kau bisa menahannya."

"aku tidak mau masuk kamar kecil pria!"

Lima menit kemudian eunhyuk berada dalam kamar kecil pria dan mengutuki hunter dengan suara pelan. "kau benar-benar merasa puas kalau bisa mengerjai orang kan?"

"aku hidup untuk itu." Sahut hunter dengan suara bosan sambil memunggungi eunhyuk. Lengannya ditekuk kebelakang punggung supaya eunhyuk bisa lebih leluasa dengan belenggu itu. Eunhyuk memelototi hunter. Kandung kemihnya serasa ingin meledak, tapi ia mendapat kesulitan besar karena pria itu berada diantara dirinya dan pintu bilik.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau berada disana."

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya ia selesai dan wajahnya terasa lebih panas ketimbang siang hari pada musim panas di khatulistiwa. Ia mencuci tangan, sambil terus berusaha untuk tidak melihat hunter.

"ada tisu disepatumu." Kata hunter sambil melirik kaki eunhyuk.

"oh bagus sekali. apapun yang bisa menjadikan semua ini semakin memalukan bagiku. Apa kau bisa lebih pribadi lagi?"

Kilat nakal melintas dimata hunter. Kemudian tatapan gelap dan tajam diturunkan ke bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan hasrat hunter, merasakan kebutuhan pria itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Tertegun, eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa bergerak, ketika hunter menangkup kepalanya, mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dan menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya. Bau kulit dan rasa vampir menyengat indra eunhyuk. Dalam hidupnya, eunhyuk belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti bibir hunter di bibirnya. Ciuman hunter ganas dan panas ketika pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menguasai bibirnya seperti perampok.

Setiap hormon dalam tubuh eunhyuk bergelora. Ia mengerang pelan. Oh Tuhan, pria itu mahir mencium. Dan rasa dari tubuh keras hunter ditubuhnya sangat luar biasa sehingga ia berpegangan ke bahu hunter, ingin sekali mengecap yang lebih lagi dari pria itu. Lidah hunter berdansa dengan lidahnya, sementara otot-otot keras pria itu bergerak-gerak dibawah tangannya. Saat lidahnya menyentuh taring hunter secara tidak sengaja, getar kenikmatan yang tidak terduga menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tahu hunter itu apa, bayangan tentang pria itu yang sedang menggigit lehernya benar-benar menarik bagi eunhyuk. Tapi tidak semenarik bayangan tentang membaringkan hunter dilantai yang dingin dan keras dan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan tubuh kuat dan ramping itu sampai mereka berdua kepanasan, berkeringat, dan kelelahan.

Donghae menegang ketika mengecap surga pertama yang tersedia untuknya setelah lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Ia menyadari bahwa lekuk tubuh wanita itu yang feminin dan lembut menempel ketubuhnya yang keras.

Ada keajaiban dalam ciuman wanita ini. Gairah yang murni dan belum pernah disalurkan. Mungkin wanita ini pernah berciuman, tapi donghae yakin belum pernah ada pria yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Tubuh donghae serasa terbakar, ia menggerakkan tangan menuruni punggung wanita itu, semakin mendesak wanita itu ketubuhnya. Ia menginginkan wanita itu dengan cara yang belum pernah ia rasakan kepada wanita lain sejak hari-harinya sebagai fana berakhir. Ia ingin menyentuh sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Merasakan wanita itu menggelinjang di pelukannya...

Donghae memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang manis dan feminin itu sementara tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan mendambakan wanita itu dengan hasrat primitif.

Eunhyuk terengah ketika hunter menurunkan tangan kepinggangnya, kemudian turun untuk menangkup bokongnya. Ia bukan jenis wanita yang membiarkan pria memperlakukannya seperti ini, namun ada sesuatu dalam diri hunter yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Ketika hunter menariknya dengan panas ke dinding dan mendesaknya kesana. Ia pikir ia akan benar-benar meleleh.

Dada hunter menempel ke dadanya, membuatnya semakin merasakan otot-otot keras dan ramping pria itu. Hunter merentangkan kakinya dengan paha yang kuat, dan mengangkat paha itu hingga menyentuh bagian tengah tubuhnya dengan cara yang membuat tubuhnya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika hunter memperdalam ciumannya yang menggebu-gebu.

Eunhyuk merangkulkan lengannya yang bebas ke leher hunter, menarik pria itu mendekat ketika kepalanya terasa pusing. Akan seperti apa rasanya kalau ia bercinta dengan predator yang belum dijinakkan?

Hunter mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan meninggalkan jejak membara dengan lidah mulai dari mulut sampai ke telinga eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan gesekan ringan dari taring huter dilehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar merespon hunter, mendambakan belaian pria itu. Lututnya melemah dan ia semakin bersandar ditubuh hunter. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"hei, kalian berdua. Ada yang datang."

Hunter mundur sambil menggeram. Ketika itulah eunhyuk baru menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"oh Tuhan, aku baru saja mencium seorang vampir."

"oh, para dewa,. Aku baru saja mencium seorang manusia."

Eunhyuk memicingkan mata kepada hunter. "apa kau mengejekku?"

"guys." Teriak sehun.

Hunter menarik tangan eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar melewati pintu. Seorang staf kebersihan memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa sewaktu memasuki kamar kecil dibelakang mereka.

Sehun membawa mereka ke kantor kecilnya yang berada di depan kamar mayat. Sebuah meja kayu terdapat di dinding seberang, dengan dua buah kursi didepannya. Sebuah sofa dengan selimut yang dilipat rapi dan sebuah bantal ada di sebelah kanan eunhyuk, sementara sebuah lemari penyimpanan surat ada disebelah kirinya. Sehun menunjukkan telepon dimeja kepada eunhyuk, kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar kecil dan betapa menyenangkannya ketika hunter berada di dalam pelukannya, eunhyuk menelpon ryeowook sementara hunter berdiri di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, ryeowook langsung mengomelinya karena tidak mengeluarkan terminator.

"mian kalau terminator sampai buang air di selimutmu."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu kemarin malam?"

"apa? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kekuatan paranormalmu? Aku di serang dirumahmu oleh salah seorang teman vampirmu."

"Mwo!? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dan tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Secara fisik, ia baik-baik saja, tapi hunter melakukan hal aneh kepadanya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"aku selamat. Tapi mereka sedang mengincarmu, jadi kau harus bersembunyi di suatu tempat selama beberapa hari."

"kurasa tidak."

Hunter merebut telepon dari genggaman eunhyuk. "dengarkan aku gadis kecil. Sepupumu ada bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan rumah dan menghilang selama tiga hari kedepan, aku akan membuatnya berharap kau akan mendengarkanku."

"kalau kau sentuh dia, aku akan menusukmu dengan pasakku."

Hunter tertawa dengan masam. "itu sudah biasa bagiku. Sekarang, keluarlah dari rumahmu dan izinkan aku menangani masalah ini."

"bagaimana dengan eunhyuk?"

"dia aman selama kau mau mendengarkanku."

Hunter mengembalikan telepon ke eunhyuk. "hei wookie." Kata eunhyuk dengan malu-malu.

"apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

"tidak ada." Sahut eunhyuk, wajahnya terasa semakin panas sewaktu mengingat ciuman hunter. Membuatnya bergairah.

"oke dengar, aku segera kerumah yesung oppa dan kami akan mengumpulkan teman-teman, kemudian berangkat untuk mencarimu."

"jangan!" seru eunhyuk saat melihat ekspresi marah yang berbahaya melintas diwajah hunter. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu bisa mendengar percakapan telepon mereka seketika hawa dingin menjalar ditubuh eunhyuk.

"dengar wookie-ah, aku aman. Lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan, oke?"

"aku tidak yakin."

"ayolah wookie, please. Percayalah padaku."

"kau, aku percaya. Dia? Sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia."

"aku tahu, kau pergi saja kerumah eommaku dan aku akan menghubungimu lagi, oke?"

"hmm oke, tapi jika kau tak menghubungiku nanti malam jam delapan, aku akan pergi berburu."

"baiklah."

Eunhyuk menutup telepon. Hunter mencondongkan badan ke arah eunhyuk, tubuh pria itu berada begitu dekat sehingga eunhyuk hampir bisa merasakan panasnya tubuhnya. Tatapan hunter menghujam eunhyuk. Pandangan hunter turun ke dada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang hunter, berusaha membaca suasana hati dan perasaan hunter, tapi pria itu seperti dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata.

Hunter menggosok-gosok matanya.

"apa lampu mengganggumu?" tanya eunhyuk.

"iya."

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bertanya lagi, hunter sudah mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

" _hola rosa, como estd?"_

Bahasa spanyol? Pikir eunhyuk dengan kaget. Hunter berbicara bahasa spanyol dengan sempurna? Yang lebih menarik lagi adalah betapa seksinya kata-kata itu ketika diucapkan oleh hunter.

Hunter menjepit telepon dengan pipi dan bahu sambil memiijit pergelangan tanganya dimana belenggu itu telah meninggalkan bekas merah. Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah hunter menyadari intensitas liar yang muncul dimatanya setiap kali melihat belenggu itu.

"hei giljun-ah." Kata hunter setelah satu menit. "aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambil mobilku di sudut gangnam dan membawanya kerumah sakit biasanya. Kau bisa meninggalkannya ditempat parkir dokter. Berangkatlah pada pukul tiga dan setelah mengantar mobilku, kau boleh pulang lebih awal, tapi jangan lupakan gaji dan bonusnya."

Hunter terdiam selagi mendengarkan selama beberapa detik. "ambil juga koper cadangannya dari kabinet... ya, yang itu. Bawa koper itu dan kunci cadanganku ke rumah sakit. Bilang untuk Dr. Oh Sehun."

Hunter menegang seolah giljun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel. "ya, kau boleh libur besok tapi tetap nyalakan ponselmu kalau-kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu."

Hunter menggeram. "nak, jangan sampai aku mengubah nada suaraku kepadamu. Kau lupa, aku tau kau tidur dimana." Walaupun kata-kata itu kasar, ada nada humor yang tersirat di dalamnya. "baiklah, tapi jangan sampai koplingnya bermasalah lagi, sampai nanti."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi ketika hunter menutup telepon. "jadi, giljun itu siapa?"

"asistenku."

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan melongo. "oh tuhan, apa kau baru saja menjawab sebuah pertanyaan? Ya ampun, sebaiknya kita segera memanggil sehun kesini sebelum kau mati... atau tidak mati atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh vampir."

Hunter tersenyum.

"apa giljun tau kau itu apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"yang tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya hanya orang-orang yang memang harus tau."

Eunhyuk memikirkannya selama satu menit. "kurasa aku istemewa, kalau begitu."

"terkutuk mungkin lebih tepat."

"tidak," ujar eunhyuk ketika memikirkannya dengan lebih baik. "kalau sedang tidak sinis, menakut-nakuti atau menggertak, sebenarnya berdekatan denganmu tidak menyebalkan." Dengan usil, ia menambahkan, "tentu saja, aku baru berada didekatmu selama dua menit saat kau tidak melakukan ketiganya, jadi mana bisa aku menilai?"

Wajah hunter melembut. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku harus tidur. Aku telah melalui malam yang panjang dan aku lelah."

Eunhyuk juga agak lelah. Tapi saat melihat sofa yang terbuat dari kulit imitasi, ia menyadari bahwa sofa itu tidak akan cukup untuk mereka berdua. Hunter tersenyum lembut kepada eunhyuk. "kau tidur disofa, ku tidur dilantai."

"apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"aku sudah pernah tidur ditempat-tempat yang lebih buruk."

"ya, tapi bukankah kau butuh peti mati?"

Hunter memandang eunhyuk dengan geli, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika hunter membawanya ke sofa. Tidak lama setelah berbaring, eunhyuk ,menyadari bahwa itu tidak akan berhasil.

"ini tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lenganku menggantung dipinggir dan tubuhku lebih panjang dari sofa."

"apa saranmu?"

Eunhyuk mengambil selimut dan bantal, lalu berbaring diatas lantai disebelah hunter. Donghae tersentak ketika eunhyuk berbaring begitu dekat dengannya sehingga ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh wanita itu. Lebih parah lagi, satu-satunya cara untuk tidur dengan nyaman adalah merangkulkan lengannya ketubuh eunhyuk.

Seperti kekasih.

Pemikiran itu mencabik-cabik hati donghae dengan begitu dalam sehingga selama satu menit, ia tidak bisa bernapas ketika mengingat terakhir kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan karena menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang wanita dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Tanpa diminta, bayangan akan darah, serta kenangan akan rasa sakit yang tak kenal ampun dan melelahkan mengoyaknya dengan ganas, membuatnya tersentak. Itu masa lalu, katanya pada diri sendiri. Sejarah kuno. Tetap saja, beberapa hal mustahil untuk dilupakan. Dan bahkan pria yang memiliki kekuatan gaib sekalipun tidak bisa mengubur kenangan seperti itu.

 _Jangan dipikirkan._

Ini bukan waktu untuk mengenang. Ini waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Desiderius akan mengejarnya malam ini, dan kalau ia mau menyelamatkan eunhyuk dan ryeowook, ia harus bangun dan siap siaga.

Memejamkan mata, donghae membuat dirinya rileks. Hingga eunhyuk bergerak, dan bokong wanita itu menyenggol selangkangannya. Donghae menggertakkan gigi. Ia merasa terbakar ketika menghirup aroma tubuh eunhyuk yang manis. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia menaklukkan seorang wanita. Begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia berani memejamkan mata saat seorang wanita berada di sebelahnya.

Kewajiban memang merepotkan. Tapi kalau dipirkan lagi, ia sudah mendapat pelajaran berharga sewaktu berperang melawan bangsa romawi. Donghae memaksakan diri untuk mengosongkan pikiran. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang layak diingat dari masa lalunya. Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain kepedihan mendalam yang bahkan setelah dua ribu tahun sekalipun masih bisa membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

Eunhyuk menegang saat hunter bergerak untuk meringkuk dipunggungnya dan sewaktu pria itu merangkulkan lengan di tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sekujur tubuh kuat dan ramping itu ditempelkan ke punggungnya dengan cara yang paling menggelisahkan.

Eunhyuk memandangi tangan hunter didepan wajahnya. Hunter memiliki jemari yang panjang dan lentik tampak seperti seorang seniman atau musisi. Ya ampun, rasanya sulit untuk mengingat bahwa pria ini bukanlah pria sungguhan.

Eunhyuk berbaring selama berjam-jam sambil mendengarkan hunter bernapas. Ia tahu akhirnya hunter tertidur karena lengan pria itu menjadi rileks ditubuhnya dan napas di lehernya menjadi teratur. Di luar kantor sehun, ia mendengar orang datang dan pergi, sistem pemanggilan rumah sakit memanggil dokter-dokter yang berbeda dan menyampaikan pesan.

Tidak lama, sehun membawakan makan siang untuk mereka mengingat ini sudah tengah hari, tapi eunhyuk tidak mengijinkan sehun untuh membangunkan hunter. Ia menyantap separuh roti isinya dan terus berbaring disana, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia merasa aman dengan seorang vampir yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Eunhyuk berguling sedikit untuk memandang hunter. Pria itu benar-benar sedap dipandang, wajah rileksnya memiliki pesona yang kekanak kanakan. Saat memandangi bibir hunter, eunhyuk mengingat rasa bibir itu. Sensasinya murni dan kuat yang ditimbulkan bibir itu dilehernya. Sisa dari ciuman itu membuat eunhyuk serasa terbakar, tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia sudah pernah dicium, lebih sering daripada yang bisa ia hitung, tapi belum pernah ada pria yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu seperti yang ditimbulkan oleh hunter. Sentuhan bibir pria itu dibibirnya membuatnya terbakar. Bagaimana hunter melakukannya? Ada apa dalam diri hunter yang membuatnya ingin memiliki pria itu diluar kehendaknya sendiri? Ia bukan seorang nimfomania. Ia memiliki hasrat seksual yang normal dan sehat yang tidak terlalu rendah ataupun tinggi. Namun setiap kali memandangi hunter, ia ingin menyentuh kulit, bibir, dan rambut pria itu.

Ada apa dengannya?

Eunhyuk mencoba memjamkan matanya dan menghitung mundur dari seratus. Saat sampai di minus enam puluh, ia menyadari bahwa itu sia-sia. Eunhyuk menghela napas, mengulurkan tangan dan memainkan cincin di jari hunter sambil melamun. Sebelum menyadarinya, ia sudah menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Hunter bergumam dalam tidurnya sambil meringkuk semakin mendekat. Mata eunhyuk membelalak ketika napas hunter membelai pipinya dan selangkangan pria itu menempel ke pinggulnya secara menggelisahkan. Pegangan hunter di tangannya bertambah erat sesaat sebelum pria itu memeluknya dan mendekap tubuhnya secara protektif.

Hunter membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang eunhyuk tidak mengerti, kemudian kembali tenang dan tertidur pulas. Jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar. Belum pernah ada orang yang memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya seolah ia dilindungi oleh kekuatan hunter. Yang teraneh dari semuanya adalah bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, eunhyuk jauh lebih menyukainya daripada yang ingin ia akui dan akhirnya eunhyuk tertidur.

Eunhyuk terbangun dan mendapati sebelah paha keras terapit ditengah-tengah kakinya dan sebelah tangan tangan yang panas berada dibalik sweternya, meluncur diperutnya. Lengan hunter mendekapnya begitu erat sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"aku merindukanmu," bisik hunter dengan lembut sesaat sebelum menyelipkan tangan kebawah bra eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika jemari hangat hunter membelai tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang pelan dan santai. Sentuhan itu menghujaninya dengan gairah dan ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memalingkan kepala menghadap hunter dan mencium pria itu.

"sohyun-ah," bisik donghae dengan penuh cinta.

"hei!" sergah eunhyuk. Ia tersinggung hingga ke kedalaman jiwanya karena hunter berani memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain. Kalau memang mau meraba-raba, seharusnya pria itu ingat siapa yang sedang diraba.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae menegang ketika terbangun sepenuhnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tubuh lembut dan hangat eunhyuk. Yang kedua adalah kerinduan pada tubuhnya yang menuntut pelepasan.

Donghae menarik tangannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tugasnya adalah melindungi eunhyuk, bukan menyentuh wanita itu. Terutama saat wanita itu terasa menyenangkan dipelukannya. Terakhir kali ia melakukan kesalahan seperti itu dengan seorang wanita, ia harus membayar dengan jiwanya sendiri.

Eunhyuk melihat kebingungan pada wajah hunter sewaktu pria itu menjauh darinya dan duduk.

"siapa sohyun?" tanya eunhyuk.

"bukan siapa-siapa."

Hunter berdiri secara perlahan dan membantu eunhyuk berdiri. "aku tidur lebih lama dari yang kuinginkan. Matahari sudah terbenam."

"apa kau memiliki suatu hubungan gaib dengan matahari?"

"karena aku hidup dan mati saat matahari terbenam dan terbit,ya." Hunter menarik eunhyuk ke pintu. "nah, kau bilang kau kenal seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong."

"iya, seharusnya mereka ada dirumah. Kau mau aku menelpon mereka dan memastikan?"

"ya."

Eunhyuk beranjak ke meja, mengangkat telepon, kemudian menelpon sungmin.

"yoboseyo~ sungmin-ah ini eunhyuk. Apa kalian ada dirumah? Aku ingin meminta tolong."

"tentu saja. Mertua dan iparku akan berkunjung sebentar. Memangnya apa yang kau..."

"jangan lewat toelpon. Kami akan sampai kerumahmu secepat mungkin."

"kami?"

"aku mengajak teman, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"terima kasih. Aku akan segera menemuimu." Eunhyuk menutup telepon.

Eunhyuk menatap hunter, "dia tinggal di dekat distrik nowon. Kau tau jalan kan?"

Sebelum hunter sempat menjawab, sehun sudah datang sambil menenteng sebuah koper hitam. "hyung," panggilnya pada hunter, "kupikir kau pasti sudah bangun sekarang. Tadi ada orang bernama giljun meninggalkan ini untukmu."

"terima kasih," kata hunter sambil menerima koper dari sehun. Ia meletakkan koper itu di meja dan membukanya. Mata eunhyuk membelalak ketika melihat dua pucuk pistol kecil, sepucuk senapan, sebuah sarung pistol, sebuah ponsel, tiga bilah pisau yang tampah berbahaya, dan kacamata hitam.

"sehun-ah." kata hunter dengan nada ramah yang tidak pernah disangka oleh eunhyuk bisa hunter gunakan. "kau memang hebat."

"aku berharap giljun tidak melupakan apapun."

"tidak, dia mengirim semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk kepada hunter dan eunhyuk, lalu pergi. Eunhyuk memperhatikan hunter memasang sarung pistol dipinggul, kemudian mengisi peluru ke selongsong pistol. Ia memasang pengaman, memutar-mutar pistolnya, kemudian menyarungkannya sehingga tertutup oleh mantelnya.

Kemudian, hunter mengambil pisau lipat dan memasukkannya ke kantong belakang. Kedua pisau lainnya dimasukkan ke saku mantel dan ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana depannya.

"aku kira hanya pasak kayu yang ditancapkan ke jantung yang bisa membunuh seorang vampir."

"pasak kayu yang ditancapkan kejantung akan membunuh makhluk apapun. Dan kalau tidak, larilah secepat kilat. Sekali lagi my lady, kau terlalu banyak menonton tv. Apa kau tidak punya kehidupan?"

"tentu saja. Tidak sepertimu, aku punya kehidupan yang sangat membosankan dimana tidak ada orang yang berusaha membunuhku. Dan kau tahu? Aku menyukainya, dan aku benar-benar ingin kembali kesana."

Mata hunter berkilat geli. " baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita temui temanmu untuk membebaskan kita supaya kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu yang membosankan dan aku bisa menjalani kehidupan berbahayaku."

Hunter memandang eunhyuk dengan tatapan panas dan bergairah, ia menggerakkan lidah ke taringnya, kemudian memasang kacamata diwajahnya. Debar jantung eunhyuk bertambah cepat. Dengan kacamata hitam itu, hunter terlihat semakin tampan. Eunhyuk berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kembali kepelukan hunter dan meminta pria itu menciumnya lagi.

Hunter memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel untuk menyembunyikan belenggu itu, kemudian membawa eunhyuk keluar dari kantor sehun dan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ketika hunter berjalan, eunhyuk memperhatikan gaya berjalannya yang tenang dan bagaikan predator. Pembawaannya santai. Pria itu sarat akan keanggunan yang murni dan alami. Dan itu kemampuan yang sangat berbahaya yang dimilik oleh hunter. Kemampuan yang menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang mereka sepertinya hunter tidak menyadarinya ketika ia keluar dari pintu belakang.

Begitu sampai dilahan parkir yang gelap, eunhyuk bersiul pelan saat melihat lamborghini diablo disalah satu tempat parkir staf rumah sakit. Cahaya lampu membuat cat hitam mulusnya mengkilat. Biasanya, eunhyuk tidak tertarik pada mobil, tapi lamborgini selalu menjadi pengecualiam baginya. Pasti milik seorang dokter bedah, pikir eunhyuk hingga hunter mendekati mobil itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya eunhyuk.

"aku mau masuk ke mobilku."

"i-ini mobilmu?"

"Bukan, aku akan mencurinya dengan kunci ditanganku ini."

"ya Tuhan! Kau pasti kaya raya!"

Hunter melepas kacamatanya dan memandang eunhyuk dengan jengkel. "kalau kau hidup sampai dua ribu tahun, jumlah tabunganmu pasti luar biasa."

Eunhyuk mengerjap ketika kata-kata hunter meresap ke otaknya.

"apa... apa... kau benar-benar setua itu?"

"iya. Dua ribu seratus delapan puluh dua tahun pada bulan oktober tahun lalu, persisnya."

"kau kelihatan oke untuk ukuran pria tua. Aku sendiri tak menyangka usiamu sudah setua itu."

Saat eunhyuk menunggu hunter membuka pintu, sisi usil dalam dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda hunter. "kau tahu, konon pria yang mengemudikan mobil-mobil seperti ini untuk mengompensasi kecilnya..." eunhyuk membiarkan pandangannya menjelajah penuh arti ke selangkangan hunter. "barang mereka."

Hunter mengerutkan dahi kepadanya, kemudian mengulas senyum miring yang menggoda, hangat, dan nakal sambil membuka pintu. Sebelum eunhyuk tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh hunter, pria itu sudah melangkah maju, kemudian menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang dibelenggu dan menempelkannya ke selangkangan yang sudah membengkak.

Hunter berbisik di telinga eunhyuk. "kalau kau mau bukti yang lebih meyakinkan..."

Napas eunhyuk tertahan ketika merasakan bagian tubuh hunter yang luar biasa di telapak tangannya. Bukan kaos kaki yang ada didalam celana jins pria itu. Hunter memandangi bibir eunhyuk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Saat itu juga eunhyuk tahu hunter akan menciumnya lagi.

"tok,tok," kata Desiderius dari kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Bab 4

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4** **A**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"sungguh menyebalkan." Kata hunter dengan nada datar sambil melepas kacamata dan menyelipkannya ke saku mantelnya. Hunter bergerak dengan kelambatan disengaja yang eunhyuk tahu merupakan caranya untuk menyiratkan kepada desiderius bahwa ia memandang sebagai ancaman yang sangat ringan.

"aku berusaha mencium gadisku dan kau menyela kami. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?"

Eunhyuk tertegun, hunter sangat tenang luar biasa. "ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau sentuh wanita ini atau lamborghini ini, kau akan mati."

Desiderius muncul dari balik bayangan dan berdiri dibawah lingkaran sinar bulan yang putih. Cahaya lampu yang kontras jatuh dibelakangnya dengan sudut yang aneh, memberinya kesan seram yang bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"mobilmu bagus dark hunter. Melacak jejakmu menjadi semakin mudah bagiku. Ancamanmu itu, aku memang sudah mati. Begitu pula denganmu." Kata desiderius.

Mengenakan setelan yang modis, desiderius kelihatan seperti seorang model dengan bayaran tinggi. Keindahannya sempurna, nyaris tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya usianya tidak lebih dari pertengahan dua puluhan. Seorang pria yang sedang berada pada puncak daya tarik sensual dan kekuatan.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika getar ketakutan menjalar dipunggungnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari seorang pria yang tampak begitu jahat sekaligus begitu mulia ini. Satu-satunya Hal yang menunjukkan sosok asli desiderius adalah taring yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan sewaktu ia bicara.

"aku hampir tidak suka membunuhmu, dark hunter. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang sudah kukalahkan, kau memiliki selera humor yang menghibur."

"yah, aku berusaha. Sekarang, mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya sedikit menarik dan biarkan wanita ini pergi?" hunter memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah antara eunhyuk dan desiderius.

"tidak."

Entah darimana, mereka diseranng. Eunhyuk mendengar suara klik. Hunter menarik tangan eunhyuk yang terikat dengan tangannya supaya ia tidak menyakiti wanita itu selama bertarung. Hunter menghantamkan vampir yang pertama dengan ujung sepatu botnya. Ketika vampir itu lenyap menjadi abu, eunhyuk menyadari suara klik yang tadi datang dari belati disepatu bot hunter. Kemudian belati itu langsung dimasukkan kembali.

Dengan gerakan ala Hollywood, hunter menjepit vampir lain dengan siku, lalu membuat vampir itu jungkir balik menghantam tanah. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia berlutut, membuka pisau lipatnya dan menyerangkan kedada vampir itu, kemudian memutarnya hingga lenyap.

Hunter berdiri.

Vampir ketiga muncul dari balik bayangan. Bertindak berdasarkan naluri, eunhyuk berputar dan menendang vampir itu dan mengenai selangkangan si vampir dan membuat vampir itu merintih. Hunter mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui eunhyuk bisa menendang sekuat itu.

"sabuk hitam taekwondo." Kata eunhyuk.

"lain kali aku akan menciummu karenanya." Ucap hunter sambil tersenyum, kemudian melihat kebalik bahu eunhyuk.

"merunduk!"

Eunhyuk merunduk dan hunter melempar sebilah pisau tepat ke dada seorang vampir lain. Vampir itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam.

"masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah hunter,ia mendorong eunhyuk kekursi kemudi, kemudian menarik pistol dari sarangnya. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar karena adrenalin, eunhyuk masuk secepat yang diijinkan oleh belenggu dan genggaman hunter, ia melewati tongkat persneling, duduk dikursi penumpang sementara hunter menembaki para vampir.

Hunter masuk sesudahnya, menutup pintu dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ya tuhan, hunter sungguh-sungguh mengagumkan dan sangat tenang. Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat apapun yang seperti itu disepanjang hidupnya. Hunter sama sekali tidak panik. Hingga seorang vampir lainnya melompat ke kap mobil ketika hunter memundurkan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. sambil memamerkan taring, vampir itu berusaha meninju kaca depan.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh mobilku." Hunter menggerutu sesaat sebelum ia menghentikan mobil dan membuat vampir itu melayang diudara.

"yaish, mereka bilang kalian tidak bisa terbang. Kurasa Acheron harus merevisi buku panduannya." Kata hunter sambil menjalankan mobil kejalanan.

"oh tuhan," bisik eunhyuk, ia meletakkan tangan dipergelangan tangan hunter untuk memudahkan pria itu bergerak sewaktu mengoper gigi. Keadaan menjadi kacau, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mempersulit apapun yang harus dilakukan hunter untuk mengeluarkannya dengan selamat dari masalah ini.

"pegangan yang erat." Ujar hunter sambil menghidupkan radio dan ia menambah kecepatan, membuat sekujur tubuh eunhyuk menegang dan ia mulai merapalkan doa.

"lampunya! Lampu akan sangat membantu sekarang!" seru eunhyuk menyadari hunter mengemudi tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"itu akan menyakiti mataku sampai aku tidak bisa melihat, lampu tidak akan membantu. Percayalah padaku."

"percaya padamu? Enak saja. Bukan aku yang abadi disini."

Hunter tertawa mendengarnya. "yah, dalam tabrakan mobil yang cukup parah, aku juga tidak abadi."

"mwo? Aku benci selera humormu, tuan."

Mereka melesat dijalan seoul yang ramai, berbelok masuk dan keluar gang-gang hingga eunhyuk berpikir ia akan bosan dengan rasa takut. Belum lagi ketika sampai dua kali ia merasa yakin tangannya akan terlilit karena gerakan hunter. Eunhyuk menelan ludah, berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menekan rasa mualnya sambil menopang tubuhnya dimobil yang melaju cepat.

Sebuah mobil chevy hitam besar muncul disebelah mereka dan berusaha menabrakkan mereka kesebuah truk trailer. Dengan nenggertakkan gigi, eunhyuk menahan jeritannya.

"jangan panik." Kata hunter lembut, ia mengarahkan mobil kebawah truk itu dan mempercepat laju.

"aku sudah sering melakukannya, percayalah."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gang lain dimana sebuah mobil firebird merah sudah menunggu dan berusaha menyeruduk mereka. Hunter hampir saja menyerempet mobil yag sedang parkir. Kepanikan eunhyuk sudah begitu hebat sehingga ia hanya bisa melongo dan berdoa.

Saat mereka sampai dijalan besar, eunhyuk melihat seluruh hidupnya yang membosankan berkelebat didepan matanya dan jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Itu jauh terlalu singkat. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia mati.

Tiba-tiba chevy hitam yang tadi kembali, berusaha membuat mereka keluar dari jalan. Hunter menginjak rem dan membuat mobilnya tersentak. Mereka tergelincir kesamping. Perut eunhyuk terasa mulas.

"kau tahu, aku benar-benar membenci bangsa romawi, tapi kuakui keturunan mereka membuat mobil yang sangat bagus." Kata hunter dengan tenang.

Hunter mengoper gigi dan menambah kecepatan lagi, melewati chevy itu. Mereka memutar mobil melawan arus dan melaju dengan begitu cepat sehingga yang dapat dilihat eunhyuk hanyalah kilatan cahaya yang samar.

Suara klakson dan raungan memekakan telinga eunhyuk, diikuti dengan suara logam yang bertabrakan dan suara berdebam keras ketika firebird yang penuh dengan daimon menghantam chevy yang juga berisi daimon ke dinding pembatas dan membuat lalu lintas heboh. Eunhyuk masih tidak bisa bernapas ketika chevy para daimon ringsek dipinggir jalan raya tanpa menabrak mobil lain.

Hunter benar-benar berteriak penuh semangat saat berbelok dan memutar mobil menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ia menginjak rem dan memandang kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo dengan tubuh gemetar.

"dan tidak ada satupun goresan pada lamborghini ini. Hah! Makan itu, dasar bajingan penghisap jiwa!"

Hunter kembali menginjak gas dan kembali menuju ke distrik nowon. Eunhyuk duduk tertegun dan tidak percaya sambil berusaha semampunya untuk menarik napas yang panjang, dalam, dan menenangkan.

"kau... menikmatinya?"

"tentu saja! Apa kau lihat ekspresi wajah mereka? Aku suka mobil ini!" hunter tertawa.

"ya Tuhan, tolong lepaskan aku dari maniak ini sebelum aku mati ketakutan."

"oh ayolah, sayang. Jangan katakan darahmu tidak terpompa tadi."

"ya,ya. Darahku memang terpompa. Malah, darahku terpacu dengan begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak yakin mengapa jantungku belum meledak. Kau benar-benar manusia gila."

"dulunya begitu."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah sewaktu mendengar kehampaan pada suara hunter. Tanpa bermaksud melakukannya, pasti ia sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Melupakan suasana hati mereka, eunhyuk memberi tahu arah menuju rumah sungmin yang sudah hampir dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berhenti dijalan masuk dibelakang range rover hitam milik kyuhyun. bamper belakangnya agak penyok karena tabrakan terakhirnya dengan tiang lampu. Eunhyuk melirik hunter. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kyuhyun tidak terlalu payah dalam menyetir meskipun menabrak tiang lampu. Setidaknya kyuhyun tidak akan membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung.

Hunter membantu eunhyuk keluar dari mobil, kemudian membawanya menuju pintu rumah sungmin. Dari balik tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela, eunhyuk bisa melihat sungmin sedang duduk disebuah kursi berlengan yang ada di ruang tamu. Wanita itu mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi kuncir ekor kuda dan perutnya sudah dua kali lebih bulat kalau dibandingkan dengan terakhir kalinya eunhyuk bertemu sungmin. Walaupun bayinya baru akan lahir sembilan minggu lagi,sungmin yang malang kelihatan seperti bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Sungmin sedang mentertawakan sesuatu, tapi kyuhyun atau tamu-tamu mereka tidak terlihat.

Eunhyuk berhenti untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, merapikan pakaiannya yang kotor dan mengancingkan mantelnya untuk menutupi noda darah.

"kata sungmin, mereka sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi menurutku kita harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencurigakan, oke?"

Hunter mengangguk ketika eunhyuk menekan bel. Setelah menunggu sebentar, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kyuhyun. kyuhyun sama mempesonanya dengan hunter. Wajahnya terpahat sempurna, tapi kalau mengingat ia merupakan putra aphrodite sang dewi yunani, itu tidak mengherankan. Senyum ramah pada wajah kyuhyun langsung sirna begitu melihat hunter, mulutnya menganga. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat ekspresi yang serupa pada wajah hunter, yang bediri diam tak bergerak.

"cho kyuhyun?" tanya hunter dengan tidak percaya.

"donghae hyung?"

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bergerak, kedua pria itu sudah saling merangkul seperti saudara yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Lengan eunhyuk tertarik saat donghae memeluk kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"aku tidak percaya." Kata donghae sambil mundur dan memandangi tubuh kyuhyun dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan terkejut. "kukira kau sudah mati."

"aku? Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kudengar tentara romawi mengksekusimu. Demi zeus, bagaimana kau bisa disini hyung?"

Kyuhyun memandang donghae dari atas kebawah dan meihat belenggu itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"apa-apaan itu?"

"karena itulah kami kesini. Kami dirantai bersama dan aku berharap kau bisa memisahkan kami." Sela eunhyuk.

"belenggu ini dibuat oleh ayah tirimu. Apa kebetulan kau punya kunci yang tidak terpakai?" kata donghae.

"kurasa seharusnya aku tidak terkejut. Kali ini kasusmu tidak melibatkan putri amazon dengan seorang ibu yang kesal dan meminta bagian-bagian tubuhmu dimutilasi. Sudah dua ribu tahun berlalu dan kau masih saja terlibat dalam masalah konyol." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala seperti seorang ayah yang sedah memarahi anaknya.

"beberapa hal tidak akan berubah, kyuhyun-ah. Mau membuatku berhutang budi padamu lagi?"

"terakhir kalinya aku menghitung, kau masih berhutang dua buruan padaku."

"oh iya, aku lupa."

Dari ekspresi wajah kyuhyun, eunhyuk tahu ia belum melupakannya dan eunhyuk ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi ada waktu untuk itu nanti. Pertama, ia ingin tangannya bebas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan rantainya, memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun dan donghae.

"kau beruntung." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membawa mereka keruang tamu. Sungmin belum beranjak dari kursinya, dimana ia sedang memangku minhyun sedangkan ibu kyuhyun –Aphrodite- duduk disofa menggoda kyumin dengan boneka. Seorang pria tinggi dan berambut pirang duduk disebelah aphrodite, menggendong kyumin dan menertawakan mereka berdua.

Donghae menarik napas tajam sewaktu melihat adegan keluarga yang aneh itu. Dengan kasar, ia menjauhkan eunhyuk darinya sesaat sebelum aphrodite mendongak dan mengumpat.

Sebelum eunhyuk bisa memahami keadaan,aphrodite sudah merentangkan tangan dan sesuatu seperti kilat keluar dari tangannya dan mengenai donghae. membuat ia jatuh dan terhempas kelantai, menarik eunhyuk bersamanya. Eunhyuk jatuh ke dada donghae. Ia melihat luka bakar di bahu donghae dan mencium bau hangus. Eunhyuk tahu luka donghae pasti sangat menyiksa, tapi pria itu tidak bereaksi. Sebaliknya, donghae malah melepas kacamata hitamnya, berusaha semampu mungkin menjauhkan eunhyuk darinya. Donghae berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya diantara eunhyuk dan aphrodite.

"beraninya kau! Kau tahu, kau tidak layak berada di hadapan kami." Aphrodite meninggalkan sofa dan menghampiri donghae seperi binatang buas yang mendekati mangsanya.

"eomma hentikan! Apa yang eomma lakukan?" kyuhyun mencoba menahan aphrodite.

"kau berani membawa seorang dark hunter kehadapanku. Kau tahu itu terlarang!"

Kyuhyun menatap donghae dengan tidak percaya. Aphrodite kembali mengangkat tangannya, eunhyuk takut, ia menyadari bahwa aphrodite ingin membunuh donghae.

"jangan eomma, dark hunter atau bukan, dia satu-satunya orang yang melindungiku saat semua orang lain berdoa untuk kematianku. Kalau eomma membunuhnya, aku tidak akan memaafkan eomma."

Wajah aphrodite berubah menjadi sekeras batu dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"sepanjang hidupku, aku belum pernah meminta apapun kepadamu. Tapi, sekarang aku meminta kepadamu sebagai putramu, tolong dia. Kumohon eomma."

Aphrodite mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun kepada donghae. Keraguan pada matanya terlihat jelas.

"hephaestus, apa kau bisa melepaskan mereka?" tanya kyuhyun kepada pria disofa.

"itu dilarang, nak. Dan kau mengetahuinya. Para dark hunter tidak memiliki jiwa dan hidup diluar dunia kita."

"tidak apa-apa, kyu. Minta saja pada ibumu untu tidak melancarkan serangan yang bisa menembus tubuhku dan mengenai wanita ini."

Baru saat itulah aphrodite melihat eunhyuk. Pandangannya tertuju pada belenggu itu. Kyuhyun memandang ibunya dengan tatapan memohon. Aphrodite menjentikkan jarinya dan belenggu itu lenyap.

"terima kasih."

"aku hanya menolong wanita itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Donghae membungkuk sopan dan membalikkan badan,berjalan menuju pintu.

"hyung, kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan terluka."

"kau tahu aturannya kan kyu? Aku selalu berjalan sendiri."

"untuk malam ini tidak,hyung!"

"kyuhyun-ah, kalau dia tinggal, kami terpaksa pergi." Sela aphrodite.

"ne eomma, aku tahu. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah menolongnya. Sampai jumpa."

Aphrodite menghilang dalam kilatan cahya, kemudian diikuti hephaestus. Eunhyuk melihat ekspresi sedih pada wajah donghae saat anak kembar kyuhyun menghampiri ayah mereka. Kyumin berjalan memutar menghampiri eunhyuk dengan riang. Eunhyuk menggendongnya dan mengecupi bagian atas rambut ikalnya yang lembut. Sedangkan minhyun menghampiri donghae, sesuatu menjadi bocah kecil itu, tidak ada istilah 'orang asing'. Ia menyodorkan kue yang sudah ia makan separuh pada donghae.

"ku-e?" tanyanya dengan gaya bicara bayi yang masih belajar berbicara. Donghae mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil kue dari tangan yang dijulurkan. Donghae mengelus kepala balita itu dengan lembut.

"terimakasih, manis. Tapi aku tidak lapar." Kata donghae dengan lembut sebelum mengembalikan kue itu pada minhyun. Minhyun menjerit dan melompat kedalam pelukan donghae.

Kalau saja eunhyuk hidup disepanjang keabadian, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi merana dan penuh damba diwajah donghae ketika memeluk minhyun. Itu merupakan ekspresi kerinduan dan kepedihan. Ekspresi seorang pria yang tahu ia sedang memeluk sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

Eunhyuk melihat kesedihan dimata kyuhyun sewaktu memperhatikan donghae dan putrinya. Mereka bertatapan. Sesuatu melintas ditengah-tengah mereka, mimpi buruk bersama yang tidak diketahui oleh eunhyuk.

"oh iya ming, ini temanku donghae dan donghae hyung, ini sungmin istriku."

"aku merasa terhormat karena bisa bertemu denganmu, sungmin-ssi."

"terimakasih, aku juga demikian. Kyu sering membicarakanmu sehingga rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu."

"mengigat betapa seringnya kyuhyun mencela kelakuanku, aku tidak berani memikirkan apa yang dia ceritakan tentangku."

"tidak terlalu buruk. Apa benar kau pernah membuat kekacauan dirumah bordil sampai..."

"astaga cho kyuhyun! aku tidak percaya kau menceritakan itu padanya."

"kecerdikan pada saat tertekan selalu menjadi keahlianmu hyung."

"ahhh" Sungmin terengah, kemudian meletakkan tangan di perut buncitnya sedangkan kyuhyun memegangi lengan sunmin dan memperhatikannya dengan cemas. Donghae memandangi perut sungmin dan kilat aneh melintas dimatanya. Selama sesaat, eunhyuk melihat mata donghae berbinar.

"anak laki-laki."

"omo! Darimana kau tau donghae-ssi? Aku baru memeriksanya kemarin."

"dia bisa merasakan jiwa si bayi,ming. Itu salah satu kekuatan dark hunter." Kata kyu pelan. "hyung, lukamu eung harus dirawat, ayo ikut aku."

Eunhyuk berdiri dilorong, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya dan kalau bukan karena luka di bahu donghae, ia pasti sudah mengikuti kyuhyun dan donghae untuk menanyakan semuanya. Tapi kyuhyun benar, luka yang tampak parah itu harus dirawat.

"ming, kau luar biasa tenang menghadapi kekacauan ini. Dewa-dewa yangmenghilang, orang-orang yang datang dengan pakaian penuh darah dan ledakan dirumahmu. Kukira kau akan panik." Kata eunhyuk kepada sungmin setelah memandang kepergian kyuhyun dan donghae dengan sedih.

"aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Menikah dengan kyuhyun sudah melatihku untuk tenang."

"apa... dark hunter atau donghae juga seorang eum...dewa?"

"aku tidak tahu, hyukkie. Dari cerita kyuhyun, aku selalu berasumsi bahwa donghae itu manusia, tapi aku sama butanya denganmu."

Eunhyuk menghela napas dan duduk disebelah sungmin yang sedang mematikan alat monitor bayinya.

-x night pleasures x-

"wow hyung! Bekas lukamu lebih banyak daripada bekas luka ayahku."

Donghae menghela napas sambil memeriksa luka bakar dibahu yang diakibatkan oleh ibu hanya berdua dikamar sikembar yang terletak diujung koridor lantai atas. Donghae menyipitkan matanya karena dinding kamar yang berwarna kuning terang. Mengingat mitologi yunani kuno, kyuhyun mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur dengan cahaya redup yang menentramkan.

Lemah karena sakit, donghae menyadari bahwa bayangannya di cermin tidak kelihatan, salah satu kelebihan yang diberikan kepada dark hunter. Donghae melangkah mundur dari lemari pakaian bercat putih itu dan menatap kyuhyun yang tampak penasaran.

"peperangan selama dua ribu tahun biasanya memang mengorbankan tubuh kita."

"hyung, kau lebih menggunakan otot daripada otak."

"aku tahu, tapi yang lucu adalah aku selalu bisa mendengar dibenakmu, memintaku untuk bersabar."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Donghae tahu apa yang terbesit dibenak kyuhyun. kenangan suka dan duka yang sama dengan kenangan yang membuatnya terhenyak pada malam hari setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk merenungkan masa lalu. Bayangan-bayangan dari dunia yang sudah lama lenyap. Orang-orang dan keluarga yang tidak lebih dari sekedar kenangan samar.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu kyu? Aku diberi tahu bahwa scipio membunuhmu beserta keluargamu."

Kyuhyun mengobati luka donghae sambil mencibir. "mwo? Priapuslah yang membunuh keluargaku. Setelah mendapati mereka tewas, aku menjadi sepertimu dan aku mencarinya."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "kau melakukan sesuatu serampangan? Setahuku kau belum pernah bertindak secara impulsif."

"ya dan aku membayar mahal untuk itu. Priapus mengutukku kesebuah naskah. Aku menghabiskan waktu selama dua ribu tahun sebagai seorang budak seks sebelum istriku membebaskanku."

Donghae menghembuskan napas yang kesekian kalinya dengan tidak percaya. Ia pernah mendengar kutukan semacam itu. Kepedihan yang diakibatkan sangatlah menyiksa dan temannya ini pasti melalui saat-saat yang berat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun mengendalikan hidupnya, bahkan para dewa sekalipun.

"aku bertanya-tanya, setelah aku pergi, apa yang terjadi pada..."

"aku mengubur anak-anakmu di kebun buah yang megarah kelaut, dimana mereka biasa bermain. Keluarga bibi im mengurus jasad istrimu." Jawab donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih.

"terimakasih hyung."

"hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudara bagiku."

"hyung, apa yang terjadi? Catatan sejarah mengatakan bahwa valerius maksudku jung yunho menangkapmu dalam pertempuran. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya mengigat caramu bertarung."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu berabad-abad, donghae mengijiknkan pikirannya kembali ke hari naas dimasa lalu itu. Gelombang marah dan kepedihan kembali melandanya dan ia mengingat dengan jelas mengapa ia menguburkan kenangan-kenangan itu ke sudut otaknya yang terjauh.

"kau tahu, dewi takdir adalah wanita-wanita jalang pengkhianat. Aku tidak ditangkap oleh jung yunho... aku diserahkan, dibungkus dengan kertas kado."

"ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"clytemnestra kecilku. Sementara kita memerangi tentara romawi, istriku dirumah menyambut mereka ditempat tidur."

"aku tidak percaya sohyun melakukannya padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuknya."

"air susu dibalas dengan air tuba."

"apakah pengkhianatannya yang mebuatmu menjadi dark hunter?"

"ya."

Kyuhyun merasa iba dan masa lalu temannya. Berkali-kali dibenaknya, ia bisa melihat donghae seperti berabad-abad silam. Dengan semangat menggebu, sifat yang baik, dan nyali besar, donghae bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi kyuhyun dan ia benar-benar membenci anak-anak nakal yang arogan dan manja itu. Tapi membenci donghae adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"apa yang dilakukan yunho padamu?"

"percayalah, kau tidak mau mendengar detail persisnya."

Kyuhyun melihat donghae meringis seolah suatu kenangn melintas dibenaknya. "apa?"

"tidak apa-apa." Sahut donghae tajam.

Pikiran kyuhyun tertuju pada istri donghae, mungil dan pirang. Sohyun lebih cantik dari istrinya dulu. Kyuhyun hanya pernah melihat sohyun sekali dan itupun dari jauh. Walaupun begitu, ia langsung tahu apa yang membuat donghae tertarik pada sohyun. Wanita itu memiliki aura keanggunan dan daya tarik seksual yang tidak bisa ditolak. Baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun saat bertemu sohyun, donghae langsung jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu. Apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang sohyun, donghae tidak pernah mendengarkan. Donghae mencintai wanita itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

"bagaimana dengan sohyun? Apa kau pernah tahu mengapa dia melakukannya?"

"dia bilang dia melakukannya karena takut aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau tahu, aku berbaring disana selama berminggu-minggu, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dibencinya dalam diriku sehingga dia bisa menyerahkanku ke musuh terbesarku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini bajingan yang begitu brengsek." Kata donghae pelan.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi karena teringat akan ekspresi istrinya, ketika mereka melalui eksekusinya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tajam, tanpa penyesalan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tahu bahwa walaupun ia telah memberikan yang terbaik bagi sohyun, segenap hati dan jiwanya. Wanita itu tidak pernah memberinya apapun kalau saja secercah penyesalan pada mata sohyun, secercah kesedihan... ...

Tapi hanya perasaan mengerikanlah yang membayang diwajah wanita itu dan itu membuat hati donghae hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau sohyun tidak bisa mencintainya setelah segalanya yang ia berikan untuk wanita itu, berarti ia memang tidak bisa dicintai.

Ternyata ayahnya benar.

" _tidak ada wanita yang bisa mencintai pria dengan status dan harta yang kau miliki. Terimalah, kau hanya akan menjadi dompet yang tebal, nak."_

Sampai hari ini, hatinya meratapi kebenaran itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang wanita menyiksanya seperti itu lagi. Ia tidak akan memberikan cinta atau apapun juga, membutakannya dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Sekarang, yang penting adalah tugasnya.

"aku turut sedih." Bisik kyuhyun. donghae mengendikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil kemejanya yang sobek dan bernoda darah.

"dengar hyung, kau bisa mandi dulu dan aku akan meminjamkan pakaian untukmu."

"ada perburuan yang harus kutuntaskan."

"jangan tersinggung hyung, tapi kau terlihat berantakan. Memang sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku bertarung, tapi aku tahu jauh lebih mudahnya bertarung setelah makan sampai kenyang dan mandi dengan air panas."

"lima belas menit?"

"terserah kau, yang penting mandi."

-x night pleasures x-

Donghae membiarkan air hangat yang menentramkan meluncur ditubuhnya yang babak belur. Malam belum larut, tapi ia sudah lelah. Bahunya berdenyut dan bagian samping tubuhnya tidak lebih baik. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah wanita yang ada dibawah. Mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada wanita itu? Ia sudah menyelamatkan sejumlah manusia selama berabad-abad. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap mereka selain rasa penasaran yang cepat berlalu.

Namun wanita ini dengan mata yang terbuka dan jujur serta senyum yang memikat, membuat hati yang sudah ia singkirkan berabad-abad silam tersentak. Ia tidak butuh ini. Para dark hunter dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan keadaan tetap. Atas dasar kebutuhan, hasrat seksual mereka disalurkan melalui hubungan satu malam. Hanya ada satu kesempatan lain dikehidupannya yang panjang dimana ia merasakan perasaan aneh dan memabukkan diperutnya saat seorang wanita tersenyum kepadanya.

"oh ayolah. Keluar dari rumah ini, bunuh shim changmin dan pulang. Lupakan kau pernah melihatnya."

Kepedihan melukainya ketika berpikir ia tidak akan pernah melihat wanita itu lagi. Tetap saja, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pekerjaannya adalah cintanya dan akan tetap seperti itu disepanjang keabadian.

-x night pleasures x-

"eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk megalihkan pandangan ketempat dimana sungmin sedang duduk dan mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan dark hunternya yang tampan.

"apa kau bisa naik kekamar bayi dan mengambil popok untukku? Kalau aku menaiki tangga itu lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke bawah."

"tentu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Eunhyuk menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor. Ia melewati kamar mandi tepat ketika donghae keluar dari sana, melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya. Mereka bertabarakan, donghae melatakkan tangan di bahu eunhyuk untuk menahannya. Mata pria itu melebar ketika menatapnya.

Eunhyuk membeku saat menyadari bahwa gelang peraknya tersangkut di handuk donghae. Yang lebih parah lagi, melihat kulit donghae yang mulus dan merasakan tangan kuat pria itu di tubuhnya membuat air liurnya menggenang saking inginnya ia mengecap pria itu.

Jantung eunhyuk berdebar karena mencium aroma donghae. Rambut basah donghae disisir kebelakang dan wajah yang dipatri begitu indah sehingga eunhyuk ragu ada pria yang lebih tampan dari pria ini. Donghae mengarahkan pandangan mata gelapnya kepada eunhyuk. Hasrat liar dimata itu membuat eunhyuk panas dan malu, donghae kelihatan ingin menaklukannya dan sejujurnya ia ingin ditaklukan pria ini.

"ini baru menarik." Cetus donghae dengan nada geli pada suaranya.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia berdiri disana dengan pergelangan tangannya berada di handuk donghae. Mengapa mereka selalu terkait? Pandangannya diturunkan ke sejumlah bekas luka yang menutupi tubuh donghae, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya berapa banyak dari bekas luka itu berasal.

"sebagian besar," bisik donghae sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup belakang leher eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan tangan donghae membelai rambutnya. Cengkraman pria itu dibahunya bertambah erat.

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh tentara romawi."

"bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"aku menguping sebagian pikiranmu."

"kau bisa melakukannya?"

Donghae mengangguk, tapi tidak melihat eunhyuk, ia sedang memandangi tangannya yang berada dirambut wanita itu seolah sedang meresapi tekstur dan rasa rambut itu kedalam kenangannya.

Tatapan donghae kembali diarahkan ke mata eunhyuk dengan begitu cepat sehingga benar-benar membuat eunhyuk terengah. "dan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang takut kau pikirkan,yang perlu kau lakukan hanyah menggerakkan lenganmu dan kau akan tahu."

"tahu apa?"

"apakah aku tampak sama menggairahkannya bila tanpa handuk."

Wajah eunhyuk terasa terbakar karena donghae menggunakan kata-katanya untuk mendeskripsikan secara persis apa yang terlalu takut untuk ia pikirkan. Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bergerak, donghae sudah melepaskan eunhyuk dan menurunkan handuknya hingga menggantung digelang eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melongo saat melihat donghae telanjang buta didepannya. Tubuh donghae yang keras dan kencang dipahat dengan sempurna. Dan eunhyuk langsung menyadari bahwa seluruh kulit pria itu berwarna kecoklatan. Bukan karena terbakar matahari, itu warna alami kulitnnya.

Eunhyuk menginginkan donghae dengan hasrat yang menggebu. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah membawa donghae kekamar tidur. Oh, hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan kepada pria ini...

Senyum miring terbentuk disudut bibir donghae dan dari cahaya pada mata donghae, eunhyuk tahu kalau pria itu sedang membaca pikirannya lagi. Donghae mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, wajahnya tepat berada tepat disebelah wajah eunhyuk. Napas donghae dihembuskan keleher eunhyuk.

"orang yunani kuno tidak pernah keberatan kalau harus telanjang didepan umum," bisik donghae ditelinga eunhyuk.

Secara perlahan, donghae mengangkat dagu eunhyuk. Tatapan donghae membuatnya terpesona ketika pria itu kelihatan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam benaknya. Sebelum eunhyuk belum sempat bergerak, donghae sudah mendekatkan bibir ke bibirnya. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sentuhan itu. Ciuman ini berbeda dari ciuman yang terakhir. Yang ini lembut dan membuatnya terbakar.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman meraka dan meninggalkan jejak mebara dari rahang ke lehernya, lidah pria itu menjilati kulitnya dengan sangat ringan, ia mengaitkan lengan di bahu telanjang donghae dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu.

"kau sangat menggoda." Bisik donghae kemudian ia menjelajahi lekuk telinga eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. "tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dan kau membenci makhluk yang bukan manusia. Plus semua yang berbau paranormal." Ia mundur dan memandang eunhyuk dengan murung. "sayang sekali."

Donghae melepaskan handuknya dari gelang eunhyuk, menyampirkan dibahu, kemudia berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur. Eunhyuk menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat bokong yang indah dan menggairahkan itu. Dengan tubuh yang seperti terbakar eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae menutup pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan popok. Tidak lama setelah pikiran itu melintas di benaknya, donghae membuka pintu kamar, melemparkan sebuah popok kearahnya, kemudia menutup pintu lagi.

-x night pleasures x-

Donghae bersandar di pintu yang tertutup sambil memerangi hasrat menggebu didalam dirinya, hasrat itu murni dan ganas, dan membuatnya mendambakan hal-hal yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Hal-hal yang hanya semakin melukainya. Dan ia sudah cukup memiliki luka yang bisa bertahan hingga sepuluh ribu masa kehidupannya. Ia harus menyingkirkan wanita itu dari benaknya. Tapi saat berdiri disana, kesendirian dalam hidupnya melandanya dengan penuh meringis ketika mengingat peringatan ayahnya dibenaknya.

 _Aku seorang dark hunter._

Itulah yang ia perlukan untuk memfokuskan pikiran. Dirinya merupakan satu-satunya hal yang berdiri diantara eunhyuk dan kehancuran. Desiderius ada di luar sana dan ia harus menghentikannya. Tapi yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah turun kelantai bawah, membopong eunhyuk dalam pelukannya dan membawa eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya dimana ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu dengan bibirnya, tangannya, lidahnya.

Ia tidak boleh memikirkan eunhyuk ataupun masa lalunya lagi. Ia memiliki panggilan yang lebih penting. Panggilan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Ia seorang pelindung dan ia akan hidup dan mati sebagai seorang pelindung, berarti kenyamanan fisik berwujud wanita seperti eunhyuk sangatlah terlarang untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mengenakan jeans dan sweter hitam berkerah V, donghae turun kelantai bawah dimana kyuhyun, sungmin, eunhyuk, dan anak-anak sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kantong kertas.

"ya ampun. Terima kasih,dad. Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan bersikap baik kepada anak-anak lain." Kata donghae sambil menerima kantong kertas tersebut.

"sok pintar."

"lebih baik daripada bodoh."

Donghae langsung serius sewaktu melihat eunhyuk. Ada apa dalam diri eunhyuk yang mebuatnya tidak bisa melihat wanita itu tanpa ingin mencium? Merasakan tubuh hangat itu dalam pelukannya?

Donghae berdeham. "pastikan dia tetap berada disini sampai pagi. Para daimon tidak bisa masuk tanpa diundang."

"besok malam bagaimana?" tanya sungmin.

"desiderius pasti sudah mati saat itu."

Donghae membalikkan badan untuk pergi,tapi sebelum ia sampai dipintu, eunhyuk sudah menghentikannya dengan tangan lembut dilengannya.

"terimakasih." Ucap eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk kikuk dan beralih mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang eunhyuk, istri kyuhyun. "senang bertemu denganmu, sungmin-ssi."

"sama-sama komandan."

Saat donghae kembali berjalan menuju pintu, eunhyuk menangkapnya lagi dan membalikkan badannya. Sebelum ia tahu apa yang dilakuakn oleh eunhyuk. Wanita itu mengecup pipinya.

"hati-hati." Bisik eunhyuk, kemudian ia menjauh.

Donghae tertegun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerjap. Tapi yang paling menyentuhnya adalah kecemasan yang ia lihat di mata jernih eunhyuk, kecemasan yang ia rasakan dihati wanita itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak ingin ia terluka. Meninggalkan eunhyuk adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan.

"semoga hidupmu menyenangkan, stroberi." ujar donghae kepada eunhyuk.

"stroberi?"

"setelah sebutan pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian hitam, kurasa aku berhutang satu julukan padamu dan itu cocok untukmu karena bau stroberi yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Sudah hampir jam delapan, sebaiknya kau menelpon ryeowook."

Dengan berat hati donghae membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"selamat tinggal hyung!" teriak kyuhyun.

"selamat tinggal setan kecil." Sahut donghae.

Begitu berada didalam mobil, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat eunhyuk, ia bisa merasakan wanita itu berada dibalik pintu, memandanginya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya seseorang begitu sedih saat melihatnya pergi. Ia juga tidak ingat pernah merasakan keinginan gila untuk mepertahankan seorang wanita bersamanya berapun harga yang harus dibayar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Bab 5

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **5**

Setelah donghae pergi, eunhyuk menelpon ryeowook, meyakinkan ryeowook bahwa ia aman, lalu cepat-cepat mandi dan meminjam baju milik sungmin. Ia duduk di sofa dengan sepiring spageti sementara sungmin dan si kembar beristirahat.

Kyuhyun datang dari dapur dan memberinya coke, kemudian duduk di kursi berlengan yang tadi di duduki sungmin. "nah, aku harus mulai darimana?"

Eunhyuk bahkan tidak perlu memikirkannya. "dari awal. Aku ingin tahu persis apa itu dark hunter dan daimon. Darimana datangnya apollite? Dan apa hubungan ketiganya?"

"kau tipe orang yang langsung ke pokok masalah ya?" kyuhyun memutar-muta gelas es teh ditangannya ketika sepertinya ia memikirkan cara terbaik menjawab pertanyan eunhyuk. "pada saat-saat seperti ini, aku berharap kynigostasia homer masih ada."

"kog-no... bla bla bla. Memangnya apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, kemudian menyesap tehnya. "itu catatan kelahiran kynigstosi, para dark hunter, dan pasti bisa menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan yang kau miliki tentang mereka. Catatan itu merinci kebangkitan kedua ras yang pernah mendominasi bumi. Manusia dan apollite."

"oke. Aku tahu manusia berasal darimana, tapi bagaimana dengan apollite?"

"beribu-ribu tahun silam, apollo dan zeus sedang berjalan-jalan ketika tiba-tiba zeus menyatakan keanggunan ras manusia. Dia menyebut manusia sebagai puncak kesempurnaan duniawi. Apollo mencibir dan berkata bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki. Dia bilang dia bisa menciptakan ras yang lebih unggul dengan mudah. Zeus menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan. Jadi, apollo mencari seorang nymph yang bersedia melahirkan anak-anaknya. Dalam waktu tiga hari, apollite pertama dilahirkan. Tiga hari kemudian, anak-anak itu tumbuh dewasa, dan tiga hari setelahnya, mereka sudah siap untuk menjadi penguasa dunia."

Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "jadi, apollite adalah anak-anak apollo. Mengerti. Sekarang, apa yang mengubah sebagian dari mereka menjadi daimon?"

"karena apollite begitu mengungguli keindahan, dan kekuatan manusia. Zeus membuang mereka kepulau atlantis dimana dia berharap mereka akan tinggal dalam damai. Aku tidak tahu apa kau pernah membaca karya plato yang berjudul Dialogues..."

"jangan tersinggung, tapi aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di kampus untuk menghindari mata kuliah sejarah seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "bagaimanapun juga, sebagian besar yang ditulis plato mengenai atlantis memang benar. Mereka ras agresif yang ingin mendominasi bumi, dan pada akhirnya olympus juga. Apollo tidak keberatan karena dia akan menjadi dewa tertinggi kalau mereka menang."

"pasti membuat zeus tua senang."

"dia kegirangan," timpal kyuhyun dengan sinis. "tapi tidak segirang rakyat yunani yang malang. Mereka dihajar apollite. Muak dengan itu, mereka menyadari bahwa perlawanan mereka sia-sia. Maka mereka menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membujuk apollo supaya mau berpihak kepada mereka. Mereka memilih wanita tercantik yang dilahirkan ditengah-tengah mereka bernama ryssa untuk dijadikan menjadi gundik kesayangan apollo."

"lebih cantik dari helen of troy?"

"ini jauh sebelum helen dan ya, beberapa catatan menyatakan bahwa dia merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah dilahirkan. Dan apollo tetaplah apollo, tidak bisa menolaknya, dia jatuh cinta pada ryssa dan akhirnya wanita itu melahirkan seorang putra untuknya. Ketika ratu apollite mendengar hal itu, dia murka dan mengirim sekelompok pembunuh untuk menghabisi ibu dan anak itu. Sang ratu memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk membuat seolah-olah mereka dibunuh oleh binatang liar supaya apollo tidak membalas dendam kepada para apollite."

"apa apollo tahu?"

"ya, dia tahu, dan keadaan menjadi kacau. Kau mengerti, apollo juga merupakan dewa wabah penyakit. Dia menghancurkan atlantis dan pasti sudah menghancurkan setiap apollite kalau artemis tidak menghentikannya."

"waeyo?"

"karena apollite bagian darah daging apollo. Menghancurkan mereka sama saja dengan menghancurkannya dan dunia yang kita kenal. Dewa-dewa lain juga mencoba menghentikan apollo. Tapi tetap saja, apollo ingin membalas dendam. Dia mengusir apollite dari siang hari supaya dia tidak perlu melihat salah seorang dari mereka lagi dan teringat akan pengkhianatan mereka. Karena mereka membuat seolah-olah ryssa dibunuh oleh binatang buas, dia memberi karatertistik binatang kepada mereka. Taring, indra-indra yang peka..."

"bagaimana dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan?"

"mereka sudah memilki keduanya, beserta kekuatan gaib yang tidak bisa diambil apollo dari mereka."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengarnya. "kukira para dewa bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah itu keuntungannya menjadi dewa?"

"tidak selalu. Mereka memiliki hukum dan semacamnya yang harus dipatuhi, sama seperti kita. tapi mengenai kekuatan gaib, begitu salurannya dibuka, saluran itu tidak bisa ditutup lagi. Karena itulah apollo tidak merenggut kemampuan cassandra saat wanita itu menentangnya tapi membuat supaya tidak ada orang yang mempercayai ramalan wanita itu lagi."

"ah, itu masuk akal. Oke, jadi para apollite memiliki kekuatan fisik dan supranatural, serta tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari. Bagaimana dengan minum darah? Mereka melakukannya atau tidak?"

"mereka meminum darah, tapi darah dari apollite lain. Mereka harus meminum darah satu sama lain setiap beberapa hari atau mereka mati. Itu termasuk kutukan apollo."

"menjijikkan. Beberapa dari mereka minum darah manusia kan?" eunhyuk bergidik saat membayangkan kehidupan seperti itu.

"tidak juga. Kalau berubah menjadi daimon, mereka akan mengeringkan darah manusia, tapi mereka tidak mengincar darah segencar mereka mengincar jiwa manusia."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya ketika kengerian merambat dipunggungnya. Donghae tidak bercanda tentang aspek yang itu, bagus. "mengapa mereka harus mencuri jiwa manusia?"

"apollite hanya hidup selama tiga kali sembilan tahun. Pada ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh tujuh,mereka mengalami kematian yang sangat lambat dan menyakitkan dimana tubuh mereka benar-benar hancur menjadi debu dalam jangka waktu dua puluh empat jam."

Kali ini eunhyuk meringis karena memikirkannya. "mengerikan sekali. kurasa pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah jangan membuat dewa wabah penyakit kesal."

"ya, untuk mengelak dari takdir, kebanyakan apollite bunuh diri sehari sebelum ulang tahun mereka. Yang lain memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon. Sebagai daimon, mereka menyiasati hukuman mereka dengan mengambil jiwa manusia. Selama mereka mepertahankan jiwa itu, mereka bisa hidup. Tapi masalahnya adalah jiwa manusia tidak bisa hidup dalam tubuh apollite dan jiwa itu mulai mati setelah mereka mengambilnya. Akibatnya, daimon terpaksa terus berburu manusia setiap beberapa minggu untuk bertahan hidup."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kondisi para korban daimon itu. "apa yang terjadi pada jiwa-jiwa yang mati?"

"mereka lenyap selamanya. Karena itulah kita mempunyai dark hunter. Tugas mereka adalah berusaha menemukan daimon dan membebaskan jiwa-jiwa manusia sebelum mati."

"dan mereka melakukannya dengan suka rela?"

"tidak, mereka dipilih."

"dipilih bagaimana?'

Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya lagi. Pandangannya tertuju ke lantai dan eunhyuk melihat kilat aneh dimatanya seolah ia sedang mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya sendiri. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"saat seorang diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil." Kata kyuhyun dengan nada rendah. "jiwanya menjerit begitu keras hingga bergema di dinding-dinding olympus. Begitu artemis mendengarnya, dia akan mendatangi orang-orang yang menjerit seperti itu dan menawarkan kesepakatan. Untuk satu pembalasan dendam terhadap orang-orang yang telah bersalah pada mereka, mereka harus bersumpah setia kepadanya dan berperang bersama pasukannya melawan daimon."

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika seluruh informasi itu meresap kedalam otaknya. "darimana kau mengetahui ini semua?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tatapannya menghanguskan eunhyuk dengan intensitasnya yang kuat. "karena jiwaku mengeluarkan suara itu pada hari ketika anak-anakku meninggal."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah karena kebencian dan kepedihan yang ia lihat dimata kyuhyun. begitu murni sehingga ia ikut merasa sedih. "apa... apa artemis menawarkan kesepakatan itu?"

"ya, tapi aku menolaknya."

"waeyo?"

"aku ingin membalas dendam kepada dewa lain dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mengijinkannya."

Eunhyuk tahu persis cerita mengenai kutukan kyuhyun didalam buku. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah donghae. "donghae menukar jiwanya untuk membalas dendam pada istrinya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "tapi jangan terlalu keras menilainya."

"aku tidak begitu," kata eunhyuk dengan jujur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilalui oleh donghae, tapi sebelum mengetahuinya, ia tidak akan memandang keputusan pria itu sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"beritahu aku, kyu, apa ada cara yang bisa membuat dark hunter mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali?"

"ada. Tapi nyaris tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil, dan ujian yang diberikan kepada setiap dark hunter unik."

"berarti kau tidak bisa memberitahuku bagaimana donghae bebas."

"berarti aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bebas."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sampai pikirannya teralihkan kepada masalah lain. "apa dark hunter juga minum darah?"

"tidak. Karena pada awalnya mereka adalah manusia, mereka tidak harus melakukannya. Kalau harus repot-repot mencari darah, tugas mereka untuk melacak daimon akan terganggu."

"jadi untuk apa mereka punya taring?"

"untuk melacak dan membunuh daimon secara efektif, mereka diberi karateristik binatang yang sama. Taring sudah sepaket dengan itu."

Kedengarannya masuk akal bagi eunhyuk. "apa karena itu sinar matahari juga mematikan bagi dark hunter?"

"kurang lebih begitu. Tapi dalam kasus dark hunter, itu lebih berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa mereka melayani artemis, sang dewi bulan, dan dibenci oleh apollo."

"sepertinya tidak adil."

"para dewa memang jarang bersikap adil."

-night pleasures-

Berjam-jam kemudian, donghae duduk dimobilnya, mengutuk pikirannya yang membangkang. Ia masih bisa melihat eunhyuk. Mendengar suara eunhyuk. Merasakan tubuh eunhyuk yang menempel ketubuhnya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menginginkan seorang wanita seperti ini. Ia pikir ia sudah membuang bagian dari dirinya yang itu pada malam ketika ia menjadi seorang dark hunter. Seiring dengan bergantinya abad, ia hanya sesekali merasakan hasrat terhadap wanita, tapi ia sudah belajar mengendalikannya. Belajar menguburnya. Sekarang hasrat yang sudah lama terlupakan itu dibangunkan oleh sentuhan seorang penggoda yang berbahaya bagi kebaikannya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran tentang eunhyuk mengusiknya, menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Ia menginginkan eunhyuk dengan cara yang nyaris membuatnya merana. Mengapa? Ada apa dalam diri eunhyuk yang sangat ia dambakan? Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang eunhyuk selain fakta bahwa wanita itu memiliki selera humor yang bagus dan keanggunan luar biasa saat berada dibawah tekanan. Namun, ia mendambakan eunhyuk lebih dari wanita manapun. Bahkan istrinya sekalipun.

Donghae mematikan mesin mobil, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk rumahnya. Ia melempar kunci ke atas konter dapur dan terdiam. Rumah itu benar-benar hening kecuali suara klik pelan yang datang dari lantai atas.

Donghae melewati ruangan-ruangan yang gelap dan menaiki tangga mahoni yang penuh hiasan hingga sampai dilantai atas, didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. cahaya terpancar keluar dari pintu yang tertutup, melewati karpet persia. Tanpa bersuara, ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"giljun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mengumpat keras-keras, squirenya itu melonjak bangun dari kursi. Donghae harus menahan tawanya ketika giljun terlonjak. Mata giljun memancarkan api sementara rahangnya berdenyut-denyut. Giljun merapikan rambutnya yang berntakan. "yaampun donghae hyung, apa kau bisa belajar untuk bersuara saat bergerak? Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"kukira kau pulang lebih cepat."

Giljun memperbaiki posisi kurisnya dan kembali duduk. "tadinya aku berniat begitu, tapi aku mau menyelesaikan riset desiderius untukmu."

Donghae tersenyum, mungkin kang giljun sering lekas marah, bermulut pedas, dan menyebalkan, tapi ia selalu dapat diandalkan. Karena itulah donghae memilihnya untuk menjadi squire dan mengijinkannya memasuki dunia dark hunter.

"ada yang baru?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sekarang tahu usianya sekitar dua ratus lima puluh tahun."

Donghae kaget dan mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya, tidak ada daimon yang pernah hidup selama itu. "bagaimana mungkin?"

"aku tidak tahu. Para dark hunter memburunya, tapi dia selalu berhasil membunuh mereka. Sepertinya teman kalian itu senang mebuat kalian menderita. . Basis data Acheron tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang modus operasinya. Dan waktu aku bicara dengan hangeng tadi, dia bilang dia tidak tahu darimana desiderius berasal atau siapa saja targetnya, tapi kami sedang mencari tahu.

Donghae mengangguk.

"oh, ngomong-ngomong. Kau kelihatan berantakan,hyung."

"pasti begitu,semua orang yang kutemui malam ini sudah mengatakan padaku."

Giljun tersenyum hingga ia melihat apa yang dipakai oleh donghae. "mengapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian-untuk-membunuh-daimon yang terlihat garang?"

Donghae sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. "tentang itu, tolong belikan aku mantel kulit yang baru."

Kecurigaan melintas dimata giljun. "wae?"

"yang lama sudah berlubang dibahu."

"waeyo?"

"aku diserang. Kenapa lagi?"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?"

"kau kelihatan berantakan,hyung?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, tidurlah disalah satu kamar tamu. ini sudah jam empat pagi."

"aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu. Selain itu, aku sudah nyaris mengetahui apa yang dilakukan onew sehingga membuat hangeng kesal."

Donghae mendengar suara 'uh-oh' yang memberitahu giljun bahwa ia mendapat instant message baru di komputer. "beritahu jinki sebaiknya dia berhenti mengganggu hangeng sebelum dia menyesal."

"jinki?"

"Lee Jinki, nama asli onew. Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"tentu saja belum. Tapi aku mengenal beberapa squire yang bersedia membayar dalam jumlah besar untuk mengetahuinya. "pierrot juga bukan nama asli kan?"

"bukan. Nama aslinya Lee Hunjin."

Giljun mengeluarkan suara kegirangan. "nah, yang itu benar-benar sepadan dengan banyak uang."

"tidak. Sepadan dengan dihajar habis-habisan kalau pierrot tahu kau mengetahuinya."

"benar juga. Aku akan memasukkannya folder pemasaranku kalau-kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang dark hunter."

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu benar-benar parah. "sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Ya, malam."

Donghae menutup pintu dan menyusuri lorong yang panjang yang mengarah ke kamar tidurnya. Kamar besar dan mewah itu menyambutnya dengan warna-warna gelap dan menentramkan yang tidak menyakiti matanya yang sangat sensitif. giljun sudah menyalakan tiga batang lilin ditempat lilin kecil di dinding, dan cahaya redupnya bekerjapan di kertas dinding merah kecoklatan. Kamar ini menjadi tempat bernaung donghae pada siang hari. Ia memerintahkan agar jendela ditutup dan dilapisi begitu membeli rumah bergaya era perang saudara itu. tidak ada seorangpun dark hunter yang mau tidur ditempat dimana sinar matahari bisa menemukannya secara tidak sengaja.

Donghae menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berbaring di tempat tidur besar yang sudah ia gunakan sejak abad keempat belas, tapi pikirannya yang tidak bisa ditenangkan terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Desiderius menghindarinya, dan selama beberapa hari kedepan, daimon itu pasti berada diluar jangkauannya.

Sial. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Tidak ada selain menunggu dan bersiap kalau-kalau desiderius muncul. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang karena tahu desiderius akan mencarinya lebih dahulu. Ia jadi punya waktu untuk mengamankan eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

Eunhyuk….

Nama itu melayang-layang dibenaknya, bersama dengan bayangan mata hitam wanita itu. Selangkangannya langsung menegang diseprei satin yang sejuk. Ia menggeram karena kerinduan mendalam yang membakarnya.

"dia bukan milikku." Bisiknya.

Dan demi semua dewa di Olympus, eunhyuk tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, betapapun kepingan hatinya yang masih tersisa berharap sebaliknya.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Bab 6

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **6**

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika merasakan tangan yang kuat dan hangat meluncur turun dari perut telanjangnya sampai ke pinggulnya. Secara naluriah, ia berbalik kepada belaian itu, tubuhnya langsung terbakar oleh hasrat.

Donghae menggulingkannya, menelentangkannya, dan memagut bibirnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar karena sentuhan itu. Karena merasakan segenap tenaga dan kekuatan donghae. Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasakan apapun yang lebih nikmat daripada lidah donghae di lidahnya, atau tubuh indah dan keras donghae yang bergerak-gerak ditubuhnya.

Ia semakin terbakar.

Ciuman donghae ganas dan panas, namun anehnya terasa lembut. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kulit donghae yang kuat dan mengecap hawa panas dimulut pria itu. Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan di rambut donghae yang selembut sutra, ia menyukai bagaimana rambut itu melingkari jemarinya.

Donghae mundur dan menatap eunhyuk dengan gairah yang menggebu yang membuatnya terbakar, sementara otot-otot bahu pria itu mengeras dibawah tangannya.

"aku akan memilikimu." Kata donghae dengan tegas dan posesif.

"dan aku akan memilikimu." Kata eunhyuk, ia tersenyum sambil mengaitkan kaki di pinggul donghae.

Senyum donghae yang nakal dan bertaring membuat eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas. Sambil mendekap eunhyuk, donghae berguling sampai terlentang dan menarik eunhyuk keatas tubuhnya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir ketika memandang wajah tampan donghae sekaligus merasakan tubuh maskulin dan keras pria itu di tengah-tengah pahanya.

Donghae memandang tubuh eunhyuk dengan bernafsu. "aku bisa memandangimu sepanjang malam," bisik donghae.

Eunhyuk juga bisa mengatakannya karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa lebih memuaskannya daripada memperhatikan donghae bergerak sambil telanjang di sepanjang keabadian. Cara berjalan itu... tubuh itu... itu lebih dari yang bisa dihadapi oleh seorang wanita fana biasa.

Donghae mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat eunhuk terhempas kedepan. Eunhyuk bertopang dengan lengannya. Ia bersandar diatas donghae, rambutnya jatuh kesekeliling wajahnya hingga membentuk sebuah kanopi gelap yang meliputi mereka.

"nah, itu yang kuinginkan." Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan menarik bibir eunhyuk ke bibirnya. Mulutnya menggoda mulut eunhyuk ketika dengan lembut ia menghisap bibir bawah eunhyuk di tengah-tengah giginya. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sentuhan itu sementara donghae menurunkan tangan kebagian samping tubuh eunhyuk hingga ke kewanitaannya.

"dan ini yang paling aku inginkan."

Donghae menghujam dua jari kedalam tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika jemari donghae menggodanya tanpa ampun. Masuk dan keluar dan berputar-putar, menyulut api panas yang membakarnya.

Donghae melepaskan bibirnya. "sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"kau." Bisik eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu, kau akan mendapatkanku."

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya dengan penuh harap, ia ingin merasakan donghae didalam tubuhnya. Ingin pria itu meregangkan tubuhnya sementara mereka berbagi pengalaman yang paling intim. Tepat ketika eunhyuk merasa yakin donghae akan meluncur kedalam tubuhnya, alarm jam berbunyi.

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan kaget. Ia tertegun, memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang asing dan membutuhkan waktu semenit penuh untuk mengingat bahwa ia tidur dikamar anak di rumah sungmin.

Semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi rasanya begitu nyata. Eunhyuk bersumpah ia masih bisa merasakan tangan donghae ditubuhnya, napas pria itu di lehernya.

"sungguh tidak adil." Eunhyuk bersungut-sungut sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mematikan alarm. Baru saja mulai terasa sangat nikmat. Bagaimana mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Mimpi tentang orang asing misterius yang menyembunyikan kepedihan dibalik sindiran-sindiran sinis. Berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melupakan terjangan alam bawah sadarnya, eunhyuk membalut tubuhnya dengan kimono tebal sungmin lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"darimana datangnya?" tanya sungmin.

Eunhyuk berhenti di koridor ketika mendengar sungmin dan kyuhyun berbicara dibawah.

"kurasa donghae hyung yang meninggalkannya." Sahut kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk turun kelantai bawah dan mendapati mereka berdua diruang tamu dikelilingi dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan dan kardus-kardus. Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja.

"ada apa ini?" tanya eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"kau benar kyu, ini dari donghae-ssi." Ujar sungmin daat menemukan sebuah pesan disalah satu kantong belanjaan itu. Ia membaca pesan itu dan tertawa. " yang tertulis hanya 'terimakasih untuk band-aid-nya," ia memberi pesan itu kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas secara berlebihan sewaktu membaca pesan itu. "pada masa kami, membawa hadiah saat mengunjungi teman memang sudah biasa. Tapi... sial, lazimnya tidak sebanyak ini." Kyuhyun mengamati tumpukan hadiah itu. "donghae memang selalu murah hati, tapi... sial, kurasa dia kembali tadi malam meninggalkannya selagi tidur."

Eunhyuk tercengang. Ia memperhatikan sungmin mengeluarkan lusinan mainan untuk si kembar. Boneka-boneka untuk minhyuk, mainan balok untuk kyumin. Sebuah kereta dan kuda-kudaan. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari salah satu kantong itu.

"untukmu kyu." Kata sungmin dan memberikan kotak itu kepada kyuhyun. kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, kemudian wajahnya memucat. Sungmin melongok dan terengah.

"ini cincin jenderalmu kyu. Darimana dia mendapatkannya?" sungmin dan kyuhyun saling memandang dan tertegun.

Eunhyuk mendekat untuk melihat cincin itu. Seperti punya donghae, ada pedang dari berlian dan daun salam yang dilatarbelakangi batu rubi tua.

"mirip seperti yang dipakai donghae, tapi miliknya ada mahkotanya."

"iya. Cincin donghae ditandai dengan segel kerajaan, sedangkan cincinku murni militer."

"kerajaan?" eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"donghae hyung dulunya seorang pangeran dan pewaris tunggal."

Mulut eunhyuk menganga. "bangsa romawi menyalib seorang pewaris? Kukira mereka tidak bisa melakukannya."

"secara teknis, mereka tidak bisa. Tapi... ayah donghae hyung tidak mengakuinya lagi pada hari ketika dia menikahi sohyun."

"wa-waeyo?"

"wanita itu seorang hetaira. Wanita rendahan yang dilatih untuk menjadi penghibur dan teman bagi pria-pria kaya."

"ah..." cetus eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dengan mudah eunhyuk memahami mengapa itu membuat keluarga donghae marah. "apa donghae sedang mencari teman sewaktu bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "donghae hyung bertemu sohyun dipesta seorang teman dan terpesona pada wanita itu. Dia bersumpah itu merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kami semua berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa sohyun hanya mengincar hartanya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Dulu dia memang sering seperti itu. Ayahnya, begitu memujanya. Tapi begitu ayahnya mendapati bahwa donghae memutuskan pertunangan dengan putri makedonia supaya bisa menikah dengan sohyun, dia murka. Ayahnya mengatakan pada donghae hyung bahwa seorang raja tidak boleh memerintah dengan pelacur disisinya. Mereka berdebat, dan akhirnya, donghae hyung berkuda meninggalkan istana, langsung mendatangi sohyun dan menikahi wanita itu. Saat ayahnya tahu, dia berkata pada donghae hyung bahwa donghae hyung sudah mati baginya."

Dada eunhyuk terasa sesak karena cerita kyuhyun, sementara kepedihan menyayat hatinya. "jadi, donghae merelakan segalanya demi sohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan muram. "bagian yang terburuk adalah, donghae hyung selalu setia pada sohyun. Kalian tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu. Pada masa kami, tidak ada yang namanya monogami. Tidak pernah terdengar ada pria yang setia pada istrinya, apalagi pria dengan warisan dan harta seperti donghae hyung. Tapi setelah donghae hyung menikahi sohyun, dia tidak menginginkan siapa-siapa lagi. Melirik wanita lain saja tidak pernah. Dia benar-benar hidup dan mati demi sohyun."

Hati eunhyuk terasa sakit untuk donghae. Rasa sakit yang pasti masih dimiliki pria itu.

"ini untukmu hyukkie." Sungmin memberikan tiga buah kantong yang berisi kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membuka kardus yang paling besar dan menemukan sehelai gaun tebal buatan perancang ternama. Melihat kembali kedalam kantong-kantong, ia menemukan sepatu,dan kardus-kardus lain yang ditandai dengan logo victoria secret. Wajah eunhyuk merona, ia tidak berani membukanya didepan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Tidak, kecuali kalau ia mau mati saking malunya.

"darimana dia tahu ukuranku? Tanya eunhyuk sambil memeriksa label pada gaun tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihat, mengangkat bahu.

Eunhyuk terdiam saat menemukan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tulisan tangan donghae.

 _Maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada swetermu. Terima kasih karena sudah begitu menyenangkan_

 _-HUNTER_

Eunhyuk tersenyum, walaupun sebagian kecil dari dirinya merasa terluka karena donghae masih tidak mau menggunakan nama asli dengannya. Pasti ini cara pria itu untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Biar saja, donghae berhak untuk menjaga privasinya. Berhak untuk menjalani kehidupan abadinya yang berbahaya tanpa berhubungan akrab dengan manusia. Kalau donghae ingin tetap menjadi hunter dimatanya, eunhyuk akan menghargainya.

Tetap saja, setelah semua yang mereka lalui kemarin malam...

Dilubuk hatinya, eunhyuk tidak peduli nama apa yang digunakan donghae, ia tahu sebenarnya tentang pria itu.

Eunhyuk kembali naik untuk bersiap-siap kerja sambil membawa hadiah-hadiahnya, tapi yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah berterima kasih kepada hunter atas kebaikan pria itu.

-Night Pleasures-

Setelah mandi, eunhyuk membuka semua hadiahnya dan menenukan sehelai lingerie mahal yang terkesan nakal. Donghae membelikannya stoking sutra biru dan garter belt yang serasi. Ia belum pernah mempunyai atau mengenakan yang seperti itu dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari tahu cara memakainya. Sebuah bra dan celana dalam sutra yang serasi melengkapi 'kostum nakal' itu.

Untuk ukuran pria yang ingin menjaga jarak. Donghae membuat pilihan-pilihan yang sangat pribadi untuknya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, pria itu memang seperti teka-teki. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir sambil mengambil gaunnya, ia luar biasa feminin dan lembut saat mengenakan lingerienya yang baru, dan getaran ringan menjalar di punggungnya ketika memikirkan fakta bahwa tangan donghaelah yang telah menyentuh pakaian itu.

Rasanya sangat erotis karena tahu bahwa tangan donghae mungkin menjelajahi renda lembut pada celana dalam yang sekarang menempel secara intim ditengah-tengah pahanya. Bahwa tangan donghae telah menyentuh bagian dalam cup yang menopang payudaranya. Betapa ia berharap donghae ada disana untuk menelanjanginya. Untuk menyentuhnya seintim pakaian-pakaian itu.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam dari sela-sela giginya sambil membayangkan ekspresi berbahaya dan tertutup pada wajah donghae yang pasti ditunjukkan saat pria itu memeluknya dan bercinta dengannya.

Ketika dikenakan, gaun sutra itu meluncur dikulitnya, mengingatkannya pada mimpinya. Rasa dari tangan donghae ditubuhnya. Betapa eunhyuk berharap donghae ada disini. Betapa ia berharap bisa memperhatikan pria itu membuka kancing gaunnya untuk menemukan wanita itu dibaliknya. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Donghae sudah pergi selamanya untuk kembali ke kehidupan yang berbahaya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas lalu memakai sepatu dan turun kelantai bawah dimana kyuhyun sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya bekerja.

-Night Pleasures-

"aku turut sedih mendengar masalahmu dan siwon."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepala dari mejanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan perlahan. Kalau ada satu orang lagi yang seperti itu kepadanya, ia akan mengamuk dan pergi ke ruangan siwon, kemudian mencincang pria itu menjadi potongan-potongan yang kecil.

Siwon sudah memberitahu semua orang di kantor mengenai putusnya hubungan mereka dan dengan arogannya mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu patah hati untuk masuk kantor kemarin. Lama-lama ia benar-benar bisa membunuh pria itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, sajangnim," kata eunhyuk kepada atasan kantor mereka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"bagus. Kau tetap menjaga semangatmu." Cetus atasannya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika atasannya pergi. Setidaknya hari ini sudah selesai. Sekarang ia bisa pulang dan...

Dan...

Dan memimpikan pria tampan yang tidak akan pernah ia temui. Mengapa hal itu terasa lebih menyakitkan ketimbang fakta bahwa siwon sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Ada apa dalam diri donghae yang membuatnya begitu merindukan pria itu. Tapi eunhyuk tahu, donghae tampan dan cerdas dan heroik. Donghae misterius dan berbahaya. Lebih hebat lagi, donghae membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap kali menyunggingkan senyum mempesona kepadanya. Dan donghae pergi untuk selamanya.

Eunhyuk merasa tertekan, lebih baik ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah memasukkan dokumen-dokumen ke koper, eunhyuk keluar dari kantor, menuju lift, dan menekan tombol lobi. Ia tidak mau menunggu sungmin diluar bersama si kembar. Lagi pula, ia sudah muak dengan kantornya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan lobi yang dibatasi dengan kaca, eunhyuk melangkah keluar dan memandang ke sekeliling. Walaupun diluar gelap, lampu-lapu dilahan parkir sangat terang, sehingga ia tahu sungmin belum sampai disana. Sial! Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar siap untuk pulang. Dengan kesal eunhyuk berjalan dan berdiri didekat pintu.

Sewaktu eunhyuk memindahkan koper, siwon keluar dari lift sebelah, di kelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Siwon melihat eunhyuk yang sendirian, ia berlagak seperti merak yang menghampirinya.

"ada masalah?" tanya siwon.

"tidak. Jemputanku belum datang."jawab eunhyuk dengan singkat.

"kalau kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang..."

"aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu,oke?" sela eunhyuk, kemudian keluar melalui pintu untuk menunggu di kegelapan yang dingin. Lebih baik membeku karena hawa musim dingin daripada menghabiskan satu menit lagi di dekat pria terakhir dibumi yang ingin ia lihat.

Siwon menarik eunhyuk sampai berhenti didepan gedung. Lampu jalanan membuat rambut hitam siwon betkilat samar. "dengar eunhyuk-ah, tidak ada alasan mengapa kita tidak bisa berteman."

"jangan sok baik setelah perbuatanmu hari ini. Kau pikir kau siapa, memberitahu semua orang tentang keluargaku?"

"ayolah hyukkie..."

"berhenti memanggilku hyukkie karena kau tau betapa aku membenci panggilan itu jika kau yang memanggil."

Siwon menoleh ke balik bahunya dan eunhyuk menyadari bahwa separuh kantor sedang berdiri disana, mendengarkan."dengar, bukan aku yang harus berdiam diri dirumah kemarin saking putus asanya setelah kejadian sabtu malam."

Amarah eunhyuk tersulut. Putus asa? Dirinya? Karena siwon? Eunhyuk memperhatikan siwon baik-baik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari musang macam apa siwon itu.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak berdiam diri dirumah kemarin. Kau tahu aku dimana? Aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari dipelukan seorang dewa tampan. Aku sudah melupakanmu sepenuhnya."

Siwon mendengus. "lihat kan? Aku sudah tahu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum keluargamu menularimu. Kau sama gilanya dengan mereka semua. Kurasa besok kau akan datang dengan pakaian kulit hitam dan bicara tentang memburu vampir."

Seumur hidup, eunhyuk belum pernah ingin menampar orang seperti ia ingin menampar siwon saat itu. Mengapa ia pernah berpikir kalau siwon sepadan? Pria itu kejam dan kasar. Lebih parah lagi, siwon suka menghakimi! Mungkin ryeowook sinting, tapi ryeowook adalah keluarganya, dan orang yang tidak punya hubungan dengan mereka tidak boleh menghinanya!

Tiba-tiba, semua kekurangan yang dulu ia abaikan dari diri siwon muncul dihadapannya. Dan kalau dipikir lagi ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu tahun dalam hidupnya untuk menyenangkan bajingan ini. Ia memang idiot! Dan bodoh, tolol...

Eunhyuk merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat sebelum ia mendengar suara mobil berputar di kejauhan. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan dan melongo. Eunhyuk berpaling untuk melihat apa yang menarik perhatian siwon dan membeku ketika melihat sebuah lamborghini hitam mengkilat melintas di jalan masuk dan berhenti dipinggr jalan didepan merela.

Senyum mengembang di wajah eunhyuk.

Pastinya...

Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika pintu mobil terangkat dan donghae keluar. Mengenakan jins belel, sweter berkerah V yang berwarna abu-abu dan hitam,dan jaket kulit hitam,pria itu sungguh mempesona. Dan gaya berjalan donghae yang berbahaya membuat lutut eunhyuk lemas.

"oh, baby," eunhyuk mendengar atasannya berbisik ketika donghae mengitari mobil.

Donghae berhenti didepan eunhyuk dan memandangi tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"hai seksi. Maaf, aku terlambat." Sapa donghae dengan suara yang berat dan menggugah.

Sebelum eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh donghae, pria itu sudah memeluk dan menciumnya dengan panas. Tubuh eunhyuk terbakar sebagai respons atas lidah donghae yang mengecap lidahnya sementara pria itu mengepalkan tangan di punggungnya.

"hunter!" eunhyuk terengah saat donghae menggendongnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah menuju mobil. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum nakal kepada eunhyuk. Matanya hangat dan dipenuhi dengan humor dan gairah.

Dengan ujung sepatu botnya, donghae membuka pintu sisi penumpang dan menurunkan eunhyuk didalam. Ia mengambil koper dan tas eunhyuk dari trotoar dimana eunhyuk menjatuhkannya dan memberikannya kepada eunhyuk. Kemudian, ia membalik badan dan mengulas senyum penuh pengertian kepada siwon.

"seorang pria harus mencintai wanita yang hidup untuk melihatnya telanjang."

Eksperesi wajah siwon tidak karuan ketika donghae menutup pintu sisi penumpang, kemudian dengan anggun berjalan menuju ke sisi pengemudi dari lamborghini itu. Dengan satu gerakan luwes, ia masuk ke mobil dan mereka pun mengarah keluar dari lahan parkir.

Ribuan emosi berkecamuk di dalam diri eunhyuk. Rasa terimakasih, tawa, tapi yang terbesar, kebahagiaan karena bisa melihat donghae lagi, terutama setelah pikiran kyuhyun dan pikirannya sendiri meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat donghae lagi. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah dilakukan donghae untuknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya eunhyuk ketika mereka mengarah keluar dari lahan parkir.

"kau sudah membuatku gila seharian ini," bisik donghae. "aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa. Jadi, aku menelpon sungmin dan diberitahu bahwa dia harus menjemputmu usai jam kerja."

"kau masih belum memberitahuku mengapa kau ada disini."

"aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"kenapa?"

"molla. Harus saja."

"gomawo atas pakaiannya dan atas apa yang kau lakukan disana kepada siwon."

"dengan senang hati."

Sekarang eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh donghae. Untuk tidak mencium pahlawannya yang menggairahkan itu.

"aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan, mengapa seorang wanita seperti dirimu mau menikah dengan makhluk seperti dia?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "darimana kau..."

"aku paranormal, ingat? Seluruh perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap bajingan dungu itu melintas di benakmu."

Eunhyuk meringis dan berharap ia bisa membentengi pikiran-pikirannya.

"aku juga mendengar itu," goda donghae, membuat eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu benar-benar mendengarnya.

"apa ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kebiasaanmu mengintip ke dalam pikiranku? Benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman."

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa melepaskan kekuatan itu terhadapmu."

"benarkah? Kau bisa menghilangkan setiap kekuatanmu kapanpun kau mau?"

Donghae mendengus. "tidak juga. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang bisa kulepaskan adalah kemampuan untuk meilhat pikiran orang lain."

"begitu dilepaskan, apa kau bisa memilikinya kembali?"

"bisa tapi tidak mudah."

"kalau begitu buang saja bung."

Donghae tertawa dan berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatian kejalan, tapi yang ia perhatikan hanyalah belahan gaun eunhyuk yang menyingkapkan sebagian paha berbalut sutra yang indah. Lebih parah lagi, donghae tahu apa yang dikenakan oleh eunhyuk dibalik gaunnya. Itu merupakan bayangan lain yang menghantui donghae sepanjang hari sementara ia berusaha untuk tidur. Memikirkan lekuk-lekuk menggairahkan dari tubuh eunhyuk yang ditangkup oleh garter belt dan celana dalam...

itu membuat air liurnya menggenang dan yang ia inginkan hanyalan meluncurkan tangan ke bawah keliman yang dijahit dengan baik itu hingga merasakan secarik sutra tipis yang membalut bagian tubuh eunhyuk yang paling pribadi. Oh ya, ia bisa membayangkan menyingkirkan suara itu dengan jemarinya hingga ia mendapat akses penuh ke tubuh eunhyuk. Atau menyobek secarik sutra tipis dan halus itu dari pinggul eunhyuk dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh eunhyuk sementara kaki eunhyuk yang berbalut sutra dikaitkan kesekeliling tubuhnya.

Donghae bergerak-gerak di kursinya dan terlambat mengingat bahwa ia harus membeli celana longgar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menyentuh eunhyuk pasti terasa luar biasa.

Donghae mempererat cengkramannya pada tongkat persneling ketika pikiran itu berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

" _tidak akan ada wanita yang mencintaimu selain karena uangmu. Camkan kata-kataku, nak. Pria seperti kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebutuhan dasar yang satu itu. Yang terbaik yang bisa kau harapkan adalah seorang anak yang menyayangimu."_

Napasnya tertahan ketika kenangan yang sudah dibelenggu itu kembali melandanya dengan sangat jelas. Dan setelahnya muncul kata-kata terakhir yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya.

" _bagaimana mungkin aku menyayangi pria tak berhati sepertimu? Kau sama sekali tidak berarti bagiku, pak tua. Dan tidak akan pernah berarti."_

Kepedihan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh amarah itu tidak bisa di tarik kembali. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakannya kepada orang yang paling ia sayangi dan hormati?

"jadi?" tanya eunhyuk, mengalihkan perhatian donghae, "apa yang terjadi pada desiderius kemarin malam? Apa kau menangkapnya?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan memusatkannya kepada tempat ini dan saat ini. "dia kabur ke bolt hole setelah konfortasi kami."

"kemana?"

"bolt hole. Tempat berlindung bagi daimon. Lubang itu merupakan celah astral antar dimensi. Para daimon bisa masuk selama beberapa hari, tapi begitu pintu dibuka, mereka harus pergi lagi."

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar apa yang di deskripsikan oleh donghae. "aku tidak percaya ada kekuatan yang memberi tempat bernaung seperti itu untuk menghindari keadilan."

"para daimon menemukan lubang itu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh, lubang itu membuat pekerjaanku jauh lebih menarik."

"baguslah, aku benar-benar tidak mau kalau pekerjaanmu sampai membosankan."

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang membuatnya terbakar. "firasatku mengatakan bahwa merasa bosan saat didekatmu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

Kata-kata donghae mengirim suatu gelombang yang menyakitkan kedalam diri eunhyuk. "hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu." Ucap eunhyuk sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan junsu. "ada yang bilang bobotku sama dengan bobot kota kebosanan."

Mobil berhenti dilampu merah dan donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan tajam. "aku tidak memahami komentar itu karena aku sangat terpesona olehmu sejak aku terbangun dan mendapatimu sedang memanggilku 'cowok ganteng'."

Wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar, ia mentertawakan kenangan itu.

"lagi pula, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain yang berkata begitu, karena kau sendiri yang memasang perisai." Lanjut donghae.

"maaf?"

Donghae menjalankan mobil lagi dan melintasi jalan. "kau mengubur bagian dirimu yang mendambakan kegembiraan dibalik sebuah karir yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan menggantikan obat penenang. Kau mengenakan warna-warna suram dan turtleneck yang menyembunyikan gairah yang kau kekang."

"tidak." Sergah eunhyuk. "kau belum mengenalku dengan baik dan kau baru melihatku dengan satu jenis pakaian yang aku pilih."

"memang, tapi aku tahu tipemu."

"yang benar saja." Eunhyuk menyangkal.

"dan aku sudah mencicipi gairahmu secara langsung."

Wajah eunhyuk semakin terbakar karenanya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran itu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia harus menyukai bagaimana sepertinya donghae bisa melihat langsung kedalam hatinya.

"menurutku kau takut pada bagian dirimu yang itu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada seorang nymph yunani kuno, yuri. Dia memiliki dua sisi kepribadian. Dua kepingan yang saling berperang, membuatnya... dan semua orang yang mengenalnya... menderita hingga suatu hari seorang tentara yunani mendatangi kedua bagian itu dan menyatukannya. Seja hari itu dia hidup dalam keselarasan dengan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain."

"apa? Maksudmu aku membuatmu menderita?"

Donghae tertawa. "tidak. Menurutku kau menarik. Tapi kurasa kau akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia kalau menerima kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya dan tidak berusaha begitu keras untuk melawannya."

"ini tidak diucapkan oleh seorang vampir yang bahkan tidak meminum darah manusia. Katakan padaku, bukankah kau juga sedang melawan kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku akan merasa senang sekali kalau binatan buas didalam diriku dilepaskan." Ia melirik eunhyuk dengan ragu. " aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau bisa menghadapi bagian diriku yang itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. "aku harus membawamu kemana? Rumah kyuhyun, ibumu, atau rumahmu?"

"yah, karena kau sudah mengarah kerumahku, kurasa kesana saja. Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari dari sini."

Donghae berusaha semampu mungkin untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada lalu lintas, tapi ia berkali-kali melihat kilasan mimpi di benaknya. Sial, ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memiliki mimpi yang sejelas itu. Ia bangun pagi-pagi dalam keadaan tegang dan mendambakan eunhyuk dan ia bisa bersumpah kalau aroma tubuh eunhyuk ada dibantalnya dan di kulitnya.

Ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan semampu mungkin utnuk tidur, tapi tidurnya yang lelap saja terasa gelisah. Ia menginginkan eunhyuk dengan hasrat yang begitu mendalam sehingga tubuhnya berguncang karena ingin berada di dekat wanita itu. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia menginginkan sesuatu lebih dari apa yang diusulkan eunhyuk : melepaskan dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan menaklukkan wanita itu.

Kalau saja ia berani.

Begitu langit berubah gelap, ia pergi mencari eunhyuk. Itulah pertama dalam hidupnya sebagai dark hunter dimana ia mengejar seorang manusia.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae ketika pria itu mengemudi. Donghae memakai kacamata hitamnya dan tampak lebih mempesona dari yang diperbolehkan untuk seorang pria.

"katakan padaku." Ucap eunhyuk membuat donghae mengerutkan dahi.

"apa kau benar-benar suka menjadi seorang dark hunter?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dan menyunggingkan senyum yang benar-benar memperlihatkan taringnya. "katakan padaku ada berapa pelajaran diluar sana yang memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan setiap malam. Bayaranku sangat besar dan aku hidup selamanya. Mengapa aku tidak mencintai pekerjaan ini?"

"tapi, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian?"

"kau bisa berada di tengah keramaian dan tetap merasa kesepian."

"kurasa begitu. Tapi tetap saja..."

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dari samping. "kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari diriku?"

"karena kau bisa membaca pikiranku mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

Senyum donghae bertambah lebar seperti serigala yang baru menemukan santapannya. "ya, manis. Menurutku kau luar biasa seksi. Dan aku ingin sekali membawamu pulang kerumahku dan membuat jari kakimu melengkung."

Hawa panas membakar wajah eunhyuk. "aku tidak suka caramu melakukannya. Kau lebih parah dari ryeowook. Ya Tuhan, apa semua dark hunter mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"tidak sayang, hanya aku. Masing- masing dari kami memiliki seperangkat kemampuan yang lain."

"kuharap kau memiliki seperangkat kemampuan yang lain."

"baiklah, sayangku. Untukmu, kemampuan yang itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada aksi baca pikiran lagi."

Saat eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae, ia menyadari bahwa walaupun donghae suka menggertak dan macho, masih ada hati yang baik di balik semua itu. "kau orang yang baik, hunter."

"mungkin maskdumu aku vampir yang baik."

"iya. Tapi kau tidak menghisap darah."

Salah satu ujung bibir donghae di lengkungkan sewaktu mendengarnya. " jadi, kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu, ya?"

"ya begitulah. Katanya dark hunter, berbeda dari apollite, tidak mendapat bagian hukuman apollo yang itu."

"kurasa kau dan kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk mengobrol tadi malam."

"mungkin. Apa benar daimon hanya hidup selama dua puluh tujuh tahun?"

Donghae mengangguk. "karena itulah mereka sangat berbahaya. Sebagian besar apollite mau melakukan apa saja untuk membeli hari yang baru bagi diri mereka. Seorang sepertimu adalah santapan favorit para daimon. Dengan mencuri jiwamu, mereka mencuri seluruh kekuatan gaib yang kau milik didalamnya."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "aku tidak punya kekuatan."

"yah, aku terima kebohongan apapun yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"itu bukan kebohongan." Tukas eunhyuk untuk membela diri. "aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa selain mengurus angka-angka."

"baiklah pengurus angka, aku percaya padamu."

Donghae mungkin berkata begitu, tapi nada suaranya tidak bisa berbohong. Memicingkan mata kepada pria keras kepala itu, eunhyuk menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Saat mereka sudah dekat eunhyuk melihat awan abu-abu yang datang dari kepulan asap dilangit malam.

"apa ada rumah yang terbakar?"

"ya, kelihatannya rumahnya besar."

"oh, tidak." Eunhyuk terengah sewaktu mereka mendekat dan ia melihat rumahnya terbakar. Tapi donghae tidak berhenti disana, ia menyusuri jalan sampai kerumah ryeowook dimana api juga sedang berkobar.

Air mata merebak di mata eunhyuk ketika ia mencari-cari kunci pintu.

"ryeowook!" jerit eunhyuk, takut kalau-kalau ryeowook masih ada di dalam rumah.

Lebih cepat dari kerjapan mata, donghae sudah keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah yang terbakar. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, eunhyuk keluar dari mobil dengan terhuyung-huyung. Setelah menendang sepatu hak tingginya sampai lepas, ia berlari menuju beranda, tapi tidak berani masuk dengan kaki telanjang.

"hunter." Panggilnya, berusaha melihat kebalik lidah api.

 _Kumohon, baik-baiklah, wookie._

Saat eunhyuk menunggu donghae muncul atau bersuara, sebuah motor memasuki halaman ryeowook dan berhenti dengan berisik di jalan masuk. Bergerak secepat kilat, seorang pria melepaskan helm hitamnya, melemparnya ke tanah, kemudian berlari menuju rumah dengan begitu cepat sehingga eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pria itu muncul kembali pada saat yang bersamaan dengan donghae yang keluar dari pintu, menggendong teman serumah ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengikuti donghae ke halaman dimana ia membaringkan luna di rerumputan.

"ryeowook tidak ada disini." Kata donghae. Ia menundukkan kepala ke tubuh luna yang tidak sadarkan diri. "dia menghisap banyak asap." Donghae mengamati sekitar, beberapa orang tetangga sedang berdiri di dekat situ, tapi tidak ada yang datang. "dimana ambulannya?" donghae menggeram.

Terminator menghampiri mereka, menjilati wajah luna kemudian wajah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk anjing berwarna putih dan hitam itu, lalu mendongak untuk melihat pria yang datang dengan motor. Pria itu sama tampannya seperti donghae namun ada sesuatu yang terkesan surgawi dalam dirinya.

Ia mengenakan jaket motor berisleting dengan ornamen ukiran kelt merah dan emas yang dilukis di seluruh permukaannya dan seuntai kalung emas tebal di sekeliling lehernya, badannya besar, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pendek. Ia berlutut disebelah donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bersarung hingga berjarak sekirat dua sentimeter di atas tubuh luna.

"paru-parunya terbakar." Katanya pelan.

"apa kau bisa menolongnya, kangin hyung?" tanya donghae.

Kangin mengangguk. Ia melepas sarung tangannya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tulang rusuk luna. Setelah beberapa detik, napas luna menjadi pelan dan stabil. Kangin menatap mata eunhyuk. Eunhyuk gemetar saat melihat bahwa pria itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan donghae.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat menggelisahkan dan aneh dalam diri dark hunter baru ini. Kangin seperti kesunyian, eunhyuk menyadari. Seperti kolam tak berdasar. Ada kesyahduan nan damai dalam dirinya yang menarik sekaligus menakutkan dan eunhyuk menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Untuk apalagi dark hunter lain berada di tempat ini pada waktu bersamaan?

"desiderius yang menyulut apinya kan?" tanya eunhyuk.

Kedua pria itu menggeleng. Donghae berpaling kepada kangin. "targetmu?"

"tebakanku adalah mereka bergabung. Targetku berusaha memancingmu keluar sementara targetmu bersembunyi."

Akhirnya pemadam kebakaran tiba. Tim medis menangani luna sementara mereka bertiga beranjak untuk berdiri di pinggir.

"wah, sial, hyung. Ini modus baru." Kata donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan. "ini membuat kita semakin rentan."

Kangin memalingkan kepala kearah rumah ryeowook yang terbakar. "ya, aku tahu, rasanya menyebalkan karena mereka bisa menggabungkan kekuatan sementara kita tidak."

"kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya eunhyuk.

Kangin berpaling kepada donghae. "seberapa banyak yang dia tahu?"

"jauh lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya."

"apa kita bisa mempercayainya?"

Donghae memandang eunhyuk dengan ragu. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang dapat membahayakan pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"aku menerima voice mail dari acheron sore ini yang menyuruhku memberitahukan informasi apapun yang dia inginkan."

"tidak biasanya dia begitu."

"kau tahu, acheron benar-benar tidak menyukainya seperti itu dan aku sulit percaya bahwa dia memberi wanita itu keistimewaan."

"yah, tapi kau kenal acheron. Pasti ada tujuannya dan pada saat nanti, aku yakin dia akan memberikan pencerahan pada kita."

"nah, katakan padaku kalau begitu. Mengapa kalian tidak bisa menggabungkan kekuatan?" desak eunhyuk.

"supaya kami tidak bertarung satu sama lain atau menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk melawan manusia atau para dewa. Begitu kami bersama, kami mulai menghisap kekuatan satu sama lain dan saling melemahkan. Semakin lama kami bersama, semakin lemah kami jadinya." Jelas donghae.

Eunhyuk melongo. "itu tidak adil."

"hidup memang jarang adil nona." Timpal kangin.

Donghae berpaling kepada kangin. "kau tahu dimana targetmu berada hyung?"

"aku kehilangan sinyal pelacak disini. Jadi menurutku ada sebuah bolt hole di dekat sini."

"bagus sekali." kata donghae, kangin sependapat. "menurutku kita harus menghubungi kim bersaudara untuk memancing mereka berdua keluar."

"jangan hyung. Yang kita hadapi bukan daimon biasa, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa meminta were-hunter untuk menyerang desiderius sama saja seperti melempar granat ke sebuah tong dinamit. Kita tentu tidak ingin desiderius mencuri jiwa were-hunter. Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila begitu kejadiannya?"

"were-hunter? Seperti werewolf?" tanya eunhyuk.

Kangin berdeham. "tidak juga."

"kami melindungi malam, karena itu dijuluki dark hunter, sedangkan mereka..." donghae menatap kangin dengan bingung.

Kangin mengambil alih penjelasan itu. "were-hunter adalah..." ia memandang donghae seolah ikut mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"penyihir?"

"cukup tepat untukku." Kata kangin.

Itu belum cukup untuk eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "penyihir seperti merlin?"

"oh, ya ampun," gerutu kangin. Ia saling pandang dengan donghae. "kau yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan acheron?"

Hunter mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya, mencari-cari di folder pesan tersimpan, kemudian memberikan ponsel itu kepada kangin. "dengar saja sendiri hyung."

Kangin mendengarkan. Setelah menunggu sebentar, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada donghae dan menghadap eunhyuk. "baiklah, mari kita jernihkan masalah ini. Ada empat jenis daimon atau vampir yaitu penghisap darah, penghisap jiwa, penghisap energi dan mimpi, serta slayer."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kedengarannya masuk akal. "kalian ini slayer?"

Donghae mendengus. "mwo? Kau dilahirkan dengan remote di genggamanmu?"

"bukan. Slayer merupakan vampir yang paling kejam karena mereka tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari korban mereka. Mereka menghancurkan hanya karena ingin menghancurkan dan mereka itu vampir yang terkuat." Kangin mengoreksi eunhyuk sambil mengabaikan sindiran donghae.

"eum... apa desiderius salah satunya?"

Donghae menggeleng sedangkan kangin terus menjelaskan kepada eunhyuk. "untuk melindungi dunia yang kita kenal, ada tiga ras pemburu yang diciptakan untuk menertibkan dan menghancurkan daimon. Kami disebut 'piramida perlindungan'. Dark hunter mengejar mereka yang menghisap darah dan jiwa manusia, dream hunter mengejar penghisap mimpi dan energi, dan were hunter mengintai para slayer."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi. "kurasa yang tidak kupahami adalah mengapa kalian tidak membentuk kelompok yang bisa melakukan semuanya."

"karena tidak boleh, sayang. Kalau ada orang atau kelompok yang cukup kuat untuk berjalan melintasi keempat alam eksistensi, mereka bisa memperbudak dunia. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang bisa menghentikan mereka dan para dewa pasti akan sangat kesal." Kata donghae.

"empat alam apa?"

"waktu, ruang, bumi, dan mimpi." Jawab kangin.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang. "oke, itu baru menyeramkan. Beberapa dari kalian berjalan melintasi waktu?"

"juga ruang dan mimpi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "jadi, rod serling sang produser tv dan novelis amerika itu were hunter?"

Kedua pria itu tidak kelihatan senang.

"oke, lelucon yang buruk. Aku hanya berusaha memahami semua ini." Lanjut eunhyuk.

Kangin tertawa. "jangan. Aku sudah berusaha memahami semua ini lebih dari seribu lima ratus tahun tapi masih saja harus mempelajari banyak hal."

Donghae meringis. "setiap kali aku mengira aku sudah mengerti, seseorang seperti desiderius datang dan benar-benar mengubah peraturannya."

"memang. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang hal-hal menyeramkan, aku harus pergi. Pemanduku sudah menghilang bahkan selagi kita bicara." Timpal kangin.

"aku tidak suka kalau kau berurusan dengan orang mati didepanku, hyung."

"apa kau bajingan yang mengirim kaos 'aku bisa melihat arwah' untukku?"

"itu bukan aku hyung, mungkin shindong hyung. Kukira dia bercanda waktu mengatakannya."

"tidak. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Aku akan membalasnya untuk itu." Ujar kangin lalu memandang eunhyuk. "jaga dia."

Donghae mengangguk. Kangin melirik ke balik bahunya kepada salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran. "ini firasatku saja atau pemadam kebakaran apollite di belakangku memang agak terlalu memperhatikan kita?"

"ya hyung, aku juga menyadarinya. Kurasa aku harus menanyainya."

"jangan malam ini. Amankan wanitamu dulu. Aku yang akan mengintrogasi si apollite."

"kau tidak percaya padaku hyung?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku terlalu mengenalmu bocah." Kangin kembali ke harley davidson hitamnya dan mengambil helmnya yang tergeletak di tanah. "aku akan mengirimkan hasilnya lewat email kepadamu."

Eunhyuk melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri sendirian di bawah bayangan di seberang jalan. Bukannya memperhatikan kebakaran, sepertinya pria itu lebih tertarik pada donghae dan kangin. Kangin kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

"pertanyaan." Bisik eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan bayangan pria tinggi yang tampan di seberang jalan. "apa semua daimon itu tinggi seperti tiang listrik?"

"iya. Begitu juga dengan semua apollite." Jawab donghae.

"jadi, bagaimana kalian menbedakan apollite dengan daimon?"

"kami bisa merasakan mereka, kecuali kalau mereka menghalangi. Tapi satu-satunya cara bagi manusia untuk membedakan adalah kalau seorang apollite menjadi daimon, sebuah simbol hitam yang mirip dengan tato muncul ditengah-tengah dadanya dimana jiwa manusia berpusat." Jawab kangin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan masih memperhatikan pria yang sedang mengamati mereka. "katakanlah padaku, apa menurut kalian target kalian sengaja menyatukan kalian untuk mengeringkan kekuatan kalian sebelum mereka menyerang?"

"mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya kangin.

"yah, aku memang bukan ahlinya, tapi pria di belakangmu itu kelihatan seperti daimon di mataku."

Kata-kata itu baru saja terucap dari bibir eunhyuk. Ketika sekilas cahaya menyambar punggung kangin dan membuatnya terhempas ke tanah. Donghae mengumpat sambil mendorong eunhyuk ke mobil. Ia melompati mobil, dan langsung berlari menuju daimon yang telah menyerang kangin. Mereka berdua berangkulan dan terjatuh ke tanah sambil bergelut hebat.

Eunhyuk menghampiri kangin. Tubuh pria itu berlumuran darah. Jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar, ia berusaha membantu kangin bangun, tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukan seorang daimon lain sudah menyerang mereka. Bereaksi secara naluriah, eunhyuk menarik belati kelt dari ikat pinggang kangin dan menikam dada si daimon. Daimon itu mendesis, kemudian mundur.

Kangin bangkit berdiri, merebut belati dari genggaman eunhyuk, lalu melemparkanya ke punggung daimon yang sedang berusaha kabur. Si daimon lenyap dalam kelebat cahaya. Donghae kemudiam muncul dari kegelapan, napasnya tersengal-sengal sewaktu memungut belati kangin dari tanah dan mengembalikannya kepada kelt itu.

"kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

"aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah, kau?" jawab kangin, ia meringis sambil meregangkan lengannya.

"aku juga."

"terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Kangin mengangguk singkat kepada eunhyuk. Ia menggosok-gosok belakang bahunya dengan tangan. "jaga benar-benar wanitamu. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

"baik hyung."

Eunhyuk meringis saat memperhatikan kangin mengayunkan kakinya di motor. Gerakan kangin pelan walaupun mantap dan itu menyiratkan rasa sakitnya.

"apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"kami pulih dengan cepat. Sebagian besar luka akan mengilang dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."

Suara sirine terdengar dari kejauhan. Donghae memandang ke jalanan dimana lampu-lampu bercahaya. "polisi datang. Kita harus pergi sebelum mereka sampai."

"bagaimana dengan luna?"

"dia akan baik-baik saja begitu terbangun. Sentuhan kangin bisa menyembuhkan apa saja kecuali kematian."

"dan terminator?"

Donghae bersiul dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mendudukan terminator di kursi eunhyuk. "pasti terasa sesak, tapi kurasa kita bisa mengatasinya."

Eunhyuk masuk ke mobil dan sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan posisi terminator di pangkuannya. Ketika donghae duduk disebelahnya barulah ia melihat darah di tangan dan lengan pria itu. "kau terluka?"

"luka ringan di lengan atasku. Akan sembuh."

"ya ampun, hunter. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae tertawa. "aku sudah melakukannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sejujurnya aku tidak ingat seperti apa rasanya hidup sebelum aku mati."

"kau benar-benar mati,kan? Aku sedikit bingung dengan semua ini. Kau memiliki denyut jantung dan kau bisa berdarah, belum lagi kulitmu hangat saat di sentuh. Itu menandakan keidupan, kan?"

Donghae menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju untuk menghindari polisi. "ya dan tidak. Saat kami mati, artemis menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memerangkap jiwa kami. Setelah jiwa kami dikendalikan, kami dihidupkan kembali."

"bagaimana caranya?"

"karena aku sudah mati waktu itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah segalanya berubah hitam, lalu aku terbangun dengan kekuatan dan tenaga yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya."

Eunhyuk memikirkannya sambil mengusap kepala terminator agar tetap diam. "apa itu artinya kau bisa mati lagi?"

"iya."

"lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. "kalau kami mati sebelum mendapatkan jiwa kami kembali, kami berjalan di bumi selamanya tanpa kekuatan. Kami terperangkap sebagai bayangan di dalam tubuh jasmani kami, tapi tidak mempunyai inti, artinya kami tidak bisa menyentuh apapun atau didengar oleh siapapun selain para oracle. Kami butuh makan dan minum, tapi tidak bisa memuaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga kami. Itu perjalan singkat dari kutukan parsial menuju kutukan total."

Eunhyuk melongo karena merasa ngeri mendengar nasib semacam itu. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan sesuatu yang seperti itu terjadi kepada donghae. "apa itu juga akan terjadi bahkan kalau seorang daimon membunuhmu?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"itu tidak adil."

Donghae mendengus dan melirik eunhyuk. "kehidupan macam apa yang kau jalani sehingga segala sesuatu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan tentang adil dan tidak adil? Kehidupan dan kematian adalah kehidupan dan kematian. Tidak berhubungan dengan keadilan."

Ada sesuatu dalam pernyataan tersebut yang mengungkapkan banyak hal. Sudah berapa kali donghae mengalami ketidak adilan sehingga merasa seperti itu? Pemikiran itu segera disusul oleh pemikiran lainnya.

"kata kyuhyun kau bisa mendapatkan jiwamu kembali."

"secara teori, iya."

"teori?"

"kami diberikan hak untuk mengundurkan diri, tapi dalam dua ribu tahun terakhir... hanya segelintir yang berhasil. Sebagian besar yang mencoba berakhir sebagai bayangan."

Mengerikan sekali. dari suara donghae, eunhyuk tahu pria itu sudah menyerah hingga mencoba saja tidak mau.

"apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan jiwamu kembali?"

"aku tidak tahu, manis. Tidak ada yang tahu karena jalan menuju penebusan berbeda bagi setiap dark hunter. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa begitu waktu untuk menjatuhkan keputusan tiba, si dark hunter akan dibebaskan atau di kutuk sepanjang keabadian."

Yang tidak dikatakan donghae kepada eunhyuk adalah bahwa untuk bebas, seorang dark hunter harus mempercayakan jiwanya di tangan seseorang yang mencintainya. Telah di kecewakan dengan sangat kejam oleh istrinya, ia tidak akan pernah mempercayakan tubuhnya ataupun jiwanya kepada siapa-siapa lagi. Persetan dengan jiwa abadinya. Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak saudaranya terperangkap sebagai bayangan karena orang yang mereka percayai gagal dalam ujian. Dan dibalik otaknya, tersimpan suatu kesadaran bahwa tidak ada wanita yang bisa mencintainya. Sedikitpun tidak. Apalagi mencintainya dengan cukup supaya bisa membebaskannya.

"mengapa kau mau menjalani kehidupan ini?" tanya eunhyuk.

"sudah kubilang, aku mendapat penghasilan yang tak terbatas dan keabadian. Apalagi yang kucari?"

Eunhyuk tidak mempercayai jawaban donghae. Itu terlalu sederhana dan donghae tidak tampak sedangkal itu. "hanya saja kau tidak terkesan serakah di mataku."

"oh ya?"

"ya. Kau lebih baik dari itu. Lebih murah hati. Orang serakah tidak meninggalkan hadiah-hadiah manis seperti yang kau tinggalkan untuk kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Apa aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan lain?"

Donghae menghela napas dengan kesal. "apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah menanyakan segalanya padaku."

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata donghae yang pedas. "mengapa kau menjadi seorang dark hunter?"

"aku ingin membalas dendam dengan cara apapun."

"kepada sohyun, istrimu?"

Kali ini kepedihan di wajah donghae terlihat sangat jelas. Tangannya mencengkram setir dengan begitu erat. Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengelus kepala terminator. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan donghae kalau pria itu ingin membalas dendam kepada wanita yang sudah begitu berdarah dingin dan menyerahkannya kepada musuh-musuhmu.

"kyuhyun bilang para dewa memberimu waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk membals dendam. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"demi dirinya, aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku melepaskan kerajaan dan melukai orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Karena sohyun, kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan kepada orang tuaku begitu menyakitkan dan kejam. Dan saat mereka menyampaikan berita kematianku kepada ayahku, rasa duka membuatnya gila. Ayahku... ayahku... terjun dari jendela kamar yang kutinggali sewaktu aku masih kecil ke halaman batu di bawah, sambil memanggil namaku. Ibuku tidak pernah bicara lagi hingga hari ketika dia mati, dan adik perempuanku yang paling kecil mencukur rambutnya untuk memberitahu dunia betapa dalam dukanya. Tanpa diriku yang memimpin pasukan, tentara romawi menyerang dan mengambil alih kampung halamanku. Rakyatku kehilangan kehormatan dan menderita selama berabad-abad di bawah penjajahan romawi. Ehem, katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada istriku?"

Air mata merebak dimata eunhyuk saat mendengar kepedihan dalam suara hunter. Betapa ia ikut merasa terluka. Oh tuhan, tidak ada orang yang pernah mendapat hukuman seperti itu karena mereka keliru mengira seseorang mencintai mereka. Tapi yang mengejutkan bagi eunhyuk adalah donghae sama sekali tidak menyebutkan apa yang sudah dilakukan sohyun kepadanya. Pria itu hanya menyesali apa yang menimpa keluarga dan negrinya.

"aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku akan membunuhnya juga sepertimu." Bisik eunhyuk.

"kebanyakan orang berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku mencekiknya dan sudah hampir mengakhiri hidupnya saat dia memandangku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan. Sesaat aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi hal selanjutnya yang kusadari, aku menyeka air matanya dan mencium bibirnya yang bergetar, lalu aku meninggalkannya disana dalam damai. Jadi, kau tahu, kau duduk di sebelah orang paling tolol yang pernah dilahirkan. Seorang pria yang menukar jiwanya untuk suatu pembalasan dendam yang tidak pernah ia lakukan."

Seluruh kengerian dari masa lalu donghae menyambar eunhyuk. Setelah segala sesuatu yang donghae alami karena istrinya, setelah sesuatu yang direnggut darinya, ia masih mencintai wanita itu. Secara mendalam. Apapun yang telah dilakukan sohyun kepada donghae, pada akhirnya donghae memaafkan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega mengkhianati seseorang yang memiliki cinta dan kesetiaan sebesar itu?

Dengan hati sedih, eunhyuk memperhatikan jalan ketika mereka melewati rumah-rumah besar bergaya perang saudara, dimana pohon-pohon pinus besar ditutupi oleh berton-ton lumut yang menggantung.

Donghae berhenti di sebuah jalan masuk rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Pepohonan menghalangi pandangan eunhyuk ke arah rumah itu dan dua buah tiang batu besar mengapit gerbang besi tebal setinggi tiga setengah meter. Tembok bata merah yang tinggi mengelilingi pekarangan yang tampaknya terbentang tanpa batas. Tempat itu kelihatan seperti benteng.

Donghae mengambil sebuah remote dari laci mobil, menekan tombol, dan gerbang tebal itupun mengayun terbuka. Napas eunhyuk tertahan di tenggorokan ketika donghae mengemudi menyusuri jalan masuk yang panjang dan berbelok dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat dimana pria itu tinggal.

Rumah donghae sangat besar. Gaya arsitektur neoklasiknya merupakan gaya terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Pilar-pilar tinggi tersebar di sekeliling rumah, dan balkon atasnya dihiasi ornamen-ornamen besi putih.

Donghae mengemudi kebagian belakang rumah dan memasuki garasi yang bisa memuat enam mobil. Eunhyuk melihat donghae juga memiliki mercedes, porsche, jaguar antik, dan sebuah buick baru yang tampak tidak cocok berada disana. Oke, lamborghini itu memang sudah menunjukkan bahwa donghae memiliki banyak uang, tapi eunhyuk belum pernah bermimpi pria itu hidup seperti ini.

Begitu pintu garasi menutup di belakang mereka, donghae membantu eunhyuk keluar dari mobil. Ia melepaskan terminator di pekarangan belakang, kemudian membawa eunhyuk masuk kerumah yang sangat besar itu. Mata eunhyuk berusaha memandang semuanya sekaligus ketika mereka menyusuri lorong kecil yang menuju ke dapur dimana seorang wanita kurus yang sudah agak tua sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lezat dari oven. Dapur donghae sangat besar, dengan pelaratan baja tahan karat dan benda-benda antik yang berjejer di dinding hijau tua dan meja konter yang terbuat dari marmer.

"rosa ahjumma." Cetus donghae dengan nada menegur sambil meletakkan kunci di atas konter yang berada didekat pintu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rosa tersentak. "omo! Kau mengagetkanku. Kau membuatku ketakutan dan bertambah tua sepuluh tahun."

"aku akan membuatmu lebih ketakutan lagi kalau ahjumma tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Ahjumma dan aku punya kesepakatan. Apa aku harus menelpon anakmu lagi?"

Rosa memicingkan matanya kepada donghae sambil meletakkan penggorengan yang berisi ayam di atas kompor. "jangan megancamku. Aku yang melahirkan anak itu dan aku tidak akan mengijinkannya menceramahiku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dan itu juga termasuk dengan dirimu. Aku sudah mengurus rumahku sendiri jauh sebelum kau dilahirkan. Kau dengar aku?"

"ya ahjumma."

Rosa terdiam saat melihat eunhyuk. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "senang bisa melihatmu bersama seorang wanita, nak."

Donghae memandang eunhyuk dengan malu-malu. Ia menghampiri kompor dan memeriksa kompor. "baunya lezat, gomawoyo."

Rosa tersenyum bangga waktu melihat donghae menikmati makanannya. "aku tahu, karena itulah aku membuatnya. Aku bosan melihat kantong makanan beku dan siap saji di tempat sampah. Kau harus makan makanan yang sesungguhnya sesekali. Makanan-makanan kemasan itu akan membunuhmu."

Donghae mengulas senyum lembut dengan bibir terkatup kepada eunhyuk. "kurasa aku bisa menanganinya.

Rosa mendengus. "kita semua berpikir kita bisa, dan karena itulah aku harus meminum obat jantung sekarang."

"harusnya kau sudah pulang ahjumma, ahjumma sudah berjanji kepadaku."

"ya ya ya, aku mau pulang. Aku menyimpan salad untukmu di lemari es. Seharusnya cukup untuk kalian berdua."

Donghae mengambil mantel rosa dari punggung kursi dan membantu wanita itu mengenakannya. "besok ahjumma libur."

"tapi besok tukang kebun datang."

"giljun bisa membukakan pintu untuknya."

"tapi..."

"ahjumma, percayalah. Giljun bisa mengurusnya."

Rosa menepuk tangan donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "kau anak yang baik,nak. Sampai jumpa hari rabu.

"tapi tidak sebelum tengah hari."

"baiklah. Selamat malam."

"selamat malam ahjumma."

"wah, ternyata kau tahu juga caranya bersikap baik pada seseorang." Goda eunhyuk.

Donghae menahan senyumnya. "kalau sedang ingin."

Donghae mangambil garpu dan pisau, mengiris sepotong kecil ayam yang tadi dimasak oleh rosa. "ini enak. Kau harus mencoba mencicipinya." Donghae mengiris sepotong lagi dan menyuapkan kepada eunhyuk.

"enak sekali."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, donghae mengeluarkan piring untuk mereka. Saat memperhatikan donghae, seluruh kengerian malam itu melanda eunhyuk.

"rumahku sudah tidak ada, benar-benar musnah. Begitu pula dengan rumah ryeowook." Ucap eunhyuk.

Donghae menyingkirkan piring sewaktu merasakan kesedihan eunhyuk menyentuhnya. Rasa itu merupakan gelombang kehilangan yang mengejutkan. Eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan sedih.

"mengapa dia membakar rumahku?"

"setidaknya kau tidak berada didalamnya."

Sebelum eunhyuk berkata lagi, tanpa berpikir, donghae menarik eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "gwenchana hyukkie, aku bersamamu." Donghae membeku ketika menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia menyebutan nama eunhyuk dan setelahnya, ia merasakan suatu penghalang runtuh di dalam.

Eunhyuk menangis didada donghae, eunhyuk tahu itu hanya sebuah rumah. Tapi, barang-barangnya ada di sana dan banyak kenangan. Donghae memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala eunhyuk semantara wanita itu berpegangan kepadanya. Sudah berabad-abad berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya sangat terguncang.

"apa desiderius bisa menangkap ryeowook?"

"tidak. Selama dia berada di tempat tinggal pribadi manusia, desiderius tidak bisa menangkapnya. Itu salah satu batasan yang diberikan apollo kepada mereka saat mengutuk mereka supaya manusia terlindungi."

"maafkan aku." Eunhyuk menarik napas dengan kasar dan menjauh dari donghae dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi saat melihat bagaimana tangan eunhyuk gemetar. Ia bisa membunuh desiderius karena menyakiti eunhyuk seperti ini.

"biasanya aku tidak menangis didepan orang. Mian."

Donghae menangkup pipi eunhyuk. "jangan meminta maaf. Kau benar-benar menghadapinya dengan jauh lebih baik ketimbang orang lain yang berada pada situasi seperti ini."

Eunhyuk memandang donghae. Jantung donghae berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena kerentanan yang ia lihat. Kerentanan yang begitu menyentuhnya. Ia menginginkan eunhyuk. Sangat menginginkan. Ia sudah tidak pernah merasa seperti ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap wanita lain, atau bahkan tehadap sohyun sekalipun. Ini bukan hanya napsu atau cinta, ia merasakan suatu ikatan dengan eunhyuk. Mereka bagaikan dua bagian dari sebuah hati. Tapi itu bohong. Pasti bohong. Ia sudah tidak percaya lagi. Membuatnya merindukan hal-hal yang sudah ia lupakan. Hal-hal seperti tangan lembut dirambutnya waktu ia bangun. Merasakan hangat tubuh yang berbaring disebelahnya saat ia tidur. Ia nyaris tak berdaya karena itu.

Ponsel donghae berbunyi dan menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Donghae mengangkat panggilan dari kangin.

"apa wanita itu bersamamu?" tanya kangin.

"iya. Waeyo hyung?"

"karena kau punya satu masalah besar. Si apollite memberitahuku bahwa kebakaran-kebakaran itu dipicu oleh pengatur waktu elektronik yang disembunyikan didalam rumah."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menjadi dingin sewaktu teringat akan sesuatu yang dikatakan eunhyuk padanya kemarin. Ia mengarahkan perhatian eunhyuk kepadanya.

"hyuk, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa desiderius menangkapmu sewaktu kau ada dirumah ryeowook?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "iya. Diruang tamunya."

"apa kau mendengarnya hyung?" tanya donghae pada kangin.

"bagaimana mungkin?" kangin mengumpat.

"pasti ada yang mengundang desiderius masuk, berarti ada manusia yang bekerja dengan atau untuknya. Aku yakin ryeowook tidak sebodoh itu."

"luna juga tidak. Dia tahu harus berhati-hati terhadap orang yang mencurigakan." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"ada ide?" tanya donghae pada kangin sambil memikirkan perkataan eunhyuk.

"aku tidak tahu."

"apa yang dikatakan pemandumu?"

"dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan ada masalah kecil lainnya, punggungku belum pulih."

"belum pulih? Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku diserang dengan ledakan astral. Sama seperti yang digunakan oleh dewa."

Donghae menghela napas lelah. "masalah apa yang kita hadapi ini?"

"entahlah, tapi sebelum kita tahu lebih banyak, kusarankan kau duduk dekat dengan wanita itu. Dengan kekuatan terpendamnya, dia pasti menjadi incaran desiderius. Aku yakin changmin lebih menginginkannya daripada sepupunya itu."

Donghae menggeser ponsel sewaktu melihat eunhyuk duduk di mejanya. Demi para dewa, ia tidak tahan memikirkan eunhyuk terluka. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh itu membuatnya gelisah.

"apa kau butuh bantuan dengan punggungmu,hyung?"

"tidak. Hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit setengah mati."

Donghae tahu seperti apa saja masih perih karena serangan aphrodite. "kurasa aku mulai mengerti bagaimana desiderius membunuh kedelapan dark hunter sebelumnya yang mengejarnya."

"ya, dan aku tidak mau kita menjadi yang kesembilan dan kesepuluh."

"ya hyung, aku juga tidak mau. Oke, aku akan mengamankan eunhyuk didekatku, tapi kita masih memiliki masalah dengan ryeowook diluar sana."

"aku bisa meminta yesung mengekang ryeowook untuk sementara. Pastikan saja eunhyuk tetap berhubungan dengannya atau kemungkinan dia akan membuat hidup kita menjadi semakin sulit lagi."

"aku akan melakukannya hyung." Donghae menutup telepon dan melempar ponselnya ke konter.

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa walaupun sedang tidak ingin. "menurutku pertanyaan yang lebih sesuai adalah, apa ada yang tidak salah?"

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, hidup membosankanmu baru saja berakhir dan selama berapa hari kedepan, sepertinya kau akan mendapati betapa berbahayanya hidupku."

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Bab 7

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **7**

"oh tidak. Kau sangat keliru. Aku menginginkan hidupku kembali. Aku menginginkan hidup yang membosankan dan aku menginginkan hidup yang panjang." Kata eunhyuk.

Semangat eunhyuk membuat donghae geli saat wanita itu menekankan kata yang terakhir. Eunhyuk luar biasa kalau sedang gusar, dan donghae bertanya-tanya sampai berapa lama ia bisa mempertahankan warna di pipinya. Bibir donghae sudah gatal ingin mencium eunhyuk, tangannya sudah nyeri ingin menyentuh tubuh eunhyuk sampai wanita itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Demi para dewa, wanita ini menggodanya seolah ia belum pernah di goda sebelumnya dan ia pernah menyukai godaan dengan cara yang tidak bisa di jelaskan kata-kata.

Sedikit demi sedikit donghae bisa merasakan eunhyuk meruntuhkan penghalang yang sudah ia bangun di sekelilingnya, kebebasan. Ia sudah menjauhkan diri dari perasaan-perasaannya selama berabad-abad dan walaupun ada makhluk fana yang mempedulikannya selama itu, belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya sebagaimana eunhyuk menyentuhnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh.

Mengapa sekarang? Sekarang di saat ia membutuhkan pikiran yang jernh untuk menghadapi desiderius. Para dewi takdir kembali mempermainkannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Tapi eunhyuk manusia dan ia tidak bisa menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita itu selain dirinya sendiri. Jiwa dan loyalitasnya sudah menjadi milik artemis. Lagi pula, eunhyuk berhak mewujudkan impian tentang hidup yang normal. Impian akan rumah dan keluarga dengan seorang pria biasa. Donghae tidak mau merenggut impian eunhyuk, ia tidak mau eunhyuk seperti dirinya.

Eunhyuk layak untuk menjalani hidup yang panjang, dan membosankan. Setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian mereka. Donghae menelan ludah, eunhyuk tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. Takdir eunhyuk adalah kembali kesebuah keluarga yang menyayanginya dan menemukan seorang pria fana yang bisa...

Donghae tidak menyelesaikan pemikiran itu, memikirkannya saja sudah terlalu menyakitkan.

"demi kebaikanmu. Kuharap itu benar, tapi kurasa karena kekuatan terpendammu dan karena perburuan vampir yang dilakukan oleh ryeowook, kau tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang membosankanmu selama beberapa hari kedepan."

"aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

Donghae mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dagu eunhyuk, ia ingin meredakan kegelisahan yang ia lihat di mata eunhyuk, ketakutan yang tidak ia pahami. Mengapa eunhyuk tidak mau mengakui bakat yang telah diberikan kepadanya?

"mungkin kau tidak mengakuinya, eunhyuk, tapi kekuatan itu ada. Kau bisa merasakan firasat dan melakukan telepati. Proyeksi dan empati. Sangat mirip dengan kekuatan ryeowook, tapi kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat dan kuat."

"kau membohongiku."

"untuk apa aku membohongimu?"

"aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

"mengapa kau begitu takut?"

"karena..."

"karena?" desak donghae.

"waktu usia lima belas tahun, aku bermimpi. Aku sering bermimpi lebih tepatnya. Semuanya selalu menjadi kenyataan. Dalam mimpi yang ini, sahabatku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku merasakan kepanikannya dan pikiran-pikiran terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya sebelum meninggal. Waktu di sekolah, aku berusaha semampu mungkin mencegahnya pulang dengan orang yang menyukainya. Aku menceritkan mimpiku. Dia tidak percaya, dan mengatakan aku cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu, aku... hanya tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Donghae mengelus jemari eunhyuk, berusaha menghangatkan tangannya. "aku tahu, eunhyuk."

"aku mencoba mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Semua orang yang ada di sekolah memandangiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ryeowook menarikku supaya mereka bisa pergi dan semua orang tertawa. Dan keesokannya saat mengetahui sahabatku meninggal, mereka menyebutku aneh. Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku. Aku menjadi gadis aneh yang bisa melihat berbagai hal. Katakan padaku, apa gunanya kekuatan ini jika membuat orang lain takut padaku dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya? Aku mau menjadi normal. Aku tidak mau seperti kangin atau siapalah namanya yang mendengar orang mati bicara padaku. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya mau menjalani hidupku seperti orang lain. Apa kau tidak pernah menginginkannya?"

Donghae memejamkan mata sambil melawan penderitaan tak berdasar yang meremas hatinya, ia melepaskan kelembutan kulit eunhyuk dan melangkah mundur dari wanita itu. "apa yang kuinginkan tidaklah penting."

Eunhyuk mengamati ekspresi donghae. Entah bagaimana ia telah melukai pria itu. "m-mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"tidak apa-apa. Kau benar, ada saatnya ketika aku rindu merasakan sinar matahari di wajahku. Aku merindukan begitu banyak hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kuhitung satu-persatu. Aku sudah belajar bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan kenangan."

Donghae memandang eunhyuk, dan hawa panas pada matanya seolah menghanguskan wanita itu. "tapi orang-orang seperti kita mempunyai bakat istemawa. Kita tidak bisa menjadi normal."

"mungkin kau tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa. Aku tidak mengijinkan diriku merasakan kekuatan-kekuatan itu lagi, semua itu sudah mati bagiku."

Donghae tertawa getir. "dan menurutmu aku keras kepala."

"hunter, kumohon." Ucap eunhyuk, membenci kesedihan yang ia dengar pada suaranya sendiri. Saat itu, eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Sentakan sesaat dari kekuatannya dan sensasi yang ditimbulkan menyayat hatinya seolah ia bisa mendengar pikiran-pikiran donghae.

Eunhyuk mendekati donghae. "hunter..."

Donghae menghindari sentuhan eunhyuk dan menghampiri konter dimana ponselnya berada. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada eunhyuk.

"telpon ryeowook dan minta dia untuk tinggal dirumah ibumu sampai hari jumat. Dia boleh keluar masuk pada siang hari tapi setelah gelap dia harus tinggal dirumah."

"dia tidak akan menyukainya."

"kalau begitu, minta ibumu mengikatnya. Kita bukan berurusan dengan vampir biasa sekarang. Para daimon ini sudah mendapat kekuatan yang lebih dari sekedar berbahaya dan sebelum kangin hyung dan aku tahu kita sedang berurusan dengan apa, dia harus bersembunyi."

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin."

Donghae mengangguk. "selagi kau biacara dengannya, aku mau ganti pakaian."

Eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika donghae keluar dari dapur, hatinya sedih. Ia tidak mau donghae meninggalkannya walau hanya mengganti pakaian. Ia merasakan suatu keinginan aneh untuk megikuti dan membantu donghae menanggalkan pakaian itu... tapi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menelpon ryeowook.

Eunhyuk duduk sendirian selama beberapa menit sampai donghae kembali setelah ia menelpon ryeowook. Donghae sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang membalut bahu bidangnya. Lengan kaosnya di gulung hingga keatas siku dan eunhyuk melihat bekas luka dalam yang melintang dilengan donghae.

"daimon itu menggigimu atau itu luka sayatan belati?"

Donghae melirik bekas lukanya sambil duduk diseberang eunhyuk. "ini luka gigitan."

"itu harus dirawat kan?"

"tidak, seluruh lukanya pasti sudah hilang besok."

"memang. Tapi bukankah gigitan itu bisa mengubahmu menjadi vampir?"

Donghae tertawa dan memandang eunhyuk dengan geli. "secara teknis, aku sudah menjadi vampir. Mengenai berubah, itu mustahil kecuali kalau kau seorang apollite."

"jadi, mereka tidak bisa menggigit manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi vampir?"

"itu dongeng sebelum tidur."

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "jadi, darimana datangnya seluruh kesalahpahaman mengenai vampir ini?"

"kebanyakan dari penduduk desa yang ketakutan dan acheron menyukainya, ia bahkan mengoleksi dan menyembunyikan catatan kuno yang bercerita tentang vampir."

"acheron? Siapa dia?"

"dia dark hunter pertama yang dipilih oleh artemis."

"dan dia masih hidup?"

"iya. Kurasa dia ada di california minggu ini."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Donghae tersenyum melihat eunhyuk. "dia berpergian ke lokasi baru setiap beberapa hari."

"bagaimana? Mengapa?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "kurasa kalau kau sudah berusia sebelas ribu tahun, segalanya menjadi sangat membosankan. Kalau tentang bagaimana, dia punya helikopter yang di rancang khusus."

Eunhyuk mencerna informasi itu dan berusaha membayangkan seperti apa dark hunter yang tertua ini. Entah mengapa, yoda terlintas di benaknya. Seorang makhluk kuno kecil dan berkulit kelabu-hijau yang berjalan dengan tubuh bungkuk, mengocehkan kata-kata mutiara kepada orang lain.

"apa kau pernah bertemu acheron?" tanya eunhyuk.

"semua dark hunter pernah bertemu dengannya, dia melatih dark hunter dan menjadi pemimpin tak resmi kami. Juga ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh yang diminta para dewa untuk mengeksekusi kami kalau kami melewati batas kewajaran."

"melewati batas bagaimana?"

"misalnya, memangsa manusia. Kami memiliki aturan yang harus dipatuhi. Tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatan kami didepan massa, tidak boleh berhubungan dengan apollite atau daimon, dan masih banyak lagi aturan."

Anehnya, rasanya menenangkan setelah tahu mereka memiliki peraturan semacam itu, tapi juga menakutkan kalau membayangkan salah satu dari orang-orang ini berubah jahat dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"kalau dark hunter dilarang untuk saling melukai dan kalian menghisap kekuatan satu sama lain, bagaimana bisa acheron menjadi eksekutor?"

"dia tidak menghisap kekuatan kami. Acheron itu dark hunter eksperimen. Karena dia yang pertama, para dewa belum menuntaskan kekacauan yang ada. Jadi, dia memiliki beberapa... bisa di bilang efek samping yang aneh."

Sekarang eunhyuk benar-benar membayangkan wujud mutan. Dark hunter kecil yang berpunggung bungkuk dan cadel.

"dan persisnya ada berapa jumlah dark hunter?"

"ribuan."

"serius?"

Dari kilatan dimata donghae. Eunhyuk bisa melihat jawabannya.

"seberapa sering dark hunter diciptakan?"

"tidak sering, sebagian besar dari kami sudah ada untuk waktu yang lama."

"wow~ jika acheron yang tertua. Siapa yang termuda?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "aku hanya bisa menebak, menurutku baro, mino, atau sundown, tapi aku harus memastikannya dengan acheron."

"sundown? Itu nama panggilan atau ibunya memang tidak terlalu menyukainya?"

Donghae tertawa. "dia seorang jago tembak dan itu nama yang mereka gunakan di poster-poster pencariannya. pihak berwenang menyatakan karyanya yang terbaik selalu dibuat setelah matahari terbenam."

"kurasa para dark hunter bukan pedagang biasa atau..."

"penduduk baik-baik yang taat hukum?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak baik. Tapi kau sudah punya gambaran tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Donghae membalas senyum eunhyuk. "dibutuhkan pembawaan dan hasrat tertentu untuk menjadi seorang dark hunter. Artemis tidak mau membuang waktunya atau waktu kami dengan memilih orang yang tidak bisa berburu. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kami semua gila, jahat, dan abadi."

Senyum eunhyuk bertambah lebar. "kau memang jahat dan abadi, tapi apa kau benar-benar gila?"

"jika gila berarti tidak waras, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata eunhyuk berkilat nakal. "berarti kau sangat gila. Tapi kau tahu, kurasa aku menyukai sisi itu darimu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari ketidakpastian."

Donghae tidak yakin siapa yang paling dikejutkan oleh pengakuan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya merah padam. Eunhyuk menyukainya... kata-kata itu membangkitkan respon yang sangat kekanakan didalam diri donghae. Ia merasakan keinginan aneh untuk berlari dan memberitahu seseorang. _"dia menyukaiku, dia menyukaiku."_

Demi para dewa, apa-apaan itu? Usianya sudah dua ribu tahun. Jauh dari usia yang lazim berkelakuan seperti itu. Namun, kepuasan dan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tidak bisa disangkal. Keheningan yang caggung terbentuk di tengah-tengah mereka selagi mereka makan.

Begitu selesai, eunhyuk berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan rumahnya. Segala yang sudah hilang darinya. Ia akan mengurusnya besok. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin melewati malam.

"ryeowook tidak akan kemana-mana," kata eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan donghae membawa piring ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya.

"bagus."

"kau tahu, kau belum memberitahuku kau bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang ryeowook pada malam kita bertemu." Ujar eunhyuk pelan.

"kangin hyung dan ryeowook mempunyai teman yang sama."

Mata eunhyuk membelalak, mata-mata... siapa yang menyangka? "salah seorang dari awak kebun binatang ryeowook?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"nugu?"

"karena orang ini menjadi mata-mata untuk kami, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Eunhyuk tertawa sewaktu mendengarnya, kemudian memicingkan mata, berusaha menebak orangnya. "kurasa hyungsik."

"aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa."

Eunhyuk menghela napas, ia kembali makan dan memandang ke sekeliling dapur mewah itu, sementara donghae menyimpan makanan. Ada konter marmer yang agak mirip dengan kuil yunani. Konter itu memisahkan meja dimana eunhyuk duduk dari bagian dapur yang lain. Tiga buah kursi bar terdapat didepannya. Semuanya rapi dan bersih dan sangat besar.

"rumah ini agak terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?"

"sedikit lebih lama dari seratus tahun."

Eunhyuk tersedak. "jeongmal?"

"aku tidak perlu pindah. Aku suka disini. Sebelumnya aku mengembara."

Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah donghae ketika pria itu hati donghae tidak bisa ditebak. Donghae menyembunyikan perasaan-perasaanya dan eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa ada cara yang bisa digunakan untuk memancing pria itu.

"kedengarannya kau sangat kesepian."

"tidak masalah." Jawab donghae datar.

Eunhyuk membayangkan kehidupan yang telah dijalani donghae. Berabad-abad sendirian, melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya mati karena tua sementara ia tidak pernah berubah. Pasti sulit baginya. Tapi sejalan dengan itu hidup donghae pasti memiliki beberapa keunggulan yang menarik.

"seperti apa rasanya kalau kau tahu kau akan hidup selamanya?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "sejujurnya, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Seperti orang lain di dunia, aku bangun, melakukan pekerjaanku, dan tidur."

Betapa donghae membuatnya terkesan sederhana. Tapi eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam diri pria itu. Kesedihan yang berakar. Hidup tanpa impian pasti sangat menyiksa. Semangat manusia membutuhkan tujuan yang layak diperjuangkan, dan membunuh daimon tidak seperti suatu tujuan di mata eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangan ke konter dan berusaha membayangkan seperti apa donghae sewaktu menjadi seorang manusia. Kyuhyun memberitahunya bagaimana mereka minum-minum sehabis perang dan betapa donghae mendambakan anak. Eunhyuk ingat seperti apa ekspresi donghae sewaktu menggendong minhyun.

"apa kau pernah punya anak?"

Kepedihan dasyat melintas dimata donghae selama sesaat sebelum digantikan dengan ketenangan. "tidak. Semua dark hunter steril."

"oh, kau impoten."

"aish, bukan begitu. Aku bisa berhubungan seks, hanya saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan."

"oh, maafkan aku."

"tidak apa-apa. apa kau mau berkeliling rumah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae membawa eunhyuk melewati ambang pintu disebelah kiri, memasuki ruang tamu yang sangat besar. Dinding, mahkota, dan medali-medalinya luar biasa indah dengan keanggunan dan keelokan yang terkesan kuno, tapi perabotan di rumah itu sangat modern.

Ruangan itu didekorasi untuk kenyamanan, bukan untuk membuat tamu terkesan. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, menurut eunhyuk vampir memang tidak terlalu sering menjamu tamu.

Sebuah pusat hiburan yang sangat besar berjejer di salah satu dinding dengan sistem komponen JVC, TV layar lebar, VCR dua tingkat, dan pemutar DVD. Walaupun lampu ada dimana-mana, ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lilin dari tiga buah tempat lilin berhias.

"kau tidak suka bola lampu modern ya?" tanya eunhyuk saat donghae beranjak untuk menyalakan lilin di sebuah tempat lilin bercabang.

"ya, terlalu terang untuk mataku."

"cahaya menyakitimu?"

Donghae mengangguk, "mata dark hunter diciptakan untuk kegelapan. Pupil kami lebih besar daripada pupil kalian dan tidak melebar dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya, mata kami menerima lebih banyak cahaya daripada mata manusia."

Selagi donghae bicara, eunhyuk melihat jendela yang terbentang dari lantai sampai ke langit-langit dan ditutup dengan daun jendela hitam yang bisa melindungi rumah dari cahaya matahari.

Saat mengitari sebuah sofa kulit hitam, langkah eunhyuk terhenti. Ada sebuah peti mati didepan sofa.

"apa itu..." eunhyuk tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ketika ia membayangkan donghae tidur didalam peti itu setiap siang.

Donghae melirik peti mati itu, lalu menatap mata kaget eunhyuk tanpa berkedip. "ya benar, itu... meja kopiku."

Donghae berjalan menghampiri peti mati itu, mengangkat penutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari dalam. "untuk tv kalau mau nonton besok."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Setelah memperhatikan, ia melihat berbagai pernak-pernik vampir yang kecil dan aneh berserakan dimana-mana. Patung-patung mini, busur silang kecil, bahkan tumpukan tarot vampir diatas perapian.

"menurut giljun itu lucu. Setiap menemukan sesuatu yang berbau vampir, dia membawanya ke sini dan meninggalkannya untuk kulihat."

"apa itu mengganggumu?"

"tidak. Dia anak yang baik."

Ketika donghae membawanya dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain dirumah besar yang tua itu eunhyuk mulai kehilangan arah. "persisnya, seberapa besar tempat ini?" tanyanya sewaktu mereka masuk ke ruang permainan.

"ada dua belas kamar tidur dan luasnya sedikit lebih besar dari enam ratus lima puluh meter persegi."

"ya ampun, aku pernah berada di mall yang lebih kecil."

Donghae tertawa menanggapi ocehan eunhyuk.

Sebuah meja biliar yang dihias dengan rumit berada di tengah-tengah ruang permainan. Bersama dengan sekumpulan permainan dingdong dan sebuah tv layar lebar dengan sederet permainan konsol yang dijejerkan diatas sebuah meja kopi rendah didepannya. Tapi yang paling aneh menurut eunhyuk adalah sepasang sarung tangan bisbol dan sebuah bola bisbol diatas meja lipat yang terdapat di salah satu sudut ruangan. Eunhyuk menghampirinya.

"aku main lempar bola dengan giljun pada malam-malam tertentu." Donghae menjelaskan.

"waeyo?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "membantuku menjernihkan pikiran saat aku berusaha merenungkan berbagai hal."

"giljun tidak keberatan?"

Donghae tertawa saat mendengarnya. "giljun keberatan dengan segala hal kecuali dance. Kurasa aku belum pernah memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia keluhkan."

"kalau begitu, kenapa masih mempekerjakannya?"

"aku suka memberi hukuman."

Sekarang giliran eunhyuk yang tertawa. "aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan giljun ini."

"besok kau pasti bertemu dengannya."

"jinjja?"

Donghae mengangguk. "apapun yang kau butuhkan beritahu dia dan dia akan membawakannya untukmu. Kalau dia menyinggungmu dengan cara apapun, beritahu aku dan aku akan membunuhnya."

Ada kesan pada suara donghae yang memberitahu eunhyuk bahwa mungkin itu bukan hanya ancaman kosong. Donghae kemudian membuka pintu kaca yang besar dan membawa eunhyuk ke atrium yang tertutup kaca. Langit-langitnya jernih dan menunjukkan jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip diatas kepala mereka.

"disini indah."

"terima kasih."

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri patung besar berbentuk tiga orang wanita. Karya seni itu sangat menakjubkan. Wanita yag termuda sedang berbaring menyamping sambil memegang sebuah naskah, sedangkan dua wanita lainnya sedang duduk dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Yang seorang memegang kecapi sedangkan yang seorang lagi seperti sedang bernyanyi. Tapi yang paling memikat eunhyuk adalah bagaimana mereka dibentuk. Masing-masing tampak sungguhan, dan mereka memiliki kemiripan yang mencengangkan dengan donghae.

"apa ini dari yunani?" tanya eunhyuk.

Ekspresi sedih melintas diwajah donghae saat mengangguk. "mereka saudara perempuanku."

Dengan hati sedih, eunhyuk mengamati patung itu baik-baik. Hunter menyentuh lengan patung yang sedang memegang naskah dengan lembut. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika memandang patung seukuran manusia yang menyerupai seorang gadis yang usianya menginjak akhir belasan tahun itu. Gaunnya yang mirip toga dan berwarna biru tampak sangat serasi dengan matanya.

"dahye adalah yang termuda diantara kami," katanya, suaranya satu oktaf lebih rendah. "dia pendiam dan pemalu dan entah mengapa bicaranya gagap kalau sedang gugup. Demi para dewa, dia sangat membenci hal itu, tapi menurutku dia manis. Hyelim..." donghae menunjuk patung berkecapi yang mengenakan gaun merah, "dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan lekas marah. Kata ayahku, kami sangat mirip dan karena itulah kami tidak bisa akur. Sedangkan soyeon satu tahun lebih muda dariku dan memiliki suara malaikat."

Eunhyuk memandang wanita muda yang mengenakan gaun kuning. Ada keanggunan yang lembut pada ketiga saudara perempuan donghae. Pemahatnya telah membentuk mereka seolah mereka sedang bergerak. Bahkan lipatan pada pakaian mereka nampak realistis dan halus. Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat keahlian yang seperti itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu hidup sehingga ia setengah menyangka mereka akan bicara kepadanya. Pantas saja donghae begitu terluka.

"kau sangat menyayangi mereka." Donghae mengangguk.

"apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"mereka menikah dan menjalani hidup yang panjang dan bahagia. Hyelim menamakan putra pertamanya dengan namaku."

Senyum lemah terbentuk dibibir eunhyuk, karena justru yang paling sering bertengkar dengan donghaelah yang melakukannya. Itu mengungkapkan banyak hal tentang hubungan mereka. Ketika memandang wanita-wanita itu, eunhyuk teringat akan apa yang dikatakan donghae tentang saudara perempuannya yang mencukur rambutnya waktu kakaknya sudah tiada. Pasti mereka menyayangi donghae sebesar donghae menyayangi mereka.

"apa pendapat mereka tentang perubahanmu menjadi dark hunter?"

Donghae berdeham. "mereka tidak pernah tahu. Bagi mereka, aku sudah mati."

"jadi, darimana kau tahu begitu banyak tentang..."

"aku bisa mendengar mereka saat mereka masih hidup. Merasakan mereka, sama seperti kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk ryeowook dan merasakan kalau dia sedang bermasalah."

Eunhyuk menegang sewaktu mendengar kata-kata donghae. "darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"sudah kubilang, aku bisa merasakan kekuatanmu."

Suatu getara merambat di punggung eunhyuk dan ia bertanya-tanya apa ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari donghae. "kau manusia yang menakutkan."

"aku bukan manusia. Aku sudah menyerahkan kemanusiaanku."

Eunhyuk tahu. Mungkin donghae tidak memiliki jiwa, tapi pria itu memiliki hati yang baik dan sangat manusiawi. "mengapa kau mau menjadi dark hunter walaupun tidak pernah membalas dendam pada sohyun?"

"menjadi dark hunter terkesan seperti ide yang bagus waktu itu."

Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya mencair. Mungkin kesepian pada suara donghae, penerimaan takdir pada matanya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu persis, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali ke kehidupan lamanya begitu saja dan melupakan pria ini. Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak kebaikan donghae. Terlalu banyak kepedihan donghae dan semoga tuhan menolongnya, semakin ia mengenal donghae, semakin ia menginginkan pria itu.

Menginginkan donghae dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun ada sesuatu yang menyatukan mereka. Eunhyuk menatap mata tersiksa yang sedang menatapnya dengan berhasrat dan panas. Donghae adalah pria yang disebut ibunya dengan 'bagian yang hilang'. Itu istilah yang digunakan ibunya untuk mendiskripsikan ayahnya. Istilah yang digunakan junsu saat membicarakan yoochun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, eunhyuk mengerti dan setelah menemukannya dalam diri donghae, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja.

Tidak tanpa perjuangan.

Tidak tahu menahu tentang pikiran-pikiran eunhyuk. Donghae kembali membawa eunhyuk kedalam rumah. Ia mengantar eunhyuk ke sebuah kamar tidur yang berada dilantai bawah. "kau bisa tidur disini. Aku akan bawakanmu sesuatu yang nyaman untuk dipakai."

Eunhyuk mondar-mandir di kamar tidur mewah itu. Tempat tidur king size bergaya tropisnya kelihatan seperti didatangkan dari sebuah film kuno. Cat hijau tuanya seharusnya membuat kamar itu tampak kecil, tapi di ruangan yang luas ini, catnya malah memberi kesan kuno dan nyaman.

Donghae kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan kaos hitam dan celana longgar yang pasti kedodoran kalau dipakai eunhyuk.

"gomawo."ucap eunhyuk, menerima pakaian itu dari donghae.

Donghae berdiri dihadapan eunhyuk, mata pria itu menatap matanya dengan tajam. Yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut, donghae mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan jemari di rahangnya. Kuku pendek pria itu menggesek kulitnya dengan lembut, membuatnya panas dingin. Ia tahu ia ingin donghae menciumnya dan ia terkejut betapa ia menginginkan ciuman pria itu. Tapi donghae tidak menciumnya. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata gelap yang bergairah. Kemudian donghae menggerakkan ibu jari di bibirnya dan ia hampir tidak bisa menahan erangan karena sentuhan yang begitu menyenangkan itu. Aroma tubuh donghae begitu menyamankan. Udara di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi ketegangan. Dengan gairah dan hasrat yang timbal balik. Intensitasnyan membuat eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas dan membuatnya lemah sekaligus kuat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tepat ketika eunhyuk merasa yakin donghae akan menciumnya, pria itu malah menjauh. "selamat malam, eunhyuk."

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, eunhyuk menatap donghae pergi.

-night pleasures-

Donghae mengutuki dirinya sediri dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk menuju ruangan kerjanya. Seharusnya ia mencium eunhyuk. Seharusnya ia...

Tidak! Ia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Tidak akan ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Dark hunter boleh berhubungan dengan wanita selama beberapa malam, tapi mereka tidak boleh terlibat secara serius. Resikonya terlalu besar. Membuat wanita itu rentan terhadap daimon dan membuat dark hunter lemah. Membuat dark hunter berhati-hati dan dalam pekerjaan seperti ini,berhati-hati bisa membunuhmu. Hal itu belum pernah merisaukannya sebelumnya. Malam ini, kepedihan sudah hampir cukup kuat untuk menghancurkannya.

Donghae membenci perasaan-perasaan didalam dirinya. Benci mendambakan eunhyuk. Ia sudah lama membuang emosi-emosinya dan lebih suka hidup seperti itu, di dalam kepompong yang aman dan bebas dari pergolakan.

"aku harus menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku." Donghae memasuki ruang kerjanya dan masuk kesitus web dark hunter.

Donghae duduk di kursi kulit hitam dan mengecek email masuk dan chat dari dark hunter yang lain. Mencoba membalas satu persatu email dan chat yang menurut donghae penting. Setelah merasa ia membalas email dan chat, donghae keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berkeliaran di koridor, kemudian menuruni tangga. Sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada didepan kamar eunhyuk. Ia menempelkan tangannya di pintu kayu yang gelap dan merentangkan jemarinya. Memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat eunhyuk sedang duduk ditempat tidur, kaki wanita itu telanjang di balik kaos miliknya.

Donghae bisa merasakan kesedihan eunhyuk karena kehilangan rumahnya. Merasakan ketakutannya karena berpikir desiderius bisa menyakiti ryeowook dan kecemasannya teman sekamar ryeowook. Lebih parah lagi, donghae bisa merasakan air mata yang ditahan eunhyuk. Wanita itu sangat kuat. Sangat tangguh. Ia belum pernah mengenal wanita yang seperti eunhyuk sebelumnya. Mimpi tadi pagi mencabik-cabik donghae. Ia masih bisa merasakan eunhyuk didalam pelukannya.

" _aku menginginkanmu."_

Ia rela menyerahkan apa saja asal bisa mendengar eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara nyata. Asal bisa melihat wanita itu memandangnya seolah ingin menaklukkannya. Sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka dan bercinta dengan eunhyuk. Merasakan sentuhan eunhyuk, merasakan eunhyuk memeluknya.

Menyambutnya,

Tapi itu mustahil!

Dengan hati sedih, donghae memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan eunhyuk. Ia harus bekerja.

-night pleasures-

Eunhyuk mellirik jam. Dua belas tiga puluh. Biasanya ia sudah tertidur pulas pada jam seperti ini. Tapi bagi donghae malam masih belum larut. Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan donghae saat dini hari. Tentunya pria itu tidak membunuh daimon setiap malam. Tidak ada daimon sebanyak itu kan?

Sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, eunhyuk sudah turun dari tempat tidur dan berkeliaran di rumah besar itu. Eunhyuk tidak tahu donghae ada dimana. Donghae tidak mau repot-repot menunjukkan kamarnya kepada eunhyuk sewaktu mengajaknya berkeliling. Tapi naluri eunhyuk memberitahunya bahwa kamar donghae pasti ada di lantai atas. Bisa jadi sejauh mungkin dari kamarnya.

Eunhyuk sudah berada ditengah tangga saat mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Suara berdesing yang ganjil. Eunhyuk mundur dan menemukan jalan yang menuju ruang permainan. Tidak ada lampu, tapi bulan dan bintang sudah sangat terang diluar sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok atrium. Dorongan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah memanggil donghae, langkah eunhyuk terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang sangat akrab dari sosok itu. Berjalan mendekati pintu kaca, eunhyuk mengenali terminator dan donghae. Donghae mengenakan kaos dan celana loggar. Ia sedang bermain lempar bola bisbol ke rangka berjaring yang kembali melontarkan bola itu kepadanya.

Begitu donghae melempar bola, terminator akan mengejar, lalu anjing itu akan kembali sambil melompat-lompat kepadanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk terminator, kemudian melempar bola lagi. Eunhyuk sudah mau pergi, tapi tidak bisa. Sebaliknya, ia malah membuka pintu. Donghae langsung menoleh. Bola yang terlupakan memantul dan mengenai kepalanya. Ia mendesis sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya dan terminator mengejar bola bisbol itu.

"apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya donghae, suaranya tajam.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "a-aku... aku hanya ingin tahu kau ada dimana."

"sekarang kau sudah tahu."

Es sudah kembali ke suara donghae. Ini bukan donghae yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu, ini dark hunter yang terbangun di pabrik bersamanya. Eunhyuk kemudian menjaga jarak dan sebenarnya itu menyayat hati eunhyuk. Bukan benjolan di kepala yang membuat donghae kasar; penghalang-penghalang lamanya sudah kembali. Ia menjauhkan eunhyuk.

Memahami isyarat itu, eunhyuk mengangguk. "iya. Kalau begitu... selamat malam."

Donghae melihat eunhyuk pergi. Ia melukai wanita itu. Ia bisa merasakannya dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Tapi... tidak ada yang bisa diwujudkan di antara mereka. Persahabatan saja tidak. Donghae menggertakkan gigi dan kembali melempar bola. Sambil melakukan itu, ia memusatkan pikiran pada desiderius. Berusaha untuk membawa daimon itu kedalam genggamannya.

Sia-sia.

Eunhyuk masih bersamanya. Wajak eunhyuklahh yang ia lihat sewaktu memejamkan mata. Aroma wanita itulah yang merasuki indra-indranya. Kalau tidak menyingkirkan eunhyuk dari pikirannya, ia akan membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh dan kalau ia mati, desiderius akan mengincar eunhyuk. Donghae menggeram, melempar bola ke jaring. Ia berputar untuk menangkap pantulannya, tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh bola, rasa sakit yang hebat sudah menyerang kepalanya.

Donghae mengumpat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan di mata kanannya dan sambil memerangi rasa sakit itu, sekilas bayangan melintas di kepalanya.

Itu shim changmin, desiderius.

Ketika bayangan itu bertambah nyata, donghae membeku. Dengan sangat jelas, ia melihat desiderius membunuhnya dan ia mendengar eunhyuk menangis.

.

.

TBC

Bab 7 sudah saya update nih. Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau typo yak. Sepertinya chap ini untuk nama tempat tidak saya rubah.

 **Untuk chap depan alias bab 8, je eh maksudnya saya kebiasaan dipanggil je sih -_- saya tidak merubah nama tempat dikarenakan chap depan (bab 8) banyak flashbacknya.**

Okay mungkin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ceritanya atau alurnya atau apalah tentang ini ff bisa tanya tanya kesaya ke line saya idnya : saya gapake bbm -_-v yang mau temenan juga boleh kok.

Okay see you in 21 month /digeplak

Hihi see you di bab depan /lambai2/

Beri-je.


	10. Bab 8

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **8**

Setelah eunhyuk tertidur, mimpi-mimpinya melayang kesuatu masa seperti sebuah kaleidoskop aneh dan berkelok-kelok yang tak terbentuk dan tak berwujud. Gambar-gambar, orang-orang, dan tempat- tempat asing berputar-putar dan terbolak-balik dibenaknya hingga kepalanya terasa pusing karena semua itu.

Setelah sesaat, semua menjadi lebih fokus dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Orang-orang yang tak ia kenal menyapa sewaktu ia melewati mereka. Kelihatan sangat nyata. Walaupun belum pernah melihat orang-orang ini sebelumnya, ia tahu nama mereka. Tahu berbagai hal tentang mereka yang hanya diketahui oleh seorang teman.

Ia mendengar suara para pria tertawa dan berpesta. Merasakan gabungan kegembiraan dan kesedihan yang aneh sewaktu ia melihat sebuah tenda berwarna merah pudar yang dipenuhi oleh para tentara yang menggunakan baju besi kuno.

"kau brilian." Kata seorang tentara tua, menepuk punggung eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengenali tentara itu sebagai tangan kanannya. Pria yang ia andalkan dan pria yang memujanya. Minhyuk selalu mencarinya saat membutuhkan bimbingan dan kekuatan. Ada luka yang menganga disebelah kiri wajah minhyuk, tapi mata tuanya bercahaya. Walaupun baju bajanya berlumuran darah, ia kelihatan tidak terluka.

"sayang sekali kyuhyun tidak ada disini untuk melihat kemenangan ini. Dia pasti bangga padamu hari ini, komandan. Kujamin seluruh roma sedang meratap malam ini."

Saat itu eunhyuk menyadari mimpi itu bukan tentang dirinya.

Ia menjadi donghae...

Mata coklat donghae bercahaya karena kemenangan dan ia memiliki pembawaan seorang pria yang ditakdirkan untuk keagungan. Donghae mengangkat goblet berisi wine ditangannya dan memanggil para pria di tenda. Sorak sorai bergemuruh dari pria-pria itu.

Donghae meminum winenya, kemudian memandang tentara tua di sebelahnya. "sayang yunho tidak bersama jungmo disana. Aku juga ingin menghadapinya, tapi tidak apa-apa." Ia mengeraskan suara supaya semua pria bisa yang berkumpul didalam bisa mendengarnya.

"besok kita akan berbaris menuju roma dan kita akan menaklukkannya."

Pria-pria itu berteriak setuju.

"di medan perang, dengan pedang di tangan, kau tak terkalahkan." Kata minhyuk dengan nada kagum. "besok kau akan menjadi penguasa dunia."

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "yonghwa yang akan menjadi penguasa roma besok. Bukan aku."

Pria tua itu kelihatan kaget, kemudian mencondongkan badan keleher donghae dan merendahkan nada suaranya supaya hanya donghae yang bisa mendengarnya.

"sebagian orang berpendapat dia lemah. Orang-orang yang akan mendukungmu kalau kau memutuskan..."

"tidak, minhyuk." Sela donghae lembut. "aku menghargai pemikiran itu, tapi aku sudah bersumpah akan memimpin pasukan ini untuk Andriscus dan aku akan melakukannya sampai hari kematianku. Aku tidak akan menghianatinya."

Ekspresi wajah minhyuk menunjukkan tidak yakin apakah ia harus memuji loyalitas donghae atau mengutuknya. "kau satu-satunya pria yang kukenal yang menolak kesempatan untuk menguasai dunia."

Donghae tertawa. "kerajaan dan kekaisaran tidak bisa memberi kebahagiaan, minhyuk-ah. Hanya cinta dari wanita baik-baik dan anak-anak yang bisa."

"dan penaklukkan." Tambah minhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum semakin lebar. "malam ini, setidaknya itu benar."

"komandan?"

Donghae membalikkan badan kearah suara dibelakangnya dan melihat seorang pria yang menarik perhatian pria-pria di tenda. Tentara itu mengeluarkan surat bersegel. "seorang pengantar pesan membawanya. Ini ditemukan pada tubuh seorang pengantar pesan romawi hari ini."

Donghae mengambil pesan dari tentara itu. Ia melihat segel yunho muda. Penasaran, ia membuka perkamen itu dan membacanya dan dengan setiap kata, kepanikannya mengembang. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat.

"kudaku!" teriak donghae sambil berlari keluar dari kerumunan di tenda. "siapkan kudaku."

"komandan?"

Donghae berbalik menghadap minhyuk yang sudah mengikutinya keluar. Kerutan cemas terbentuk di dahi tua dan letih itu. "minhyuk-ah, kau yang memimpin sampai aku kembali. Tarik pasukan ke perbukitan, menjauh dari tentara sampai kau mendapat kabar dariku. Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam waktu seminggu, bawa orang-orang ini ke punjara dan gabungkan kekuatan dengan jungshin."

"apa kau yakin?"

"ya."

Seorang pemuda datang dengan seekor kuda jantan hitam. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, donghae naik ke pelana.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya minhyuk.

"yunho sedang berkuda menuju vilaku. Aku mau mendahuluinya."

Minhyuk merenggut tali kekang kuda donghae. "kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian untuk menemuinya, komandan."

"aku tidak punya waktu. Istriku berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak boleh ragu-ragu." Donghae memutar kuda dan memacunya melewati perkemahan.

Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak di tempat tidur ketika mersakan kepanikan donghae yang menjadi-jadi. Keinginannya untuk melindungi istrinya apapun resikonya. Hari-hari berlalu ketika donghae berkuda dengan murka, berganti kuda setiap kali menemukan desa. Ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk beristirahat ataupun makan. Ia seperti kerasukan setan, dengan hanya satu pikiran di otaknya. _Sohyun, sohyun, sohyun._

Donghae sampai dirumah pada waktu tengah malam. Lelah dan takut, ia melompat turun dari kudanya dan menggedor-gedor minta di bukakan pintu. Seorang pria tua membuka pintu kayu yang tebal itu.

"tuan?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

Donghae mendorong pria itu, memandang ke sekeliling serambi utama untuk mencari tanda-tanda kekerasan. Matanya yang ketakutan tidak menemukan apapun yang tidak biasa. Tetap saja, ia tidak tenang. Belum! Ia belum tenang sebelum melihat istrinya.

"dimana istriku?"

Pelayan tua itu tampak kebingungan sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan donghae. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan. Akhirnya, ia bicara, "di tempat tidurnya, tuan."

Kelaparan, kelelahan, dan lemah, donghae menyusuri lorong panjang dan berpilar yang mengarah kebagian belakang rumah.

"sohyun?" panggilnya sambil berlari, ingin sekali ia melihat istrinya.

Pintu ujung lorong terbuka. Seorang wanita pirang yang bertubuh mungil dan luar biasa cantik muncul dan berdiri di sana. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan memandang penampilan donghae yang berantakan dengan tatapan menegur.

Sohyun masih hidup dan tidak terluka dan ia merupakan paling indah yang pernah dijumpai oleh mata donghae yang dipenuhi kegaguman. Rambut pirang sohyun yang berwarna keemasan, pipinya merona. Ia memegangi sprei putih yang sangat tipis di tubuh telanjangnya.

"oppa?" cetus sohyun dengan tajam.

Kelegaan melanda donghae dan air mata menggenangi matanya. Sohyun masih hidup! Syukurlah. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyingkirkan air mata dan memeluk sohyun dan mendekap istrinya erat-erat. Belum pernah ia merasa lebih bersyukur kepada para dewi takdir atas belas kasih mereka.

"oppa," tukas sohyun, meremang di bawah sentuhannya. "turunkan aku. Tubuhmu bau sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas. Apa kau tau sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"ya," sahut donghae dari tenggorokan yang tercekat sementara kegembiraan berdentam-dentam didalam dirinya. Ia menurunkan sohyun dan menangkup wajah wanita itu. Ia merasa sangat lelah hingga nyaris tidak sanggup berdiri ataupun berpikir, tapi ia tidak mau tidur. Tidak sebelum sohyun aman.

"aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini. Lekas berpakaian."

Sohyun mengerutkan dahi. "membawaku kemana?"

"ke Thrace."

"Thrace? Apa oppa sudah gila?" sergah sohyun.

"tidak. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa tentara romawi sedang menuju kesini. Aku mau membawamu ke ayahku supaya aman. Sekarang cepatlah."

Sohyun tidak mendengar perintah donghae. Sebaliknya, wajahnya malah menggelap secara berbahaya sementara amarah melintas dimatanya.

"ayahmu? Oppa sudah tidak bicara dengannya selama tujuh tahun. Apa yang membuat oppa berpikir dia mau menampungku?"

"ayahku akan memaafkanku kalau aku meminta."

"ayahmu akan melempar kita berdua keluar. Dia sudah mengumumkan itu. Aku sudah cukup dipermalukan di sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak mau mendengarnya menyebutku pelacur secara langsung. Lagipula, aku tidak mau meninggalkan vilaku. Aku suka disini."

"ayahku menyayangiku dan akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Lihat saja nanti, sekarang berpakaianlah."

Sohyun melirik ke balik bahu donghae. "paman byun?" katanya kepada pelayan tua yang sejak tadi menunggu di belakang donghae. "siapkan bak mandi untuk tuanmu, lalu bawakan makanan dan wine untuknya."

"sohyun..."

Sohyun menghentikan kata-kata donghae dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir donghae. "sstt... ini sudah tengah malam. Kau kelihatan berantakan dan baumu lebih buruk lagi. Mari kita bersihkan tubuhmu, memberimu makan, dan menidurkanmu. Kemudian paginya, kita bisa mendiskusikan apa yang harus dilakukan supaya aku aman."

"tapi tentara romawi..."

"Apa kau melihat mereka dalam perjalanan kemari?"

"hmmm... tidak."

"berarti tidak ada bahaya apa-apa sekarang, kan?"

Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, donghae menyerah. "kurasa tidak."

"kalau begitu ayo." Sohyun menggandeng tangan donghae dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di koridor utama.

Hal berikutnya yang eunhyuk lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang diterangi dengan api kecil dan lilin. Donghae bersandar disebuah bak mandi sementara sohyun memandikannya. Donghae menangkap tangan sohyun dan menempelkan tangan itu ke pipinya.

"kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu. Tidak ada yang dapat menenangkanku seperti sentuhanmu."

Sohyun mengulas senyum, dan memberi secangkir wine untuk donghae. "ku dengar kau merebut thessaly dari romawi."

"ya. Yunho murka. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memimpin pasukan menuju roma. Aku akan menaklukkannya, camkan kata-kataku."

Donghae menghabiskan isi cangkir, kemudian menyingkirkannya. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, ia meraih istrinya dan menarik wanita itu kedalam bak mandi bersamanya.

"donghae oppa!" sohyun terengah.

"sstt, aku ingin menciummu." Bisik donghae di bibir sohyun. Sohyun menurut, tapi ada kesan dingin pada dirinya,donghae bisa merasakannya.

"ada masalah apa, sayangku? Kau terkesan jauh malam ini. Seolah pikiranmu ada ditempat lain."

Wajah sohyun melembut ketika ia mengangkangi pinggang donghae dan membawa pria itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "aku tidak jauh. Aku hanya lelah."

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian mengerang saat sohyun bergerak diatasnya. "maafkan aku karena sudah membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sohyun-ah. Kau bagai udara yang kuhirup."

Donghae kemudian mencium sohyun, mengecap rasa bibir sohyun. Sepertinya sohyun menjadi rileks didalam pelukan donghae. Tatapan sohyun terus tertuju kepada donghae seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu...

Tidak lama setelah pikiran itu melintas di benak donghae,kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Gelombang rasa pusing melandanya dan dalam waktu sesaat. Ia tahu apa yang telah sohyun lakukan padanya.

"racun?" donghae terengah.

Sohyun segera menjauh dari donghae dan keluar dari bak mandi. dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melilitkan handuk ke sekeliling tubuhnya. "bukan."

Donghae berusaha keluar dari bak mandi, tapi gelombang rasa pusing mencengkramnya. Ia terjatuh kedalam air. Ia tidak bisa bernapas ketika berbagai pikiran melintas secara acak diotaknya yang berada dalam pengaruh obat. Tapi yang paling ia pikirkan adalah pengkhianatan dari wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita yang telah membuatnya mengorbankan segalanya.

"sohyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Sohyun mengangkat dagunya sambil memperhatikan donghae dengan dingin. "aku melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Aku melindungi diriku sendiri. Masa depan adalah roma, donghae-ssi. Bukan tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk mewarisi tahta makedonia."

Kegelapan menylimuti.

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika merasakan rasa sakit hebat menghujam tenggorokannya. Ketika cahaya kembali, ia mendapati donghae sedang berbaring telanjang di lempengan batu dingin yang dihamparkan dengan kemiringan empat puluh lima derajat. Lengan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali.

Donghae memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang berukuran sedang hingga melihat sebuah meja tua dipojok, yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam alat penyiksaan. Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam berdiri sambil memandangi meja, memunggungi donghae.

Donghae merasa kesepian dan dihianati. Begitu tak berdaya. Itu sensasi yang menakutkan bagi seseorang yang belum pernah mengenal kerentanan.

Ruangan itu terasa panas dan menyesakkan karena api di perapian. Entah bagaimana, eunhyuk tahu saat itu baru memasuki musim panas. Jendela-jendela terbuka dan angin mediterania yang lembut berhembus melintasi ruangan, membawa aroma laut, bunga, dan zaitun. Donghae mendengar suara tawa dari luar dan perutnya terasa mulas.

Hari ini terlalu indah untuk mati...

Pria di dekat meja menengadahkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, ia membalikkan badan dan menghujam donghae dengan tatapan mengancam. Walaupun pria itu sangat tampan, ada kesan dingin pada wajahnya yang mencuri daya tariknya. Pria itu memiliki mata yang tajam, kejam dan berkilat. Matanya tak berjiwa, penuh perhitungan, dan benar-benar tak berbelas kasih.

"Lee Donghae." Pria itu tersenyum keji. "akhirnya kita bertemu. Walaupun aku yakin ini tidak sesuai dengan kan?"

"yunho..." donghae menggeram begitu melihat panji-panji yang ada di dinding dibelakang pria itu. Ia bisa mengenali lambang elang itu dimanapun juga. Senyum orang romawi itu bertambah lebar ketika ia melintasi ruangan. Tidak ada rasa hormat pada wajah yunho. Hanya kepuasan yang angkuh.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, yunho memutar tali kerekan yang menahan tali yang mengikat kaki donghae. Talinya bertambah erat, menarik otot-otot donghae, dan membuat tulang-tulangnya terlepas dari engselnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menggertakkan gigi karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Sambil terus memutar kerekan, yunho tertawa.

"bagus. Kau kuat. Aku tidak suka menyiksa bocah lembek yang langsung merengek dan menangis. Menghilangkan seluruh kegembiraannya."

Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa.

Setelah mengunci kerekan supaya tubuh donghae tetap tertarik secara menyakitkan, yunho menghampiri meja dimana sejumlah senjata dan peralatan penyiksaan berada. Ia mengangkat sebuah godam besi yang berat.

"karena kau baru berkunjung, ijinkan aku memberitahumu bagaimana roma menangani musuh-musuhnya..."

Yunho kembali melenggang menghampiri donghae, melempar seringai yang memancing amarah donghae. "pertama, kami remukkan lututmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan tergoda meninggalkan keramah-tamahanku sebelum aku siap melepaskanmu."

Yunho menurunkan godam itu kelutut kiri donghae, langsung menghancurkan seluruh persendiannya. Rasa sakit yang tidak dapat dibayangkan melanda. Menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak menjerit keras-keras, donghae mencengkram tali yang mengikat tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan darah hangat dari luka di pergelangan tangannya yang mengalir ke lengan atasnya.

Setelah menghancurkan lutut donghae yang sebelahnya lagi, yunho mengambil besi panas dari perapian. "aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan. Dimana pasukanmu?"

Donghae memicingkan mata, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Yunho menempelkan besi panas itu ke bagian dalam paha donghae.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak sanggup menghitung luka-luka donghae. Jam demi jam, hari demi hari telah berlalu. Eunhyuk belum pernah mengenal seseorang yang bisa begitu menderita dan tetap bertahan hidup. Eunhyuk terengah ketika air disiramkan kewajah donghae.

"jangan pikir kau boleh pingsan untuk meloloskan diri dariku. Kelaparan saja tidak boleh kalau aku belum meghendakinya."

Yunho menjambak rambut donghae dan menarik kepalanya dengan kejam. Kemudian menuangkan kuah ke tenggorokannya. Donghae mendesis ketika cairan asin itu menyengat luka-luka diwajahnya, terutama bibirnya. Ia tersedak karena kuah itu, tapi yunho tetap menuangkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"minum, sial kau." Bentak yunho. "minum!"

Donghae pingsan lagi dan sekali lagi air dingin membangunkannya.

Siang dan malam menyatu ketika waktu berlalu sementara yunho menyiksanya, lagi dan lagi. Selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. "dimana pasukanmu?"

Donghae tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tidak pernah menjerit sekalipun. Ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat sehingga yunho harus mencungkilnya kalau mau menyuapi secara paksa.

"komandan yunho." Kata seorang prajurit sambil memasuki ruangan sementara yunho kembali memutar kerekan yang menahan lengan dan kaki donghae.

"maaf atas interupsi ini, tuan. Tapi, ada seorang dari utusan Thrace yang ingin menonton."

Jantung donghae berhenti berdetak. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu berminggu-minggu, secercah harapan merekah didalam dirinya, melandanya dengan kegembiraan.

 _Ayahnya..._

Yunho mengerutkan dahi dengan penasaran kepada bawahannya. "ini pasti menarik. Tentu saja persilahkan dia masuk."

prajurit itu menghilang. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria tua yang berpakaian rapi memasuki ruangan dengan dikawal dua orang tentara romawi. Pria itu sangat mirip dengan donghae selama sesaat, eunhyuk menyangka itu ayahnya.

Setelah pria itu berada cukup dekat untuk mengenali tubuh donghae yang berlumuran darah dan babak belur, ia terengah.

Paman donghae berlari kesampingnya. "donghae?" bisik sang paman denga tidak percaya, menyentuh lengan donghae yang patah dengan berhati-hati. Matanya dipenuhi dengan kepedihan dan kekhawatiran. "demi zeus, apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?"

Eunhyuk merasakan rasa malu dan kesedihan donghae yang sangat besar sewaktu melihat duka pamannya. Ia merasakan keinginan didalam diri donghae untuk meredakan rasa bersalah yang membayang di mata pamannya dan memohon pamannya untuk meminta ayahnya memaafkannya.

Ketika donghae membuka mulut untuk bicara, yang keluar hanyalah gumaman parau. Ia terluka begitu parah sehingga giginya bergemeletuk saking hebatnya penderitaan fisik yang ia alami. Tenggorokkan donghae terasa begitu perih dan kering sehingga ia tersedak. Tapi dengan mengerahkan tekad, akhirnya ia bicara dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"paman..."

"apa mungkin dia benar-benar bisa bicara?" tanya yunho, bergabung dengan mereka. "dia tidak berkata apa-apa selama empat minggu ini. Tidak ada suara lain selain ini..."

Lagi-lagi yunho menempelkan besi panas ke paha donghae. Donghae tersentak dan mendesis.

"hentikan!" teriak paman donghae, mendorong yunho supaya menjauh dari ponakannya. Dengan lembut pamannya menangkup wajah donghae yang memar. Air mata bergulir di pipi pamannya ketika ia berusaha membersihkan darah dari bibir donghae yang bengkak.

Paman donghae memandang yunho. "aku membawa sepuluh kereta yang berisi emas dan permata. Ayahnya menjanjikan yang lebih lagi kalau kau melepaskannya. Aku diberi wewenang untuk menyerahkan Thrace ke tanganmu dan adiknya, putri dahye, telah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi budakmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengijinkanku membawanya pulang."

 _Tidak!_ Eunhyuk mendengar jeritan batin donghae, tapi kata itu tertahan di tenggorokkannya yang terbakar.

"mungkin aku akan mengijinkanmu membawanya pulang setelah dia dieksekusi."

"tidak bisa!" sergah paman donghae. "dia seorang pangeran dan kau..."

"dia bukan pangeran. Semua orang tahu hak warisnya sudah dicabut. Ayahnya menyatakan keputusan itu didepan umum."

"dan dia sudah membatalkan keputusan itu." Paman donghae bersikeras. Ia kembali memandang donghae, matanya begitu menentramkan. "ayahmu mau aku memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diakatakan padamu. Dia bodoh dan buta, padahal seharusnya dia percaya dan mendengarkanmu. Ayahmu menyayangimu, donghae. Dia hanya ingin kau pulang ke rumah dimana dia bisa menyambutmu dan sohyun dengan tangan terbuka. Dia memohon agar kau memaafkannya."

Kata-kata terakhir itu lebih membakar donghae ketimbang besi panas yunho. Bukan ayahnya yang harus minta maaf. Bukan ayahnya yang bodoh. Dirinyalah yang bersikap kejam terhadap ayahnya yang tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa selain menyayanginya.

Paman donghae memandang yunho. "dia bersedia memberikan apa saja kepadamu demi nyawa putranya. Apa saja!"

"apa saja. Menggoda sekali, tapi bodoh sekali aku kalau aku melepaskan pria yang sudah hampir mengalahkan kami. Tidak akan!"

Yunho menarik belati dari sabuknya. Dengan kasar ia merenggut rambut donghae dan memotongnya.

"ini." Kata yunho, menyodorkan rambt itu kepadan paman donghae. "bawa ini ke ayahnya dan beritahu dia bahwa hanya itulah yang akan dia dapatkan dariku."

"tidak!"

"pengawal! Bawa tuan ini keluar."

Donghae melihat pamannya ditarik dan diseret dari ruangan itu.

"donghae!"

Donghae berontak, tapi tubuhnya begitu nyeri sehingga yang berhasil ia lakukan hanyalah semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin memanggil pamannya kembali. Ia ingin memberitahu betapa menyesal dirinya atas semua yang telah ia katakan kepada orangtuanya.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" teriak paman donghae sesaat sebelum pintu dibanting hingga menutup.

Yunho berpaling kepada pelayannya. "bawa gundikku."

Begitu pelayannya pergi, yunho kembali pada donghae. Ia menghela napas seolah merasa kecewa. "sepertinya waktu untuk kita bersama sudah habis. Kalau ayahmu begitu menginginkan kepulanganmu, berarti hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum dia memimpin pasukan untuk menyerangku. Aku tidak boleh mengambil resiko kalau-kalau dia memang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

Donghae memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya dari seringai kemenangan yunho. Dibenaknya, ia melihat ayahnya di hari terakhir yang naas itu ketika mereka berdua berdiri, berhadapan, di tengah-tengah ruang singgasana. Kyuhyun menemani hari itu sebagai bentrokan dua titan. Karena baik dirinya ataupun ayahnya tidak mau mendengarkan atau mengalah.

Donghae mendengar kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kepada ayahnya. Kata-kata yang tidak boleh diucapkan oleh putra manapun kepada orang tuanya. Penderitaan yang ditimbulkan seratus kali lebih dasyat ketimbang apapun yang telah dilakukan yunho kepadanya.

Selagi ia berduka karena tindakan-tindakannya, pintu ruang penyiksaan itu terbuka dan sohyunpun masuk. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan kepala tegak, seperti ratu istana. Ia berhenti disebelah yunho, mengulas senyum hangat dan mengundang. Donghae memandang sohyun ketika pengkhianatan wanita itu menjadi jelas di matanya.

"kau tau donghae-ssi, aku ingin memuji caramu dalam memilih istri. Dia luar biasa di ranjang, kan?" kata yunho sambil merangkulkan tangan ke tubuh sohyun dan mencumbu lehernya.

Sohyun menatap mata donghae tanpa malu-malu sementara yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak ada cinta di wajah wanita itu. Tidak ada penyesalan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menatap donghae seolah donghae hanyalah orang asing. Itu menyakiti donghae sampai ke kedalaman jiwanya yang telah hancur.

"ayo sohyun-ah, tunjukkan kepada suamimu apa yang dia sela pada malam ketika dia pulang."

Yunho menyingkirkan penjepit dari jubah sohyun dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Yunho menarik tubuh telanjang sohyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya. Hati donghae hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat sohyun melepaskan baju besi yunho. Melihat betapa bersemangatmya wanita itu menyambut sentuhan yunho.

Tidak tahan lagi, donghae memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar mereka. Donghae mendengar sohyun memohon yunho untuk memenuhi tubuhnya. Mendengar wanita itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan dan saat sohyun mencapai klimaks di pelukan musuhnya. Donghae merasakan hatinya layu dan mati. Donghae membiarkan kepedihan menaklukkannya saat itu. Membiarkan perasaan itu meliputi hingga ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Waktu mereka selesai, yunho melenggang menghampiri donghae. Yunho menyeka tangannya yang basah di wajah donghae dan donghae mengutuk aroma yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik itu.

"apa kau tahu betapa aku menyukai aroma istrimu ditubuhku?"

Donghae meludahi wajah yunho dan itu membuat yunho murka. Yunho mengambil sebilah belati dari meja dan menikamkannya dengan kejam ke perut donghae. Dengan keji, yunho memutar pergelangan tangannya dan memuntir belati itu, mendorongnya semakin dalam.

"katakan padaku, sohyun. Bagaimana aku harus membunuh suamimu? Apa aku harus memenggal kepalanya sesuai dengan statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran?"

"jangan, dia sumber semangat dan tulang pemberontakan makedonia. Kau tidak boleh menjadikannya martir. Kalau jadi kau, aku akan menyalibnya layaknya seorang pencuri biasa. Supaya dia menjadi contoh bagi musuh-musuh roma bahwa tidak ada kehormatan ataupun kejayaan kalau berani menentang roma."

Yunho tersenyum kejam, ia mengecup pipi sohyun dengan ringan kemudian berpakaian. "aku suka cara berpikirmu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada suamimu selagi aku menyusun rencana."

Donghae berjuang untuk bernapas di sela-sela rasa sakitnya ketika akhirnya sohyun menghampirinya. Tubuh donghae gemetar karena amarah dan penderitaan. Tetap saja, mata sohyun kosong. Dingin.

"mengapa?" tanya donghae.

"menurutmu mengapa? Aku anak haram dari seorang pelacur. Aku tumbuh bersama rasa lapar dan kemiskinan tanpa pilihan apa-apa selain membiarkan pria manapun menggunakanku sesukanya."

"aku menerimamu," kata donghae dengan suara serak dari bibir yang pecah dan berdarah. "mencintaimu. Aku menjagamu dari siapapun yang bisa menyakitimu."

Sohyun memicingkan mata kepada donghae. "aku tidak mau membiarkanmu berperang melawan roma sementara aku duduk di rumah dengan ketakutan kalau-kalau mereka membobol tembokku untuk mencarimu. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti istri kyuhyun, atau dijual menjadi budak. Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh sehingga tidak sudi kembali lagi mengais-ngais sampah, menjual tubuhku. Aku menginginkan kenyamananku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya."

Sohyun tidak bisa lebih menyakiti donghae lagi. Wanita itu tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai apapun selain pria berkantong tebal.

"apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Sohyun mengangkat bahu. "kalau ini bisa menghibur, kau kekasih terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu di tempat tidurku."

"ya ampun, sohyun. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu menyiksanya, belum pernah sekalipun aku berhasil memancing rasa sakit sebesar itu darinya." Kata yunho waktu kembali.

Para tentara masuk dengan sebuah salib besar. Mereka meletakkannya dilantai di dekat meja, kemudian memotong ikatan donghae supaya bisa menurunkannya. Dengan kaki patah, donghae ambruk kelantai. Dengan kasar, mereka mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas kayu salib itu. Donghae terus menatap sohyun. Belas kasihan sekalipun tidak tampak diwajah sohyun. Ia hanya memandang dengan ketertarikan yang mengerikan.

Lagi-lagi, donghae melihat wajah terguncang orang tuanya ketika ia meninggalkan rumah di hari pernikahan. Mendengar tawaran pamannya kepada yunho. Ia telah menghianati mereka semua demi sohyun dan sekarang wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Apa yang sudah ia akibatkan terhadap keluarga dan negara donghae. Dengan satu tindakan penghianatan, sohyun memupus impian negara donghae akan kebebasan.

Seorang tentara menempelkan paku logam di pergelangan tangan donghae dan memeganginya sementara tentara lainya mengangkat palu besi yang berat. Tentara romawi itu mengayunkan palunya ke arah paku. (jujur, gak tega ngetik ini T-T)

Eunhyuk terbangun sambil berteriak ketika merasakan paku menusuk lengannya. Eunhyuk lalu duduk tegak, ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan itu hanya mimpi. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya, memandanginya. Ia masih sama sebelum seperti sebelumnya, tapi... mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata.

Digerakkan oleh tenaga yang tidak ia pahami, eunhyuk keluar dari kamar untuk mencari donghae. Ia berlarian di rumah yang gelap, fajar baru menyingsing. Ia menaiki tangga mahoni dan menyusuri lorong yang panjang. Ia mengikuti naluri menuju pintu yang terletak di sayap kanan rumah. Tanpa ragu, eunhyuk membuka pintu ganda itu dan memasuki kamar tidur yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya. Sebatang lilin menyala di sebelah tempat tidur yang kuno dan bertirai, menimbulkan bayangan di dinding seberang. Tirai-tirai emas dan coklat ditarik dan diikat ke tiang. Sementara kain tipis berwarna krem menyelubungi tempat tidur. Walapun begitu, eunhyuk bisa melihat donghae menggeliat diatas sprei seolah sedang terperangkap di tengah-tengah mimpi buruk yang sama dengan yang ia alami.

Dengan jantung berdebar, eunhyuk berlari ke tampat tidur itu. Donghae langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruk saat merasakan tangan eunhyuk yang sejuk dan lembut di dadanya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati eunhyuk duduk disebelahnya, mata eunhyuk tampak gelap saking ngerinya. Dahi donghae berkerut saat wanita itu memandanginya.

Donghae kembali mengerutkan dahi kerika tagan eunhyuk menjelajahi dadanya. Seolah eunhyuk tidak benar-benar melihatnya, seolah waktu itu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Donghae berbaring tanpa bersuara, dikejutkan oleh kehadiran eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menarik sprei sutra dan menyentuh bekas luka di perut donghae, tepat di sebelah kiri pusarnya.

"dia menikam belati ke sini." Bisik eunhyuk, membelai bekas luka itu.

Kemudian eunhyuk merenggut pergelangan tangan donghae dan dengan lembut menelusuri bekas luka yang ada disana. "mereka memakumu disini dan disini."

Lalu eunhyuk menggenggam tangan donghae dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke ujung-ujung jemari donghae. "mereka mencabuti kukumu."

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan dan menangkup pipi donghae. Mata eunhyuk menyiratkan ribuan emosi, membuat donghae tidak dapat bernapas. Belum pernah ada wanita yang memandangnya seperti itu.

"hunterku yang malang," bisik eunhyuk. Air mata bercucuran ke wajahnya dan sebelum donghae menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia sudah menarik selimut dari tubuh donghae, menyingkapkan tubuh telanjang donghae dibawah matanya yang menjelajah. Donghae langsung menegang, tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut saat melihat kekhawatiran eunhyuk untuknya.

Eunhyuk menyentuh paha donghae yang berparut dimana yunho pernah menempelkan besi panas diatasnya. Eunhyuk terengah, jemarinya mengusap kulit donghae yang berparut. "ini sungguhan, mereka benar-benar melakukannya kepadamu."

Eunhyuk menatap donghae, matanya berkaca-kaca. "aku melihatmu, aku merasakanmu."

Donghae semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa mungkin? Donghae sedang memimpikan eksekusinya ketika eunhyuk membangunkannya. Apa kekuatan mereka telah menyatu sehingga ia bisa menjangkau eunhyuk bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun? Itu pemikiran yang menakutkan. Kalau benar, berarti mereka terikat pada suatu tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada sekedar ikatan fisik.

Berarti...

Donghae tidak menyelesaikan pemikiran itu, tidak ada yang namanya belahan jiwa, apalagi kalau salah seorang dari mereka tidak memiliki jiwa. Mustahil.

Saat menatap donghae, eunhyuk merasa sakit sampai kelubuk hatinya untuk pria didepannya itu. Bagaimana bisa donghae menanggung penderitaan dan penghianatan sebesar itu?

Donghae telah memikulnya selama berabad-abad, sendirian. Selalu sendirian. Selalu terluka dan mendamba, tanpa pelampiasan, tanpa harapan.

Eunhyuk ingin memberi harapan pada donghae. Eunhyuk ingin mewujudkan impian donghae tentang anak-anak dan seorang wanita yang bisa mencintainya. Semoga Tuhan mengasihinya. Eunhyuk ingin menjadi wanita itu.

Sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, eunhyuk sudah membungkuk dan memagut bibir donghae dengan bibirnya sendiri. Donghae mengerang karena sentuhan itu dan menangkup wajah eunhyuk sambil membalas ciumannya.

Eunhyuk mengecap donghae dengan cara yang belum pernah ia lakukan dengan pria lain sebelumnya. Ketika lidah mereka berdansa, ia bisa merasakan donghae sampai ke jiwanya. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia bersikap seberani itu di tempat tidur. Tapi ia memang belum pernah menginginkan seorang pria seperti ini.

Air mata merebak di mata eunhyuk ketika ia menempelkan bibirnya ke tulang selangka donghae, diatas luka dimana yunho menggesekkan cincinnya dan membuatnya berdarah.

Kekuatan sebesar itu. Cinta sebesar itu. Eunhyuk rela menyerahkan segalanya demi mendapatkan seorang pria yang mencintainya sebagaimana donghae mencintai sohyun. Persisnya, ia ingin donghae mencintainya. Ia menginginkan hati donghae. Ia menginginkan pria ini, yang tahu apa arti cinta yang memahami komitmen dan kasih sayang. Baik donghae mau mengakuinya atau tidak, pria itu membutuhkannya.

Tidak ada orang yang boleh menjalani keabadiam sendirian. Tidak ada orang yang boleh disakiti sebagaimana donghae telah disakiti. Tidak ketika satu-satunya kejahatan yang ia lakukan adalah mencintai seseorang lebih daripada ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Napas eunhyuk menyatu dengan napas donghae ketia ia menindih tubuh pria itu. Donghae mengerang waktu menyadari eunhyuk tidak mengenakan apa-apa dibalik kaosnya. eunhyuk panas dan lembap ketika bergerak di perut telanjangnya, menyulut api jauh didalam dirinya yang begitu mendambakan wanita itu sehingga membuatnya ketakutan.

Benak donghae menyuruh menjauhi eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak malam ini. Tidak setelah mimpi buruk yang masih terasa segar dibenaknya. Benar atau salah, ia ingin mengenal kelembutan seorang wanita ditubuhnya. Aroma eunhyuk di kulitnya.

Donghae gemetar ketika eunhyuk menurunkan tangan dan memeluknya. Belum pernah ada orang yang menyentuhnya seperti ini selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Hari ini, ia memiliki eunhyuk. Ia sudah tidak bisa menjauhi wanita itu lagi sekarang.

Napas donghae kasar, ia gemetar saat merasakan jemari eunhyuk yang menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tegang, panas hingga ia pikir ia akan meledak. Donghae menggerakkan tangannya secara perlahan di tubuh eunhyuk, merasakan kelembutan kulit wanita itu dan kaos di bawah telapak tangan dan jemarinya. Ia mencumbu leher eunhyuk dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak inkarnasinya menjadi dark hunter, ia merasakan suatu dorongan yang tak terkendali untuk mengecap manusia.

Suara darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah eunhyuk menggema di telinga donghae. Energi murni eunhyuk menggodanya, membuat naluri dark hunter di dalam dirinya ingin mencicipi daya hidup wanita itu. Tapi itu terlarang! Tidak ada dark hunter yang boleh menggigit leher manusia. Tapi ketika ia membelai cekungan leher eunhyuk dengan lidahnya, hasrat liar menyala-nyala didalam dirinya.

Donghae menggesekkan taringnya keleher eunhyuk dan ia membutuhkan seluruh pengendalian dirinya untuk tidak mengecap darah yang bisa ia rasakan mengalir deras dibawah bibirnya. Ia merasakan hawa dingin menjalar ditubuh eunhyuk. Donghae memilih menjauh sambil menggeram, kemudian memagut bibir eunhyuk dan mencium wanita itu dalam-dalam sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kaos eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerang ketika menyentuh eunhyuk untuk pertama kalinya. Eunhyuk tersentak saking kagetnya, lalu mengerang dengan gumamam mengundang sambil mempercepat belaian lembutnya. Donghae tidak percaya betapa eunhyuk sudah basah. Demi para dewa, betapa ia menginginkan eunhyuk. Ingin mengecap setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu, ingin membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam kebagian tubuh eunhyuk yang panas bergelora. Tapi ia menahan diri karena ia ingin menikmati setiap saatnya. Ingin menjelajahi eunhyuk secara lembut dan perlahan.

Donghae ingin pagi ini bertahan selamanya.

"kau terasa sangat nikmat," bisik donghae sambil merobek kaos itu, menariknya dari tubuh eunhyuk dan melemparnya kelantai.

Eunhyuk melengkungkan punggungnya. Merasakan gigi-gigi yang tajam di kulitnya membuatnya panas seperti lahar. Sekali lagi donghae menurunkan tangannya keantara tubuh mereka dan menyentuh eunhyuk di tempat yang paling mendamba. Jemari donghae berputar-putar, menggoda dan menentramkan, mencari-cari dan membelai, membuat eunhyuk merasa semakin merindukan pria itu.

"aku menginginkanmu hunter," bisik eunhyuk di bibir donghae. "aku belum pernah menginginkan orang lain seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum, menunjukkan taringnya pada eunhyuk sambil menggulingkan wanita itu hingga terbaring dibawahnya. Eunhyuk mengerang sewaktu merasakan tubuh donghae diatas tubuhnya. Berat badan donghae membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dan ia mengaitkan kaki ke tubuh pria itu.

Sekujur tubuh donghae kuat dan kencang. Otot-otot yang bagus dan terlatih meregang di sekeliling tubuh eunhyuk seiring dengan setiap gerakan anggun yang dibuat oleh donghae. Tapi yang lebih mengagumkan lagi adalah kekuatan terkendali yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu.

Eunhyuk menginginkan yang lebih lagi dari donghae. Ia ingin merasakan pria itu didalam tubuhnya. Ingin memiliki donghae dengan cara yang ia tahu belum pernah dilakukan wanita lain selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Ia menginginkan hati donghae. Eunhyuk ingin menjadi segalanya yang dibutuhkan oleh donghae. Napasnya, hatinya, tapi yang terutama adalah jiwa donghae yang hilang. Eunhyuk ingin mengembalikan jiwa itu kepada donghae. Melepaskan pria itu dari penderitaan. Membebaskannya dari masa lalu.

Eunhyuk mencium donghae dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengakui pikiran-pikirannya secara tidak sengaja. Kalau hunter tahu, eunhyuk yakin pria itu akan menghindarinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu lebih dari satu dekade, eunhyuk memanggil kekuatannya yang sudah dipendamnya dan membentengi benaknya untuk menyembunyikan pikiran dan hatinya dari donghae kalau-kalau pria itu masih bisa melihat kedalam dirinya.

Donghae menggeram saat merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh eunhyuk dibawah tubuhnya. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia mengijinkan dirinya mempercayai seorang wanita seperti ini.

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh donghae ketika ia mencumbui tulang rusuk dan pinggul eunhyuk. Ia menginginkan eunhyuk dengan hasrat yang tidak manusiawi, menginginkan berbagai hal dari eunhyuk yang tidak berani ia sebutkan. Pikiran-pikiran tentang memiliki eunhyuk, mempertahankan wanita itu, tidak boleh ada dibenaknya. Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu tetap ada.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan di rambut donghae. Ia mendekap donghae erat-erat sementara pria itu meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya. Lidah donghae begitu menggoda saat membelainya. Donghae seperti tidak terpuaskan sewaktu melahapnya, layaknya seorang pria kelaparan yang sedang menghadiri perjamuan. Donghae membuka kaki eunhyuk semakin lebar. Eunhyuk menahan napas, menggelinjang karena mengharapkan sentuhan donghae.

Ketika donghae merasa ragu, eunhyuk menunduk dan melihat pria itu sedang memandanginya. Ekspresi kasar dan posesif pada wajah donghae membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas. Tatapan donghae membuat eunhyuk terpesona, sementara dengan lembut dan perlahan pria itu menurunkan jemari ke celah tubuhnya, kemudian kembali naik. Eunhyuk gemetar merespon sentuhan donghae. Pria itu menaklukkannya dengan mulut, sambil terus memandanginya.

Eunhyuk menjerit karena kenikmatan hebat yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Donghae memejamkan mata dan mengerang. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan berputar, membuat sekujur tubuh eunhyuk tersentak dan gemetar seiring dengan setiap jilatan sensual yang donghae berikan.

Donghae terguncang saat mengecap eunhyuk. Ada sesuatu dalam diri eunhyuk yang membuatnya liar. Tapi ia merasakan kekuatan dark hunternya menegang. Merasakan naluri binatangnya terbangun. Inilah kekuatan yang ia gunakan saat bertarung atau melacak. Kekuatan yang memudahkan mewaspadai keadaan di sekelilingnya pada level yang lebih tinggi. Kekuatan itu membuatnya merasakan jantung eunhyuk yang berdebar. Merasakan getaran ringan ditubuh wanita itu.

Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang eunhyuk rasakan, dan itu membuat tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras di paha eunhyuk. Donghae memejamkan mata sambil sekali lagi melawan keinginan untuk menancapkan gigi kepada eunhyuk dan mengecap darah wanita itu di lidahnya.

Taring donghae menggeseknya dengan lembut, mengirim getaran ketubuhnya. Eunhyuk membuka mata dan melihat donghae bersungguh-sungguh dengan tindakannya. Seolah pria itu sepenuhnya terpusat kepada dirinya dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Keseluruhan diri pria itu dipusatkan kepadanya dan kenikmatannya dengan intensitas yang sama dengan intensitas yang ia yakini hanya digunakan untuk mengintai para daimon.

Dan saat pelepasan eunhyuk tiba, rasanya begitu dahsyat. Begitu luar biasa, sehingga ia melontarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menjerit keras-keras. Tapi, donghae belum selesai dengannya. Donghae menggeram sewaktu ia melepaskan diri, tapi jilatan-jilatan itu bertambah cepat, bertambah kuat sementara donghae terus menaklukan tubuhnya membuat eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan.

Setelah eunhyuk mencepai pelepasan untuk yang kedua kalinya, barulah donghae memperlambat gerakannya. Dan saat itupun donghae menunggu sampai getaran yag terakhir mengguncang eunhyuk sebelum ia bangun dari tengah-tengah kaki eunhyuk dan menaiki tubuh wanita itu, secara pelahan dan berhati-hati.

"tatap aku eunhyuk, aku ingin menatap matamu saat menaklukkanmu." Kata donghae.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melakukan apa yang donghae minta. Donghae menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan menciumnya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu, eunhyuk tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh donghae. Eunhyuk mengangkat pinggulnya dan membawa donghae kedalam tubuhnya, secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit hingga donghae memenuhinya. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kekuatan donghae didalam tubuhnya. Karena ekspresi bergairah dan bernafsu dimata pria itu.

Saat eunhyuk hendak menarik tangannya, donghae menangkap dan memeganginya. Hasrat dimata donghae semakin menggebu-gebu.

"aku ingin kau merasakan kita bersatu." Kata donghae dengan suara parau.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika donghae bergerak ditengah-tengah jemarinya dan semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya. Itu merupakan hal paling erotis dan menakjubkan yang pernah dikenal oleh eunhyuk.

Mereka mengerang bersamaan.

Eunhyuk melihat kenikmatan diwajah donghae sementara pria itu menggerakkan tubuh di pinggulnya.

"oh hunter." Bisik eunhyuk.

Donghae berhenti dan menatap eunhyuk. "bukan dark hunter yang berada didalam tubuhmu sekarang, eunhyuk. Ini aku, donghae."

Kegembiraan meledak didalam diri eunhyuk ketika menyadari apa yang sedang ditawarkan donghae kepadanya. Donghae mengijinkannya masuk kedalam diri pria itu sebagaimana ia telah mengijinkan donghae masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah donghae, "donghae~" bisiknya.

Donghae tersenyum. "kau terasa lebih nikmat dari yang kusangka." Kata donghae saat eunhyuk merasakan suatu getaran menjalar ditubuh pria itu.

Donghae menundukkan kepala dan menangkup bibir eunhyuk dengan satu ciuman lembut sambil membelai tubuhnya dengan panas dan cepat. Tegas, berlama-lama, dan mendalam. Belaian-belaian itu merasuk kedalam tubuh eunhyuk, memancarkan kebahagiaan murni kedalam tubuhnya.

"oh donghae." Erang eunhyuk dibibir donghae ketika merasakan kenikmatan kembali memuncak. Begitu nama donghae terucap dari bibirnya, sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi pada eunhyuk. Sesuatu bergerak di dalam dirinya dan ia merasakan suatu desakan erotis.

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan donghae merasakannya. Rasanya seolah mereka benar-benar menjadi satu orang. Eunhyuk merasakan dirinya sendiri melingkupi pria itu. Donghae berjuang untuk bernapas sewaktu merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menggerakkan tangannya di punggung donghae dan membelainya.

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya dan eunhyuk berpegangan kepadanya, mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa berpikir karena hasrat yang meletup-letup hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai pelepasan dahsyat yang sarat akan kenikmatan murni. Donghae melontarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menggeram sambil membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjerit ketika tubuh donghae berguncang dipelukannya.

Eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat ketika pria itu ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Eunhyuk membuai donghae dengan tubuhnya sementara ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, yang sangat ia sesali, ia bisa merasakan donghae menarik diri darinya.

"apa yang terjadi?" bisik donghae.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi itu indah. Luar biasa. Benar-benar yang terbaik."

Donghae tertawa dengan lembut, mengangkat kepala dan eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu melihat mata pria itu dibawah cahaya lilin yang remang-remang. Mata donghae sudah tidak berwarna hitam, melainkan hijau kecoklatan dan sepenuhnya menjadi coklat gelap.

"donghae?"

Donghae memandang kesekeliling kamar, lalu meringis. "kekuatanku sudah hilang." Bisiknya. Dan pada saat itulah eunhyuk merasakan kelemahan melanda donghae. Donghae hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih parah lagi, eunhyuk merasakan rasa sakit hebat menyerang kepala donghae ketika pria itu menempelkan telapak tangan di mata kanannya dan mendesis.

"ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik eunhyuk.

"tolong telpon kangin hyung."

Eunhyuk berguling untuk menjangkau meja disamping tempat tidur dan menarik telpon ke arahnya, kemudian segera menelpon. Kangin menjawab pada dering yang suara kangin, eunhyuk tahu pria itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"ada apa?" tanya kangin dengan tenang setelah eunhyuk memberitahu siapa yang menelpon.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu pada donghae."

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kangin dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sulit percaya eunhyuk bisa melakukan sesutu kepada temannya.

"a-aku tidak yakin. Warna matanya t-tadi berubah dan... dan dia kesakitan."

"matanya berwarna apa?"

"tadi hijau lalu berubah menjadi coklat gelap."

Kangin terdiam selama beberapa detak jantung sebelum bicara lagi. "biar aku bicara dengannya."

Eunhyuk memberikan telpon pada donghae. Donghae mencengkram gagang telpon ketika gelombang rasa sakit menderanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seolah sisi dark hunter dan sisi manusianya sedang saling bertarung.

"hyung..." bisik donghae.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kangin.

"menurutmu? Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi?"

"aku hanya bisa menebak, kurasa kau baru saja menemukan cara mengeringkan kekuatan dark huntermu. Selamat bocah, kau menemukan jalan keluarmu."

"ya ya ya hyung dan aku juga merasa sangat sehat karenanya."

"jangan sok pintar. Yang harus diingat adalah itu hanya sementara. Kurasa begitu."

"berapa lama hyung?"

"molla, kekuatanku belum pernah dikeringkan."

Donghae mendesis karena gelombang rasa sakit berikutnya.

"berhenti melawannya, kau hanya membuatnya menjadi semakin parah. rileks saja donghae-ah."

"hah, sok tahu kau hyung."

Kangin mendengus. "percayalah padaku, ada saat-saat untuk melawan dan ini bukan salah satunya. Jalani saja."

"huh, tidak semudah itu hyung. Aku merasa seperti dibelah dua."

"ya ya, aku tahu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sewaktu kehilangan kekuatanmu?"

Donghae berdehem sambil melirik eunhyuk dengan malu-malu. "aku... eum..."

"daebak! Kau tidur dengannya dan itu mengeringkan kekuatanmu,kan?" seru kangin.

Donghae berdehem lebih keras lagi, kemudian menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang dark hunter yang bisa mengetahui apapun yang ingin ia ketahui. "tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum bagian akhirnya."

"ahh! Aku mengerti. Kau tahu saat setelah kau mencapai pelepasan? Waktu kau benar-benar letih, puas, dan tak berdaya? Aku yakin itulah yang menghisap kekuatanmu."

"ini tidak masuk akal hyung. Kalian semua selalu tidur dengan wanita tanpa mengalami itu."

"hei hei hei masing-masing dari kita memiliki titik tekanan yang berbeda, kau tahu itu hae. Diotakmu kau harus membandingkan saat puncak itu dengan apa yang mengubahmu menjadi seorang dark hunter. Entah itu penyebabnya, atau kekuatan eunhyuk-ssi. Mungkin kekuatannya berfusi dengan kekuatanmu dan menghisapnya."

"micheoseo..."

"hampir sama gilanya dengan sakit kepalamu yang membuat kepalaku ikut sakit. Sekarang, sambungkan aku kembali dengan eunhyuk-ssi."

Donghae memberikan telepon kembali ke eunhyuk.

"dengar eunhyuk-ssi. Kita punya masalah serius disini. Donghae tak berdaya sebelum kekuataannya kembali."

"berapa lama?"

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin selama beberapa saat, dia menjadi manusia dan karena dia sudah tidak menjadi manusia selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Dia menjadi lemah dan rentan."

Kepanikan mencengkram eunhyuk ketika ia kembali berpaling kepada donghae. Pria itu masih menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan dari ketegangan tubuhnya, eunhyuk tahu betapa besar sakit yang ia rasakan.

"apa dia akan kembali normal saat matahari terbenam?"

"kuharap begitu. Karena kalau tidak, para daimon akan melibasnya."

Tenggorokkan eunhyuk tercekat ketika rasa takut mencengkramnya. Hal terakhir yang tidak ia inginkan adalah donghae terluka karenanya. "apa kau tidak bisa menolongnya?"

"tidak bisa. Itu bertentangan dengan aturan. Kami berburu sendirian. Aku tidak boleh mengejar desiderius sebelum bocah ikan itu mati."

"aturan macam apa itu?" sergah eunhyuk.

"aturan yang tidak biasanya memekakkan gendang telingaku." Desis kangin.

"tidak lucu kangin-ssi."

"memang, tidak ada yang lucu dalam situasi ini. Sekarang, dengarkan aku selama sedetik saja. Ini akan memalukan, apa kau bisa menghadapinya?"

Nada menakutkan kangin membuat eunhyuk terdiam. Apa yang akan dikatakan kangin kepadanya? "kurasa bisa."

"bagus. Nah, kurasa masalah kita berawal dari saat donghae mencapai klimaks. Jangan sampai kau membiarkannya melakukan itu lagi. Karena kemungkinan besar kekuatannya akan kembali terhisap. Kau harus menjauh darinya."

Hati eunhyuk terasa sakit sewaktu mendengar kata-kata kangin. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh donghae. "baiklah," bisiknya.

"oke. Sudah jam tujuh lewat sekarang. Tolong jaga dia sampai giljun tiba."

"pasti."

Kangin mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan eunhyuk menutup telepon, lalu mengembalikannya ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Donghae memandang eunhyuk. Rasa sakit yang eunhyuk lihat dimata coklat gelap itu menyayat hatinya.

"aku... hanya ingin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu."

Donghae mengamit tangan eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya. "aku tahu."

Donghae memeluk dan mendekap eunhyuk erat, tapi eunhyuk masih bisa merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh pria itu.

"kau membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Jangan merenggut kembali apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku dengan merasa bersalah."

"apa yang dapat kulakukan?"

"biarkan saja aku memelukmu selama beberapa saat."

Kata-kata donghae membuat eunhyuk tersentak. Eunhyuk menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan donghae dan merasakan hangat napas pria itu dihembuskan dilehernya. Donghae membenamkan wajah dirambut eunhyuk dan menghirup aromanya yang manis. Ia belum pernah merasa selemah yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun sesuatu dari keberadaan eunhyuk memberinya kekuatan.

" _kau menemukan jalan keluarmu."_ Kata-kata kangin terngiang. Begitu dark hunter menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengeringkan kekuatan abadi mereka, mereka bisa mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali. Itu sesuatu yang belum pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah berani donghae impikan.

Ia bisa menjadi manusia lagi.

Tapi untuk apa? Ia adalah dirinya. Seorang pejuang abadi. Ia mencintai hidupnya. Mencintai kebebasan dan kekuatan yang diberikan hidup kepadanya. Tapi sekarang, ia berbaring dengan eunhyuk yang meringkuk dipelukannya, kulit telanjang menyentuh kulit telanjang, ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal lain yang sudah terlupakan. Hal-hal yang sudah ia buang ke lubang terdalam hatinya.

Donghae memejamkan mata, dan melihat bayangan eunhyuk menggendong donghyuk. Eunhyuk pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik dan ketika donghae tertidur, sebagian dari dirinya tahu bahwa eunhyuk pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik.

-x night pleasures x-

Eunhyuk terbangun dan mendapati donghae sedang memeluknya. Paha pria itu dibenamkan ditengah-tengah kakinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika donghae menurunkan tangan keperutnya, sementara pria itu menggigiti lehernya.

"apa kau mau menggigitku?" tanya eunhyuk.

Tawa donghae menggetarkan leher eunhyuk. "tidak sayang. Aku mau menaklukkanmu."

Berguling sampai terlentang, eunhyuk memandang dan melihat mata donghae sudah lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Warnanya membuat eunhyuk semakin terpesona. Ia mengangkat tangan dan mengelus mata kanan donghae.

"kenapa warnanya berubah?"

"saat aku kehilangan kekuatan dark hunterku, mataku kembali ke warna manusianya."

"ini warna matamu sebelum kau kehilangan jiwamu?"

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian menundukkan kepala dan mencumbu cekungan di leher eunhyuk.

"apa kau boleh melakukan ini? Kata kangin-ssi kau harus beristirahat." Tanya eunhyuk sambil menggerakkan tangan ke punggung donghae.

"aku sedang beristirahat."

Eunhyuk mengambil napas tajam ketika donghae membuka bagian lembut ditengah-tengah kakinya dan membelainya dengan jemari yang panjang dan kuat. "kau tidak tidak beristirahat, kau sedang bermain."

Donghae menatap eunhyuk. "aku ingin bermain denganmu."

"tapi bukankah ini akan membuatmu lebih lemah lagi?"

"aku tidak yakin."

"tapi bagaimana kalau..."

Donghae membungkam eunhyuk dengan sebuah ciuman yang panas. Pikiran eunhyuk langsung kacau kemudian melepas ciuman mereka. "aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa yang ada dalam dirimu, eunhyuk-ah. Katakan kau tidak menginginkanku dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

"aku menginginkanmu, donghae."

Donghae tersenyum kepada eunhyuk, kemudian menghujamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerang saat kekuatan donghae memenuhinya. Kepala donghae berputa-putar karena kehangatan tubuh eunhyuk dibawahnya donghae memandangi wajah eunhyuk dan senang melihat matanya yang dimabuk oleh gairah. Rona dipipinya. Eunhyuk sangat cantik.

Gelombang rasa posesif yang ganas melanda donghae. Ia tidak mengerti darimana datangnya, tapi perasaan itu mengguncang dirinya dan mengejek apa yang pernah ia rasakan terhadap sohyun. Donghae tidak memahaminya, dan sejujurnya ia tidak berani mencoba untuk memahaminya. Pengetahuan akan perasaan-perasaannya hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah bermimpi permainan cinta bisa seperti ini. Tidak pernah memimpikan kenikmatan yang begitu intens. Dan saat pelepasannya datang, donghae memagut bibir eunhyuk yang terbuka dan tak lama kemudian, ia bergabung dengan eunhyuk dipuncak kenikmatan.

Dengan napas kasar, donghae memandang eunhyuk. "kurasa aku ketagihan dirimu."

Eunhyuk mengulas senyuman yang membuat jantung donghae berdebar.

"donghae hyung!"

Donghae hampir tidak sempat menarik selimut ke atas tubuh mereka sebelum pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang pria tampan yang usianya menginjak pertengahan dua puluhan. Eunhyuk membeku ketika menatap mata giljun yang membelalak.

"sial hyung, kau bercinta!"

"yak! Keluar!"

"oke, tapi ada beberapa berita tentang changmin yang pasti sangat ingin kau ketahui. Lepas berpakaian dan temui aku di ruang kerjamu." Tanpa malu-malu giljun kembali memandangi mereka dengan tatapan mengejek dan melenggang keluar dari kamar.

"ingatkan aku nanti, aku benar-benar harus membunuhnya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh dan menangkup wajah donghae. "kau tampak sangat berbeda dengan mata coklat." Donghae menanggapi dengan mengecup bibir eunhyuk berkali-kali dan terakhir mengecup hidup eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae turun dari tempat tidur. Matanya menjelajahi bokong telanjang donghae sementara pria itu melintasi ruangan dan menuju kekamar mandi.

Eunhyuk bergelung ditempat tidur sementara donghae mandi dan mengingat seperti apa rasanya ketika pria itu berada dalam pelukannya. Itu membuatnya merasa seperti dimiliki oleh donghae walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak ada dua orang yang lebih bertolak belakang yang pernah dilahirkan. Tetap saja, hatinya tidak mau mendengarkan. Ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan donghae dengan tingkatan yang belum pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Dan disuatu tempat dibagian belakang otaknya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membebaskan donghae dari sumpah dark hunter.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya aku pindah akun wkwk harusnnya cukup ganti penname tapi aku bener2 pengen pindah akun. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ini ff wkwk. Oke bab 8 udah update. Yg masih nunggu semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **-stroberi-**


	11. Bab 9

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NB: Nona dan Nuna beda ya kawan-kawan dan memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu jika kalian menemukan kata 'nona' dan 'nuna.' Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 9**

Donghae menyusuri koridor dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Giljun sedang duduk di meja mahoni antik sambil memunggunginya. Kursi bersandaran yang terbuat dari kulit hitam berdecit ketika Giljun bergeser di kursi itu sementara jemarinya bergerak-gerak di atas keyboard.

Di internet,Giljun seperti makhluk setengah dewa, yang kalau dalam terminologi peretas berarti ia bisa menembus hampir semuanya, betapapun amannya sebuah server. Karena itu, Giljun, Sangjin, dan Kwangwon ditugaskan untuk merancang, mengelola, dan mengamankan situs web Dark dimana para Dark Hunter dan squire menyimpan semua laporan mereka dan berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menerobos kamarku?"

Giljun melirik kebalik bahunya sambil menyeringai kurang ajar. "Hyung, kau bercinta. Memang sudah waktunya."

"Yak! Hentikan bocah."

Giljun mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke komputer. "Kau satu-satunya pria yang kukenal yang bisa bercinta dengan wanita secantik dan semanis itu dan memiliki suasana hati yang buruk sepuluh menit kemudian. Ya ampun, apa kau tidak tahu kalau seharusnya seks membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Donghae memutar mata kepada squirenya yang lancang itu. Kaidah dan aturan tidak pernah berlaku bagi Kang Giljun. Giljun juga tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Bahkan pada malam ketika pemuda itu tahu dirinya itu apa.

"Giljun..." Donghae memperingatkan.

"Oke oke ini catatan dari Oracle."

 _Sebagai apollite dan daimon dia dilahirkan, dialah yang akan membuat air matamu bercucuran._

 _Dari anggur yang mengalir didalam darah dan air mandi para dewa, dia tetap ada dengan penuh murka._

 _Untuk mengendalikannya selamanya, kau harus menemukan dark hunter yang berjiwa._

Donghae mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar teka-teki itu, yang merupakan omong kosong khas yang diberikan para Oracle kepada mereka. Demi para dewa, betapa ia membenci mereka. Apa mereka tidak bisa muncul dan menyampaikannya dalam bahasa yang biasa dan sederhana, sekali saja?

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Donghae.

Giljun berbalik dikursi untuk menghadap Donghae. "Acheron menerjemahkannya dan mengatakan bahwa hanya Dark Hunter yang memiliki jiwalah yang bisa membunuh Changmin. karena itulah belum ada yang berhasil menghabisinya. Ini ramalan sederhana hyung."

"Tidak ada Dark Hunter yang memiliki jiwa. Jiwa yang utuh setidaknya."

"Jadi menurut Oracle dan Acheron, Desiderius tidak akan bisa dibunuh."

Donghae menghembuskan napas pelan. "itu bukan hal yang ingin kudengar pagi ini."

"Ya dan yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah bahwa aku sangat senang karena tidak berada di posisimu hyung dalam masalah ini." Giljun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat mata Donghae. "matamu coklat. Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Giljun memiringkan kepala dan menatap Donghae dengan curiga. "Ada sesuatu. Apa perlu aku menelpon Hangeng hyung lagi?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Acheron dalam masalah ini. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu hyung. Kau membuat kesabaranku habis, aku tidak mau bekerja untuk Dark Hunter lain."

Donghae mendengus mendengarnya. "Apa itu? Pernyataan cinta."

"Pernyataan loyalitas. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tewas seperti Seunghyun."

Pemikiran itu membuat Donghae muram. Seunghyun merupakan seorang Dark Hunter tangguh yang dijebak oleh manusia-manusia pemburu vampir yang menjemurnya dibawah sinar matahari. Kematiannya membuat seluruh Dark Hunter dan squire bersedih.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan jalan-jalan disaat fajar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Aku yakin Seunghyun hyung juga berkata seperti itu."

Donghae menggeram. "Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

"Hyung, aku orang kampung. Aku tidak pernah berkelas dan... sebenarnya hari ini pendaftaran. Aku harus memikirkan apa saja yang kuambil semester depan."

"Baiklah bocah, tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal hari ini."

"Dan apa bedanya dengan hari-hari lain?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengantar Eunhyuk membeli pakaian. Para daimon membakar rumahnya dan dia tidak punya apapun selain yang melekat ditubuhnya."

Giljun mengerutkan dahi. "Dari apa yang kulihat, tidak ada pakaian apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya."

Donghae memicingkan mata kepada squirenya itu.

"Oh hyung jangan marah. Aku tahu dia milikmu dan aku tidak akan melanggar batasan. Tapi hyung, aku juga tidak buta..."

"suatu hari nanti, buaya..."

"Hah, ancaman itu mungkin berhasil kalau aku tidak tahu betapa senangnya kau memerintahku. Kau akan gila kalau tidak bisa mengirim pesan kepadaku setiap jam sepanjang malam."

Donghae tidak bisa menyangkal. Malam-malam bisa terasa panjang dan membosankan saat tidak ada daimon yang bisa di kejar dan mengganggu Giljun pada jam tiga pagi memang lumayan menghibur.

Giljun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka note untuk mencatat sesuatu disana. "Baiklah, misi rahasia. Ajak wanita itu berbelanja. Oh hyung, aku minta bayaran sebagai kompensasi."

Donghae bersendekap. "Kau akan mendapat kompensasi, tapi bersikap baiklah dengannya. Jaga sarkasmemu ke tingkat minimum."

"Ne my lord, my master." Giljun menambah catatannya. "Bersikap baik dengan wanita itu,tutup mulut. "eung hyung, ngomong-ngomong apa ada batasan nominal untuk pakaiannya?"

"tidak. Apapun yang dia inginkan. Bawa pulang sebelum senja atau aku akan memberikanmu kepada buaya-buaya Kangin hyung untuk dimakan."

Ketakutan melintas dimata Giljun. Giljun benci buaya, tapi Donghae tidak tahu mengapa."Baiklah hyung, itu membuatku takut."

"Aku ingin kau mampir ke rumah Kangin hyung dan mengambil sebilah srad. Kita akan beri Changmin si tiang kejutan yang tidak dia sangka-sangka."

Giljun tampak meringis ketika belati bundar Kangin disebutkan. Belati itu merupakan senjata kuno yang membuat pisau ginsu kelihatan seperti pisau mentega. "Apa hyung tahu cara menggunakannya?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira. Sekarang, aku harus tidur. Tugas utamamu hari ini adalah mengurus Eunhyuk."

Giljun menyimpan catatannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Hyung, kau menyukai wanita itu,kan?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia tidak berani. Mereka berdua tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Sebaliknya, ia malah meninggalkan Giljun kembali ke kamarnya.

-x night pleasures x-

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, secara diam-diam Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke kamar tidur untuk berpakaian sementara Donghae tidur. Kamar itu benar-benar gelap dengan cahaya yang hanya memancar dari kamar mandi. tidak ada yang bisa membedakan siang dan malam dari dalam sini, tapi Donghae sepertinya selalu tahu kapan matahari terbit.

Eunhyuk memandangi Donghae dan ia tidak merasa bosan dengan kulit kecoklatan dan indah yang ingin ia jelajahi lebih jauh lagi dengan bibir dan tangannya itu, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur sang Dark Hunter. Donghae membutuhkan tenaganya. Berjinjit keluar dari kamar, Eunhyuk turun kelantai bawah dan menuju ke dapur.

Cahaya matahari berkilauan di marmer putih ruangan itu, cerah dan ceria. Rosa sedang menggoreng daging asap sementara Giljun duduk di kursi bar sambil melihat-lihat katalog mata kuliah. Giljun mengenakan sweter longgar dan jeans yang berlubang di lutut.

"Rosa ahjumma, kalau aku mengambil bahasa spanyol semester depan, apa kau mau membantuku belajar?"

"Tentu. Kurasa Donghae juga mau."

"Bagus, aku akan mengalami saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Timpal Giljun dengan sinis.

"Giljun-ah!" tegur rRsa.

"ne ne mianhe."

Rosa menghidangkan piring yang berisi roti panggang daging asap dan telur disebelah Giljun, kemudian membaklikkan badan dan melihat Eunhyuk di ambang pintu.

"Disana kau rupanya, Senorita. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Kemarilah, nak. Duduklah dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Rosa tersenyum. Eunhyuk duduk disebelah itu mengelap tangan di jeans dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kang Giljun," katanya dengan senyum yang mempesona. "Lebih di kenal sebagai 'Giljun-ah, seret bokongmu kesini, aku membutuhkan untuk...' isi sendiri titik-titiknya."

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Dia tukang perintah, ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja. Oh ya nona, kata Mr. Ikan childish kau harus menelpon kantor." Kata Giljun sambil memberikan ponsel ke Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih."

Selagi Rosa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, Eunhyuk menelpon kantornya dan memberi penjelasan tentang rumahnya. Untungnya, pihak kantor pengertian dan memberinya cuti untuk mengurusi rumahnya. Setelah memutuskan telepon, Eunhyuk merasa sedih mengingat kembali tentang rumahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka membakar rumahku."

"Rumahmu? Siapa yang membakar rumahmu?" tanya Rosa.

"Pihak berwenang sedang menyelidikinya." Kata Donghae dari arah ruang tamu.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badan dan melihat Donghae berdiri diambang pintu. Pria itu kelihatan pucat dan gelisah.

Rosa tersenyum. "Donghae, kau ada disini hari ini. Giljun bilang kau akan pergi."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Donghae dengan lembut.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Dengan cemas Donghae melirik sinar matahari yang masuk ke dapur dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia melangkah mundur ke ruang tamu yang gelap. "terima kasih bi, tapi aku tidak lapar. Giljun-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Giljun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Eunhyuk. "Setidaknya kali ini dia tidak menyuruhku menyeret bokongku."

"Yak Giljun-ah! Seret bokongmu kesini!" seru Donghae.

Sementara giljun menghampiri Donghae. Rosa menghidangkan piring didepan Eunhyuk. "Malangnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa rumah?"

"Mollayo~ kurasa aku harus menghubungi perusahaan asuransiku dan mencari tempat tinggal..." suara Eunhyuk menghilang ketika ia memikirkan segala sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

Giljun kembali ke konter dan mengambil katalognya, kemudian menghampiri donghae diambang pintu. "Aku butuh bantuan hyung. Aku harus mendaftar pukul satu, jadi kalau kami belum kembali, apa hyung bisa mendaftarkanku secara online? Aku tahu hyung harus tidur, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengambil mata kuliah peradaban yunani semester depan."

"Mengapa?"

"Dr. Cho yang mengajar dan katanya dia sangat hebat."

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya. Kau kenal nuna?"

"Tidak sebaik Donghae."

Giljun gemetar. " Ah, salah seorang dari kalian lagi... hebat! Tembak aku sekarang dan bebaskan aku dari penderitaanku."

Donghae mendengus dan mengambil katalog dari tangan Giljun. " Jangan menguji kesabaranku. Pukul satu, ada lagi?"

"Ne hyung. Lakukan sesuatu dengan matamu itu hyung, matamu membuatku takut."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi dengan penuh peringatan sewaktu mendengar nada Giljun yang terkesan memerintah. "Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua."

"Eh? Bersenang-senang?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita akan pergi belanja." Jawab Giljun sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Belanja apa?"

Giljun meneguk jus jeruknya. "Apa pun yang kau butuhkan nuna. Mantel bulu, berlian, apapun."

"Berlian?" Ulang Eunhyuk, tertawa sewaktu mendengar pemikiran berlebihan itu.

"Donghae hyung yang membayar, jadi menurutku belanjalah sampai dia bangkrut. Secara harfiah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. " Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku punya uang sendiri."

" Iya, tapi untuk apa menghabiskannya? Kau tidak tahu betapa kayanya pria itu. Aku yakinkan kau, beli mallnya dan dia bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya."

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia membutuhkan pakaian. " baiklah, apa kita bisa mampir ke rumah ibuku?"

"Tentu. Tugasku hari ini adalah melayanimu sesuai dengan kehendakmu."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala saat melihat senyum nakal Giljun.

-x night pleasures x-

Setelah mengabarkan perusahaan asuransi tentang rumahnya yang terbakar, Eunhyuk membiarkan Giljun mengantarnya berbelanja. Tapi yang membuatnya frustasi adalah ketidakmampuan Giljun untuk membiarkannya membayar apapun.

"Aku sudah diberi perintah nuna. Kau yang belanja, aku yang bayar." Kata Giljun untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Eunhyuk menggeram." Apa kau selalu mematuhi perintah?"

"Aku selalu mematuhi perintah sambil menggerutu."

Eunhyuk tertawa ketika keluar dari toko dan kembali berjalan mengelilingi mall sementara Giljun membawa kantong-kantong belanjaannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja untuk Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Delapan tahun. Aku mulai bekerja saat usia 16 tahun. Asal kau tahu nona, aku ini putra seorang penjahat. Ayahku tewas sebelas tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kerusuhan penjara dan ibuku penari erotis di sebuah klub. Aku tumbuh besar di ruang belakang klub dimana ibuku bekerja, tapi dia ibu yang baik dan wanita yang hebat. Dia melakukan yang terbaik dalam keterbatasan kami. Ayahku menghamilinya saat ibuku berusia lima belas tahun dan ayahnya mengusirnya. Jadi, hanya ada kami berdua sementara ayahku keluar-masuk penjara. Kami tidak punya apa-apa, tapi ibu selalu menyayangiku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sewaktu merasakan aura kasih sayang yang ia dengar pada suara Giljun. Jelas Giljun memuja ibunya. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Donghae?"

"Aku dulu mempunyai geng dan teman-teman gengku marah dan menghajarku habis-habisan karena aku tidak mau ikut menyerang dua turis. Aku dipukuli sampai hampir mati, ketika ada seorang pria yang mengulurkan tangan kepadaku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja."

"Donghae?"

Giljun mengangguk. " Ia membawaku kerumah sakit untuk mengobatiku. Dia membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit dan menemaniku sampai ibuku datang. Selagi kami menunggu, Donghae hyung bertanya apa aku mau bekerja untuknya, membantunya sepulang sekolah. Awalnya aku tidak menerima tawaran itu, aku tidak yakin mau berdekatan dengan pria yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Lagipula, ibuku sangat curiga kepada Donghae hyung. Ibu tidak membayangkan mengapa Donghae menggajiku begitu besar, sementara aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bilang saja jika Donghae hyung adalah produser dan sutradara film dan juga salah satu orang terkaya didunia. Aku berhutang hidupku pada Donghae hyung. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang kalau malam itu dia tidak menemukanku. Aku tahu dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi dibalik semua itu dia benar-benar pria yang baik."

Eunhyuk memikirkan kata-kata Giljun ketika mereka keluar dari mall dan memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke bagasi mobil jaguar hitam Giljun. Mereka masuk ke mobil,lalu keluar dari lahan parkir dan mengarah ke keramaian lalu lintas dan ketika mengoper gigi, Eunhyuk melihat tato aneh yang seperti jaring laba-laba di tangan kanan Giljun. Ada sejenis pola yunani kuno disana dan Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa semua squire memiliki tanda seperti itu.

" Adakah penjelasan yang lebih tepat untuk squire?"

" Kami di perkerjakan untuk melindugi Dark Hunter pada siang hari nuna dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka. Dulu, squire benar-benar berdiri melindugi ruang bawah tanah khusus dimana Dark Hunter tidur. Karena cahaya matahari berbahaya untuk mereka. Sebagai imbalan atas jasa kami, Dark Hunter memberikan jaminan finansial untuk kami."

" Jadi, semua Dark Hunter mempunyai seorang squire?"

" Tidak. Hanya beberapa, yang lainnya lebih suka sendirian. Aku squire pertama yang dimiliki Donghae hyung lebih dari tiga ratus tahun."

Eunhyuk tersentak sewaktu memikirkan Donghae sendirian selama itu. Eunhyuk bisa membayangkan Donghae berjalan di rumah besarnya seperti roh gelisah yang sedang mencari penghiburan dan tidak menemukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mau berhenti?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Para squire memiliki sistem organisasi sangat mendetail... Kau bisa keluar kapanpun kau mau, tapi kau tidak akan benar-benar lepas. Begitu kau keluar, mereka akan mengawasimu sampai hari kematianmu. Kalau kau menghianati mereka atau para Dark Hunter, kau akan sangat menyesal."

Suara Giljun yang penuh dengan ancaman mengirim hawa dingin yang menjalar di punggung Eunhyuk. "Jeongmalyo?"

"Tentu saja nona. Beberapa dari orang-orang ini berasal dari keluarga squire yang garis keturunannya bisa ditelusuri sampai ribuan tahun silam."

"Seperti perbudakan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku boleh keluar kapanpun aku mau. Aku hanya tidak boleh mengingkari sumpah squireku. Begitu diucapkan, sumpah itu tidak dapat dibatalkan dan abadi. Saat menikah, istriku tidak boleh tahu Donghae hyung itu apa atau apa yang kukerjakan untuknya... kecuali, kalau istriku juga seorang squire. Setelah mempunyai anak dan mereka beranjak dewasa, aku boleh memutuskan apakah aku mengijinkan mereka bergabung, mereka menghadap Acheron dan Artemis yang akan menilai aplikasi mereka."

Itu benar-benar menakutkan, karena waktu Giljun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, suatu pemikiran mengerikan terbersit di benak Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana denganku? Apa mereka tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa menimbulkan ancaman?"

Wajah Giljun berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika ia berhenti dilampu merah dan memalingkan wajah menghadap Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau menimbulkan ancaman, salah seorang squire pasti akan membunuhmu nuna."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah. "Wow mengerikan."

"Ya begitulah. Kami melaksanakan tugas kami dengan sangat serius. Para Dark Hunter merupakan satu-satunya hal yang berdiri diantara ras manusia dengan perbudakan atau kebinasaann. Tanpa mereka, apollite dan daimon akan menguasai kita semua."

-x night pleasures x-

Setelah mengunjungi puing-puing rumah Eunhyuk dan rumah ibu Eunhyuk, Giljun mengantar wanita itu ke myeongdong dan memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan supaya mereka bisa berjalan kaki menikmati suasana yang ada. Giljun membawa Eunhyuk menyusuri area toko yang agak ramai hingga mereka sampai disebuah toko boneka yang bernama Dream Dolls and Accessories. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Mereka mau masuk ke toko boneka? Sungguh aneh.

"Aku kesini untuk Donghae hyung." Ujar Giljun sambil memasuki toko dan diikuti Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa?"

Sebelum Giljun sempat menjawab, seorang wanita tua mendongak dari meja disebelah pintu dan menarik seluruh perhatian Eunhyuk. Wanita itu memegang sebuah boneka barbie yang wajahnya sedang di lukis ulang.

"Giljunie~ apa yang membawamu kemari siang ini dengan seorang tamu yang sangat cantik? Wah, aku yakin ini pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan seorang wanita." Ia menunjuk Giljun dengan kuas kecil di tangannya. Giljun melirik Eunhyuk dengan tatapan malu.

"Liza sayangku, apa aku benar-benar membutuhkan alasan untuk datang melihat wajahmu yang berseri-seri?" kata Giljun keras-keras.

Liza tertawa sewaktu mendengarnya. "Mungkin aku sudah tua Kang Giljun, tapi tidak bodoh. Otak tuaku ini masih bekerja dan sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kalinya seorang pria sepertimu datang melihatku untuk kunjungan sosial. Sekarang bisikkan di telingaku dan beritahu aku apa yang kau perlukan."

Giljun beranjak untuk berbisik dan baru pada saat itulah Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Liza agak tuli. Malah, akhirnya Giljun berbicara sangat keras, Eunhyuk mendengar setiap katanya dengan jelas. Bahkan ketika Giljun memesan bom plastik.

"Sekarang ingat, Donghae hyung ingin yang sama persis seperti punya Kangin hyung." Kata Giljun.

"Aku sudah mendengarmu Giljunie. Apa kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Lalu, kapan aku harus kembali?" tanya Giljun.

"Beri aku waktu satu atau dua hari. Oke?" Liza mengangkat boneka di genggamannya. "Barbie tidak menunggu Dark Hunter."

Giljun tertawa. "Tentu Liza, terima kasih."

Waktu Giljun dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu, Liza menghentikan mereka. "Kau tahu, wajahmu anggun, seperti malaikat kecil yang cantik." Kata Liza kepada Eunhyuk sambil menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Liza berjalan ke rak dekat pintu. Ia berjinjit dan mengambil sebuah barbie buatan tangan dari rak. Semuanya berwarna putih, dengan rambut keriting berwarna hitam dan boneka itu mengenakan sayap malaikat yang ringan dan tipis serta gaun putih bermanik-manik. Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih cantik atau lebih halus dari boneka itu sebelumnya. Liza menyodorkan boneka itu kepada Eunhyuk.

"Namanya Starla. Aku melukis wajahnya seperti seorang wanita kenalanku yang sering datang kesini." Ia mendekatkan boneka itu ketelinganya seolah si boneka sedang bicara padanya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menyodorkan barbie itu kepada Eunhyuk. "Katanya dia mau pulang bersamamu, nona."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Eunhyuk berusaha mengembalikan boneka itu.

"Ini milikmu, sayang. Kau butuh seorang malaikat untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Giljun, memiringkan kepala ke arah pintu. Kemudian dengan nada rendah, ia berkata, "Jangan lukai perasaannya. Dia suka memberi boneka-bonekanya."

Eunhyuk memeluk wanita tua itu. "Terima kasih, aku akan selalu menjaganya."

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Giljun akan melangkah, Liza menghentikan mereka lagi. Ia mengambil boneka itu kembali. "Aku melupakan sesutau. Starla sangat istemewa." Liza menempelkan kedua kaki boneka itu, lalu menekan kepalanya ke bawah. Dua bilah mata pisau setipis pensil dan sepanjang tujuh sentimeter keluar dari kaki boneka itu.

"ini untuk daimon." Ujar Liza, menarik kepala boneka itu sampai mata pisaunya tertarik masuk kembali. "kadang kecantikan yang terbaik adalah yang berbahaya." Liza memberikan kembali boneka itu kepada memandangi boneka di genggamannya, tidak yakin akan apa yang harus ia pikirkan.

"Liza seorang squire,kan?" tanya eunhyuk sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dia sudah pensiun, tapi iya. Dulu dia menjadi squire dan Oracle selama tiga puluh lima tahun hingga dia menyerahkan urusan kepada Lizzi dan Nana."

Giljun melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir jam tiga. Kita harus ke rumah Kangin hyung dan aku harus membawamu pulang sebelum gelap."

-x night pleasures x-

"Ini masih belum gelap, Giljun." Bentak kangin dari dalam rumahnya ketika Giljun dan Eunhyuk sampai di teras rumah Kangin, membuat Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kangin tahu kalau ini mereka. "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku harus mengambil sradmu untuk Donghae hyung sebelum gelap."

Eunhyuk mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara klik dari gerendel dan pintu dibuka sedikit. Giljun membukanya semakin lebar supaya mereka bisa masuk.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk melihat di kegelapan, tapi tidak beruntung sampai Giljun menyalakan sebuah lampu di meja kecil. Eunhyuk langsung membeku begitu melihat interior kabin tempat Kangin tinggal. Dindingnya di cat hitam dan tempat itu kelihatan seperti ruang kendali militer.

Waktu pandangannya tertuju kepada Kangin, mulut Eunhyuk menganga lebar. Pria itu telanjang bulat. Eunhyuk memandangi tubuh telanjang Kangin yang dipenuhi tato di seluruh badannya.

Eunhyuk mengagumi penampilan Kangin yang luar biasa tampan, tapi Kangin tidak membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti Donghae. Eunhyuk juga tidak merasakan sedikiitpun hasrat seksual terhadap Kangin dan Kangin sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan ketelanjangannya.

Giljun menyunggingkan seringai geli kepada Eunhyuk. "Harusnya aku memperingatkanmu, tentara kuno biasanya tidak terlalu memikirkan ketelanjangan. Pakaian adalah kerumitan modern yang sepertinya tidak mereka miliki." Ia memandang Kangin. "hyung, berpakaianlah sebelum kau membuat wanita ini terguncang."

Kangin menggeram. "Untuk apa? Aku mau tidur lagi. Ambil apa yang kau butuhksn dan kunci pintunya sebelum pergi." Kangin kembali berbaring di kasur tipis hitamnya. Ia berbaring menyamping dan memejamkan mata. Setidaknya sampai telponnya berbunyi. Kangin mengumpat, berguling, dan menjawabnya sementara Giljun mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan.

"Erick hyung, aku bahkan belum bangun." Kangin menggeram. "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dan mengapa hyung menanyakan sesuatu tentang yunani kuno kepadaku? Apa aku tinggal disana? Jawabannya adalah tentu saja tidak... tidak tahu, tidak peduli... tunggu." Ia berbalik dan memandang Giljun. "Giljun-ah, pernah dengar tentang cult atau pollux?"

Giljun menoleh kepada Kangin. "kau harus menelpon Donghae hyung atau salah satu orang Yunani lainnya."

"Apa kau dengar?" Kangin mendengarkan selama satu detik, kemudian berpaling kepada Giljun. "Hangeng hyung sedang jalan-jalan, sedangkan Jonghyun, Jungshin, dan Minho menghilang entah kemana. Donghae tidak menjawab teleponnya. Kata Erick hyung, ini sangat penting."

Makna dari kalimat tersebut sepertinya menyambar kedua pria itu secara bersamaan. Kangin berbicara ke telepon. "Kapan terakhir kalinya hyung mencoba menghubungi Donghae?"

Giljun menarik ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Donghae.

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi." ujar Eunhyuk.

Giljun menggelengkan kepala. " Kalaupun dia mandi, Rosa ahjumma pasti menjawab."

Setelah satu menit, Giljun menutup telponnya. "Ada yang sangat tidak beres."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloo Bab 9 update nih kkk... semoga suka yah. Kelamaan ya updatenya? Kkk maapkan saya ya klo saya gabisa update kilat, udah tua bu wkwk canda eh. Ada faktor lain kkkk. Saya sudah edit edit lagi dalam penulisan kkk. Semoga enak bacanya...**

 **Saya blas review disini aja yah kkk**

 **Miss Chocoffee :** kkk pengen suasana baru kak makanya pindah akun. Ini bab 9 udah update loh kkk semoga suka xD

 **Chowlee794 :** iya nih finally naena/? Haha bukan karena hae lemah, hae malah gatau kalo enaena sama eunhyuk bikin lemah, tapi donghae takut kejadian sama kaya dulu yang sama teteh sohyun itu kkk. Mungkin pagi itu hae masih bernapsu sama eunhyuk makanya ngelakuin lagi xD donghae mah gak takut asal sama eunhyuk wkwk

 **Senavensta :** iya dong, hae dan hyuk harus bersatu wkwk ini udah dilanjut

 **Elfishy09 :** Sama~~~ aku juga gak tega ngetiknya u.u ikutin aja terus ini ff nanti juga bakal tau endingnya kkk

 **Ranigaem1 :** donghae sama eunhyuk kapan sih gak bernapsu /plak kkk ini udah di lanjut ya neng cantik kkk

 **BebbieKyu :** aduh makasih semangatnya :* kkk iya nanti donghae bakal bebas dibantu sama eunhyuk kok tenang aja, saya gak mungkin pisahin hae sama hyuk kkk.

 **Nurichan4 :** maapkan dd kakak :'( maap pindah akun kkk pengen pindah aja, pengen suasana baru, gak mood di akun yang lama, gak ada semangatnya kkkk

 **Jaeji :** apa ini lama saya update kelanjutannya? Haha maap ya neng klo lama, biasa faktor U wkwk, eh jangan panggil thor yak, keberatan. Panggil neng beri, teteh beri, atau apalah kkk jangan thor. Semoga suka ya sama bab 9 ini.

 **Terima kasih kawan-kawanku yang masih mau baca ini ff remake kkk... see u next chap.**


	12. Bab 10

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 10**

Donghae langsung bangun ketika kamar tidurnya dibuka. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia merasakan Rosa masuk ke kamarnya. Rosa belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya.

Donghae berguling terlentang. "Apa ada..."

Kalimat itu terhenti ketika sebuah jaring yang terang dan berkilauan menyelimutinya, menahannya ke tempat tidur. Donghae membeku saat amarah mengembang di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahan kalau di jebak, apalagi dalam keadaan terlentang. Rasa haus darah melandanya dengan keinginan untuk membunuh hingga ia melihat Rosa.

Rosa berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya, dahi wanita itu berkeringat waktu memandanginya dengan mata yang kosong dan menerawang. Berkali-kali wanita tua itu membisikkan kata-kata dalam bahasa spanyol. _" Debe matarle, debe martale."_

 _Harus membunuhnya, harus membunuhnya..._

Rosa mengangkat parang dalam genggamannya. "Bibi... Turunkan parang itu." Kata Donghae setenang mungkin.

" _Debe matarle.._." Rosa melangkah semakin dekat ke tempat tidur.

"Bibi, jangan lakukan ini. Biarkan aku bangun. _Dejeme para arriba, por favor_."

Tubuh Rosa berguncang hebat, Donghae takut jika Rosa akan mendapat serangan stroke atau serangan jantung. Tubuh lemahnya tidak sangup menerima tekanan sebesar ini.

" Desiderius bilang kau jahat. Kau harus mati."

Donghae berusaha memikirkan suatu cara untuk menembus ketidaksadaran Rosa dan mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. Rosa mengangkat parangnya semakin tinggi. Donghae memandangi besi yang mengkilat itu, ia merasa tidak berdaya dibawah jaring. Ia menunggu benda itu menyayatnya. Donghae ingin memohon kepada Rosa, berteriak hingga wanita itu mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak berani karena takut akan apa akibatnya pada wanita itu. Donghae lebih memilih mati daripada menyakiti Rosa.

Ponsel Donghae berbunyi dan Rosa menjawabnya. "Aku tahu, Desiderius," bisik Rosa dalam bahasa spanyol. "Aku tahu. Dia harus mati." Rosa menempelkan sebelah tangan di dada Donghae seolah menahannya. Bukannya Donghae bisa bergerak. Jaring itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. "Harus diiris menjadi banyak potongan."

Donghae menegang ketika Rosa menurunkan parangnya dan parang itu nyaris mengenainya.

"Donghae-ah." Bisik Rosa. Kehidupan kembali ke mata Rosa sedetik sebelum matanya itu menutup. Rosa ambruk ke lantai.

Takut Rosa terluka dan panik karena kerentanannya sendiri, Donghae bergumul di bawah jaring dengan segenap kekuatannya. Sia-sia, itu salah satu jaring Artemis, dan begitu terperangkap di bawahnya, mangsa manapun benar-benar terjebak.

Dari mana Rosa mendapatkannya? Bahkan Desiderius sekalipun seharusnya tidak memiliki akses untuk itu. Hanya seorang dewa atau makhluk setengah dewa yang bisa mengambil senjata abadi dari tempat peristirahatannya yang suci dan Artemis sendiri menjaga senjata-senjatanya dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin daimon itu menjangkau dan mengandalikan Rosa dari bolt hole? Tidak ada daimon sekuat itu.

Persisnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

Donghae kembali berontak di bawah jaring, walaupun tahu itu sia-sia. Seiring dengan setiap menit yang berlalu, kenangan demi kenangan melandanya.

" _kau sepenuhnya dibawah kendaliku. Tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Tidak berdaya... dan... seperti apa rasanya, komandan?" suara Yunho mengejeknya dimasa lalu. Donghae bisa melihat senyum jahat pada wajah orang Romawi itu, merasakan sakit dari siksaannya._

" _aku akan senang saat menyaksikanmu menggeliat karenaku. Mendengarmu memohon belas kasihanku."_

Pandangan Donghae meredup ketika ia mengenang setiap saatnya. Ia berjuang untuk bernapas. Ia tidak mau diperangkap lagi, tidak seperti ini!

Seperti orang kesetanan. Donghae melawan jaring itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

-x night pleasures x-

Setalah gelap, Giljun memasuki rumah lebih dulu dengan Eunhyuk dan Kangin selangkah di belakangnya.

"Rosa Ahjumma?" teriak Giljun, bergegas menuju ke dapur dan ruang tamu, menuju tangga. "Donghae hyung?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Keheningan menyeramkan itu bergema di telinga Eunhyuk ketika mereka berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar tidur Donghae. Giljun menghempaskan pintu hingga terbuka dnegan begitu kuat sehingga angin berhembus meniup tirai tempat tidur.

Kamar itu kosong.

Eunhyuk ragu-ragu di ambang pintu ketika ia mengamati segalanya. Tidak ada yang berantakan, kecuali selimut di tempat tidut.

Tapi...

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam dirinya membuat kekuatannya yang terabaikan bergejolak dan membuatnya bisa berhubungan dengan Donghae. Ia merasakan kecemasan dan amarah Donghae.

Kangin menghampiri tempat tidur itu dan mengumpat saat mengangkat jaring perak berkilauan. "Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya," geramnya, mengumpulkan jaring itu di genggamannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Diktyon. Salah satu jaring Artemis."

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ia bisa menebak dari wajah Kangin bahwa itu tidak baik. Juga seharusnya tidak berada di tempat tidur Donghae sementara Donghae tidak ada dimana-mana. Kepanikan menyayatnya dengan lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau Donghae berada di bawahnya, kurasa dia sudah dibawa oleh siapapun yang melempar jaring ini keatasnya." Kangin membungkuk dan memungut sebilah parang dari lantai.

Kepanikan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi dan diluar kehendaknya, kekuatannya bergelora, mencari Donghae. Ia tidak suka mengijinkan kekuatan gaibnya mengendalikannya, tapi ia harus memastikan Donghae baik-baik saja dan ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, ia melihat Donghae berada di lingkungan yang steril. Pria itu sedang khawatir tapi Eunhyuk tidak merasakan bahaya. "Coba hubungi ponsel Donghae." Kata Eunhyuk pada Kangin.

Kangin menatap Eunhyuk dengan jengkel. "Sudah kucoba berulang kali."

"Coba sekali lagi."

Ekspresi Kangin menyiratkan bahwa pria itu tidak menyukai nada memerintah Eunhyuk sedikitpun, tapi Kangin menurut dengan berat hati. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menelpon Donghae.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan," kata Giljun, memandang ke sekeliling.

"Donghae," seru Kangin, memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau ada dimana?"

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat, jantungnya berdebar-debar sewaktu menyadari bahwa ia benar.

"Tetaplah disana sampai kami tiba." Kangin memutuskan telepon dan memandang Giljun. "Dia ada di rumah sakit. Rosa ahjumma terkena serangan jantung."

"Oh Tuhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Donghae tidak bilang apa-apa karena dia tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel dirumah sakit. Katanya dia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kita begitu kita sampai disana."

-x night pleasuresx-

Donghae mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu dengan cemas. Amarah dan rasa takut berperang di dalam dirinya. Ia menginginkan kepala Desiderius untuk ini. Dengan cara apapun, ia akan membuat daimon itu membayarnya.

"Donghae?"

Donghae membalikkan badan saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang menentramkan. Kegembiraan dan kelegaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan melandanya waktu melihat Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Donghae sudah menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk wanita itu erat-erat hingga Eunhyuk protes. Tapi ia tidak dapat menahan diri. Kelegaannya karena melihat Eunhyuk masih hidup dan tidak terluka terlalu besar. Setelah tahu betapa mudahnya Desiderius bisa memasuki rumah seseorang, tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk Eunhyuk.

Changmin bisa menjangkau Eunhyuk dimanapun juga. Menggunakan siapapun untuk membunuhnya. Pemikiran itu membuat Donghae takut dan suatu tempat dibagian belakang otaknya ada sebuah suara kecil yang memperingatkannya bahwa Changmin bisa menggunakan Eunhyuk untuk melawannya.

Donghae menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan mencium Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. Ia akan membunuh daimon itu. Begitu Changmin muncul dari bolt hole, daimon itu tidak akan hidup lama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam eksistensinya, ia akan merasa senang saat mencabut nyawa.

Donghae mendongak dan melihat tatapan mencela Kangin dan tahu pikiran-pikiran apa yang ada di benak orang itu. Dark Hunter seharusnya tidak terikat secara romantis dengan siapapun. Itu merupakan aturan pertama dan terutama. Tidak ada orang yang bisa berpikir dengan jernih kalau hatinya dilibatkan dan Donghae tahu betul itu.

Tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku membutuhkanmu hyung untuk menjaga keselamatan Eunhyuk," Kata Donghae pada Kangin.

Kangin memicingkan mata. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Changmin menggunakan bibi Rosa untuk menjebakku, Dia mengendalikan bibi Rosa sepenuhnya. Kalau dia bisa melakukan itu kepada bibi Rosa, dia bisa melakukannya kepada siapa saja."

Kangin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Dan kau heran mengapa aku hidup sendirian..."

Donghae mengabaikan nada peringatan dan tatapan penuh arti yang dilempar Kangin kepada Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dan dengan lembut membelai pipi wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eunhyukkie, aku ingin kau menelpon Ryeowook. Minta dia untuk berjaga-jaga dan jangan sendirian. Minta salah seorang kakakmu untuk membentuk pelindung atau apapun yang bisa mereka buat untuk melindunginya dari Changmin. kita tidak tahu kekuatan apa lagi yang mungkin daimon itu milki."

Donghae merasakan kecemasan dan rasa takut Eunhyuk, ia bisa merasakan jantung Eunhyuk berdebar sangat kencang.

"Kurasa ini bukan kekuatan daimon biasa,kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kami belum pernah menemukan sesuatu yang seperti ini." Donghae kembali berpaling kepada Kangin. "Aku bicara dengan D'Alerian dan dia bilang Changmin bermain-main dengan alam bawah sadar manusia untuk melemahkan pertahanan mereka terhadap kekuatannya. Seharusnya D'Alerian bisa membantu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjamin perlindungan mutlak. Telepon Acheron dan beritahu dia bahwa kurasa ada dewa brengsek yang berkeliaran. Salah seorang dari mereka pasti membantu Changmin. Tidak ada penjelasan lain lagi. Dan akan sangat membantu kalau kita tahu siapa orangnya dan apa alasannya."

Kangin mengangguk. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menuntaskan masalah ini malam ini juga, hyung. Kalau bisa menemukan lubangnya, aku akan memasukinya."

"Donghae-ya, kau bukan Were Hunter. Kalau kau masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Kau akan membuat dirimu terbunuh karena mencoba hal itu atau lebih parah lagi, kau akan terperangkap di antara dimensi-dimensi yang berbeda selamanya. Biar aku telepon Kattalakis..."

"Sudah kubilang hyung, kita tidak boleh mengijinkan Were Hunter mendekati daimon ini. Aku lebih yakin akan itu sekarang daripada sebelumya. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menolong kita semua kalau Changmin sampai mencuri jiwa salah seorang dari mereka. Itu resiko yang tidak boleh kita ambil. Aturan kedua, kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau aku mati, hyung yang berikutnya dan kalau hyung menjadi yang berikutnya, jangan sambil gagal."

Kangin mengangguk dan Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Eunhyuk merenggut lengan Donghae. "Hae~" bisiknya. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi sendirian."

"Aku tahu ehem Hyukkie. Tapi dia terlalu kuat dan bahaya untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Dia hampir membunuh bibi Rosa." Donghae tidak menyebutkan bagian tentang bagaimana Rosa hampir membunuhnya. Mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Syukurlah D'Alerian merasakan pergolakan bawah sadar Rosa dan langsung datang. Kalau bukan karena intervensi Dream Hunter itu, Donghae pasti masih terperangkap di tempat tidurnya dan terperangkap di tempat tidur tanpa Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Giljun." Kata Donghae, memandang ke belakang Eunhyuk. "Telepon aku begitu mendapat kabar dari dokter."

Donghae sudah mau pergi dan Eunhyuk menghentikannya, wanita itu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir Eunhyuk memagut bibir Donghae sementara lidah wanita itu membelai lidah Donghae. Donghae merasakan tangan Eunhyuk memegangi kerah mantelnya. Merasakan ketakutan wanita itu untuknya, dan itu menghanguskan hatinya yang terluka dengan kebahagiaan murni.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara tegas.

"Pasti!"

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae pergi dengan sedih. "um... Kangin-ssi. Apa kau yakin tidak bisa membantunya?"

"Percayalah padaku nona, aku membenci peraturan 'tidak boleh membantu' sebesar kau membencinya. Tapi kalau mencoba membantu, aku hanya akan melemahkannya."

Giljun menyodorkan ponsel kepada Eunhyuk. "Telepon Ryeowook-ssi dan peringatkan dia nuna."

Sewaktu Eunhyuk menekan screen ponsel, suatu pemikiran lain terbersit. "Siapa D'Alerian dan bagaimana bisa dia melindungi alam bawah sadar kita?"

"Dia adalah seorang Dream Hunter." Jawab Kangin.

"Jadi kalian bisa memilih ingin menjadi apa?"

Kangin menggelengkan kepala. "Dream Hunter adalah spesies yang sangat berbeda. Mereka aslinya dewa dan bukan diciptakan dari manusia."

"Lalu... Were Hunter itu apa? Dari mana asal mereka?"

"Mereka setengah manusia, setengah apollite yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang benar-benar jahat."

Eunhyuk menekan rasa takut yang mulai membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Kedengarannya sama sekali tidak baik. "Kukira mereka baik."

"Beberapa iya, tapi sebagian menjadi slayer."

"Dengan kekuatan penyihir yang bisa berjalan melintasi ruang dan waktu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Dan terkadang mimpi." Tambah Giljun.

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan gugup. "Kau tahu, aku merasa jauh lebih bahagia saat tidak tahu tentang semua ini."

"Karena itulah kami berusaha semampu mungkin untuk merahasiakannya. Percayalah padaku, manusia tidak akan bisa tidur pada malam hari kalau tahu apa yang sedang menanti mereka diluar sana."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa tidur lagi nanti. Kemudian ia menekan nomor telpon Ryeowook. Setelah tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang sedang mereka hadapi, ia harus meminta Ryeowook untuk mewaspadai si Raja Bajingan dan Dark Hunter yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka.

-x night pleasures x-

Donghae menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk berburu di jalan-jalan Seoul tanpa hasil. Changmin masih di lubangnya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya atau daimon lain dimanapun. Mungkin kekuatan Donghae belum mencapai kapasitas penuh atau mungkin daimon itu memiliki suatu cara untuk menyembunyikan lokasinya. Apapun itu, Donghae tidak bisa menemukan jejak Changmin. Alat pelacak elektroniknya juga tidak membantu.

Donghae mengutuk keberuntungannya. Belum pernah dalam eksistensi Dark Hunternya ia merasa begitu tidak yakin. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu sedikitpun. Terutama tidak kalau hidup Eunhyuk tergantung pada bisa tidaknya ia menemukan iblis itu dan menghentikannya.

Muak dan letih, Donghae pulang ke rumahnya. Segala sesuatunya gelap dan hening. Eunhyuk ada dilantai atas. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Eunhyuk seperti sebuah sentuhan dan itu menentramkannya dengan cara yang tidak ingin ia pahami.

Donghae memasuki ruang biliard dan mengambil sarun tangan serta bola bisbolnya, kemudian mulai melempar bola itu. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada bola, ia membiarkan pikirannya mengembara. Mengembara ke masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dan keraguan yang masih ia rasakan.

Sejak hari Sohyun mengkhianatinya, ia menjadi curiga terhadap semua orang yang mendekatinya. Ia sudah memberikan segalanya yang ia miliki kepada istrinya, tapi itu masih belum cukup. Kalau tidak bisa memenangkan cinta Sohyun, berarti ia tidak bisa memenangkan cinta siapapun.

Selama berabad-abad, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak penting. Bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

Hingga Eunhyuk hadir. Eunhyuk telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan sekarang ia merasa telanjang di hadapan wanita itu.

Eunhyuk...

Hanya Eunhyuk...

Yang telah membuka hatinya dan menyentuh kedalam jiwanya, tidak ada bagian dari diri Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin ia miliki.

Sebuah gerakan disebelah kiri menarik perhatiannya. Donghae memalingkan kepala dan melihat Eunhyuk datang dari ambang pintu, mengenakan sweter. Donghae terkejut betapa seksinya pakaian itu ditubuh Eunhyuk. Rambut Eunhyuk dikepang dua dikedua sisi. Ada kesan lugu dan nyaris kekanak-kanakan dari cara Eunhyuk berpakaian. Eunhyuk mengguncang naluri pria didalam Donghae sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae ingin menjawab, tapi Eunhyuk memilih saat itu untuk menghampirinya dan mengecup pipinya. Suatu sensasi aneh bergejolak didalam dirinya. Tindakan Eunhyuk didasarkan atas kasih sayang tulus.

"mengapa kau masih bangun? Ini sudah jam empat lewat." Tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari sisinya dan berjalan ke sebrang atrium. Waktu Eunhyuk berbalik untuk menghadapnya, Donghae melihat sarung tangan bisbol Giljun di tangan wanita itu. Seperti seorang profesional, Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap bola. Donghae tersenyum dan melempar bola dengan lembut ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangkapnya, kemudian balas melempar. Bola itu menghantam sarung tangan Donghae dengan suara tamparan keras dan membuat telapak tangan Donghae panas dibalik bahan kulit.

"Aw! Aku terkesan shh."

"Ups! Akulah yang paling mirip dengan anak lelaki di mata ayahku. Dia yang mengajariku bermain."

Donghae kembali melempar bola kepada Eunhyuk. "Dia mengajarimu dengan baik."

Senyum Eunhyuk bertambah lebar. Mereka saling melempar bola selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Demi para dewa, Donghae tidak pernah berpikir bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang bersedia melakukan ini bersamanya pada waktu yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Giljun saja mengeluh, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah senang karena bersamanya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau menemukannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Donghae menghela napas.

"Kau akan menemukannya."

Donghae ragu-ragu waktu mendengar keyakinan penuh pada suara Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak ragu?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti kami."

"Aku tidak bisa menolong bibi Rosa."

"Aku turut bersedih." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menangkap bola dan mengembalikannya. "Pasti kau sulit menerima faktanya, tapi itu bukan salahmu, Hae. Kau sudah berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melindunginya."

"Rasanya menyakitkan. Lebih dari yang kusangka bisa terjadi. Aku tidak percaya dia mempengaruhi bibi Rosa."

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa memasuki rumah kami dan menyulut api."

"Mungkin dia memanfaatkan teman Ryeowook. Aku menemukannya pingsan di kamar, mirip sekali dengan bibi Rosa. Kurasa otak manusia tidak sanggup menerima tekanannya."

"Ryeowook bilang temannya baik-baik saja dan sudah pulang, jadi bibi Rosa pasti sembuh dan kembali normal."

"Senang mengetahuinya." Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk sementara wanita itu bermain dengannya. Dan seiring dengan setiap lemparan bola, Donghae merasakan dirinya semakin dan semakin tergelincir. Donghae tahu ia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk dan ia tidak berdaya melawannya.

Semakin lama mereka bermain, semakin Donghae menginginkan Eunhyuk. Ia melihat sweter Eunhyuk tertarik keatas saat wanita itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola dan ia menyukai bagaimana helai-helai rambut Eunhyuk jatuh ke wajah dan Eunhyuk harus menyingkirkannya. Bibir Eunhyuk terbuka dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Donghae mendapati dirinya sengaja melempar bola keatas kepala Eunhyuk supaya bisa melihat wanita itu mengangkat tangan untuk menangkapnya. Setiap kali melakukannya, sweter Eunhyuk terangkat, memamerkan sebagian perutnya dibawah tatapan bernafsu Donghae. Kemudian Eunhyuk akan berlari mengejar bola, pinggulnya mengayun. Tapi yang terbaik adalah melihat bokong Eunhyuk saat wanita itu membungkuk untuk memungut bola.

Tidak tahan lagi, Donghae melempar sarung tangannya ke lantai. Eunhyuk membeku saat Donghae menghampirinya dengan langkah yang panjang dan mantap. Sebelum ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Donghae, pria itu sudah mengangkatnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Otot-otot yang indah dan keras itu meregang di sekeliling tubuh Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mengangkatnya dari lantai. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia menyukai perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh pria itu didalam dirinya.

Eunhyuk mengaitkan kaki ke sekeliling pinggang Donghae sementara lidah pria itu mencumbu mulutnya. Oh, surga yang diciptakan oleh perut keras dan berotot yang meregang ditengah-tengah pahanya... Donghae merupakan kesempurnaan.

Donghae menggigit bibir Eunhyuk dengan taringnya sementara tangannya menangkup bokong wanita itu. Setelah bosan dengan bibir Eunhyuk, Donghae mencumbu lehernya, meninggalkan bekas gigitan hingga ke bawah dagunya. Sekujur tubuh Eunhyuk meleleh karena merasakan napas panas Donghae di kulitnya. Inilah yang ia inginkan sepanjang hari. Merasakan lengan Donghae memeluknya. Memiliki Donghae didalam pelukannya dimana ia bisa memberikan seluruh cinta yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh Eunhyuk berdenyut-denyut, membutuhnya Donghae untuk memenuhinya lagi. Donghae gemerar kareba kekuatan hasratnya. Berkali-kali, ia mengingat seperti apa rasanya saat ia memasuki tubuh Eunhyuk. Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk saat mencapai pelepasan di pelukannya.

Donghae terbakar karena Eunhyuk, tapi tidak berani memiliki wanita itu. Tidak sekarang! Tidak saat ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawan Changmin.

Sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Donghae sudah berlutut dan membaringkan Eunhyuk dilantai yang dingin. Eunhyuk menelan ludah saat melihat hasrat murni di wajah Donghae. Donghae melucuti pakaian Eunhyuk dengan begitu cepat sehingga ia nyaris tidak merasakan tangan pria itu di tubuhnya. Tapi setelah Donghae menelanjanginya, ceritanya lain lagi.

Donghae memperlambat gerakannya. Donghae memandangi tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk dibawah cahaya bulan sambil menggerakkan tangan menjelajahinya.

"Kau wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat," Ujar Donghae dengan suara rendah.

Eunhyuk ragu akan hal itu. Ia sudah pernah melihat kecantikan Sohyun, tapi pengetahuan bahwa Donghae merasa seperti itu kepadanya mengirim suatu getaran ketubuhnya. Donghae benar-benar pria paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Waktu Donghae membungkuk mencium Eunhyuk dengan penuh gairah, Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Donghae menangkap tangan Eunhyuk dan menggelengkan kepala. Kalau mengijinkan tangan yang lembut dan anggun itu menyentuh kulitnya, ia tahu ia akan lepas kendali.

Donghae mengecup telapak tangan Eunhyuk secara bergantian, kemudian kembali ke leher Eunhyuk. Ia mencicipi tubuh Eunhyuk dengan bibir, lidah, dan taringnya.

Saat mengecap Eunhyuk, Donghae merasakan kekuatannya bergelora. Bergairah dan panas, mulutnya menjelajah turun sampai ke perut Eunhyuk, lalu ke paha. Ia mendengar erangan kenikmatan Eunhyuk saat wanita itu merentangkan kaki untuknya.

Pada saat itu, ia ingin memiliki Eunhyyuk dengan hasrat yang membuatnya kewalahan. Keinginan itu begitu primitif dan sangat kuat. Dan yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerang sewaktu merasakan lidah Donghae didalam tubuhnya. Membenamkan tangan di rambut Donghae, ia mengangkat pinggulnya. Donghae begitu liar saat mengecapnya. Begitu bergairah dan cermat sehingga ia mendesis karena rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh permainan cinta yang dilakukan dengan mulut itu.

Donghae benar-benar tak kenal ampun dengan belaian-belaian panasnya dan saat Eunhyuk mencapai pelepasan, pelepasan itu bergelora didalam tubuhnya, membuatnya menjerit dan menggelinjang dengan orgasme paling nikmat yang pernah ia alami.

Kemudian Donghae menjauh dari Eunhyuk dan merangkak menaiki tubuh wanita itu. Matanya lebih hitam lagi dari sebelumnya ketika ia membuka bibir dan memandangi leher Eunhyuk dengan rasa lapar yang mengejutkan saking intensnya,

"Donghae?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae hampir tidak mendengar Eunhyuk dari balik kabut dibenaknya. Yang dapat ia cium hanyalah aroma Eunhyuk. Tubuh Eunhyuk menempel ke tubuhnya sementara tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan mendambakkan yang lebih lagi.

 _Taklukkan dia. Kecap dia. Miliki dia._

 _Jadikan dia milikmu..._

Donghae menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat pembuluh darah di leher Eunhyuk yang berdenyut.

 _Cicipi sekali saja... Cicipi sekali..._

Tapi Eunhyuk pasti tidak menginginkannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjuang melawan desakan yang menyuruhnya menaklukkan Eunhyuk apapun yang terjadi. Selangkangannya serasa terbakar karena wanita itu. Gairahnya sudah tak terkendali. Aroma tubuh Eunhyuk meliputinya. Ia hanya bisa memusatkan perhatian pada Eunhyuk. Hanya bisa memikirkan wanita itu dan itu membuatnya... Berbahaya.

Donghae menggeram, ia membulatkan kepingan tekadnya yang terakhir dan memaksakan diri untuk menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"Lari, Eunhyuk." Donghae menggeram.

Eunhyuk tidak ragu-ragu. Ada yang tidak beres dalam diri Donghae. Memungut pakaiannya, ia berlari ke kamarnya.

Donghae mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin pelan ketika ia berbaring dilantai. Ia memegangi selangkangannya yang seperti terbakar sambil menggeliat kesakitan. Ini tidak sama dengan apapun yang pernah ia alami. Demi Zeus, satu menit lagi pasti sudah menancapkan taringnya ketubuh Eunhyuk. Ia harus melawan binatang buas yang ada dalam dirinya. Binatang buas yang memerintahkannya untuk menaklukkan Eunhyuk lagi dan lagi, apapun akibatnya.

-x night pleasures x-

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah sampai di tdak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi berbahaya di wajah Donghae saat pria itu menyuruhnya lari.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Eunhyuk terdiam dan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman-ciuman Donghae dan lehernya merah.

"Eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk terdiam waktu mendengar suara Donghae dari balik pintu. "Ya?" sahutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Donghae mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, tapi tidak masuk. "Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

"Sejujurnya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk tahu Donghae bersungguh-sungguh, ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah dimata pria itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak minta pulang?"

"K-kau mau aku pergi?"

Donghae terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sehingga Eunhyuk pikir ia tidak akan menjawab. Akhirnya ia berbisik, "Tidak, aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan Donghae melangkah mundur. Ia menyadari bahwa Donghae masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri sepenuhnya. Walaupun begitu, ia menginginkan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum diusir."

Donghae membeku sewaktu mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Dibagian belakang otaknya timbul sebuah pemikiran bahwa dunia ini pasti sudah musnah sebelum Eunhyuk diusir dari rumahnya. Dan pemikiran itu segera disusul oleh kesadaran bahwa saat dunia musnah, ia masih tetap hidup, sedangkan Eunhyuk...

Donghae meringis karena fakta itu dan kesadaran bahwa bagi mereka berdua tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya hidup-bahagia-untuk-selamanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bab 10 update! Muehehe sebenarnya udah mau aku ini bab 10 dari kmaren tapi mageeerrr, eh bukan mager tapi ada masalah sama pacar /g ada yg nanya. kkkk haehyuk momentnya udah banyak blm? Hehe gamau banyak cincong. Semoga suka yah sama bab 10.

 **Lucifer99:** belibet? Padahal aku udah berusaha semampu mungkin buat ini novel jadi gak belibet. Hehee. Semoga di bab 10 ini gak belibet wkwk

 **MiOS:** haha, makanya aku ambil castnya giljun, soalnya giljun sendiri orgnya aktif wkwk. Giljun aku bawa pulang setelah ada acara di cl wkwk

 **HHSminah:** siap! Wkwk

 **BebbieKyu:** adudu nyatanya di bab ini di jelasin wkwk. Gabisa update cepet neng, lagi ada masalah hati/g wkwk diusahain deh wkwk

 **Senavensta:** NC mulu T.T aku juga pengen ada Ncnya/plak

 **Elfishy09** : menurutmu mati gak? Wkwk ini udah update ya neng.

 **Jaeji:** maafkan dakuuuuuuu... ini sudah update, maaplama. ada masalah hati/g

See you di bab depan.

Beri.


	13. BAB 11

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 11**

Kesokan malamnya, Donghae dihantui oleh apa yang telah terjadi bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Ia sudah hampir hanyut bersama Eunhyuk,

Nyaris...

Donghae menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dari benaknya ketika ia berjalan diatas atap-atap rumah pada tengah malam. Angin yang dingin mendera mantel kulitnya selagi ia berjalan di sepanjang pinggiran atap, memandang ke gang-gang di bawah.

Seperti kucing, ia sering mengendap-endap di atas dimana tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya. Setidaknya tidak bisa melihatnya sebelum terlambat.

Ia berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu.

"Jangan sakiti aku." Suara ketakutan itu dibawa angin dan datang dari beberapa blok jauhnya.

Dua kali lebih cepat dan lebih mantap dari seekor macan tutul. Donghae meluncur turun dari pinggiran atap hingga menemukan orang yang bicara. Bagi kebanyakan orang, pemandangan itu hanya menunjukkan seorang pria malang yang diserang disebuah gang gelap, tapi keempat daimon itu tampak mencolok di penglihatan Dark Hunter Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi karena pemandangan itu untuk suatu alasan, daimon senang berpergian dengan kelompok yang terdiri atas empat atau enam orang.

Mereka memojokkan pria manusia yang malang kesebuah bangunan tua yang bobrok. Anehnya, sesuatu didalam diri manusia itu terkesan baginya.

Bau sampah yang busuk terasa menyengat ketika pria itu berusaha menyerahkan dompetnya kepada para daimon. "Ambillah, tapi jangan sakiti aku," katanya.

Daimon yang paling tinggi tertawa. "Oh, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, manusia. Kami mau membunuhmu."

Donghae turun dari atap denggan lengan yang direntangkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Mantel kulitnya berkibar karena angin dan ia terjun sejauh tiga lantai ke gang di bawah. Ia mendarat dengan posisi berjongkok dan tanpa bersuara di belakang mereka.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya salah seorang daimon itu, memandang ke sekeliling.

"Hanya suara debar jantung manusia." Daimon yang paling tinggi mencengkram pria manusia itu.

"Atau," kata Donghae, berdiri secara perlahan. Ia mengibaskan mantelnya ke belakang dan menempelkan tangan ke gagang srad milik Kangin. "suara empat orang daimon yang akan mati."

Saat mereka menjauh dari korban mereka, Donghae mengenali pria manusia itu. Dia Siwon.

"Kau!" geram Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 _Dewi takdir terkutuk_ , pikir Donghae. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah membantu pria yang telah menyakiti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan keseluruhan cerita tentang mantan tunangannya itu kepada Donghae sampai ke kecaman Siwon terhadap keluarganya. Pria itu tidak layak mendapat bantuan.

 _Aturan sialan._

Dengan keras Donghae menjawab,"Tampaknya aku sedang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Keempat daimon itu berpaling pada Siwon, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau dengar Dark Hunter. Dia tidak butuh bantuanmu. Jadi, menyingkirlah. Pergi sana." Kata si pemimpin daimon.

Tergoda untuk pergi, Donghae menghembuskan napas pelan. "Yah, kadang-kadang kami harus menyelamatkan mereka bahkan ketika mereka tidak mau di selamatkan."

Daimon yang paling tinggi menyerang. Donghae melempar srad tapi sebelum menyentuh si daimon, Siwon sudah mencengkram daimon itu dan memutarnya.

"Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan padamu siapa yang harus takut." Siwon meninju daimon yang hanya berdiri disana, menertawakannya.

Srad itu menghantam dinding, pecah menjadi dua bagian. _Tolol!_ Kalau bukan tindakan heroik Siwon yang konyol, daimon itu pasti sudah mati.

Sedikit memaksakan diri, Donghae berlari untuk berdiri ditengah-tengah Siwon dan daimon itu sebelum daimon menyerang. Ia nyaris terlambat. Akibatnya, ia tertendang ke tubuh Siwon.

Mereka berdua terhempas ke tanah. Berguling sewaktu jatuh, Donghae bangun dengan satu gerakan mulus. "Apa kau sudah mau lari?"

Siwon menggeram sambil bangun, "Aku sama hebatnya denganmu dalam berkelahi."

Sebelum Siwon dapat bergerak, dua orang daimon sudah menyerangnya. Donghae menangkap yang pertama dan melenyapkan daimon itu menjadi debu. Yang satu lagi mengibaskan pedang ke arahnya. Donghae jungkir balik ke belakang, bertengger di tangga darurat diatas mereka.

"Hei! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae tidak sempat menjawab. Tiga orang daimon mulai menaiki tangga dibawahnya. Ia melompat kembali ke gang. Para daimon itu mengikutinya.

Donghae mempersiapkan diri menghadapi mereka. Waktu si pemimpin daimon mendekat, Siwon berlari ke samping Donghae sambil membawa balok kayu. Siwon mengayunkan baloknya untuk memukul si pemimpin tepat ketika daimon itu bergerak hendak menyergap Donghae.

Terperangkap ditengah-tengah keduanya, Donghae tidak dapat menghindar. Akibatnya, balok Siwon menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Rasa sakit menyambar tengkoraknya ketika ia terhuyung-huyung mundur. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Donghae memulihkan indra-indranya sedetik sebelum dua orang daimon mencengkram pinggangnya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Mereka merenggut lengannya dan merentangkannya. Kepanikan langsung terbentuk ketika mereka memeganginya disana sementara kenangan lamanya melanda.

"Kita menemukan titik lemahnya, beritahu Changmin bahwa kalau lengannya direntangkan, dia langsung panik." Kata salah seorang daimon itu.

Mungkin mereka menemukan kelemahannya, tapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka akan hidup cukup lama untuk mengungkapkannya. Meraung penuh amarah, Donghae mengangkat kaki ke kepalanya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ketengah-tengah para daimon. Dengan taring yang dipamerkan, ia menikam seorang daimon dan kemudian yang seorang lagi.

Daimon yang tersisa kabur ke arah jalan. Donghae melempar srad tepat kepunggung daimon itu. Si daimonpun lenyap. Donghae membalikkan badan dan melihat Siwon sedang memandanginya sambil melongo.

-x night pleasures x-

Berjam-jam kemudian setelah yakin Siwon masih hidup, Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Changmin masih belum bisa ditemukan. Dimanapun.

Ia berhenti dipintu dapur untuk memperhantikan Eunhyuk dengan penasaran. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima pagi dan sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang membuat sup dan sandwich.

Eunhyuk berkeliaran didapur seperti seorang peri yang anggun, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita itu menyenandungkan suatu irama yang lembut. Ia belum pernah melihat wanita yang lebih menarik didalam hidupnya. Eunhyuk mengenakan kaos santai menyembunyikan tubuh wanita itu dari pandangannya.

Semakin ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk, semakin ia menginginkan wanita itu.

Bergerak seperti bayangan, Donghae muncul disebelah Eunhyuk dan menangkap tangannya. Eunhyuk mendongak sambil terkesiap . Donghae tersenyum, pipi Eunhyuk merona.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak sewaktu mendengar Eunhyuk meniru Donna Reed. "Habis menonton Nick at Nite lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu dengan malu-malu. "Kupikir kau suka kalau pulang kerumah dan disuguhkan makanan panas sesekali. Pasti terasa sepi kalau tidak ada yang menyambutmu selain rumah yang kosong dan gelap."

Lebih sepi dari yang Eunhyuk tahu. Donghae menatap wanita itu, menatap bibir terbuka yang menggodanya. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi aksi Donghae yang selanjutnya. Donghae menciumnya seperti orang kerasukan. Lidah Donghae bermain sementara tangan pria itu menjelajah ke punggungnya, lalu menangkup bokongnya.

Eunhyuk masih terheran-heran karena ia mengijinkan Donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini, namun ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. ia belum pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita seksi. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Kalau sudah menyangkut Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak bisa merasa puas.

Eunhyuk ingin Donghae berada didekatnya sepanjang waktu. Ingin memeluk Donghae, menyentuhnya, bersamanya.

Tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka, Donghae meluncurkan tangannya kebalik kaos Eunhyuk, mencari bagian tubuh yang panas dan basah yang mendambakannya. Eunhyuk mengerang saat Donghae menyentuhnya, saat jemari pria itu meluncur dan menggodanya.

"D-Donghaehh, supmu," kata Eunhyuk dengan terengah-engah.

Donghae mundur, napasnya kasarr, bibirnya bengkak setelah mengecap Eunhyuk. "Bisa menunggu."

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke meja dan membaringkannya di sana. Dengan mata yang panas dan bergairah, Donghae berdiri di tengah-tengah kaki Eunhyuk dan memandangnya.

"Nah, ini hidangan yang pas untuk seorang raja."

Kemudian Donghae menindih Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terengah karena ganasnya tangan Donghae yang mencari-cari dan seperti berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan Donghae menyengatnya. Memuaskannya dan membuatnya mendambakan yang lebih lagi.

Donghae tidak bisa berpikir saat tangan Eunhyuk berada ditubuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencium aroma tubuh Eunhyuk.

Ia menginginkan Eunhyuk sepenuhnya.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dari tubuhnya dan menghujam kedalam tubuh wanita itu. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sensasi luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh Donghae didalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat nikmat dan penuh. Ia mengaitkan kaki kesekeliling pinggang Donghae ketika pria itu menggerakkan pinggul.

"Ouhhh Donghaeehh." Erang Eunhyuk, melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Donghae beraksi ditubuh Eunhyuk sambil terus menghujam kedalam tubuhnya. Mereka bercinta tanpa terburu-buru. Eunhyuk menggelinjang waktu merasakan kuatnya dorongan Donghae sementara pria itu menggigiti lehernya, menggesek kulitnya dengan taring. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata dan kembali merasakan ikatan yang luar biasa dengan Donghae. Mereka satu.

Donghae melihat Eunhyuk mencapai klimaks, merasakan tubuh wanita itu mencengkeam tubuhnya. Demi para dewa, betapa ia ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak berani. Ia butuh kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk. Dengan berat hati Donghae menaruk diri dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

Donghae merapikan pakaiannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Eunhyuk bersimpati kepada Donghae ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik Donghae yang tegang dan kaku. Bagaimana bisa Donghae memuaskannya tapi tidak menuntut kenikmatan yang sama? Pasti Donghae menderita.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Saat Donghae makan dalam diam, hati Eunhyuk menangis untuk pria itu. Dan dibagian hatinya yang paling dalam memperingatkan bahwa betapapun ia menginginkan Donghae, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan.

-x night pleasures x-

Eunhyuk terbangun pada jam tiga sore lewat sedikit. Ia bangun, mandi, dan berpakaian sementara Donghae masih tidur, saat tidur seperti ini Donghae kelihatan lebih mirip dengan seorang anak kecil daripada pejuang kegelapan abadi.

Secara naluriah, Eunhyuk membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Donghae yang terbuka. Donghae meraihnya, menangkap lehernya. Pria itu memeganginya dengan sangat kencang sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Donghae?" bisik Eunhyuk, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Yak! Kau membuatku biru!"

Donghae tidak memperhatikan. Eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu selama tiga menit penuh sebelum akhirnya bisa melepaskan kepalanya dari cengkraman Donghae.

"Oke," bisik Eunhyuk waktu Donghae berbalik untuk tidur menyamping. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengulanginya."

Eunhyuk menarik selimut keatas tubuh Donghae dan berjinjit keluar dari kamar. Ia menemukan Giljun di ruang tamu lantai bawah, bergerak kesana-kemari menggunakan sepatu roda menyortir kertas-kertas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Giljun berhenti dan mengangkat bahu. "Donghae hyung kesal kalau aku menggunakan skateboard didalam rumah."

"Oke. Tapi menurutku dia juga tidak menyukai sepatu roda."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi tempat ini sngat besar dan aku harus bergerak dari titik A ke titik B tampa membuat kakiku letih."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Kepribadian Giljun menular kalau kau sudah terbiasa dengannya. Giljun berputar membentuk lingkaran kecil dan meluncur kedapur. Sebelum Eunhyuk sampai setengah jalan keruang tamu, Giljun sudah kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk untuknya.

"Ehm, gomawo. Giljunie, ada kabar apa tentang bibi Rosa?"

"Dia sudah lebih baik."

"Ah, syukurlah. Donghae pasti senang."

Tiba-tiba, suara dentuman keras dentuman keras terdengar dari belakang Eunhyuk. Takut-takut kalau itu Changmin yang menerobos masuk, ia berbalik dan melihat setumpuk besar emas dan berlian diatas lantai dimana tadinya terdapat sebuah meja abad kedua belas yang diukir dengan tangan.

"Oh, ya ampun," cetus Giljun dengan ekspresi muak. "Donghae hyung sangat menyukai meja itu. Ah, dia pasti akan sangat kesal."

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, bangun untuk melihat harta karun yang berbentuk batangan emas dan berlian itu.

Giljun menghela napas. "Hari ini gajian."

"Maaf?"

Giljun mengangkat bahu. "Artemis belum memahami fakta bahwa dia bisa mentransfer uang ke rekening para Dark Hunternya. Jadi, sebulan sekali kami menerima tumpukan emas dan berlian di tempat yang aneh. Sangat menjengkelkan ketika tumpukan itu mendarat di kolam renang. Squire ke tiga Donghae hyung meninggal karena tumpukan itu."

Eunhyuk memandang Gilkun dan segera menyadari bahwa Giljun tidak bercanda. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan itu?"

"Menukarnya menjadi uang. Sebagian besar ditujukan untuk amal. Dua persen disalurkan kedana kesejahteraan squire yang menanggung keluarga para squire yang sudah pensiun. Dan dua persen lagi ditujukan untuk fasilitas riset yang menciptakan mainan-mainan menarik untuk para Dark Hunter."

"Berapa banyak yang disimpan Donghae untuk dirinya sendiri?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya hidup dari bunga uang yang dia miliki sejak masih menjadi manusia."

"Oh ya?"

Giljun mengangguk. Wow, pria itu pasti sudah sangat kaya sebagai makhluk fana. "Oke, apa aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat usil?"

Giljun tersenyum. "Kau mau tahu seberapa besar pendapatanku?"

"ehehehe iya."

"Cukup untuk menjadikanku seorang pria yang bahagia."

Telepon berbunyi. Giljun meluncur sementara Eunhyuk meneguk jusnya disofa dan duduk untuk membaca koran. Beberapa menit kemudian, Giljun kembali menghambur masuk, dahinya dikerutkan. Ia tidak bicara pada Eunhyuk selagi beranjak ke lemari yang berada di dinding seberang. Ia membuka pintu yang terkunci dan memperlihatkan sebuah gudang senjata.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Acheron menelpon untuk menyampaikan sebuah peringatan siaga penuh."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Dari gerak-gerik Giljun yang heboh, ia tahu itu tidak bagus. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Nuna tahu ungkapan 'Seluruh isi neraka terlepas'?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu.

"Ungkapan itu diciptakan untuk keadaan siaga penuh. Untuk suatu alasan, sejumlah besar daimon meninggalkan beberapa bolt hole yang ada di area ini dan kalau itu terjadi, para daimon mencapai kekuatan penuh mereka dan mereka akan makan entah membutuhkannya atau tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang lebih parah dari siaga penuh adalah gerhana matahari. Malam ini, keadaan menjadi kacau balau."

Pada pukul sebelas, Eunhyuk mengalami sendiri apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Giljun. Ia sedang membereskan sisa-sisa makan Donghae sementara Giljun memberi laporan kepada pria itu tentang apa yang dikatakan Acheron.

Donghae memilih senjata dua kali lebih banyak daripada biasanya ia bawa dan sudah hampir keluar dari pintu waktu telepon berbunyi. Eunhyuk menjawabnya.

"Ibu?" ucap Eunhyuk saat mengenali suara penelpon yang sedang menangis itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ada apa?"

Donghae menjadi kaku di pintu, kemudia bergegas menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie..." kata ibu Eunhyuk dari sela-sela isak tangisya. "Wookie..."

Eunhyuk tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia menahan isak tangisnya dan menjatuhkan telepon. Hal terakhir yang ia tahu, Donghae sudah memeluknya sementara Giljun berbicara dengan ibunya.

Pandangan Donghae menjadi samar waktu mendengarkan ibu Eunhyuk yang histeris berbicara dengan Giljun sementara Eunhyuk gemetar di pelukannya. Air mata Eunhyuk membasahinya dan ketika airmata itu bercucuran, ia bersumpah akan membunuh Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ryeowook hanya terluka," bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa?"

Donghae menghapus air mata dari pipi Eunhyuk. "Daimon itu tidak membunuh Ryeowook, Manisku."

"Ryeowook ada di rumah sakit. Untungnya, hanya ada dua orang daimon dan kelompok Ryeowook bisa melawan mereka." Kata Giljun, lalu memandang Donghae. "Kau tahu hyung, menurutku Changmin hanya bermain-main dengannya untuk membuatmu cukup marah dan kehilangan akal dalam pertarungan. Tidak ada alasan lain mengapa dia hanya mengirim dua orang daimon."

"Diam, Giljun!" bentak Donghae. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah tidak membuat Eunhyuk menjadi lebih sedih lagi. Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk. "Giljun akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit.

Donghae menelpon Kangin, yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kota. Ia meminta Kangin untuk mampir kerumahnya dan menemani Eunhyuk.

"Hae... Aku tidak mau kau keluar malam ini. Aku mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku..."

"sstt, ini pekerjaanku, hyuk. Ini diriku."

Secepat mungkin Donghae membawa masuk Eunhyuk ke mobil Giljun dengan Kangin yang mengikuti mereka, sementara ia mengarah ke pusat kota untuk mencari pencuri jiwa dan penghisap darah itu, serta melakukan apapun yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan pada malam ketika mereka bertemu.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu ketika Donghae menyisir Seoul mencari Changmin. para daimon akan mengisi ulang kekuatan mereka malam ini dan cepat atau lambat,ia tahu mereka akan muncul di lahan berburu utama mereka.

Changmin, sama seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, lebih suka menghantui Gangnam dimana turis yang lengah dan sering kali mabuk bisa ditemukan.

"Hei, sayang," panggil seorang pelacur saat Donghae melewatinya. "Mau ditemani?"

Donghae berpaling kepada si pelacur, kemudian mengeluarkan semua uang yang ia miliki di dompet dan menyodorkan kepada wanita itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak libur saja malam ini dan mencari makanan enak? Bukankah lima ratus ribu won lebih cukup untuk membeli makanan enak?"

Dengan wajah tertegun, si pelacur merenggut uang itu dan berlari. Donghae menghela napas saat si pelacur melesat di tengah keramaian. Wanita malang. Ia berharap wanita itu akan menggunakan uangnya dengan baik. Kalaupun tidak, wanita tersebut pasti bisa menghabiskan uang itu jauh lebih baik banyak daripada yanng bisa ia habiskan.

Dari sudut matanya, Donghae melihat sekilas perak. Ia melihat dua orang pemuda di tengah keramaian. Mereka sudah pasti manusia.

Awalnya, mereka kelihatan seperti jenis pemuda anggota geng jalanan sebagaimana Giljun dulu hingga Donghae melihat cara mereka menatapnya. Seolah mereka tahu dirinya itu apa.

Dengan naluri siaga, Donghae membalas tatapan mereka. Yang paling tinggi, yang tampaknya baru menginjak usia awal duapuluhan, menginjak rokoknya dan melintasi jalan, pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan dari Donghae.

Ia memandangi tubuh Donghae dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau si Dark hunter?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau si kacung?"

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu."

"Dan aku tidak suka dirimu. Setelah kita berkenalan dan menyatakan ketidaksukaan kita terhadap satu sama lain, mengapa tidak kau bawa aku ke majikanmu?"

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Itu jebakan, Donghae tahu. Biar saja. Ia menginginkan konfrontasi ini. Lebih dari sekedar siap untuk menghadapinya. Dengan senang hati, Donghae mengikuti mereka.

Mereka membawanya menyusuri gang belakang menuju sebuah halaman kecil dan tertutup. Semak-semak menutupi sebagian besar dinding dan tanaman-tanamn tinggi lampu jalanan ke area itu. Donghae tidak mengenalinya sama itu tidak penting.

Ketika mereka mengitari sebuah pagar besar, ia melihat Changmin sedang menunggu. Dengan senyum keji, daimon itu memegangi seorang wanita hamil yang panik dan menempelkan sebilah belati ke lehernya.

"Selamat datang Dark hunter," sapa Changmin, tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus perut buncit wanita itu. "Percayakah kau apa yang kutemukan karena keberuntunganku? Dua daya hidup sekaligus." Ia menundukkan kepala dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher wanita itu. "Mmm, coba kucium kekuatannya."

"Kumohon... Kumohon tolong aku. Jangan biarkan dia menyakiti bayiku." Wanita itu memohon.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memerangi amarah dari dalam dirinya yang menginginkan darah Changmin ditangannya. "Coba kutebak, kau akan menukar nyawanya dengan nyawaku?"

"Tepat."

Berusaha membuat lawannya terus bicara, Donghae menghembuskan napas lelah sambil mengamati keenam daimon dan kedua manusia bejat disekelilingnya. Kalau bukan karena wanita itu, ia bisa menangani mereka dengann mudah. Tapi bila ia melakukan satu gerakan saja, ia yakin Desiderius akan menyayat leher wanita itu. Daimon tidak memiliki hati sehingga tega mencabut nyawa seorang wanita hamil.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang agak lebih orisinal daripada ini?" ejek Donghae, tahu Changmin cukup sombong untuk menanggapi hinaan itu. "Maksudku, gunakan otakmu. Seharusnya kau menjadi maniak gila, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

"Yah, karena kau tidak terkesan, biar aku bunuh dia." Changmin menekan belati keleher wanita itu.

Wanita itu menjerit.

"Tunggu! Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin mengijinkanmu menyakitinya."

Changmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jatuhkan sradmu dan berdirilah di dekat pagar."

"Ngg... oke. Tapi kenapa?" kata Donghae dengan perlahan.

"Karena aku memerintahkannya!"

Berusaha memahami jalan pikiran Changmin, Donghae mengeluarkan senjata milik Kangin dari balik manteknya dan bergerak dengan perlahan kearah pagar. Begitu berdiri didepannya, kedua pria manusia itu merenggut pergelangan tangannya dan mengikatkan tali ke sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae ditarik kebelakang, lengannya direntangkan di pagar. Donghae berontak dengan hebat. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia menyentakkan tali yang menahannya. Seluruh akal sehat Dark hunternya yang tenang menguap, meninggalkannya dalam kepanikan yang berkecamuk. Ia bergumul dengan ikatannya seperti hewan liar yang dijerat.

Ia harus lepas dari ini. Ia tidak boleh terikat tak berdaya, tidak seperti ini. Tidak lagi.

Donghae mencoba berontak, kulit di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya sobek. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebebasan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tahu kelemahanmu. Sampai kepada fakta bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membiarkanku menyakiti wanita hamil ini." Kata Changmin dan mencium pipi wanita itu.

"Chaerin-ah, jadilah gadis yang baik dan ucapkan terimakasih kepada sang Dark hunter atas pengorbanannya."

Donghae membeku ketika wanita itu keluar dari dekapan Changmin dan beranjak untuk berdiri didekat pria manusia yang paling tua.

Wanita itu sudah terlibat sejak awal.

Sial! Kapan ia akan belajar?

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mati?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae memperlihatkan taringnya. "Aku tidak akan sesombong itu. Kau belum membunuhku."

"Memang, tapi malam belum larut,kan? Aku punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dengan bocah pesuruh Artemis."

Donghae mencengkram tali dan menariknya dengan segenap kekuatan ketika gelombang kepanikan lain mengancam akan melandanya. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Ia tahu itu, namun kenangan tua yang menghantui tentang penyiksaannya di Roma begitu membuatnya sengsara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin, melangkah maju. "Kau kelihatan agak pucat, Komandan. Apa kau mengingat kekalahanmu yang memalukan? Sentuhan algojo Romawi saat mereka mempersiapkan kematianmu?"

"Enyah kau ke neraka!" Donghae menekan pemicu pada sepatu botnya dan menendang ke arah Changmin.

Changmin melompat menghindar. "Oh ya aku lupa tentang bot itu. Sesudah dirimu, aku harus mencari Kangin yang baik hati itu sebagai targetku yang berikutnya. Kalau dia sudah tiada, apa yang akan kalian lakukan tanpa ahli senjata kalian? Chaerin, tolonglah aku, lepaskan bot sang komandan."

Donghae menggertakkan gigi waktu Chaerin maju. Hukum Dark Hunter mengijinkannya melindungi diri dari manusia yang menyakitinya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti wanita hamil itu. Chaerin hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. "Mengapa kau mengacaukan hidupmu bersamanya?" tanya Donghae ketika Chaerin menarik botnya.

"Setelah bayiku lahir, dia akan mengubahku menjadi makhluk abadi."

"Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan itu."

"Kau bohong. Semua orang tahu vampir bisa mengambil atau memberi kehidupan. Aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari kalian."

Jadi, itu cara yang digunakan Changmin untuk mengumpulkan pembantu manusia. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi salah seorang dari kami. Dia akan membunuhmu begitu dia selesai."

Chaerin menertawakannya.

Changmin berdecak. "Masih berusaha melindunginya bahkan setelah dia mempersiapkanmu untuk dibantai. Manis sekali. Katakan padaku, apa kau juga penuh perhatian kepada saudara-saudara Romawimu?"

Donghae berusaha melontarkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin.

Seorang daimon muncul dari balik bayangan dengan sebuah palu besar. Donghae membeku. Ia tidak pernah melihat palu yang seperti itu selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun.

"Kau tahu ini, kan? Katakan padaku, apa kau ingat seperti apa rasanya saat Yunho meremukkan kakimu? Tidak? Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menyegarkan ingatanmu."

Donghae menggertakkan gigi ketika Changmin mengarahkan palu itu kelutut kirinya, langsung menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. Setelah meluncurkan pukulan yang serupa ke kanannya, daimon itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Amarah memenuhi Donghae saat melihat paku-paku Romawi kuno yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk menyalibnya.

"Katakan padaku Dark hunter," Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum, "apa kau mau aku menyalibmu malam ini?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haaaaaiii beri bab 11 updatenya gak lama kan? Buat nebus yg bab 10 kemarin T.T tapi beri gak janji bab 12 update kilat soalnya bab 12 lumayan panjang juga haha dan belum kelar ngetiknya kkk.. klo emg beri updatenya lamanya ga ketulungan bisa kok protes. PM boleh line boleh komen2 di ig boleh bbm boleh wa boleh kik juga boleh.**

 **Waktunya bles review yah.**

 **Ranigaem1 :** sudah ya ^^

 **Zia yeoja :** iya nih, udah update. Kkk makasih

 **BebbieKyu:** haha ini lama tidak?

 **Nurichan4:** haha maaf, soalnya beri ada urusan. Harus bolak balik surabaya-jakarta-tangerang-jakarta-lampung-jakarta-tangerang-jakarta, gitu mulu jadi waktu buat update juga gak ada T.T tapi ini diusahain updatenya ga lama-lama biar gak nunggu terlalu lama.

 **Mios:** emang Kangin oppa mau sama kamu? wkwk teukiteuki oppa udah siapin golok wkwk. Klo beri ngomong emang donghaenya yang mesum dan hyukkienya juga suka ngegoda kkk.

 **Lucifer99:** haha sama-sama luci, tapi beri gak janji bisa update cepet T.T maaf yak.

 **Baby Niz 137:** haha halo niz ^^ smoga tebakan kamu benar. Ini udah update yah

 **Jaeji:** sudah dilanjut neng cantik ^^

 **Chowlee794:** donghae kan mesum/g makanya kegoda mulu kkk

 **Guest:** ini sudah update yah ^^ beri gak tau downloadnya dimana, soalnya beri ini langsung dari novel buku, beli di buku bekas yg seri Dark Hunter ini. Soalnya jarang yg jual masih baru dan segelan. Paling yg baru dan masih segelan yg seri-seri baru.

 **Selamat bertemu di bab depan yah, sekian dulu. Oh ya yang minta squel wgm... beri pikir2 dulu yah... takut gak ada waktu.. bye..**

 **-beri-**


	14. Bab 12

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 12**

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan terkejut. Ia membutuhkan waktu satu menit penuh untuk menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di kamar rumah sakit Ryeowook, berbaring di sebelah Giljun. Ibunya tidur di matras yang dibawa masuk beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara ia dan Giljun tidur disepanjang kursi yang tidak nyaman yang ada di dekat pintu.

Ryeowook masih tidur di ranjang. Para dokter ingin memonitorinya sampai pagi. Seorang daimon telah menyanyat pipinya dengan kejam dan meninggalkan bekas luka di sana. Memar-memar dan lecet-lecet berderet di tubuhnya, tapi dokter sudah menyakinkan mereka bahwa Ryeowook akan sembuh.

Kakak Eunhyuk sudah pulang karena desakan ibunya, tapi Eunhyuk tetap tinggal kalau-kalau salah seorang dari mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Dengan jatung berdebar-bedar, ia mendongak ketika ayahnya kembali ke kamar sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Ayahnya memberikan satu kepada Giljun.

"Kau mau kopiku, manis?" tanya sang ayah kepada Eunhyuk, hingga ia teringat akan penglihatannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahnya.

Eunhyuk kembali berpaling kepada Giljun, jantungnya berdebar-debar. "Donghae berada dalam masalah."

Giljun tertawa sebelum meminum kopinya. "Nuna pasti bermimpi."

"Tidak, Giljun. Dia berada dalam masalah. Aku melihatnya."

"Rileks saja nuna, kau baru mengalami hari yang sangat buruk dan kau mencemaskan Ryeowook nuna. Itu bisa dimegerti, tapi Donghae hyung tidak pernah kerepotan. Dia baik-baik saja, percalayah padaku."

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku. Aku orang pertama yang mengakui bahwa aku membenci kekuatan-kekuatanku, tapi aku tahu kekuatan itu tidak membohongiku. Aku bisa merasakan kepanikan dan rasa sakit Donghae. Kita harus mencarinya."

"Hyukkie, kau tidak boleh keluar. Bagaimana kalau si Changmin ini sedang menunggumu? Bagaimana kalau dia mengirim seseorang untuk menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukan kepada wookie?"

Eunhyuk menatap ayahnya dan mengulas senyum. "Ayah, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati."

Giljun menghela napas. "Nuna, ayolah. Dia tidak akan mati."

Eunhyuk merogoh kantong mantel Giljun. "Kalau begitu, berikan kunci mobilmu padaku dan aku akan pergi sendiri."

Giljun merebut kuncinya dari tangan Eunhyuk. "Donghae hyung akan memenggal kepalaku."

"Dia tidak bisa memenggal kepalamu kalau mereka membunuhnya, bodoh."

Eunhyuk melihat keraguan pada wajah Giljun. Giljuh mencoba untuk menghubungi donghae.

"Benar,kan? Dia tidak menjawab." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Itu tidak berarti pada jam-jam seperti ini. Mungkin dia sedang di tengah-tengah pertarungan."

"Atau mungkin dia sedang terluka parah."

Giljun mencoba mengotak-atik ponselnya. Setelah beberapa detik, wajahnya memucat.

"Wae?"

"Pelacaknya mati."

"Berarti?"

"Aku tidak bisa melacaknya. Tidak ada Dark hunter yang mematikan pelacak mereka. Itu tali penolong mereka kalau mereka berada dalam masalah." Giljun berdiri dan mengenakan mantelnya. "Oke nuna, ayo pergi."

Ayah Eunhyuk berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka dan pintu. Ia berdiri sejajar dengan Giljun dan menegangkan tubuhnya, siap untuk berkelahi. "Kau tidak boleh membawa putriku keluar untuk menyetor nyawa. Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Eunhyuk melewati Giljun dan mengecup pipi ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Dari kilat mata ayahnya, Eunhyuk tahu ayahnya meragukannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi yeobo, tidak ada bahaya malam ini. Auranya murni" kata ibunya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Ibunya mengangguk. Ayah Eunhyuk menghela napas, tapi masih tampak ragu. Ia memelototi Giljun. "Jangan biarkan dia terluka."

"Percayalah padaku, ahjussi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, aku diperintahkan orang yang lebih menakutkan dari ahjussi untuk menjaga keselamatannya."

Dengan berat hati ayah Eunhyuk mengijinkan mereka pergi. Eunhyuk berjalan dirumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lahan parkir. Begitu masuk ke mobil, Eunhyuk berusaha semampu mungkin untuk mengingat tempat dimana ia melihat Donghae didalam penglihatannya.

"Tempatnya merupakan sebuah halaman yang kecil dan gelap."

Giljun mendengus. "Ini Seoul, nuna. Deskripsi itu tidak ada artinya."

"Ya ya aku tahu. Menurutku letaknya di Gangnam. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Argh sial, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Eunhyuk mengamati jalan-jalan yang gelap ketika mereka melewatinya. "Apa ada Dark hunter lain yang bisa kita hubungi yang mungkin bia membantu menemukannya? Mungkin kita harus meminta bantuan Kangin lagi?"

"Jangan. Kangin hyung sedang memburu targetnya sendiri." Giljun memberikan ponselnya kepada Eunhyuk. "Coba hubungi Donghae hyung lagi dan coba terus sampai Donghae mengangkat telponnya."

Eunhyuk melakukannya, berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Saat fajar sudah hampir tiba, Eunhyuk menjadi putus asa. Kalau mereka tidak segera menemukan Donghae, pria itu akan mati. Eunhyuk ketakutan, ia melakukan apa yang belum pernah berani ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan dengan penuh tekad menjangkau ke kedalaman dirinya untuk memaksimalkan kekuatannya yang belum teruji.

Gambaran-gambaran berputar di kepalanya, beberapa sudah tua, beberapa tidak jelas. Tepat ketika ia merasa yakin kekuatannya tidak akan memberitahu apa-apa kepadanya, sebuah gambaran jelas melintas.

"Apgujeong. Kita akan menemukannya disana." Bisik Eunhyuk.

Giljun memutar mobil dan menjalankan ke arah Apgujeong. Setelah sampai dan keluar dari mobil, Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia membimbing Giljun menyusuri gang-gang, langsung ke sebuah halaman yang gelap. Mereka mengitari bar-bar tapi tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Sial, dia tidak ada disini."

Eunhyuk nyaris tidak mendengar Giljun. Mengikuti nalurinya, ia mengitari sebuah pagar yang tinggi, kemudian mengakhiri pelacakannya. Donghae tergantung disebuah pagar, seluruh tubuhnya merosot.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Eunhyuk sambil berlari menghapiri Donghae.

Dengan lembut, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepala Donghae dan terkesiap sewaktu melihat wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Mereka sudah memukulinya dengan begitu brutal sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa membuka mata.

"Eunhyuk?" bisik Donghae. "Apa ini benar-benar kau, atau aku bermimpi?"

Giljun mengumpat ketika berhenti di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh salah satu paku di lengan Donghae. Ia langsung menarik tangannya sebelum menyakiti Donghae lebih lagi. Eunhyuk melihat amarah di mata Giljun saat ia kembali mengumpat. Eunhyuk tahu persis dari luka-luka Donghae apa yang telah Changmin lakukan. Daimon itu menghidupkan kembali eksekusi Donghae.

"Kami harus membawamu keluar dari sini," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersedak dan memuntahkan darah. "Waktunya tidak cukup."

"Donghae hyung benar, nuna. Fajar akan menyingsing dalam waktu lima, atau sepuluh menit. Kita tidak akan membawanya pulang sebelum matahari terbit."

"Kalau begitu telpon Sehun."

"Dia tidak akan mungkin tiba disini tepat waktu." Rahang Giljun berdenyut saat ia menyentuh tangan Donghae dimana seorang telah menancapkan paku tepat dibagian tengahnya. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana kita bisa melepaskannya kalaupun sehun tiba tepat waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Donghae, suaranya tegang. Ia menelan ludah dan menatap mata Giljun yang tampak tersiksa. "Bawa Eunhyuk ke Kangin hyung dan minta padanya untuk melindunginya dan Ryeowook."

Giljun langsung berlari.

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan Giljun, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Donghae. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, kau tidak boleh mati seperti ini dan menjadi bayangan. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas. "A-aku menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku berharap bisa menjadi pahlawan yang layak bagimu."

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae. Tangannya gemetar sewaktu menyeka darah dari bibir dan hidung Donghae. "Jangan coba-coba menyerah. Apa kau dengar? Kalau kau mati, siapa yang berani menjamin Changmin tidak akan membunuh Kangin juga? Berjuanglah untukku, Donghae. Kumohon!"

Donghae meringis. "Tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk. Aku senang karena kau menemukanku. Aku tidak mau mati sendirian... lagi."

Hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit waktu mendengar kata-kata itu sementara air mata bercucuran di wajahnya. Tidak! Jeritan itu menggema di jiwanya.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Donghae mati. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak setelah Donghae melindungi dan memperhatikannya. Tidak setelah Donghae menjadi begitu berarti baginya.

Berkali-kali di benaknya, Eunhyuk membayangkan Dark hunternya yang tersayang berkeliaran dibumi terjebak diantara dunia-dunia yang berbeda. Selamanya kelaparan. Selamanya sendirian.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

Giljun kembali membawa sebuah linggis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Giljun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan mebiarkannya mati seperti ini. Aku akan membebaskannya." Ia berusaha mengungkit paku dari tangan Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae menjadi kaku karena sakit.

"Hentikan!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Giljun terhempas. Sebelum Eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia sudah merasakan kekuatannya meluap dalam dirinya. Kekuatan itu mengalir deras seperti air terjun, di luar kendalinya.

Saat itu juga, paku-paku itu terlepas dari tubuh Donghae dan pria itu jatuh di pelukan Eunhyuk. "Bantu aku, Giljun," bisik Eunhyuk, berusaha berdiri tegak dan memegangi Donghae.

Giljun terperangah.

Mengusir kekagetannya, Giljun membantu Eunhyuk, ia memapah Donghae. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena berat badan Donghae, berjalan menuju mobil secepat mungkin. "Kita tetap tidak sempat membawanya pulang sebelum matahari terbit," Giljun mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Kita bisa membawanya ke rumah kakakku. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kakakmu yang mana? Junsu nuna? Sora nuna?"

"Jihyo. Kau bertemu dengannya tadi, yang berambut hitam."

"Si pendeta tinggi voodoo?"

"Aish bukan, si perawat."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Giljun membawa mereka ke rumah Jihyo secepat kilat. Memang tidak mudah, tapi mereka berhasil membawa Donghae ke beranda tepat ketika matahari mulai muncul diatas atap seberang mereka.

Eunhyuk menggedor pintu kakaknya yang sempit. "Eonni! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Eunhyuk melihat bayangan Jihyo dari balik tirai berenda sesaat sebelum kenop pintu diputar. Ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan Giljun membawa Donghae ke dalam rumah tanpa membuang-buang waktu sedetikpun.

"Turunkan tirainya," perintah Giljuan kepada Jihyo sambil membaringkan Donghae di sofa.

"Maaf?" tanya Jihyo. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Lakukan saja, Eonni, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Dengan berat hati, Jihyo mematuhi perintah Giljun.

Eunhyuk menyentuh wajah Donghae. "Mereka benar-benar membuatmu berantakan."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae dengan lemah. Eunhyuk tersentuh oleh perhatian Donghae terhadap Ryeowook, padahal ia sendiri sedang terluka parah.

"Aku akan menelpon ambulans," kata Jihyo dan segera menelpon ambulans.

Giljun merebut telepon itu dari genggaman Jihyo. "Jangan."

Ekspresi wajah Jihyo pasti sudah menciutkan hati sebagian besar pria, tapi Giljun hanya balas memelototinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Kami tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit." Eunhyuk meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Dia akan mati kalau kalian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan mati." Kata Giljun.

"Dia bukan manusia," Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

Jihyo memicingkan mata dengan curiga. "Lalu dia apa?"

"Dia vampir."

"Kau membawa seorang vampir ke rumahku? Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook? Oh Tuhan... Eunhyuk-ah, dimana otakmu?"

"Dia tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"Kalau kau mencoba menelpon, aku akan mencabut telepon itu." Giljun melangkah ke tengah-tengah Jihyo dan telepon.

"Yak! Donghae membutuhkan bantuanmu eonni dan sebagai adikmu, aku memohon supaya kau mau menolongnya. Kumohon eonni."

Jihyo menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi kalau dia mengigit seseorang dirumah ini, aku akan menikamnya."

Donghae berbaring tak bergerak sementara Jihyo dan Eunhyuk melepaskan pakaian yang berlumuran darah dari tubuhnya. Ia terluka begitu parah sehingga tidak dapat bernapas. Hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit waktu melihat luka-luka ditubuh Donghae. Lengan atas dan tangannya ditutupi oleh lubang-lubang bekas paku.

Belum pernah dalam hidup Eunhyuk membenci seseorang, tapi saat itu ia membenci Changmin dengan begitu mendalam sehingga kalau Changmin ada disini, ia pasti sudah mencabik-cabik daimon itu dengan tangan kosong.

Eunhyuk hanya meninggalkan Donghae untuk menelpon orangtuanya dan menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook, selagi Jihyo membalut tubuh Donghae, Giljun mondar-mandir disana.

"Hyung, kau ingin aku melakukan apa kepada Changmin?" tanya Giljun pada Donghae.

"Menjauh darinya."

"Tapi, lihat dirimu."

"Aku makhluk abadi. Aku akan bertahan. Kau tidak."

"Hah, kalau kami terlambat tiga menit saja, hyung juga tidak akan bertahan."

"Giljunie, kau tidak membantu, dia harus beristirahat." Eunhyuk memperingatkan.

"Bicaraku sengit kalau sedang khawatir. Itu mekanisme pertahananku."

"Gwenchana. Pulang dan tidurlah." Kata Donghae.

Dengan rahang kaku, Giljun mengangguk. Ia memandangEunhyuk. "Telepon aku jika nuna membutuhkan apapun."

"Pasti."

Setelah Giljun pergi, Jihyo selesai merawat Donghae. "Pasti sakit. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bodoh."

"Oke, Bodoh." Kata Jihyo dengan tajam, "kita harus membebat kaki itu tapi aku tidak punya bidai."

"Apa aku boleh pinjam telepon?" tanya Donghae.

Jihyo mengerutkan dahi kemudian menyodorkan telepon kepada Donghae.

Dengan berhati-hati Eunhyuk membasuh darah dari wajah Donghae sementara pria itu menelpon. "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang?" tanyanya pada Donghae. "Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Aku pernah disiksa oleh tentara Romawi selama satu bulan. Percayalah, ini tidak ada apa apanya."

Tetap saja, itu membuat Eunhyuk sedih. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menahannya. Eunhyuk mengambil telepon dari Donghae setelah pria itu selesai berbicara dengan siapapun yang ia hubungi. Donghae memejamkan mata dan beristirahat ketika Jihyo memberi isyarat kepada Eunhyuk untuk menuju dapur.

"Sekarang aku menginginkan penjelasan. Mengapa ada vampir terluka di sofaku?"

"Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku hanya membalas budi."

Jihyo memelototi Eunhyuk. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ryeowook kalau dia sampai tahu?"

"Aku tahu, eonni. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Dia pria yang baik."

Dengan bibir yang Eunhyuk kerucutkan dan mata berkaca-kaca, mulut Jihyo menganga. "Jangan, jangan wajah itu."

"Wajah apa?"

"Wajah cengeng itu."

"Ne?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau jatuh hati padanya."

Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Hyukkie! Dimana otakmu?"

Eunhyuk menghindari tatapan menyeledik kakaknya dengan kembali berpaling ke sofa dimana Donghae berbaring. "Dengar eonni, aku tidak bodoh dan aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara kami."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi apa?"

"Sepertinya harus ada 'tapi' di ujung kalimat itu."

"Yah, tidak ada." Eunhyuk mendorong kakaknya dengan lembut ke arah tangga. "Sekarang kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidurlah."

"Yang benar saja. Apa kau mau memastikan tuan vampir tidak akan mencicipi salah seorang dari kita selagi aku tidur?"

"Dia tidak menghisap darah."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia bilang begitu."

Jihyo bersidekap dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan kesal. "Oh, berarti itu sudah pasti benar,ya?"

"Apa kau bisa berhenti, eonni?"

"Ayolah, hyuk," kata Jihyo, menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Vampir itu pembunuh."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku juga tidak mengenal buaya manapun, tapi aku yakin setengah mati aku tidak akan memelihara seekor buaya dirumahku. Kau tidak bisa mengubah pembawaan binatang buas."

"Dia bukan binatang buas."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

Eunhyuk masih melihat keraguan pada mata kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya begitu, Gadis kecil, atau kita semua akan membayar harga yang mahal."

-x Night Pleasures x-

Saat Jihyo berpakaian untuk pergi bekerja beberapa jam kemudian, Eunhyuk menyiapkan sarapan ringan untuk Donghae.

"Aku menghargai perhatianmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar," kata Donghae dengan lembut.

Dengan lembut, Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya di perban di lengan Donghae yang sudah diresapi oleh darah. "Kuharap kau mendengarkanku dan tinggal di rumah."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, hyuk. Aku memiliki sumpah dan tugas yang harus kujalankan."

Pekerjaan. Hanya itu yang penting bagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae melindunginya karena peduli, atau karena ia sudah satu paket dengan tugas pria itu. "Tetap saja, kau bilang kau percaya dengan kekuatanku, dan waktu aku memberitahumu..."

"Eunhyuk, kumohon. Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kuharap kau membunuhnya."

"Pasti."

Eunhyuk meremas tangan Donghae. "Kau tidak seyakin sebelumnya."

"Itu karena aku menghabiskan malam dengan terpaku disebuah papan dan aku tidak merasa baik pagi ini."

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya cemas karena dia tahu peris harus menyerang dimana untuk menimbulkan dampak yang terbesar. Tepat ke..."

Eunhyuk menunggu selama beberapa menit, tapi Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya."Ke?" desaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Donghae, bicaralah padaku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Sebelum Eunhyuk kembali mendesak, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Kumohon," kata Donghae pelan, "persilakan D'Alerian masuk."

"Dream Hunter?"

Donghae mengangguk. Eunhyuk bangun dengan penasaran dan membuka pintu depan, kemudian melangkah mundur. Pria yang ada di beranda tidak seperti yang ia sangka. Berdiri menjulang didepannya, Dream Hunter itu memiliki rambut segelap malam serta mata yang tidak berwarna, mata itu tampak bercahaya. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti Dark hunter, pria didepannya itu pasti sudah pasti sudah menarik perhatian kalau bukan karena kecenderungan aneh yang dimiliki oleh mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk harus memaksakan diri untuk menatap seorang pria yang seharusnya membuat wanita manapun melongo penuh hasrat dan kekaguman.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria itu melewati Eunhyuk dan menghampiri Donghae. Pintu itu tersentak sendiri dari genggaman Eunhyuk dan terbanting menutup untuk mengahalangi sinar matahari memasuki ruangan.

D'Alerian mempunyai gaya berjalan yang luwes dan anggun ketika beranjak menuju sofa. Ia melepaskan jaket kulinya dan menarik lengan kemeja hitamnya sampai ke lengan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetuk pintu?" tanya Donghae.

"Sejak aku tidak mau membuat manusia ketakutan." D'Alerian memandangi tubuh Donghae. "Kau berantakan."

"Itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang kepadaku."

Tidak ada humor di wajah D'Alerian. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia lebih santai dan tenang daripada Kangin. Seolah tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

D'Alerian mengulurkan tangan dan sebuah kursi pun bergerak ke sebelah sofa. Tanpa memedulikan Eunhyuk, D'Alerian menyentuh bahu Donghae. "Tidurlah, Dark hunter." Dan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Donghae sudah tertidur pulas.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika sang Dream hunter menempelkan tangan ke bahu Donghae dan memejamkan mata. Baru pada saat itulah Eunhyuk melihat emosi melintas di wajah D'Alerian. Ia terengah dan menegang seolah ia yang sedang disiksa. Malah, ia menunjukkan rasa sakit yang menurut Eunhyuk seharusnya ada di wajah Donghae.

Setelah beberapa menit, D'Alerian menarik tangannya dan membungkuk di kursi, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan seolah berusaha mengusir mimpi buruk. Waktu mendongak untuk memandang Eunhyuk, intensitas pada tatapan D'Alerian membuat Eunhyuk tersentak.

"Aku belum pernah, sepanjang keabadian, melihat sesuatu itu," bisik D'Alerian dengan suara parau.

"Seperti apa?"

D'Alerian menghembukan napas dalam-dalam dengan kasar. "Changmin menangkap Donghae dengan cara memanfaatkan kenangan-kenangan Donghae. Aku belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam pada diri siapapun. Saat mendatanginya, kenangan-kenangan itu melemahkannya. Dan kalau terus begitu, Donghae akan selalu kehilangan ketenangannya ketika bertarung."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, kecuali kalau kau bisa memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengahapus kenangan-kenangannya. Kalau kenangan itu terus mengganggunya seperti ini, celakalah dia." D'Alerian memandangi Donghae. "Dia akan tidur sampai malam ini. Jangan mengganggunya. Saat bangun nanti, dia akan bisa berjalan, tapi masih lemah. Berusahalah untuk tidak membiarkannya mengejar Changmin selama beberapa hari ini. Aku akan berbicara dengan Artemis dan mencari tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan."

"Terima kasih."

D'Alerian mengangguk dan menghilang dalam sekilas cahaya emas. Dua detik kemudian, jaketnya juga menghilang.

Duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan oleh D'Alerian, Eunhyuk menatap langit-langit dan tertawa gugup. Yang ia inginkan di dalam hidupnya hanyalah kenormalan. Sekarang ada seorang Dark hunter dan seorang Dream hunter, apapun itu, yang datang dan pergi dari rumah kakaknya sementara daimon kejam sedang menunggu di luar sana.

Hidup memang ironis.

Eunhyuk memalingkan kepala untuk memandang Donghae. Napas pria itu sudah lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya, dan kerutan tajam sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Bekas-bekas luka pada tubuh Donghae memang mengerikan, tapi beberapa tampaknya juga sudah memudar.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin kepada Donghae?

-x Night Pleasures x-

Donghae bangun dan melihat sinar bulan menembus melalui jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Awalnya, ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada, hingga ia berusaha bergerak dan rasa sakit menyayat tubuhnya. Menggertakkan gigi, ia duduk dengan perlahan dan mendapati Jihyo sedang berdiri dengan sebuah salib besar di dada dan kalung bawang putih di leher.

"Tetap disitu, bung. Dan jangan coba-coba melakukan pembacaan pikiran."

Terlepas dari kondisi tubuhnya, Donghae tertawa. "Kau tahu, salib tidak berpengaruh terhadap kami... ehem begitu pula dengan bawang putih."

"Itu menurutmu," sergah Jihyo, beringsut mendekati Donghae. "Apa kau akan tetap ada kalau aku menyentuhmu dengan ini?"

Waktu Jihyo berada cukup dekat, Donghae merenggut salib dari genggamannya. " Aw aw aw!" Donghae berpura-pura kesakitan, kemudian mendekap salib itu di dada.

"Sungguh," kata Donghae dengan serius, mengembalikan salib tersebut kepada Jihyo, "tidak ada pengaruhnya, kalau bawang putih... yah, bawang putih memang bau, tapi aku bisa hidup dengannya."

Jihyo melepaskan kalungnya. "Jadi, apa kelemahanmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu?"

Jihyo mengangkat kepala. "Eunhyuk benar, kau menyebalkan."

"Seharusnya kau mengobrol dengan ayahku sebelum aku memakannya."

Jihyo memucat dan mundur dua langkah.

"Dia menggodamu, eonni. Dia tidak pernah memakan ayahnya."

Donghae berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri di ambang pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Yakin sekali, dan kau pasti sudah baikan sehingga bisa menggoda kami." Eunhyuk mendekat dan memeriksa perban di lengan Donghae. "Ya Tuhan, bisa dibilang semuanya sudah pulih."

Donghae mengangguk sambil mengambil salah satu kemeja yang diantar Giljun waktu ia tidur tadi siang, lalu mengenakannya. "Berkat D'Alerian. Setelah beberapa jam, semua lukaku akan hilang sepenuhnya."

Eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika Donghae turun dari sofa. Hanya kelambanan dari gerak-geriknyalah yang menunjukkan fakta bahwa ia masih dalam proses memulihkan diri.

"Apa kau boleh bangun?"

"Aku harus bergerak, itu akan membantu mengendurkan yang kaku." Waktu berjalan melewati Eunhyuk, Donghae bergumam pelan, "Paling tidak sebagian."

Eunhyuk membantu Donghae berjalan ke dapur. "Eonni, apa masih ada spageti?"

"Dia makan spageti?"

Donghae memandang Jihyo dengan tatapan mengancam. "Memang tidak selezat menghidap leher orang italia, tapi lumayan."

Eunhyuk tertawa waktu melihat ekspresi takut pada wajah kakaknya. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengganggunya atau dia bisa menikammu selagi kau tidur."

Donghae duduk di meja dapur dan memandangi tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tatapan panas dan penuh damba. "Secara pribadi, aku lebih suka menikammu selagi kita bangun."

Eunhyuk tersenyum waktu mendengar makna ganda kalimat Donghae sementara ia menyiapkan spageti. "Aku senang sekali kau sudah bisa menggodaku lagi. Aku takut aku sudah kehilanganmu pagi ini waktu kami menemukanmu."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang membawanya pulang bahkan selagi kita bicara."

"Baguslah." Dari ekspresi Donghae, Eunhyuk tahu pria itu masih sangat gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Changmin ada diluar sana dan dia akan membunuh lagi. Aku tidak bisa berbaring saja dan..."

Eunhyuk menghentikan kata-kata Donghae dengan menempelkan jari di bibirnya. "Kalau kau membuat dirimu sendiri terbunuh, apa gunanya bagi orang lain?"

"Akan berguna bagi Giljun karena dia akan mewarisi seluruh propertiku."

"Tidak lucu."

"Kau sering berkata seperti itu padaku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah. "Sebelum kau mengejar Changmin lagi, kita harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Sekarang, dia yakin kau sudah mati, jadi kita punya satu kesempatan untuk mengejutkannya."

"Kita?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melawannya sendirian lagi. Dia mengancamku dan orang-orang terdekatku, dan aku sudah bosan duduk di pinggir garis sambil menunggunya menyerang."

Donghae menangkup pipi Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan apa yang harus kuketahui untuk membantumu menghajarnya."

Donghae tersenyum waktu mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan orang lain selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun."

"Yah, kau tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk belajar."

Donghae mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa mengajarkan trik baru kepada seekor anjing tua."

"Tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik dari sekarang."

"Waktu bukanlah esensinya."

"Tuhan menolong orang yang menolong dirinya sendiri."

Donghae tertawa. "Kau tidak mau membiarkan aku menang ya?"

"Tidak. Sekarang ijinkan aku memberimu makan, kemudian aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu riset yang kulakukan selagi kau tidur."

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk ketika menuang keju di atas spagetinya. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia bertemu wanita yang seperti Eunhyuk.

Setelah Changmin pergi dan ia sedang menanti ajal, ia menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya dengan mata terpejam, mengingat penampilan Eunhyuk di tempat tidur. Rasa tubuh Eunhyuk di pelukannya. Itu menghiburnya lebih dari yang berhak ia minta.

 _Bagaimana kalau kau kembali gagal membunuh Changmin?_

Pemikiran itu membuatnya takut. Eunhyuk akan sendirian. Ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan Eunhyuk terbaring di rumah sakit seperti Ryeowook atau lebih parah lagi.

Eunhyuk benar, wanita itu harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Changmin terlalu berbahaya. Terlalu licik. Lebih buruk lagi, bajingan itu menepati janjinya. Ia tahu persis harus menyerang dimana.

"Donghae?"

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membawakan spageti dan salad dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian menempelkan tangan di dahi Donghae. "Jangan memikirkannya."

"memikirkan apa?"

"Changmin. kau berpikir terlalu keras, aku bersumpah aku bisa mendengar pikiran-pikiranmu."

Jihyo menjulurkan kepala ke dapur. "Aku mau keluar untuk membantu persalinan. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja kalau hanya berduaan dengannya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, eonni. Hus, pergi sana."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menelpon nanti."

Eunhyuk menggeram kepada kakaknya dan memandang Donghae. "Apa kau pernah hidup dengan enam orang ibu?"

"Kurasa belum."

Setelah Donghae selesai makan dan menelpon Giljun, Eunhyuk membawanya naik untuk mandi. Donghae berdiri diam ketika Eunhyuk membuka kancing kemejanya, kemudian membuka celananya. Donghae menegang ketika jemari Eunhyuk menyentuhnya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berendam selama puluhan tahun. Aku selalu menggunakan shower."

"Yah, ini akan lebih menyenangkan. Aku janji." Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae.

Donghae menuruti Eunhyuk ketika wanita itu mendudukkannya di bak mandi. air panas terasa menyenangkan di kulitnya sementara Eunhyuk menyabuni waslap. Ia menelusuri garis rahang Eunhyung dengan jemarinya.

Eunhyuk menanggalkan pakaian, kemudian bergabung dengan Donghae didalam bak mandi. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, tapi ketika wanita itu bergerak ditubuhnya, kenangan-kenangan lama menyerangnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia berada dirumah lamanya dan ia bisa merasakan Sohyun di tubuhnya. Melihat wajah dingin wanita itu.

Eunhyuk merasakan Donghae menegang. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Biarkan aku bangun," kata Donghae, mendorong Eunhyuk.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Donghae. Sesuatu yang buruk. "Donghae?"

Donghae tidak mau menatap matanya dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan D'Alerian tadi.

Bertekad untuk melepaskan Donghae dari kenangan-kenangan itu, Eunhyuk memegangi wajah Donghae dan memaksa pria itu menatapnya. "Donghae, aku bukan Sohyun dan aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu."

"Biarkan aku..."

"Tatap aku Donghae!" Eunhyuk bersikeras. "Tatap mataku."

Donghae melakukannya.

"Aku memberimu makan, bukan membiusmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Tidak akan."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

Eunhyuk bergerak naik di perut Donghae, tubuhnya meluncur di pria itu. "Cintai aku, Donghae," ucapnya.

"Ijinkan aku menghapus kenangan-kenangan itu."

Donghae tidak tahu itu bisa terjadi, tapi begitu merasakan kulit telanjang Eunhyuk yang basah dikulitnya, napas panas Eunhyuk di lehernya, ia sadar ia tidak mau menyingkirkan wanita itu. Sudah begitu lama ia hidup tanpa seorang wanita. Begitu lama tanpa sentuhan yang penuh perhatian.

Eunhyuk meluncurkan tubuhnya di tubuh Donghae, mengusir pikiran-pikiran pria itu. "Percayalah padaku Donghae," bisiknya di telinga Donghae sesaat sebelum memutar lidahnya di bagian sensitif di telinga pria itu.

"Eunhyuk," bisik Donghae, nama itu terdengar seperti mantra di bibirnya yang memar.

Donghae sudah berusaha begitu keras untuk melepaskan masa lalunya dan membuangnya, namun masa lalunya selalu berada di bawah permukaan, menunggu untuk menusuknya saat ia lengah. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan Eunhyuk di pelukannya.

Eunhyuk melihat selubung di mata Donghae terangkat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat jiwa dari pria yang tidak memiliki jiwa itu. Lebih baik lagi, ia melihat gairah dan kerinduan. Hasrat Donghae untuknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut, berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Donghae lebih lagi. Yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, Donghae memperdalam ciumannya. Pria itu membenamkan tangan di rambutnya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Lidah Donghae membelai lidahnya dengan hasrat yang menyulut hasratnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menurunkan tangan ke tengah-tengah tubuh mereka, kemudian membawa Donghae secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, ke dalam tubuhnya. Eunhyuk bergerak di tubuh Donghae dengan pelan dan santai, berhati-hati karena luka-luka pria itu.

Donghae meyandarkan kepala ke belakang dan melihat ekspresi puas di wajah Eunhyuk ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya. Donghae menangkup dagu Eunhyuk. "Kau jauh lebih berharga daripada yang pantas kudapatkan."

Eunhyuk memagut bibir Donghae dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, menggigit bibir pria itu dengan giginya. Donghae begitu hebat dalam mencium. Lidah Eunhyuk menyentuh taring Donghae ketika ia mempercepat gerakannya. Erangan Donghae bergema ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Donghae membuai kepala Eunhyuk sambil memperdalam ciumannya. Dibuat kewalahan oleh emosi, Eunhyuk mencapai pelepasan dengan dasyat di dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae menciumnya dengan lebih buas lagi.

"Oh, Eunhyuk..." bisik Donghae. "Rasakanlah untuk kita berdua."

Eunhyuk membuka mata dan melihat hasrat murni di kedalaman mata Donghae. "Ini sungguh tidak adil untukmu."

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Berada didalam tubuhmu saja sudah cukup."

Tidak mempercayai Donghae barang semenitpun, Eunhyuk membantunya keluar dari bak mandi dan membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk. Eunhyuk membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidur di kamar tamu, kemudian dengan berhati-hati menutup jendela untuk memastikan tidak ada cahaya matahari yang bisa menyelinap masuk pada pagi hari.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae tidur, tubuh babak belurnya pulih dengan sangat cepat sehingga nyaris tak berbekas. Andai saja hati Donghae yang terluka bisa pulih dengan sama mudahnya.

Eunhyuk mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari bawah. Setelah memandang Donghae sekali lagi, ia turun kebawah untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati Giljun sedang berdiri di beranda dengan sebuah koper kecil.

"Kurasa dia akan membutuhkan beberapa pakaian lagi dan beberapa benda lainnya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum karena perhatian Giljun dan mempersilahkan masuk. "Terimakasih. Aku yakin Donghae akan menghargainya."

"Dimana dia?"

"Diatas. Sedang tidur, kuharap."

"Dengar, nuna." Kata Giljun dengan tegas. "Kangin hyung sedang mengawal Ryeowook nuna pulang kerumah ibumu untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dan aku sudah meminta beberapa orang squire untuk menjaga Jihyo nuna dan anggota keluargamu yang lain. Setelah Changmin berpikir Donghae hyung sudah mati, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Atau yang mana yang akan dia incar di antara kalian. Minta semua anggota keluargamu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Donghae mendengarkan mereka waktu berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia bisa mendengar ketakutan pada suara Eunhyuk. Kecemasan. Dan ia tahu satu cara untuk menghalaunya. Kalau Changmin tahu dirinya masih hidup, daimon itu akan menunda aksi mengincar keluarga Eunhyuk. Ia adalah target utama Changmin.

Dengan perlahan, dengan penuh rasa sakit, Donghae berguling turun dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chan Chan~~ bab 12 akhirnya bisa aku update cepet gak ngaret kaya kemaren u.u tapi aku sedih yang review dikit tapi viewernya banyaaaaaaaakkkk... sedih beri hmm kkk tapi gapapalah. Beri seneng kok ada yang mau baca kkk.**

 **Menurut kalian yg cocok sama karakter D'Alerian siapa nih dari semua artis Korea. Beri bingung mau pakai chara siapa buat tokoh D'Alerian sang Dream hunter kkk makanya di situ ga disebutin namanya.**

 **Humm buat bab depan di usahain update kilat. Beri ngetiknya juga tinggal bab 13-16 dan diusahain bulan januari ini Night Pleasures tamat kkk.. yeay...**

 **Dan juga aku bahagia karena Ryeowook oppa mau debut solo yeaaaaayy~~ dukung ryeowook oppa ya ELF-deul kkk sebenernya saya nunggu yesung solo sih kkk**

 **Okay begitu aja sih bacotnya kkk.. bles review dulu yah**

 **Babyniz137 :** sudah update kilat ini, masih kurang kilat kah? Kkk

 **Elfishy09 :** ini udah update kok kkk

 **Chowlee794 :** ntar di bantuin kok.. tenang aja

 **BebbieKyu :** iyakah? Waaahhh... tapi emang tbcnya kadang ga enak kkk

 **Mios :** ini sudah update kok huhu jangan di bayangin biar gak sedih huuuhuuu

 **Ayi :** id line aku sama kaya uname aku di ffn ini stro(titik)beri. Bbm : 59ccd04b


	15. Bab 13

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 13**

"Donghae... aku tidak mau mengganggumu..." Eunhyuk terdiam ketika membuka pintu kamar tidur dan menemukan tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Giljun di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Molla, dia ada disini semenit yang lalu."

Giljun mengumpat, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian berhenti. "Sial, ponselnya tidak di bawa."

"Pasti dia tidak pergi."

Eunhyuk sudah mau memeriksa kamar mandi, tapi Giljun menghentikannya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Pasti dia pergi." Giljun beranjak ke jendela dan mereka melihat Donghae mengemudikan mobil Giljun menuju jalan.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Tujuan pertama Donghae adalah toko boneka. Ia berniat menemukan salah seorang anak buah Changmin, dan hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah senjatanya dilucuti.

Baru jam delapan lewat sedikit ketika Donghae mengayun pintu hingga terbuka dan mendengar lonceng kecil di atas kepalanya bergemerincing. Liza langsung muncul dari belakang, wajah keriputnya tampak hangat dan ramah hingga ia melihat memar-memar di wajah Donghae.

"Jenderal," kata Liza, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Aku datang untuk mengambil pesananku."

Liza mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah memberikannya pada Giljun kemarin, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dari belakang toko, di balik tirai merah kecoklatan. Donghae merasakan firasat aneh. Firasat yang sudah tidak ia rasakan untuk waktu yang lama.

Tidak lama setelah hawa dingin menjalar di punggung Donghae, tirai tersibak sendiri. Tertutup bayangan, sosok yang muncul mendominasi toko kecil itu. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia merupakan pria yang membuat semua makhluk hidup gemetar ketakutan atau menegakkan badan penuh hormat.

Atau dalam kasus Donghae, membuatnya melotot. Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Acheron. Walaupun kacamata hitamnya menyembunyikan matanya. Acheron masih bisa membuat wanita jatuh pingsan saat melihatnya. Arogan dan tangguh, ia tidak bisa di kekang dan tidak terlalu berbelas kasihan kepada orang adalah makhluk dengan banyak keganjilan.

"Hyung," sapa Donghae dengan jengkel. "Datang untuk mengawasiku?"

"Tidak, Adik kecil. Aku datang untuk melihat-lihat."

"Yah, kau mirip turis, hyung."

Acheron tertawa. "Yah, kurasa karena Kangin sedang melindungi... siapa namanya? Ryeowook? Dan kau sedang mengejar Minie, kalian membutuhkan uluran tangan."

"Terakhir kalinya aku meminta uluran tangan, Artemis mengirim tangan yang sudah terpisah dari badannya."

Acheron menyeringai. "Kau tahu kalau sudah berurusan dengan para dewa, kau harus spesifik. Selain itu, aku punya informasi."

"Kau bisa mengirim lewat e-mail, hyung."

Acheron mengangkat bahu. "Kehadiranku disini tidak berarti apa-apa. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan Changmin."

Ah, mengapa kedengarannya sulit dipercaya?

Oh ya, karena Acheron tidak pernah bisa menahan diri kalau sudah berurusan dengan daimon. "Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

"Baiklah," kata Acheron, mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh, "aku akan membawa informasiku yang tidak diinginkan dan..."

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Oracle."

"Tapi kau tidak tau kelanjutan ceritanya," timpal Liza.

Acheron mengerutkan dahi kepada Liza.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Donghae.

Acheron mengeluarkan permen karet dari kantong mantelnya dan membuka bungkusnya dengan cermat. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau tahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengejarnya tanpa informasimu."

Begitu Donghae sampai di pintu, suara Acheron menghentikannya. "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh melihat Changmin memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan yang melampaui apapun yang pernah kau lihat dari seorang daimon?"

"Oh! Coba kupikir. Iya." Donghae membalikkan badan dan menghadap Acheron.

Liza terkikik sampai Acheron memelototinya dari samping. Liza menegakkan badan, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memohon dirinya, ia berlari ke belakang toko, lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

Acheron memperhatikan Liza pergi, kemudian kembali berpaling kepada Donghae. Wajahnya serius. "Baiklah, ini fakta-faktanya. Saat Bacchus tua bernafsu pada suatu malam, dia bercinta dengan seorang gadis apollite. Sembilan bulan kemudian, gadis itu melahirkan Changmin.

"Sial."

"Kabar baiknya adalah Daddy Bacchus sama sekali tidak peduli, karena dia memang sering menebar anak haram sepanjang sejarah. Kabar buruknya adalah Changmin agak kesal karena sang ayah tercinta tidak peduli tentang batas waktu kehidupannya yang dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Karena dia setengah dewa, dia pikir seharusnya dia mendapat tentang kehidupan yang sedikit lebih panjang dari itu. Katakanlah, mencapai keabadian."

"Jadi, dia memilih menjadi daimon?"

Acheron mengangguk. "Dan dengan kekuatan tambahannya sebagai makhluk setengah dewa, dia menyamai kecepatan, kekuatan, dan kemampuan kita. Tapi tidak seperti kita, dia tidak punya aturan."

"itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Kalau kau tidak bisa membalas para dewa secara langsung, kerjarlah yang melayani mereka."

"Tepat. Dan kita merupakan target utama Minie."

"Satu pertanyaan."

"Satu jawaban."

Donghae tidak mempedulikan sarkasme Acheron. "Apa maksudnya hanya Dark Hunter berjiwa yang bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Begitulah ramalannya."

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini, hyung?"

"Aku bicara dengan Artemis kemarin malam. Dibutuhkan waktu, tapi aku berhasil memancingnya."

Donghae memikirkannya selama satu menit. Acheron selalu menjadi Dark hunter favorit sang dewi. Hal ini telah lama menimbulkan kedengkian di hati banyak Dark hunter lain, tapi Donghae tidak keberatan. Ia mensyukuri kemampuan orang Atlantis itu untuk mengorek informasi dari Artemis dan membagikannya kepada mereka.

"Kau tau, hyung. Suatu hari nanti kalian harus menjelaskan hubungan yang kalian berdua miliki padaku dan mengapa hanya kau satu-satunya Dark hunter yang bisa berada di hadapan para dewa tanpa menjadi gosong."

"Yah... suatu hari nanti mungkin. Tapi bukan malam ini." Acheron memberi Donghae sebilah pedang dan sebilah belati lempar. "Sekarang, bawa bokongmu kembali ke tempat tidur. Ada tugas yang harus kau tuntaskan dan kau membutuhkan tenagamu."

Donghae sudah hendak meninggalkan Acheron.

"Oh, Donghae?"

Donghae membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Acheron.

"Jangan pulang sendirian."

"Ne?"

"Changmin tahu rumahmu. Kau sudah tidak aman disana."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau..."

"Dengarkan aku, jenderal," sela Acheron, suaranya penuh ancaman. "Disini tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuanmu untuk mengubah minnie menjadi menu berikutnya di Restoran mahal, termasuk pemburu vampir keras kepala dan seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan yang masih terpendam. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja, apa kau bisa melakukan apa yang aku minta dan tidak membantah?"

Donghae tersenyum kaku. "Sekali ini saja, jadi jangan sampai terbiasa."

Acheron memperhatikan Donghae meninggalkan toko. Tidak lama setelah Donghae pergi, Liza muncul dari belakang.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahunya bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan jiwanya dari Artemis?" tanya Liza.

Acheron memasukkan tangan ke kantong dimana medali itu berada. "Belum saatnya."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau sudah saatnya?"

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti tahu."

Liza mengangguk dan membuka tirai untuk Acheron. "hemm... ngomong-ngomong tentang lukamu, kau harus kembali ke sini dan biarkan aku membantumu. Ya ampun, aku belum pernah melihat orang lain yang punggiungnya lebih parah dari punggungmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengijinkan orang memukulimu seperti itu dan... aku tau kau mengijinkan mereka. Seorang Dark hunter dengan kekuatan sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapat sesuatu yang seperti itu kecuali kalau dia bersedia."

Acheron tidak menjawab, tapi ia tahu alasannya. Artemis tidak akan melepas Dark hunternya begitu saja. Harga atas kebebasan mereka sangatlah mahal dan Acheron setuju untuk mengorbankan sebagian tubuhnya demi memberi Donghae sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuh Changmin.

Yang paling penting, punggungnya yang memar dan tercabik-cabik telah memberi jenderal sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Itu merupakan suatu ritual berdarah yang dengan senang hati ia jalani setiap kali seorang Dark hunter ingin memiliki jiwa lagi.

Suatu ritual yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka para Dark hunter. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Artemis adalah masalah pribadi dan ia akan selalu menjaganya seperti itu.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Donghae berjalan menuju jalan dimana ia bertemu dengan berandalan-berandalan itu sebelumnya. Rasa sakit di bagian samping tubuhnya sudah mereda, tapi masih menyiksa. Ia membutuhkan waktu selama setengah jam penuh sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari dan ekspresi pada wajah berandalan itu tak ternilai.

"Sial!"

Donghae sudah menangkapnya sebelum ia bisa kabur. "Beritahu Changmin, urusan kami belum selesai."

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Donghae melepaskannya dan memperhatikannya menerobos keramaian orang di jalan dengan berlari tunggang langgang.

Donghae tahu aturan pertama dalam perang adalah bahwa serangan kejutan benar-benar bisa menjamin suatu kemenangan, dan ia baru saja mengacaukan kejutannya. Tetap saja, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau Eunhyuk atau salah seorang anggota keluarganya itu terluka. Changmin tidak akan mengincar mereka selama masih ada dirinya.

Berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, Donghae kembali ke mobil Giljun dan akhirnya ke satu-satunya hal yang memberi kedamaian.

-x Night Pleasures x-

"Kau darimana?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu Donghae kembali.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan."

Giljun mengumpat. "Hyung pergi mencari Changmin lagi? Hyung mengirim pesan kepadanya bahwa hyung masih hidup?" ia mengumpat lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk sambil meregangkan badan. Giljun memelototi Donghae. "Ah, hyung. Mengapa kau..."

"Giljun-ah, berhentilah menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

Lubang hidung Giljun mengembang. "Baiklah, pergi dan buat dirimu terbunuh. Apa peduliku? Toh, aku dapat rumah, mobil, segalanya. Jadi, pergi saja sana dan beritahu dia jika hyung sedang terluka dan sudah hampir mati. Atau, kau bisa membiarkan pintu terbuka dan mengundangnya masuk kesini."

"Giljunie kau tidak membantu," sergah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melihat penderitaan di mata Giljun.

"Kau tahu, nuna? Aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa." Giljun menunjuk Donghae. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, uangmu, atau apapun itu hyung. Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan siapapun selain diriku sendiri. Jadi, pergi dan mati saja sana, karena aku tidak peduli."

Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata Eunhyuk, Donghae sudah berdiri didepan Giljun.

Giljun memelototinya. "Minggir."

Wajah Donghae menunjukkan kesabaran seorang ayah saat menghadapi seorang remaja yang membangkang. "Giljun, untukmu aku tidak akan mati."

"Hah, menurutmu berapa kali Ricky mengatakan kepada Chansung sebelum dia diubah menjadi Dark hunter goreng ekstra garing?" Giljun menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari lengannya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah.

Rahang Donghae berdenyut ketika menarik ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon.

"Hyung." Katanya setelah terdiam selama sesaat, "ada squire keras kepala yang sekarang pasti sedang mengarah ke pusat Seol dengan Jaguar XKR konvertibel yang mengkilat. Apa kau bisa mengejarnya sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?"

Dengan dahi yang berkerut saking cemasnya, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sambil mendengarkan. "Iya, terima kasih."

Donghae tampak benar-benar kesal karena sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Acheron."Ya, My Lord, My Master, aku sedang beristirahat."

Ekspresi kaget melintas di wajah Donghae. "Darimana kau tahu aku sedang beridiri, hyung?"

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Donghae mendengus. "Ya ampun, Hangeng hyung. Semoga beruntung dengan Giljun." Ia menutup telepon.

Walaupun tidak tahu persis apa yang dikatakan oleh Acheron, Eunhyuk menangkap garis besarnya. "Dia benar, kau harus berbaring."

Mata hitam Donghae berkilat. "Aku tidak perlu dimanja."

"Baiklah, _Giljun_. Mau memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak membutuhkan apa-apa dan siapa-siapa kemudian melesat keluar rumah?"

Donghae mengulas senyum malu-malu kepada Eunhyuk. "Sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku menolenrasinya. Kami sangat mirip."

Eunhyuk tertawa, walaupun hatinya merasa sedih untuk mereka berdua. "Coba ku tebak, kau persis seperti dia waktu seusianya?"

"Sebenarnya, dia jauh lebih mudah ditoleransi daripada aku. Aku lebih keras kepala."

Eunhyuk melangkah ke pelukan Donghae dan merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang pria itu. "Ayo, kita naik."

Yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, Donghae tidak menolak saat dibawa kembali ke kamar tamu dan di baringkan ke tempat tidur.

Saat melepaskan pakaian Donghae, Eunhyuk melihat luka-luka yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan. Ia menyentuh lubang-lubang bekas paku yang kecil. "Aku tidak percaya kau sudah bisa bangun begitu cepat setelah apa yang terjadi."

Donghae menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa membuat Dark hunter tak berdaya lama-lama."

Eunhyuk nyaris tidak mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ketika menyentuh luka-luka itu, berbagai gambaran melintas dibenaknya. Ia merasakan amarah Donghae, rasa sakit pria itu. Kemudian ia melihat sekilas gambaran masa depan: Donghae yang direntangkan di dinding dan berada di bawah belas kasihan Changmin.

 _Gambaran Donghae yang sedang sekarat._

Terengah, Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan dan melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk dada ketika kepanikan berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Ia melawan serangan kekhawatiran itu semampu mungkin, tapi di dalam hati ia menjerit karena apa yang ia lihat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae mati. Tidak seperti itu,

Mencoba untuk tenang, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. "Kau harus melupakan masa lalumu. Selama kau terus mengingatnya, Changmin bisa menghancurkanmu."

"hmm, aku tahu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengingatnya, dia akan mengalahkanmu lagi."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, hyuk."

"Oh,ya?" cetus Eunhyuk, tenggorokannya tercekat melihat gambaran Donghae kembali sekarat. Oh Tuhan, jangan seperti itu. Ia tidak sanggup kehilangan Donghae. Memikirkan dirinya melalui satu hari tanpa merasakan pelukan Donghae di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mendengar suara pria itu...

Tawa Donghae.

Rasanya tak terbayangkan. Kepedihannya tak tertahankan.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri," Donghae bersikeras.

Tapi Eunhyuk tahu kebenarannya. Ia sudah 'mengalami' eksekusi Donghae secara langsung. Lebih parah lagi, ia tahu Donghae tidak pernah melupakan kenangan itu. Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk mendapat suatu ide yang bisa mencuci bersih kenangan itu dari Donghae.

Setidaknya ia berharap idenya bisa berhasil.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk pergi, emosinya bergejolak. Lebih dari siapapun, ia mengenal kelemahan-kelemahannya. Yang perlu dilakukan oleh Changmin hanyalah merentangkan tangannya dan ia sudah kacau saking paniknya.

Donghae menutup mata dengan tangannya. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk menghapus semua itu dari benaknya. Suatu cara untuk menghadapi daimon itu dengan pikiran jernih.

Menit-menit berlalu ketika ia mempertimbangkan berbagai solusi yang mungkin diambil. Donghae tersadar seseorang memperhatikannya. Ia berguling dari tempat tidur dan melihat Eunhyuk di ambang pintu sedang membawa sebuah nampan dan mengenakan kimono satin putih yang panjang dan melambai. Dengan senyum hangat di wajah, Eunhyuk memasuki kamar dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja rias.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

Eunhyuk menghampiri tempat tidur dengan anggun, kemudian menekuk salah satu lututnya. Lutut itu mengintip dari belahan kimononya. Menyandarkan kaki ke tempat tidur, ia membalikkan Donghae, membuat pria itu terbaring terlentang. Donghae masih memandangi kaki Eunhyuk yang mengenakan stoking dan garter belt yang kelihatan di balik kimononya.

Senyum Eunhyuk bertambah lebar ketika ia merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan sehelai syal sutra yang panjang. Kerutan dahi Donghae bertambah dalam ketika Eunhyuk melilitkan syal itu ke sekeliling pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

"Apanya yang menjadi lebih baik?"

"Masa lalu."

"Eunhyuk," Donghae menggeram sewaktu Eunhyuk menarik lengannya ke tiang tempat tidur. Begitu menyadari Eunhyuk ingin mengikat tangannya disana, ia menarik tangannya itu. "Tidak!"

Eunhyuk merenggut tangan Donghae dan memeganginya di dadanya. "Iya."

Eunhyuk kembali melihat kepanikan dimata Donghae.

"Tidak," ulang Donghae dengan tegas.

Eunhyuk menjilat bibirnya dan mengangkat tangan Donghae ke bibirnya. Membuka mulut, dengan lembut ia menghisap ujung jari telunjuk Donghae. "Jebal, Donghae... aku janji kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Gairah mengembang di perut Donghae saat ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Lidah Eunhyuk dijentikkan di jemarinya. Kemudian, wanita itu menggesek bagian dalam pergelangan tangan dan lengannya dengan kuku, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Eunhyuk membawa tangan Donghae dari bibirnya menuju belahan kimonomya. "Cukup puas?"

Dengan napas kasar, Donghae menangkupkan tangannya ketubuh Eunhyuk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Eunhyuk meminta kepercayaan totalnya. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa ia berikan kepada siapa-siapa selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun.

Takut terhadap apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat terakhir kali ia melakukan kesalahan itu, Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dan merasakan tekadnya runtuh. Apa Eunhyuk akan menghianatinya suatu hari nanti? Beranikah ia mengambil resiko itu?

Kali ini ketika Eunhyuk membawa tangannya ke tiang, Donghae menggertakan gigi, tapi tidak bergerak waktu wanita itu mengikatnya disana. Tetap saja, jantunya berdetak cukup kencang.

Eunhyuk tahu ia baru saja memperoleh kemenangan kecil. Ia tersenyum, ia mengikat syal itu dengan longgar. "Kau bisa melepasnya kapan saja," kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae. "Katakan saja dan aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi kalau kau melakukannya, semua akan langsung berhenti."

"Apa yang akan berhenti?"

"Lihat saja."

Eunhyuk memegang lengan Donghae yang satu lagi dan mengikatkan syal ke pergelangan tangannya. Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk, napasnya tajam dan tidak teratur. Yang membuat Eunhyuk kagum, Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa saat diikat. Keringat bermunculan di dahi Donghae.

Donghae menarik syal-syal itu, ototnya bergerak-gerak dan menegang. "Aku tidak suka ini." Ia bergerak untuk membebaskan diri.

Menaiki tubuh Donghae, Eunhyuk menangkap pergelangan tangan pria itu dan menahannya disana. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae. Donghae menegang waktu merasakan lidah Eunhyuk menjelajahi pinggiran bibirnya, memohon untuk diijinkan masuk. Donghae membuka mulut, mempersilahkan lidah Eunhyuk masuk. Donghae mengerang karena cara lidah Eunhyuk membelai lidahnya, karena rasa wanita itu.

Aroma stroberi Eunhyuk menyerang kepala Donghae, membuatnya pusing dan panas. Waktu seketika membeku ketika tangan Eunhyuk membelai dadanya. Ketika Donghae ingin mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Eunhyuk, barulah Donghae ingat bahwa wanita itu mengikatnya.

Menggeram dengan frustasi, Donghae menyentak syal itu dan terdengar suara kain yang sobek. Eunhyuk menghentikan ciumannya. "Ingat," katanya dengan suara parau, "kalau terbebas. Kau tidak mendapat apa-apa selain mandi air dingin."

Donghae langsung berhenti bergerak. Yang membuatnya kecewa adalah Eunhyuk menjauh darinya.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan dengan perlahan di kimononya, hingga ia sampai di sabuk kimono itu. Berlama-lama, ia membuka sabuk itu dan menyibakkan kimononya untuk memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya kepada Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae serasa terbakar ketika Eunhyuk menjatuhkan kimono ke kakinya di lantai. Yang membuat Donghae senang, Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar telanjang. Ia mengenakan garter belt biru tua yang dibelikan Donghae untuknya.

Air liur Donghae menggenang karena pemandangan itu.

Secara perlahan dan menggoda, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan kembali menaiki tubuh Donghae seperti kucing yang sensual. Donghae mendesis karena merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk direntangkan di atas tubuhnya, merasakan tubuh wanita itu membelainya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Jenderal?'

Donghae menelan ludah. "B-bagus."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menelusuri rahang Donghae dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Aku merasa baikan kalau kau melakukannya," bisik Donghae, tubuhnya terbakar karena sentuhan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjauh sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau aku membutakanmu dengan kenikmatan?"

Donghae menegang dibalik ikatannya. "Sepertinya aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, Manis."

Betapa Eunhyuk berharap itu benar. Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat tidur dan menghampiri nampan. Waktu mengangkat botol berisi madu hangat, ia teringat akan minyak mendidih yang digunakan tentara Romawi untuk Donghae. Teringat akan ekspresi wajah Donghae saat menuangkan minyak itu di atas kulitnya.

Dengan hati pedih, Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat dimana Donghae berbaring. Ia mengangkat botol ke atas dada Donghae dan melihat bayangan melintas dimata Donghae karena pria itu juga ingat.

Tanpa disadari, Donghae meringis ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya madu hangat menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit. Tidak timbul lepuh atau kulit yang terbakar. Malah, rasanya nikmat.

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil diatas lelehan madu di dadanya, membuatnya panas dingin, kemudian turun ke perutnya. Eunhyuk menyingkirkan botol madunya, kemudian secara perlahan menjilati setiap tetes madu dari kulit Donghae. Donghae menggelinjang karena kenimatan yang Eunhyuk berikan. Lidah Eunhyuk menyuruk ke pusarnya, membuat tubuhnya semakin mengeras untuk wanita itu.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan ketika memandang Donghae dari perut bawahnya. Kemudian Eunhyuk menaiki dada Donghae dengan satu jilatan panjang yang berujung di jakunnya. Donghae mendesis, menengadahkan kepalauntuk memudahkan akses Eunhyuk ke lehernya dan waktu Eunhyuk menggigit pelan kulitnya, ia merasa panas dingin.

"Eunhyuk," bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil. Eunhyuk tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberaniannya. Belum pernah ia bersikap seperti ini, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan Donghae dengan cara apapun. Lagi pula, sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi kepadanya selagi ia melakukan ini untuk Donghae. Seolah sebagian dari dirinya memperoleh kebebasan.

Mengesampingkan pemikiran itu, Eunhyuk mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam mangkok whipped cream, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir Donghae. Ia menelusuri garis bibir puitis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghae menjilat whipped cream dari bibirnya sementara Eunhyuk mengangkangi pinggangnya. Rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh kelembapan Eunhyuk di tubuhnya... rasa itu membuatnya liar. Dan waktu Eunhyuk bergerak, ia pikir ia akan mati saking nikmatnya.

"Ijinkan aku menyuapi, Komandan," bisik Eunhyuk, kemudian secara perlahan menggunakan jarinya untuk menyuapkan whipped cream kepada Donghae.

Donghae menelan ludah saat emosi berputar-putar. Eunhyuk menghidupkan kembali kejaman Yunho. Tapi wanita itu tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Hanya kenikmatan yang belum pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya.

Bertatapan dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae mengulas senyum ragu.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Karena aku peduli padamu."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena kau pria yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah kukenal. Memang, kau keras kepala dan meyebalkan, tapi kau baik dan murah hati. Dan kau membuatku merasa sangat..."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

Eunhyuk duduk dan bertanya, "Nah, apa artinya itu?"

"Apa?" Timpal Donghae dengan lugu.

"Ekspresi itu."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. "Ekspresi apa?" ia berusaha meraih, kemudian teringat akan ikatannya. Aneh sekali ia bisa melupakannya.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Donghae. Donghae mengerang ketika merasakan bibir Eunhyuk di bibirnya, lidah Eunhyuk masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya, membawa rasa whipped cream.

Eunhyuk mundur. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sangat menyukai yang ini."

Donghae memperhatikan waktu Eunhyuk meluncur turun ditubuhnya, kemudian mengambil whipped cream dan menutupi selangkangan dengan krim itu. Donghae mengerang karena sensasi yang mengirimkan rasa panas ke sekujur mendorong kaki Donghae hingga membuka dan memandangi hasil karyanya.

Eunhyuk bertatapan dengan Donghae, kemudian berbaring di kaki pria itu dan dengan lembut melumat Donghae dengan mulutnya. Donghae menggeram saat merasakan lidah Eunhyuk yang berputar-putar, menjilat, menjelajah.

Donghae mencengkram ikatan di tangannya ketika gelombang kenikmatan menyiksanya. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari mulut Eunhyuk ditubuhnya atau lidah Eunhyuk yang meluncur dikulitnya.

Donghae mendesis dan tersentak karena rasa luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh Eunhyuk. Secara naluriah, ia melengkungkan punggung, mengirim tubuhnya semakin dalam dan Eunhyuk tidak protes.

Donghae mengerang sewaktu merasakan sisi binatang di dalam dirinya terjaga. Ia mendambakan Eunhyuk dengan obsesi yang membabi buta. "Eunhyuk," katanya, suaranya parau dan kasar. "Aku ingin mengecapmu."

Eunhyuk melahap Donghae, kemudian mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Mengecapku bagaimana?"

Napas Donghae semakin memburu ketika Eunhyuk menindih tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mengangkangi pinggangnya, menopangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatapnya. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku," kata Eunhyuk, pipinya merona karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Waktu menatap Eunhyuk, Donghae merasakan emosi wanitu itu. Eunhyuk takut dan tidak yakin, tapi ingin membantunya dengan cara apapun. "Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu," katanya dengan suara parau.

Melihat tangan Eunhyuk di tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Donghae mengerang. Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada Donghae, mendekat ke bibir Donghae yang terbuka.

Donghae menegang dibalik ikatannya sambil mengecap Eunhyuk. Gumam kenikmatan Eunhyuk menggema di telinganya, menggugahnya. Donghae menarik ikatannya, semakin menyobek syalnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa nakal. "Kalau kau membebaskan diri, maka aku akan berpakaian dan kita berhenti sampai disini. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan mengendurkan tangannya.

"Nah, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau." Sepatah kata yang tulus itu sudah terucap dari bibir Donghae sebelum bisa ia mengehentikannya.

"Aku?" tanya Eunhyuk, wajahnya tampak penuh harap.

Tidak sanggup memberi harapan kepada Eunhyuk saat ia tahu tidak ada masa depan untuk mereka, Donghae menambahkan, "Aku ingin berada di dalammu."

Donghae merasakan kekecewaan mendadak Eunhyuk dan itu membuatnya sangat terluka. "Eunhyuk..."

"Ssstt," sela Eunhyuk, menempelkan jari di bibir Donghae. "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya," bisiknya.

Donghae memejamkan mata waktu merasakan kelembapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membungkuk dan memagut bibir Donghae sambil bergerak ditubuh pria itu. Ia mencumbu leher Donghae dengan bibirnya dan merasakan erangan pria itu dilidahnya ketika ia mempercepat gerakannya.

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Donghae menggelinjang waktu ia memutar pinggulnya. Donghae menopangkan kaki ke kasur dan mengangkat pinggul, mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam.

Waktu mencapai klimaks, Eunhyuk menjerit karena kedasyatannya.

Eunhyuk merasakan tubuh Donghae menegang. "Jangan bergerak," desis Donghae.

Eunhyuk menurut tanpa bertanya ketika Donghae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggertakkan gigi. Tubuh Donghae gemetar dibawah tubuh Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk tidak lagi melihat titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

Setelah satu menit, Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia membuka mata dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Sekarang, apa aku sudah bisa bebas?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk saat menyadari bahwa Donghae masih belum mencapai klimaks. Pria itu melawannya dengan segenap kekuatannya. Walaupun tahu alasannya, sebagian dari diri Eunhyuk terluka karena menyadari Donghae tidak cukup mempercayainya.

 _Hentikan itu!_ Bentak Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. _Kebodohan egois macam apa itu? Dia membutuhkan kekuatannya._

Lebih dari sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk terkejut, Donghae menyobek ikatanya dengan mudah dan melepaskan tanganya. Ia langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan mendekap wanita itu erat-erat. "Terimakasih, Manisku," katanya, mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Dengan sennag hati."

Donghae tertawa dan membaringkan Eunhyuk di sebelahnya. Donghae meringkuk di belakang Eunhyuk dan memeluk wanita itu seolah takut melepaskannya. Tidak lama kemudian Donghae tertidur. Napas panasnya berhembus di bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyukainya dan berharap karena apa yang telah ia lakukan malam ini, Donghae akan mampu bertahan saat konfrontasi berikutnya dengan Changmin.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Eunhyuk terbangun saat mendengar suara telepon. Ia menjauh dari Donghae, ia menyadari bahwa mereka berbaring dengan saling berpelukan. Wajahnya serasa terbakar ketika teringat akan apa yang ia lakukan kepada Donghae. Belum pernah ia bersikap seberani itu, namun dengan Donghae ia tidak keberatan.

Melepaskan pelukan Donghae, Eunhyuk mengangkat telepon dikamar Jihyo. "Halo?"

Itu Jihyo. "Hyukkie, syukurlah kau masih ada disana. Mobilku mogok. Aku ada di pinggir jalan sekrang. Apa kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Tentu."

Eunhyuk mencatat lokasinya, kemudian cepat-cepat mandi dan kembali ke kamar tamu untuk berpakaian. Eunhyuk membungkuk di atas tubuh Donghae dan mengecup pipi pria itu. Saat ia menjauh, Donghae menangkapnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Jihyo eonni."

"Itu tidak aman."

"Sekarang masih terang. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk melihat keengganan dimata Donghae. "Berapa lama lagi sebelum matahari terbenam?"

"Masih berjam-jam."

"Baiklah, tapi cepatlah kembali."

"Siap, Komandan!"

"Tidak lucu."

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae dan pergi.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Donghae terbangun tidak lama kemudian. Ia melihat semua lukanya sudah hampir hilang. Ia membuka perban yang berlumuran darah dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah kecil didekat pintu.

"Eunhyuk?" panggil Donghae ke arah pintu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Eunhyuk pasti belum kembali.

Mengambil pakaiannya, Donghae melangkah kekamar mandi. ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi, bercukur, dan berganti pakaian. Setelah bersih, ia kembali ke kamar dengan perlahan. Ia berhenti di pintu waktu melihat Eunhyuk membelakanginya. Dengan rambut yang tergerai, Eunhyuk tampak menggairahkan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan bersiap memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Tapi sebelum memeluk, Donghae mencium aromanya dan memperhatikan dengan cermat.

Ini bukan Eunhyuk.

Ini Ryeowook.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeaaaay finally, bisa update juga kkk. Oh iya niatnya sampai januari ya abis ini ff remake, tapi kayanya mundur sedikit. Ini juga udah pake sistem sks soalnya kkk sistem kebut semalem.**

 **Aku bles reviewnya jadi satu ya? Dari MiOS, BebbieKyu, the hore love snowy, jaeji. Baby niz 137, Cho Kyura, Cho w lee 794, elfishy09 :**

 **Aku usahain untuk bab kedepannya, aku bakal update kilat. Gak molor kelamaan, soalnya aku sendiri ngerti gmna rasanya nunggu ff yg gak update-update dan pasti keburu lupa sama chap sebelumnya. Klo masih bingung sama bahasa, maaf yak. Beri udah semampunya mengubah biar gak terlalu ribet bahasanya. Soalnya beri sendiri harus berulang-ulang baca kalimatnya supaya paham kkk dan mengubah itu bahasa menjadi yang umum di baca. Well, untuk chara D'Alerian sarannya macem2, itu sih terserah kalian bayanginnya siapa kkk beri sendiri belum nemu yang pas wkwk. Ada yang nanya juga soal rencana bikin ff baru, rencananya iya. Banyak banget yg ada di kepala, ide-ide muncul. Pengen banget buat ff baru dan remake lagi. Tapi gatau kenapa males ngetiknya. Kalau yang pernah baca ff ku yang judulnya WGM, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa buat squel ya, maaf. Aku juga gatau kenapa ide baru aja yang muncul, bukan malah squel wgm. Tapi bisa aja itu ff gak ada squelnya wkwk.**

 **Oh iya, kalau mau remake. Enaknya castnya siapa? Haehyuk lagi atau yg lain? GS atau yaoi? Saran ya?**

 **Segitu aja dulu. Sampai ketemu di bab depan.**

 **BERI**


	16. Bab 14

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 14**

Donghae melangkah mundur saat Ryeowook membalikkan badan untuk menghadapnya. Wajah babak belur wanita itu masih memar akibat dipukuli oleh anak buah Changmin dan sebelah pipinya tertutup perban yang membalut jahitannya.

Amarah melanda Donghae karena ia gagal melindungi salah satu orang yang paling disayangi Eunhyuk. Ia bersumpah itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Nuguseyo?" desak Ryeowook. "Dimana Jihyo eonni?"

Donghae melirik ke cermin dan tidak melihat bayangannya, lalu cepat-cepat melangkah mundur sebelum Ryeowook juga menyadarinya. "Mobilnya mogok dalam perjalanan pulang. Eunhyuk sedang menjemputnya."

Donghae terlambat menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia menutup mulut karena ternyata Ryeowook mengingat aksen uniknya.

"Kau!" sergah Ryeowook. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Mereka aman."

"Bedebah!" Ryeowook menyerang Donghae.

Tidak mau menyakiti Ryeowook, Donghae berputar dan berlari di koridor.

"Vampir!" tukas Ryeowok.

Donghae mendengar suara gemerisik di lantai bawah dan menyadari bahwa Ryeowook tidak sendirian di rumah itu.

"Buka tirainya." Sambil meneriakkan perintah itu, Ryeowook merenggut tali tirai di koridor lantai atas yang menutupi sederet jendela disana, dan menariknya.

Donghae mendesis saat cahaya matahari menyentuhnya. Melompati susuran tangga, ia mendarat di ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Dua pasang mata membelalak waktu melihat Donghae. Pria yang berambut gelap memucat, tapi wanita yang berambut pirang segera beraksi, berlari ke jendela untuk membuka lebih banyak tirai lagi.

Sebelum Donghae sempat bergerak, Ryeowook sudah menyerangnya. Wanita itu menendangnya tepat di bagian tubuhnya yang nyeri. "Mati kau , Vampir!"

Donghae mendesis, memperlihatkan taringnya kepada Ryeowook, kemudian berjungkir balik menjauhi wanita itu dan berlari kedapur. Ia berhenti diambang pintu waktu melihat sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur disana yang tidak akan membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Sesuatu yang keras dan tajam menusuk bahunya. Donghae menggeram dan membalikkan badan, ia melihat Ryeowook dengan sebilah belati panjang. Donghae mengangkat belatinya untuk menusuk Donghae lagi.

Donghae menangkap pergelangan tangan Ryeowook tepat ketika kedua teman wanita itu menerjangnya. Mereka berempat terhuyung-huyung. Donghae mendorong salah seorang dari mereka dan melepaskan diri. Ia berusaha untuk berlari kembali ke ruang tamu, tapi entah bagaimana Ryeowook berhasil berdiri didepannya.

Kebencian menyala-nyala dimata Ryeowook ketika ia mengayunkan belatinya dengan cara yang ditunjukkan untuk menyayat perut Donghae. Donghae melompat mundur ke seberkas cahaya. Rasa sakit mencabik punggungnya. Donghae mendesis lagi, ia menghindar dari Ryeowook dan berlari ke ruang tamu, berusaha untuk berdiri di bawah bayangan.

Mereka mendesak Donghae ke arah pintu, menghempaskannya kesana. Kata-kata Changmin mengiang ditelinganya ketika mereka menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

" _Mereka akan mencabik-cabikmu seperti sekawanan anjing liar."_

Ryeowook duduk di dada Donghae, tangannya mencengkram leher Donghae sementara kedua temannya merenggut dan memegangi tangan Donghae. Kalau mereka menyerang Donghae seperti ini kemarin, ia pasti sudah kalang kabut saking paniknya. Tapi hari ini Donghae merasakan kelegaan aneh ketika mengingat Eunhyuk yang mengikatnya semalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada sepupuku?" desak Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong! Aku melihat darah di tempat sampah."

Berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak menyakiti Ryeowook, Donghae mengangkat kaki dan menendang Ryeowook ketika belati dikibaskan, nyaris mengenai lehernya.

Donghae menyerang pria yang ada disebelah kanannya dengan meninju perut itu, kemudian membuat wanita itu menyusul mereka, ke sofa. Donghae mengumpat saat Ryeowook menggigit pahanya. Donghae menarik belati dari tangan Ryeowook dan menancapkan ke lantai kayu yang keras.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak!" pekik Ryeowook, menggeliat dan memukul-mukul.

Donghae berguling bersama Ryeowook, menindihnya. Naluri Donghae menyuruhnya memukul Ryeowook sampai pingsan, tapi waktu melihat wajah Ryeowook, ia teringat Eunhyuk dan ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Keraguan sesaat itu merugikannya ketika teman-teman Ryeowook memeganginya lagi. Donghae berguling bersama mereka, berdiri tepat ketika pintu dibuka, mengundang semakin banyak cahaya kedalam ruangan.

Donghae mengumpat, ia hampir tidak sempat bergerak ke sudut.

Eunhyuk memekik, "Hentikan!"

Ryeowook dan kedua temannya membeku sewaktu mendengar suara Eunhyuk, sementara Donghae berusaha mengatur napas. Luka-luka barunya berdenyut-denyut ketika darah mengalir dipunggungnya. Eunhyuk bergegas menghampirinya dan memeriksa cederanya.

Ryeowook menarik belati dari lantai. Ia menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah yang mantap, tatapan marahnya tidak pernah lepas dari Donghae. "Minggir, Hyukkie. Aku mau membunuh seorang vampir."

"Salah," timpal Jihyo, menutup pintu dan beranjak untuk berdiri di antara Donghae dan Ryeowook. "Kau hampir membunuh pacar sepupumu."

Ryeowook terengah dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpaling dari Donghae kepada Eunhyuk. "Apa?"

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Gwenchana?"

Donghae menggosok-gosok tangan di lengannya yang berdarah. "Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

"Dia?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana denganku dan teman-temanku? Aku tidak melihatmu menanyakan keadaan kami. Dia hampir memenggal kepala kami."

Eunhyuk memelototi Ryeowook. "Aku tidak melihat seorang dari kalian yang berdarah. Percayalah padaku, kalau dia benar-benar ingin melukai kalian, tidak seorangpun dari kalian yang bisa berdiri."

Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk sambil mencibir. "Kau membela seorang vampir?"

"Aku membela Donghae," kata Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

Ryeowook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bolak-balik memandangi mereka. "Kau ini kenapa? sinting? Kau menginginkan pacar yang meminum darah, hidup selamanya, membunuh untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak keluar pada siang hari? Akhirnya kau menemukan sang Raja Pecundang. Selamat. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menangdingi keburukan Siwon."

Kata-kata itu membuat emosi Eunhyuk meluap. "Pecundang? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari wanita yang berkencan dengan pria yang tidak pernah bekerja selama lebih dari dua minggu dalam tiga tahun terakhir."

"Setidaknya Yesung oppa memiliki jiwa."

"Donghae memiliki hati."

"Oh, please. Kau pikir itu cukup? Katakan padaku, Hyukkie, apa kau bersedia merelakan segalanya demi dia? Hidupmu, masa depanmu? Apa yang bisa dia tawarkan oleh seorang vampir kepada seorang akuntan? Kau menginginkan anak. Apa dia bisa memberikannya kepadamu?"

Hati Donghae menciut saat mendengarkan mereka bertengkar. Seiring dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Ryeowook, ia semakin dan semakin menyadari betapa benarnya wanita itu.

Ia melihat sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke rumah.

Sinar matahari berbahaya baginya tapi penting bagi Eunhyuk. Manusia memerlukan sinar matahari sebagaimana mereka perlu bernapas. Selama bersamanya, Eunhuk tidak akan merasa damai. Wanita itu terpaksa mengorbankan seluruh impian demi dirinya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia kehendaki.

Dengan hati sedih, Donghae menyusuri bayangan, menuju tangga.

"Kalian berda, berhentilah bertengkar!" teriak Jihyo.

Donghae sudah tidak menghiraukan mereka ketika menaiki tangga.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Beberapa menit dan segudang hinaan berlalu sebelum Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah pergi.

"Donghae?"

"Dia naik," kata Jihyo.

Eunhyuk sudah mau menaiki tangga, tapi Ryeowook menghentikannya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini kepada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, Wookie. Dia Dark hunter bukan vampir."

"Ya, dan Cho Kyuhyun bilang tidak ada perbedaan besar diantara keduanya. Keduanya memiliki sifat binatang dan keduanya pembunuh."

"Aku tidak percaya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, itu fakta. Dan selagi kau merenungkan yang satu itu, biar kuberitahu satu hal lagi yang di katakan oleh Kyuhyun. Artemis akan membunuh pacarmu sebelum dia bebas."

Dengan hati yang menjeritkan penyangkalan, Eunhyuk menjauh dan naik ke lantai atas. Eunhyuk mendapati Donghae di kamar tidur sedang mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pergi."

"Kau tidak boleh keluar. Sekarang baru lewat tengah hari."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan dingin. "Aku sudah menelpon Sehun."

"Donghae..." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," cetus Donghae, memperlihatkan taringnya kepada Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Aku ini binatang, aku bukan manusia."

"Yang tidur denganku semalam jelas bukan binatang."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya." Eunhyuk membelai pipi Donghae.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae menikmati sentuhannya selama sesaat sebelum wajah pria itu berubah kaku. Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk dari pipinya. "Kau bicara seperti itu, Eunhyuk, tapi apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali aku harus menahan diri supaya tidak menancapkan taringku ke lehermu? Sudah berapa kali aku merasakan darahmu dibawah lidahku dan mendamba untuk mengecapnya?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah karena takut. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Donghae hanya berusaha menakutinya. "Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku dan aku tahu kau akan mati sebelum melakukannya."

Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa sewaktu mengambil koper dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae ke koridor, ke arah tangga.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini."

"Aku bisa."

Eunhyuk menarik Donghae sampai berhenti sebelum Donghae sampai di lantai bawah. "Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, Donghae-ah."

Donghae terdiam waktu mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang menyayat hatinya. Ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Ia ingin menggendong Eunhyuk, membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar, dan bercinta dengan wanita itu disepanjang keabadian. Ia menginginkan hak untuk mengklaim Eunhyuk. Hak untuk memiliki Eunhyuk. Tapi itu mustahil. Ia merupakan pelayan bagi seorang dewi. Hidupnya bukan miliknya.

"Kembalilah keduniamu, Eunhyuk-ah. Disana aman."

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae. Mata hitamnya menatap mata Donghae dengan kerinduan yang begitu besar sehingga membuat Donghae semakin sedih.

"Aku tidak menginginkan keamanan, Donghae. Aku menginginkanmu."

Donghae menghindari sentuhan Eunhyuk dan kembali menuruni tangga. "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Mengapa jangan?" tanya Eunhyuk,mengikuti Donghae. "Itu fakta."

"Kau tidak bisa memilikiku," sahut Donghae dengan gigi yang dikertakkan sambil berbalik di tangga untuk menghadap Eunhyuk. "Sudah ada yang memilikiku."

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mencintaimu." Permohonan pada suara Eunhyuk melenyapkan tekad Donghae. Demi para dewa, betapa mudahnya membuka diri untuk Eunhyuk. Memeluk Eunhyuk dan...

Melihat Eunhyuk menua sementara ia tidak berubah. Memeluk Eunhyuk ketika wanita itu mati karena usia sudah cukup melumpuhkan Donghae. Hidup tanpa Eunhyuk bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia pikirkan. Dan kalu melepaskan Eunhyuk setelah beberapa hari saja sudah sesakit ini, seperti apa rasanya setelah beberapa dekade? Itu melampaui apa yang bisa ditanggung oleh hatinya yang luka.

"Tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Beberapa hal memang sudah ditakdirkan demikian."

Eunhyuk menyentuh lengan Donghae, matanya memohon Donghae untuk melihat berbagai hal dari sisinya. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa. Tidak berani.

"Mungkin saja kau salah."

"Tidak."

Suara ketukan terdengan dari pintu depan. Eunhyuk melihat Jihyo membuka pintu, Sehun mendorong tandunya. Ekspresi sedih dan pasrah diwajah Donghae waktu melihat kantung mayat akan terukir dihati Eunhyuk selamanya.

"Jangan pergi, Donghae." Eunhyuk memohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berdoa kali ini Donghae akan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kau punya pilihan. Sial kau, dasar pria keras kepala. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Donghae menggosok-gosok tangan di alisnya seolah sedang merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat. "Mengapa kau mau aku tinggal?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Umpatan marah Ryeowook bergema dari dapur dan diikuti oleh keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Donghae memejamkan mata saat kepedihan menyerangnya. Ia sudah menanti sepanjang keabadian untuk mendengar seorang wanita mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya dan mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

"Terakhir kalinya aku percaya seorang wanita mencintaiku, aku melepaskan segalanya demi dia dan melihatnya tertawa saat aku disalib. Jangan bodoh, Eunhyuk. Cinta tidaklah nyata. Itu ilusi. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku."

Sebelum Eunhyuk membantah, Donghae sudah masuk kedalam kantong mayat dan menutup resletingnya.

"Jebal, Donghae-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Eunhyuk, merenggut lengan Donghae dari balik plastik yang tebal.

"Bawa aku pulang, Sehun."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum sedih kepada Eunhyuk sambil mendorong tandu keluar dari pintu. Eunhyuk menggeram frustasi dan mengumpat. Donghae mendengarnya, kata-kata itu melukai hatinya. Ia memang bajingan tolol yang brengsek.

 _Jangan tinggalkan dia_ , hatinya memohon.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Inilah jalan yang telah ia pilih. Keputusannya telah dibuat dengan kesadaran penuh akan konsekuensi dan pengorbananya.

Eunhyuk dimiliki oleh terang dan ia dimiliki oleh kegelapan. Entah bagaimana, ia akan menemukan suatu cara untuk mendapatkan jiwanya kembali tanpa Eunhyuk, dan setelah mendapatkan jiwanya, ia akan membunuh Changmin.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook akan bebas dan ia akan kembali ke kehidupan yang ia kenal. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu kebenarannya. Ia juga mencintai Eunhyuk. Lebih dari apapun yang pernah ia cintai didalam hidupnya.

Karena itu ia harus melepaskan Eunhyuk

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke update kilat lagi kkk kayanya bakal update 2 hari sekali untuk kedepannya. Soalnya ini ff remake bener-bener udah selesi aku ketik yeay /tiup terompet/ Di bab ini sebernarnya ngetiknya sambil mewek, terlalu terbawa sama ceritanya. Klo udah jadi Eunhyuk ini hati udah sakit banget huweee... serius, aku aja sampai tengah-tengah ini bab langsung aku tutup laptopnya trus pegang hp buat ngalihin perhatian wkwk /abaikan/**

 **Untuk yang tanya Bachhus itu apa. Bachhus itu dewa, tapi disini ga ada detailnya dia dewa apa.**

 **Oh iya, Pada minta ff remake HaeHyuk GS lagi ya? Kkk diusahain ya... sebenarnya Novel ini ada seri lanjutannya dan di ff Night Pleasure ini castnya KangIn. Aku juga mikir2 lagi klau remake, soalnya novelnya lebih tebel dari Night Pleasures. Aku juga belum nemu novel remake yang pas buat HaeHyuk GS kedepannya, tapi udah bener2 ngantongin beberapa novel. Mungkin, setelah ff ini selesai... bakal ada ff remake baru lagi.**

 **Kali ini aku ga balas review ya. Tapi terima kasih banyak udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review. Thanks : BebbieKyu, lucifer99, Guest, MiOs, Baby niz 137, the horse loves snowy, elfishy09, cho w lee 794.**

 **Oke sampai ketemu di bab depan ^^**

 **-beri-**


	17. BAB 15

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 15**

Baru pukul lima sore ketika Eunhyuk sampai dirumah Donghae. Ia mermarkir mobilnya didepan rumah dan berjalan ke pintu depan yang megah, kemudian mengetuk.

Ia mengira Giljun yang akan membukakan pintu. Tapi, pintu mengayun terbuka secara perlahan dan tidak memperlihatkan siapa-siapa. Dengan bingung, Eunhyuk beranjak masuk. Pintu langsung terbanting menutup di belakangnya, membuatnya terengah kaget. Setelah ia memikirkannya, gerbang depan juga seperti itu. Baru pada saat itulah ia berasumsi bahwa Donghae telah melihat mobilnya di layar monitor dan membuka gerbang sebelum ia sempat membunyikan bel.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia masih tidak melihat siapapun. Rumah sunyi itu seperti benar-benar kosong. "Halo?" ujarnya, melangkah dengan perlahan. "Giljun? Donghae?"

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Lee Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk membeku ketika mendengar suara yang datang dari ruang tamu itu. Suara berat dan provokatif, dengan aksen yang berbeda dari apapun yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara berat itu mengingatkannya akan halilintar yang menyeramkan.

Selama sesaat, Eunhyuk takut kalau-kalau itu seorang daimon, hingga matanya tertuju ketempat dimana ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan diatas sofa. Pria itu sedang berbaring terlentang dengan kaki yang menggantung di lengan sofa dan tangan di belakang kepala sambil mengamati Eunhyuk dari kegelapan.

Bertelanjang dada dan bertelanjang kaki, pria itu mengenakan celana kulit ketat. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan sebuah tato burung kecil di bahu kirinya, ekor burung itu melingkar ke sekeliling bisepnya. Kulitnya hampir sama seperti kulit Donghae.

"Dan kau?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus," sahut pria itu dengan suara berat dan mantap. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata-katanya tidak menyiratkan kehangatan ataupun emosi.

Usia pria itu kelihatannya tidak lebih dari awal dua puluhan, namun ada kesan keras dalam dirinya yang bertentangan dengan penampilan belianya. Seolah ia telah melihat neraka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan kembali dari sana dengan kearifan yang berlipat.

Bahkan saat berbaring seklaipun, Acheron membangkitkan kekaguman dan getar ketakutan di punggung Eunhyuk. Sesuatu dalam diri Acheron benar-benar menakutkan, tapi Eunhyuk tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Acheron membuatnya gelisah begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Acheron yang hina itu."

Senyum mengembang diwajah Acheron yang teramat tampan. "Raja dan master dari gerombolan barbar yan berkeliaran pada malam hari."

"Apa kau benar-benar raja dan master mereka?"

Acheron mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Tidak juga. Mengendalikan angin lebih mudah bagiku."

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan gugup.

Acheron bangun dengan perlahan dan menghampiri Eunhyuk seperti binatang buas yang sedang mengintai. Ketika pria itu mendekat, dampak dari kehadirannya membuat Eunhyuk terintimidasi.

"Oh, Tuhan," bisik Eunhyuk sambil memandang Acheron. "Apa ada hukum tak tertulis bahwa kau harus menatapku seperti itu?"

Acheron tertawa, mempelihatkan taringnya sekilas kepada Eunhyuk. Waktu Acheron berhenti didepannya, Eunhyuk melihat mata pria itu. Tidak seperti mata Donghae, mata Acheron bercahaya. Tidak ada kata lain untuk itu. Ketika Eunhyuk memperhatikannya, mata Acheron berubah mengarungi seluruh spektrum biru dan perak, warna-warna berubah dan bercampur. Mengingatkan Eunhyuk kepada laut yang mengamuk dengan ombak menderu.

"Mengganggu, ya?" tanya Acheron ketika melihat Eunhyuk memperhatikannya.

"Apa memang harus seperti itu?"

Acheron tersenyum kaku, tapi tidak menanggapi ketika ia mengeluarkan kacamata hitam yang gelap dari kantongnya. Setelah matanya tertutup, Eunhyuk melihat bekas luka aneh di leher Acheron. Kelihatan seperti telapan tangan seseorang dicap kelehernya dengan cekikan. Sangat, sangat aneh.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini,Manis?" tanya Acheron.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Donghae."

"Dia tidak mau ditemui."

"Yah,"ujar Eunhyuk. Menegakkan punggung supaya bisa berdiri tegak di hadapan Dark Hunter yang ia yakini bisa menghancurkannya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. "kita tidak selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita."

Acheron tertawa waktu mendengarnya. "Benar sekali. jadi menurutmu kau bisa menyelematkannya?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

Acheron mengangkat kepala seolang sedang menilai keberanian Eunhyuk dan berjalan mengitarinya. Saat Acheron lewat, Eunhyuk melihat luka-luka yang sedang dalam proses penyembuhan di punggung pria itu. Luka-luka itu saling tumpang tindih dan bersilangan seperti peta sungai yang berkelok-kelok. Tapi bagian yang paling aneh adalah luka-luka itu seperti membentuk suatu pola rumit yang indah sekaligus menyeramkan.

Hati Eunhyuk serasa diremas karena pemandangan itu. Acheron pasti telah mengalami penderitaan selama berjam-jam untuk setiap bilur yang tampak. Menurunkan pandangan dari punggung Acheron, Eunhyuk melihat tanda busur Artemis yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki oleh Donghae di bahu. Hanya saja milik Acheron berada di tulang pinggul sebelah kanan.

"Kau tahu," kata Acheron dengan nada rendah dan mengancam, "aku sudah berkeliaran di bumi ini selama lebih dari sebelas ribu tahun, Lady." Ia berhenti dan membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk. "Aku sudah melihat banyak hal dalam hidup yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan, dan kau bertanya apa aku meragukanmu?"

Acheron melangkah mundur supaya bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lady, aku bahkan meragukan udara yang kau hirup."

"Aku tidak memahamimu."

Acheron tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Eunhyuk. "Kau menginginkan jiwanya?"

"Maaf?" tanya Eunhyuk saat getar kegelisahan melandanya.

"Aku merasakanmu, Lady. Aku mendengarmu. Pikiranmu seperti pusaran air yang terdiri atas perasaan-perasaan dan ketakutan. Apa kau bisa memilikinya? Apa dia mencintaimu? Apa kau sungguh mencintainya? Atau apakah kau hanya membodohi dirimu sendiri?"

Eunhyuk gemetar waktu Acheron memaparkan berbagai pikiran dan keraguan yang ada didalam hatinya. Acheron berheti di depannya dan mengangkat dagunya sampai ia bisa memandang pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan Acheron menyelidiki jiwanya melalu matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di mata pria itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah refleksi dirinya sendiri di lensa kacamata hitam Acheron.

Waktu Acheron bicara, suaranya seolah berasal dari dalam kepala Eunhyuk. "Pertanyaan yang paling mengusikmu adalah bagaimana bisa menyelamatkannya tanpa mengorbakan sepupumu dalam prosesnya."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui semua itu?"

Acheron mengulas senyum ganjil. "Kekuatan-kekuatanku tidak dapat kau pahami."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak membunuh Changmin sebelum dia menyakiti Donghae lagi?"

Acheron menurunkan tangan dari dagu Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Untuk alasan yang sama mengapa Donghae juga tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki jiwa yang diperlukan untuk melawannya. Dia akan membunuhku, dan membangkitkan masa laluku, aku sudah gemetar karena memikirkan cara apa yang akan dia gunakan."

Eunhyuk memikirkan selama sesaat. Changmin telah mencoba membunuh Donghae dengan cara yang sama ketika Donghae mati sebagai makhluk fana, berarti Acheron telah mengalami sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada penyaliban.

Apa persisnya yang membunuh Dark hunter yang menakutkan ini?

Dan setelahnya, pemikiran lain terbesit. "Bagaimana caranya Dark hunter bisa memperoleh jiwanya kembali?"

Acheron mendesak Eunhyuk ke dinding seperti seekor singa yang memojokkan mangsanya. Udara di sekeliling Acheron seolah berdesir dengan energi dan kekuatan gaib. "Jiwa adalah sesuatu yang aneh, Lady. Yang memilikinya harus bersedia melepaskannya."

"Jadi, aku harus memanggil Artemis karena dia memiliki jiwa Donghae?"

Acheron tertawa waktu mendengarnya? "Dia akan memakanmu hidup-hidup, Gadis Kecil."

Nada suara Acheron menyulut amarah Eunhyuk. "Jangan meremehkanku."

"Oh, aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Kau tidak bisa menantang sang dewi. Dialah sang angin. Penguasa takdir. Sedangkan kau, Gadis Kecil, tidak lebih dari camilan kecil yang akan dilahap dan diludahkannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Terimakasih atas perumpaan itu," timpal Eunhyuk.

Acheron menyeringai waktu mendengarnya. Wajah kerasnya melembut. "Kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkannya, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasa Acheron sedang mencuri dengar pikirannya. "Tentu saja. Dia segalanya bagiku."

Acheron mengangguk. "Hatimu tulus. Mungkin ini bisa berhasil."

Kata-kata itu membuat Eunhyuk lebih ketakutan daripada apapun yang telah dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh Acheron. Sesuatu pada nada Acheron menyiratkan bahwa ide pria itu mengandung resiko yang terburuk.

"Apa yang bisa berhasil?"

Acheron menghampiri sebuah ransel hitam yang berada diatas meja kopi peti mati. Ia merogoh ke dalamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukir yang berwarna hitam. Simbol-simbol perak dan tulisan-tulisan yunani kuno terdapat di permukaannya.

"Yang kau cari ada didalam sini."

Acheron membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan sekeping medali merah yang dialasi beludru hitam yang mewah. Seperti mata Acheron, medali itu bercahaya. Tapi warnanya berubah dari merah menjadi kuning menjadi oranye. Warna-warna yang seolah menjilati bagian tengah ukiran yang kelihatan seperti pusara angin.

"Indah sekali," bisik Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Acheron menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Eunhyuk. "Medali ini bisa membakarmu seperti api neraka."

Eunhyuk langsung menurunkan tangannya. "Apa itu?"

"Jiwa Donghae."

Jantung Eunhyuk berhenti berdetak waktu mendengarnya. Dengan susah payah, Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Ia memandangi medali itu. Apa benar itu jiwa Donghae?

"Kau, bohong."

"Aku tidak pernah bohong," tukas Acheron. "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

Tetap saja, Eunhyuk belum siap untuk percaya bahwa Acheron memiliki apa yang ia inginkan lebih dari segalanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Aku beeharap kau bisa membantuku untuk mengembalikannya kepada Donghae supaya dia bisa membunuh Changmin."

"Mengembalikannya bagaimana?"

Acheron mengambil medali itu, menggenggamnya di telapak tangan, dan menutup kotaknya.

"Kau tidak terbakar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Acheron menyunggingkan senyum kepada Eunhyuk. "Sudah kubilang kekuatanku berada diluar imajinasimu."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mengembalikannya kepada Donghae?"

"Karena dia tidak percaya padaku, berbeda denganmu, aku tidak memiliki hati... apalagi yang tulus." Acheron membalikkan medali itu seolah sedang mempelajarinya. "Hanya ada satu cara supaya Dark hunter bisa memperoleh jiwanya kembali. Hati yang tulus dan penuh cinta harus mengambil medali ini dan menggenggamnya sementara Dark hunter mengeringkan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Bila yang tersisa tinggal manusia dalam dirinya, seorang Dark hunter bisa mati secara normal."

"Ne?"

Acheron memandang Eunhyuk, dan walaupun tidak bisa melihat mata Acheron, Eunhyuk tahu pria itu sedang menatapnya. "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan jiwanya adalah membuat jantung manusianya berhenti berdetak. Saat jantung itu berdetak untuk yan terakhir kalinya, medali ini harus diletakkan diatas tanda dimana jiwanya diambil. Jiwanya akan meninggalkan medali ini dan masuk kembali ketubuhnya."

Kepala Eunhyuk berdenyut ketika berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Acheron. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak?"

"Kau keringkan kekuatan Dark hunternya, lalu tikam jantungnya."

Eunhyuk melangkah mundur, pikirannya berputar-putar. "Tidak! Dia akan lenyap seperti daimon. Kau berusaha untuk membuatku membunuhnya, kan?"

"Tidak. Para Dark hunter adalah anak-anakku dan aku akan segera mengutuk diriku sendiri menjadi bayangan sebelum membiarkan salah seorang dari mereka terluka. Kau bertanya bagaimana cara mengembalikan jiwa Donghae dan aku sudah menjawab. Kalau mau membebaskannya, kau harus mengeringkan kekuatannya dan membunuhnya."

Sebelum Eunhyuk bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Acheron sudah mengamit tangannya dan membawanya ke medali yang berada dalam genggaman pria itu. Hawa panasnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Sekarang bayangkan kau sedang menyentuhnya," bisik Acheron. "Kemudian pikirkan kau sedang menggenggamnya. Kau harus menggenggam medali ini sejak ditikam sampai jangtungnya berhenti berdetak dan kau melepaskan jiwanya kembali ketubuhnya."

Pegangan Acheron di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk bertambah erat dan Eunhyuk bisa merasakan mata tersembunyi pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau cukup mencintainya?"

"Aku..." Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. "Berapa alama aku harus menggenggamnya?"

"Selama yang dibutuhkan. Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Lamanya berbeda untuk setiap Dark hunter."

"Dan kalau aku melepaskannya sebelum jiwanya terbebas?"

"Maka Donghae akan terkutuk sepanjang keabadian dan berkeliaran bukan sebagai Dark hunter ataupun manusia, tapi sebagai bayangan. Dia akan merindukan makanan tapi tidak akan pernah bisa makan. Dia akan kehausan, tapi tidak bisa minum. Dia akan menderita selamanya."

Eunhyuk memandangi medalu itu dengan ngeri. "aku tidak berani melakukannya."

Acheron melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk, kemudian mengembalikan medali ke kotaknya. "Kalau begitu, dia akan mati saat menghadapi Changmin."

"Pasti ada cara lain," bisik Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada."

Dengan dada yang sesak, Eunhyuk berusaha membayangkan dirinya mengeringkan kekuatan Donghae dan membuat pria itu lemah. Apakah ia sanggup melakukannya kepada Donghae?

Acheron beranjak untuk mengembalikan kotak itu ke ranselnya.

"Tunggu," kata Eunhyuk, mengehentikannya. "Kau bilang medali itu harus diletakkan persis ditempat dimana jiwanya di ambil."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu letaknya?"

Acheron menunjuk tanda busur dipinggulnya. "ini. Tanda ini menunjukkan dimana Artemis menyentuh kami saat dia mengambil jiwa kami."

Eunhyuk membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi sebuah suara nyaring membungkamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat Donghae di belakangnya. Pria itu memandang Acheron. "Mengapa kau mengijinkannya masuk?"

Acheron melirik Eunhyuk dengan penuh peringatan. "Aku harus melakukannya." Jawab Acheron lantang.

Wajah Donghae menegang. "Sudah kubilang jangan."

Acheron tersenyum. "Sejak kapan aku mendengarkanmu?"

Donghae melotot.

Pandangan Eunhyuk turun ketubuh Donghae dan menyadari pria itu kembali mengenakan jins, kemeja, dan bot hitam. "Kau tidak akan mengejarnya malam ini kan?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Eunhyuk menoleh ke balik bahu kepada Acheron. "eng... Acheron-ssi..."

"Itu keputusannya."

"Dia sedang terluka." Eunhyuk bersikeras.

"Dia Dark hunter. Dia mengenal kekuatan dan kelemahannya sendiri. Dia berhak menilai kesiapannya."

Rasa frustasi meluap didalam diri Eunhyuk dan ia ingin membunuh mereka berdua. "Kau akan membiarkannya mati?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Acheron. Seperti yang dia bilang, aku berhak menilai kesiapanku," kata Donghae menyela Eunhyuk.

"Yah, penilaianmu payah."

"Yah, Ryeowook mengatakan hal sama tentang penilaianmu."

Eunhyuk memelototi Donghae. Donghae balas melotot sampai Eunhyuk berpaling darinya. Kemudian ia melirik Acheron. "Jaga dia untukku, hyung."

"Apa itu perintah?" tanya Acheron dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan menyebalkan, hyung."

Acheron mengerutkan dahi untuk mengejek. "Aku tidak pernah menyebalkan."

Rahang Donghae berdenyut. "Aku ada janji yang harus kupenuhi. Sampai nanti." Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Eunhyuk beridiri membeku diruang tamu. Dan hatinya hancur saat mendengar pintu garasi dibuka dan mesin mobil Donghae dihidupkan. Pria itu memang sangat keras kepala!

"Dia salah, Acheron-ssi. Kau tidak menyebalkan, dia yang menyebalkan."

Acheron tertawa.

Eunhyuk menggosok-gosok tangan ke matanya sambil berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi didalam hatinya, ia tahu. Donghae harus mati dengan cara apapun. Setidaknya kalau ia yang membunuh Donghae, pria itu masih punya kesempatan. "Berikan medali itu padaku."

Acheron menyodorkan kotaknya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Eunhyuk berusaha mengambil kotak itu, tapi Acheron memeganginya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan berubah pikiran setelah menggenggam benda ini. Itu akan menjadi hal paling kejam yang dapat kau lakukan kepada Donghae. Aku lebih suka kalau dia mati saat melawan Changmin daripada mati ditangan wanita yang dicintaiya lagi."

Tangan Eunhyuk gemetar dibawah tangan Acheron. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya."

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata itu, si wanita menjatuhkan medali sepeluh detik setelah mengambilnya. Jangan buat aku melakukan kesalahan lagi."

"Tidak akan."

Acheron mengangguk dengan muram dan menyerahkan medali itu kepda Eunhyuk. "Ingat, kau harus menggenggam medali itu saat dia ditikam. Genggam sampai dia mati, kemudian meletakkan medalinya diatas tanda busur."

"Darimana aku tahu kapan selesainya?"

"Percayalah padaku, kau pasti tahu."

Eunhyuk memasukkan medali itu ke tasnya bersama dengan boneka barbie yang diberikan Liza kepadanya. Ia mulai membawa-bawa boneka itu sejak malam ketika Ryeowook diserang. Mungkin bodoh,tapi mengetahui boneka itu ada disana membuatnya tenang. Lagi pula, itu lebih baik daripada membawa pistol.

Ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi dan ia menjawabnya.

"Hyukkie, apa itu kau?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi waktu mendengar suara Siwon."Kukira..."

"Dengar, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..." sela Siwon.

Walaupun hubungan percintaan mereka sudah berakhir, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa cemas. Mungkin Siwon brengsek, tapi sampai dua minggu yang lalu, Eunhyuk berencana untuk menikah dengannya.

"Apa?"

"Ibuku," kata Siwon. "Dengar, aku tahu hubungan kita sudah tidak baik, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kuhubungi. Apa kau bisa datang kesini? Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Perasaan aneh yang memuakkan membuat perutnya mulas. Tapi, ia menyadari betapa egoisnya menolak pria itu. Siwon membutuhkannya. Ia akan pergi selama beberapa menit, kemudian kembali kesini untuk menunggu Donghae. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

"Terima kasih."

Acheron mengerutkan dahi. "Ada masalah?"

"Seorang teman yang berada dalam kesulitan."

Acheron mengangguk. "Pergilah, aku akan mencari sepupumu dan menjaganya." Achreon mengenakan kaos hitam. "Omong-omong, hati-hati."

"Terhadap apa?"

"Sekarang sudah malam dan makhluk-makhluk jahat berada di luar sana."

Getar ketakutan lain melanda Eunhyuk. "Apa aku harus merasa takut?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Gadis kecil. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Eunhyuk tidak menyukai cara Acheron memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa merasa kesal. "Kau suka bersikap samar ya?"

"Menjadi Dark Hunter adalah pilihan. Secara pribadi aku menyukai hal-hal yang berbau menyayat dan membunuh."

Acheron Parthenopaeus merupakan pribadi yang sangat aneh.

Eunhyuk mencari-cari kuncinya dan bergegas menuju mobil. Waktu keluar menuju jalur cepat, ia menyadari betapa anehnya Acheron membiarkannya keluar sendirian...

Mengapa Acheron melakukannya padahal Donghae sudah meminta pria itu untuk menjaganya?

 _Karena masalah lebih mungkin menghampiri Ryeowook yang berkeliaran di jalan daripada menghampirimu yang pergi kerumah Siwon._

Ya, pasti begitu. Satu-satunya bahaya yang ada di rumah Siwon adalah kemungkinan pria itu membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Eunhyuk tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai dirumah Siwon. Ia mengetuk dan menunggu sampai pria itu membukakan pintu.

Siwon membuka pintu. "Tidak ada teman yang mengantarmu kali ini?" tanyanya, melihat kebalik bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melotot waktu mendengar kecemburuan pada suara Siwon. Berani-beraninya Siwon! "Apa maksudmu itu?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu semakin lebar. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang sedih malam ini. Terima kasih karena sudah datang."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendengar suara di kepalanya yang menyuruhnya pergi. Layaknya orang bodoh, ia mengabaikan suara itu dan melangkah masuk.

Siwon menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Wah, wah," kata suara yang sudah akrab dari dapur. "Ada siapa disini?"

Eunhyuk membeku saat Changmin keluar dari balik bayangan.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Mau cuap-cuap apa ya... beri gatau. Intinya 2 hari dari sekarang bakal update lagi. Yeay~~**

 **Thanks to : BebbieKyu, lucifer99, Guest, MiOs, Baby niz 137, the horse loves snowy, elfishy09, cho w lee 794 dan para siders dimanapun anda berada.**

 **Sampai ketemu di bab depan.**

 **BERI**


	18. Bab 16

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 16**

"Kau!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan sudah hendak lari ke pintu.

Siwon menangkapnya. "Tidak secepat itu."

"Bisa-bisanya kau?" tukas Eunhyuk kepada Siwon. Kemudian ia berpaling memelototi Changmin. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada disini. Bagaimana bisa?"

Changmin menghela napas. "Tolong jangan jadikan ini lebih klise lagi daripada yang semestinya. Sudah cukup buruk kalau aku harus merendahkan diri dengan siasat yang begitu primitif untuk menjebak Donghae. Sekarang kau ingin aku membocorkan seluruh rencanaku sendiri supaya kau bisa kabur dan membunuhku?" ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, aku juga nonton film murahan."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan Changmin didalam pikirannya. Merasakan pria itu menusuk dan mencungkil kenangan-kenangannya. Kepalanya nyeri dan berputar-putar ketika berbagai gambaran aneh dimainkan di benaknya. Gambaran Changmin yang sedang memeluk dan membelainya. Napas pria itu dilehernya.

Lebig buruk lagi, Eunhyuk merasakan penghalang dibenaknya runtuh karena tekanan batin Changmin yang gencarkan.

"Dia seperti yang kau katakan, Siwon-ah." Suara Changmin terdengar dari tempat yang jauh. Seperti bisikan halus yang terdengar dibawa angin. "Kekuatannya murni, benar-benar belum terjamah."

"Aku tahu. Itulah yang membuat aku tertarik waktu pertama kali bertemu." Siwon tersenyum. "Dia dengan informasi yang kita kumpulkan tentang bagaimana Donghae bertarung di gang malam itu, seharusnya kita tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya."

Changmin terdiam waktu memandang iblis rendahan itu, ia memandang manusia sebagai yang terendah di antara yang rendah. Lagi pula, mereka hanyalah makanan bagi para dewa. Satu-satunya makhluk yang ada dibawah mereka adalah ras campuran seperti Siwon. Setengah appolite, setengah manusia, pengecut itu telah menuntaskan tugasnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Changmin patut bersyukur karena ayah Siwon yang seorang appolite telah mati sebelum sempat menyampaikan kebenarannya kepada Siwon tentang garis keturunannya. Sedangkan ibu Siwon manusia... yah, wanita itu merupakan camilan yang lezat.

Sejak dulu Changmin tahu bahwa Siwon akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan memelihara dan membesarkan makhluk itu tidak terkesan terlalu menjijikkan sekarang.

Dan saat Siwon menemukan penyihir kecil ini dikantor mereka, Changmin menanti hingga Siwon menyingkap dan mengembangkan kekuatan gaib Eunhyuk. Barulah pada saat itu ia akan mengambil jiwa sekaligus kekuatan Eunhyuk.

Tapi Eunhyuk bertahan.

Siapa yang bisa menebak hasil dari semua ini? Setelah Siwon panik dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Eunhyuk karena keluarga Eunhyuk, Changmin tahu ia harus segera bertindak untuk menguasai si penyihir sebelum wanita itu terlepas dari cengkramannya.

Begitu Siwon memberitahu betapa dekatnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dan betapa seringnya Eunhyuk berada didalam rumah Ryeowook, rencana Changmin terbentuk.

Saat membelenggu Eunhyuk dengan sang Dark hunter, Changmin berpura-pura keliru mengenali Eunhyuk sebaga Ryeowook, berharap Eunhyuk akan panik dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh sang Dark hunter demi melindungi Ryeowook. Changmin bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi Eunhyuk akan mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melindungi sang Dark hunter.

Bukannya itu penting.

Setelah saluran kekuatannya terbuka, Eunhyuk telah masak untuk dipetik.

"Kau akan mengubahku sekarang?" tanya Siwon. "Mejadikanku makhluk abadi juga?"

"Tentu."

Eunhyuk hampir tidak melihat Changmin menghampiri dan memeluk Siwon. Ia melihat Changmin memamerkan taringnya selama sesaat sebelum menggigit leher Siwon yang sudah menanti. Kepala Eunhyuk berputar-putar semakin cepat, ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang-layang diatas lantai.

Terlambat, ia menyadari pikiran-pikirannya sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Donghae behenti di pusat kota Seoul, memandang kesekeliling sementara mantelnya berkibar-kibar di sekeliling kakinya. Beberapa di antara orang yang lewat berhenti waktu melihat Donghae yang berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan kacamata hitam karena lampu yang menyakiti matanya.

Donghae berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya dan juga teknologi untuk melacak Changmin, tapi tetap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda daimon itu.

"Sial," ia menggeram.

Donghae menggosok-gosok bahunya yang nyeri dimana Ryeowook menyerangnya.

Waktu memijat bagian yang sakit, bayangan Eunhyuk menggantikan bayangan Ryeowook. Donghae melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa seperti kemarin malam ketika wanita itu berbaring diatas tubuhnya sambil bercinta dengan sangat lembut dengannya. Belum pernah ada orang yang menyentuhnya dengan begitu mendalam.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu."_

Kata-kata itu menghanguskan hatinya. Lebih karena ia mendengar perasaan Eunhyuk secara langsung. Eunhyuk bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya dengan cara yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh wanita lain.

Eunhyuk mencintainya.

Dan ia mencintai Eunhyuk. Begitu mencintai Eunhyuk sehingga jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin mati karena tahu tidak bisa memiliki wanita itu. Para Dewi takdir memang kejam. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak berabad-abad silam. Namun pada malam yang dingin ini,fakta yang satu itu membakarnya dari dalam.

 _Datanglah kepadaku, Eunhyuk, aku membutuhkanmu._

Donghae tersentak karena pemikiran itu. "Jangan memikirkannya," bisiknya, tahu kalau itu sia-sia.

Andai saja ia bisa menyampaikan satu permohonan...

Donghae mengusir pemikiran itu. Ada misi yang harus ia tuntaskan. Ia harus menghentikan Changmin.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengambil dari saku dan menjawab.

Itu Kangin. "Hangeng hyung ingin aku memberitahumu tentang hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Para daimon menyerang dengan bergerombol malam ini. Aku sudah menangkap sepuluh daimon sejauh ini dan dia sedang mengejar empat sisanya. Dia memintamu untuk waspada."

"Bilang pada si kakek bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir. Segala sesuatunya disini terkendali."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kacau disana."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Omong-omong," kata Kangin. "Yesung bersama Ryeowook. Dia bilang Ryeowook sedang berkeliaran disitu, memburu Changmin juga."

"Kau pasti bercenda, hyung."

"Kuharap aku bercanda. Hangeng hyung membuntutinya tadi, tapi terpaksa melepasnya saat melihat sekelompok daimon yang sedang mengincar manusia."

Donghae memutuskan telepon tepat ketika alat pelacaknya berdengung. Ada daimon di dekatnya. Donghae mengikuti aktivitas saraf daimon hingga ke gang sempit yang berada jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia memasuki area gelap itu dan mendapati enam orang daimon sedang menyerang empat orang manusia.

"Hei!" seru Donghae, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari para korban. Ia merapikan bagian belakang mantelnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Menekan tombol batu di gagang pedangnya, Donghae merentangkan pedang itu hingga mencapai panjang seratus lima puluh sentimeter.

"Katakan padaku," kata Donghae kepada daimon itu sambil memutar-mutar pedangnya di sekeliling tubuhnya sendiri, "apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan seorang jenderal yunani kuno yang sedang kesal?"

Para daimon itu saling berpandangan dengan cemas.

Donghae menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangannya sambil menaksir kekuatan lawan-lawannya. "Bukan pengalaman yang bagus. Sungguh."

"Tangkap dia!" teriak pemimpin daimon, dan mereka menyerang secara serempak.

Donghae menebas daimon yang pertama dan membuat daimon itu menyerpih menjadi abu. Ia berputar dengan anggun seperti seekor kucing dan menyerang daimon yang kedua dengan pukulan upper cut ke bagian tengah tubuh si daimon. Daimon terengah dan lenyap.

Sebelum Donghae sempat memulihkan diri setelah serangan itu, seorang daimon sudah merenggut lengannya yang nyeri dan menarik pedang dari genggamannya. Donghae menggeliat dan menyerang si daimon dengan ujung botnya. Daimon itupun lenyap.

Daimon keempat menangkap pinggangnya dan menabrakkannya ke dinding. Dua orang daimon lainnya mendekat. Donghae menendang daimon yang ada dipinggangnya tepat ketika dua orang daimon yang mendekatinya lenyap.

Donghae melihat Ryeowook berdiri dengan kaki gontai. "Makan itu, dasar kalian vampir sialan," tukas Ryeowook sambil melempar cakram ke arah Donghae.

Terkejut karena fakta bahwa Ryeowook melempar cakram itu kepadanya untuk melindungi dan bukan untuk melukai, Donghae menangkap dan menggunakan cakram Ryeowook untuk membunuh daimon yang terakhir.

Saat Donghae menghampiri Ryeowook, wanita itu sedang berlutut di tanah. Darah mengalir deras dari lehernya, wajahnya pucat. Donghae menyobek sebagian kemejanya untuk menahan aliran darah, kemudian menelpon ambulan.

"Yesung oppa?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya tegang waktu melihat ke kegelapan dimana korban-korban lainnya tergeletak. "Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Aku disini, sayang."

Yesung berjalan terhuyung-huyung ketempat dimana mereka berada. Ia berjongkok disebelah Ryeowook dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Dia akan selamat," Donghae meyakinkan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku memintanya untuk tidak keluar malam ini. Akhirnya pasti buruk. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan."

"Memang sudah keturunan."

Ryeowook menyentuh lengan Donghae sementara pria itu memberi petunjuk arah kepada petugas ambulans. Begitu Donghae selesai, Ryeowook memandang pria itu, dahinya berkerut karena tidak percaya. "Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Itulah yang dilakukan Donghae, wookie." Bisik Yesung.

Selagi Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, Donghae memeriksa kedua orang lainnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Mereka orang yang sama dengan yang menyerangnya di rumah Jihyo. Sayangnya, mereka tidak seberuntung Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Yesung," kata Donghae, kembali kepada mereka, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Awalnya kami mengungguli mereka, tapi kemudian mereka membalikkan keadaan."

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat. "Aku akan menelan jiwamu."

Donghae menatap Yesung selama satu detak jantung, kemudian menggertakkan gigi karena selera humor daimon yang aneh. "Daimon terlalu sering menonton film murahan."

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Donghae. "Gomawo."

Donghae menganguk.

"Donghae," bisik Yesung. "Kau benar tentang mereka. Aku belum pernah melihat daimon yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan peringatanmu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi dan memandangi mereka. "Kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Ayahku dulu berkerja untuk teman Donghae, Kangin." Yesung menatapa Donghae. "Aku sudah mengenal Donghae seumur hidupku, Wookie. Percayalah padaku, dia salah satu dari orang baik."

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat bicara lagi, ambulans sudah tiba. Donghae menunggu sampai mereka berdua masuk dan berada dalam perawatan medis sebelum menelpon Eunhyuk untuk memberitahukan kabar itu.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab telponnya.

Donghae mencoba menelpon ibu Eunhyuk, kakak Eunhyuk, dan rumahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Perutnya terasa mulas saking takutnya, ia berjalan menuju mobil. Mungkin Eunhyuk masih ada di rumah untuk menunggunya.

 _Atau mungkin Changmin menangkapnya..._

Donghae membayangkan Eunhyuk diserang seperti Ryeowook. Melihat Eunhyuk berdarah dan mati seperti teman-teman Ryeowook. Kengerian dan kepedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh pemikiran itu menyiksanya. Eunhyuk harus baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sanggup hidup kalau sesuatu terjadi kepada wanita itu.

Seperti kerasukan setan, Donghae berkendara pulang secepat yang dimungkinkan oleh mobilnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut akan keselamatan Eunhyuk, ia bergegas melintasi garasi dan masuk ke rumah yang gelap.

Kumohon, para dewa... jangan biarkan Eunhyuk terluka.

Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk dilantai atas, menyenandungkan irama Grieg dikamar tidurnya. Kelegaan dan rasa syukur mengguncang Donghae dengan begitu hebat, ia hampir sempoyongan. Ia harus melihat Eunhyuk untuk memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja dan dalam keadaan sehat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam saking leganya, Donghae berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu.

Ia membeku.

Eunhyuk telah menyalakan lilin di tempat lilin. Wanita itu menggunakan gaun tidur yang paling minim dan paling tipis yang pernah Donghae liat disepanjang hidupnya. Kaki Eunhyuk dibaluti dengan stoking dan garter belt putih berenda. Memunggungi Donghae, Eunhyuk sedang membungkuk diatas tempat tidur, mengharumkan tempat tidur dengan wangi stroberi yang ia gosokkan kekulitnya sehabis mandi.

Cahaya lilin mempeelihatkan bentuk tubuh Eunhyuk yang sempurna.

Sekujur tubuh Donghae serasa terbakar karena melihat Eunhyuk. Dibuat kewalahan oleh emosi, Donghae beranjak ketempat tidur dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Eunhyuk. Ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat, menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala wanita itu ketika tubuhnya berguncang saking leganya.

Eunhyuk masih hidup dan tidak terluka.

Eunhyuk mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Suara wanita itu menggema ke sekujur tubuh Donghae, semakin memperdalam gairahnya.

"Sentuh aku, Donghae," bisik Eunhyuk, menggenggam tangan Donghae dipinggangnya. "Aku ingin merasakanmu malam ini."

Donghae juga ingin merasakan Eunhyuk. Setelah begitu ketakutan kalau-kalau Eunhyuk direnggut darinya, ia butuh merasakan wanita itu dengan cara yang membuatnya pikirannya berputar-putar.

Menggeram saat merasakan kulit Eunhyuk di telapak tangannya, Donghae menundukkan kepala untuk mengecap kulit yang harum dileher wanita itu.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badan dalam pelukan Donghae. Mengangkat tangan dan melepaskan kacamata hitam dari wajah pria itu, kemudian melumat bibirnya.

"Eunhyuk," bisik Donghae ketika aroma Eunhyuk meliputi kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Eunhyuk menjawab dengan menggerakkan lidahnya dirahang Donghae. Kemudian turun ke dagu hingga ke leher Donghae. Ribuan sensasi menyambar Donghae ketika Eunhyuk melepaskan jubah dari bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Eunhyuk menarik kemeja dan celana Donghae.

Suara di kepala Donghae memerintahkannya untuk menjauhkan Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah sanggup. Ia mencintai Eunhyuk. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan mengenai kenyataan itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar belahan jiwanya. Ia tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Untuk kesempatan yang sempit ini, ia akan menikmati cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap Eunhyuk. Menikmati bagaimana ia mendambakan wanita itu.

Dengan mata bernafsu, Eunhyuk melepaskan celana Donghae. "Aku suka merasakanmu dengan tanganku," bisik Eunhyuk, membelai Donghae. "Katakan padaku, Donghae, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Donghae memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sentuhan Eunhyuk. Ia gemetar. "Tidak," bisiknya. "Aku melepaskan kekuatan itu waktu kau memintaku melakukannya."

Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk, mendudukannya di ujung tempat tidur, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah lututnya. Eunhyuk mengulas senyum yang menggembirakan hati Donghae sambil membuka tali di bagian depan gaunnya.

Dengan tubuh yang serasa terbakar, Donghae membuka kaki Eunhyuk semakin lebar. Demi para dewa, betapa ia senang memandangi wanita itu. Berlutut, Donghae beraksi dengan mulutnya.

Eunhyuk melontarkan jerit tertahan ketika Donghae mengecapnya secara menyeluruh. Donghae memejamkan mata sambil menggerakkan lidahnya di tubuh Donghae. Donghae gemetar ketika ia membawa wanita itu mencapai klimaks.

Eunhyuk mencengkram rambut Donghae sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan pinggul.

"Ohhh," erang Eunhyuk.

Donghae menunggu sampai Eunhyuk benar-benar selesai. Setelah itu barulah ia berdiri.

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca dan panas saat menatap Donghae. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan kembali melucuti pakaian Donghae, kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur, ke hadapan Donghae.

Tanpa diberitahu, Donghae sudah tahu apa yang diingankan oleh Eunhyuk. Menggeram pelan, ia menghujamkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk dengan satu gerakan kuat.

Eunhyuk mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Sekujur tubuh Donghae gemetar. Ia membelai Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk mencapai klimaks lagi, menjeritkan nama Donghae.

Tepat ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan mereka menyatu, Donghae menarik diri dari Donghae. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah tidak melipat gandakan rasa sakit dari hasratnya yang tak tersalurkan.

Kali ini, Eunhyuk tidak mengasihaninya. Sebaliknya, wanita itu malah menciumnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Eunhyukkie," kata Donghae, berusaha menjauh dari wanita itu.

"SStt," bisik Eunhyuk di bibir Donghae. "Percayalah padaku, Donghae-ah."

Melawan nalurinya, Donghae melakukannya. Eunhyuk membaringkannya di tempat tidur, kemudian menaiki tubuhnya. Donghae gemetar ketika Eunhyuk kembali membawanya masuk ke tubuh wanita itu. Eunhyuk terasa luar biasa. Kenikmatan Donghae memuncak, ia membiarkan Eunhyuk menggulingkannya hingga ia berada diatas.

Kali ini ketika Donghae hendak menarik diri, Eunhyuk mengaitkan kaki ke sekeliling tubuh Donghae dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi sewaktu Eunhyuk membawanya semakin dalam. "Eunhyukkie, hentikan," bisiknya dengan suara parau. Kalau Eunhyuk melanjutkannya, ia tidak akan tahan.

Donghae kembali mencoba menarik diri, tapi Eunhyuk kembali mendekapnya erat-erat. Donghae menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan diri.

Ia berhasil hingga merasakan klimaks Eunhyuk lagi. Suara jeritan Eunhyuk yang disatukan dengan cengkraman wanita itu ditubuhnya sudah melampaui apa yang bisa ia tahan. Diluar kehendakknya, tubuhnya mencapai pelepasan.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memekik saking dasyatnya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Benar-benar tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada didalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

Dan saat perasaan-perasaan lembut itu melandanya, ia merasakan kekuatan Dark hunternya kembali surut.

Oh tidak!

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut dan berguling bersamanya. Donghae terlalu lemah untuk protes. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mengenakan kimono.

"Eunhyukkie?" panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali sesaat kemudian dengan segelas wine. "Semua baik-baik saja. Aku disini, cintaku," katanya.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan gelas wini itu ke bibir Donghae. Dengan memercayai Eunhyuk sepenuhnya, Donghae meminumnya. Setelah beberapa menit, kamar itu mulai berputar-putar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae ketika kengerian menguasainya.

Tapi ia sudah tahu.

Seperti Sohyun berabad-abad silam, Eunhyuk telah membiusnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Eunhyuk membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan Changmin masuk kekamar tidurnya.

 **TBC**

 **Holaaa~~~ bab 16 datang. Weh gak kerasa udah mau abis aja ini Night Pleasure kkk gmna sama bab ini? Udah kejawab abang Siwon itu siapa? Tenang aja Changmin belum tau kok kalau Eunhyuk udah dapet jiwanya Donghae, jadi... ya gitu lah hahaha. Untuk masalah kata-kata 'buruk' atau 'kasar' di ff ini maaf, soalnya beri juga Cuma remake dan mungkin kecolongan buat nyaring kata-kata yg ga pantes. Tapi kata-kata "Acheron yang hina" menurut beri cocok sih buat Acheron, soalnya Acheron orangnya nyebelin hahaha..**

 **Okelah, segitu aja. Kali ini Beri gak bales review lagi ya... maaf.**

 **But. Thaks to:**

 **Jaeji, babyhyukee, abilhikma, guest, the horse loves snowy, lucifer99, baby niz 137, LeeDHKyu, elfishy09, Mios,cho w lee 794, ada yang belum kesebut? Yg belum kesebut ya maaf, ga ada di kolom review jadi ga kesebut, dan para siders.**

 **Sampai ketemu di bab depean ^^**

 **BERI**


	19. Bab 17

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 17**

Donghae bangun dengan tangan yang di ikat di atas kepala. Ia diikat ke sebuah dinding yang gelap dan lembap di sebuah rumah asing. Ruangan yang bergaya kuno itu diterangi lilin yang membuat bayangan berdansa di sekelilingnya dan ia mendengar suara-suara bisikan mengelilinginya. Kalau melihat tempatnya, ia menerka bahwa itu merupakan sebuah rumah tua yang letaknya mungkin sama sekali tidak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri.

Donghae mengamati ruangan, ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Changmin berdiri dengan jarak beberapa puluh sentimeter darinya. Changmin merangkulkan lengan di bahu Eunhyuk.

Rasa tidak percaya melanda Donghae.

Jangan Lagi! Para dewa, jangan lagi.

Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu?

Pikirannya berusaha memberitahukan padanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia tidak tahu Changmin bisa mempengaruhi Eunhyuk. Tapi ia tidak mendengarkan. Ia membiarkan cintanya pada Eunhyuk, kebutuhannya akan Eunhyuk, membutakannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin terhadap Eunhyuk setelah membunuhnya. Tanpa dirinya yang bisa melindungi, Eunhyuk sepenuhnya berada dibawah belas kasihan Changmin.

Kejadiannya akan sama seperti Sohyun lagi. Setelah Yunho mengeksekusi Donghae, orang Romawi itu mengusir Sohyun, berkata ia tidak menginginkan seorang pelacur di tempat tidurnya yang bisa menyerahkannya ke tangan musuhnya dengan kejam suatu hari nanti. Sohyun dibenci oleh saudara se tanah airnya karena telah menghianati pemimpin militer Makedonia dan menyebabkan kekalahan. Sohyun mati karena sakit dua tahun setelah Donghae. Akhirnya, ia sendirilah yang mengundang takdir yang begitu ingin ia hindari.

Donghae membuka matanya, melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu mengenakan celana jeans dan turtleneck hitam. Dengan rambut yang diurai dan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Donghae bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk dengan jelas sementara wanita itu sedang memeluk sebuah boneka.

Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk melakukan ini padanya? Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, Donghae tahu. Kekuatan Changmin jauh lebih besar daripada yang bisa dihadapi oleh Eunhyuk. Entah bagimana, terlepas dari usaha D'Alerian, daimon itu berhasil masuk ke mimpi-mimpi Eunhyuk dan mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Amarah membuat mata Donghae gelap. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk mati. Tidak seperi ini! Terlepas dari kondisinya yang lemah. Ia merenggut tali dan menariknya sekuat mungkin.

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun?"

Changmin dan Eunhyuk beranjak untuk berdiri di depan Donghae. Dengan mata menggoda, Changmin meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Menyakitkan bukan? Tahu aku akan menidurinya sebelum membunuhnya dan tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku."

"Enyahlah ke neraka."

Changmin tertawa. "Kau duluan, Komandan." Ia menggerakkan satu jarinya yang panjang di garis rahang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Seolah tak sadarakan diri. "Aku ingin menggaulinya di depanmu, tapi aku tidak mau ada penonton. Aku tidak pernah secabul itu." Changmin menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Donghae merasakan talinya mengendur dan ia berusaha memusatkan segenap perhatiannya untuk memperoleh kebebasan. Tapi sayang, talinya bertambah erat lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku sebodoh itu sehingga mau membiarkanmu bebas?" Changmin melangkah maju dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Donghae. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membuka peluang bagimu untuk bertahan."

Donghae menyeringai seolah daimon itu merupakan serangga kecil yang mendengung diatas kepalanya. "Oh... kau membuat kakiku gemetar."

Changmin menatap Donghae dengan tidak percaya. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasa takut?"

Donghae menatap Changmin dengan masam. "Aku pernah menghadapi satu legiun tentara Romawi hanya dengan sebilah pedang untuk melindungi diri. Nah, mengapa aku harus takut pada seorang daimon setengah dewa yang memiliki sifat rendah diri?"

Changmin mendesis, memperlihatkan taringnya. Ia mengambil busur silang dari meja dan memasang anak panah baja. "Kau harus belajar untuk tidak menghinaku. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau ajak main-main."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu istemewa, changmin-ssi?"

"Ayahku Bacchus. Aku seorang dewa!"

Donghae mendengus. Aturan perang yang pertama: buat lawanmu marah. Emosi membuyarkan akal sehat dan membuat orang melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan itu akan memberinya kesempatan yang ia butuhkan untuk bebas dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Selain itu, Donghae suka melihat pembuluh saraf yang berdenyut-denyut di pelipis Changmin. ia jadi bisa tahu bahwa ia belum kehilangan bakat untuk mengejek lawan-lawannya.

"Kau itu menyedihkan. Kau tukang gertak dan sakit jiwa. Pantas saja Daddy tidak memperhatikanmu."

Changmin menjerit marah, menghantamkan busur silangnya keras-keras ke wajah Donghae. Seluruh kepala Donghae terasa nyeri karena pukulan itu. Ia mengecap darah di bibirnya. Menggerakkan lidah diluka lecetnya, ia berdecak kepada si daimon.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku, Dark Hunter. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dilahirkan untuk mati."

"Kita semua dilahirkan untuk mati."

"Oh ya, manusia dan kehidupan terbatas mereka yang tiga kali lebih panjang dari kehidupan kami. Betapa aku mengasihani mereka."

Changmin merenggut leher Donghae dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya melihat wanita yang kau cintai membusuk didepan mata kepalamu sendiri? Victoria baru berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dua puluh tujuh! Aku berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku bahkan membawa seorang manusia untuknya tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mengambil jiwa yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Dia murni sampai ke penghujung hayatnya."

"Aku turut sedih, tapi itu tidak membenarkan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Kata Donghae.

Changmin memekik murka. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain dilahirkan kedalam suatu ras terkutuk sementara aku melihat manusia menyia-nyiakan anugerah kehidupan yang mereka miliki. Aku membantu mereka dengan membunuh mereka. Aku meringankan hidup mereka yang membosankan dan hambar."

Mata Changmin menggelap, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu, aku mendapat buku Dark Hunter kalian waktu aku membunuh salah seorang saudara kalian sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu. Catatan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah catatan yang memberitahu kalian untuk selalu mengincar jantung daimon. Menyerang titik lemahnya."

Changmin mengarahkan busur silangnya kepada Eunhyuk. "Jantungmu pasti dia,kan?"

Donghae menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Walaupun ia dalam keadaan lemah, ia mempererat cengkramannya pada tali yang mengikatnya dan mengangkat kaki untuk menendang Changmin dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki sebelum daimon itu mendapat kesempatan untuk menyakiti Eunhyuk. Changmin terhuyung-huyung mudur, busur silangnya teralihkan dari Eunhyuk mengarah ke lantai.

"Hyukkie, lari!" seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak bergerak.

Donghae bersandar ke dinding. "Sial! Eunhyuk, kumohon berlarilah untukku."

Changmin tertawa sambil bangkit. Ia menjilat darah dari bibirnya sembari memandangi Donghae dengan penuh kedengkian. "Dia milikku, Dark Hunter. Kau bisa mati dengan mengetahui bahwa aku akan memanfaatkannya baik-baik sebelum mengambil jiwa dan kekuatannya."

Changmin tersenyum dengan kejam sebelum sedetik sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya tepat ke jantung Donghae. Kekuatan dari anak panah yang menancap ke tubuhnya menghempaskan Donghae ke dinding. Donghae terengah karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh baja yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Changmin maju untuk berdiri didepan Donghae. Dengan sorot mata senang, ia menggerakkan jari menyentuh darah yang keluar dari luka itu. "Sayang sekali darah Dark Hunter beracun kalau diminum. Aku yakin darah kalian lebih kuat dan lebih kental daripada biasanya aku minum untuk bertahan hidup."

Donghae nyaris tidak mendengar kata-kata Changmin ketika jantungnya berjuang untuk berdetak. Telinganya berdengung, itu merupakan hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Penglihatannya kabur, ia berpaling dan memandang wajah Eunhyuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajah Eunhyuk tampak sedih saat melihatnya dan selama sesaat Donghae bisa berpura-pura bahwa wanita itu mengingatnya. Bahwa Eunhyuk tahu ia sedang sekarat dan wanita peduli.

Kalau Eunhyuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Donghae tahu wanita itu akan berlari menghampirinya, tidak seperti Sohyun, Eunhyuk akan menangis saat mendengar kabar kematiannya dan dengan suatu cara yang aneh, itu menghiburnya.

Changmin meninggalkan Donghae dan beranjak untuk menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Ayo manis, beri kecupan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu."

Donghae berjuang untuk bernapas ketika Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Eunhyuk. Begitu banyak hal yang ia harap telah ia katakan pada Eunhyuk saat wanita itu benar-benar bisa mendengar kata-katanya. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan mati sendirian.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Donghae, berharap entah bagaimana Eunhyuk akan mengingat kata-katanya nanti dan tahu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Dengan mata kosong, Eunhyuk mencondongkan badan ke depan, menempelkan bibir ke bibir Donghae dan menempelkan tangan ke bahunya. Donghae merasakan pekatnya kematian menyelimutinya dan sesaat sebelum mati, ia mendengar kata-kata terakhir Eunhyuk yang dibisikkan wanita itu. "nado... nado saranghae. Aku akan mencintaimu di sepanjang keabadian, Dark Hunterku."

Lalu semuanya lenyap

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh gak, bercanda... kkkk pisss jangan bunuh saya... biar gak terlalu tegang wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk menahan napas saat merasakan hawa panas meresap keluar dari medali yang ia genggam dibalik gaun boneka, masuk ke tubuh Donghae yang tak bernyawa. Tangannya gemetar saat menunggu Donghae bangun kembali dan seiring dengan setiap detik yang berlalu, ia gemetar semakin hebat.

Tidak berhasil...

Oh Tuhan tidak! Acheron membohonginya selama ini!

Air mata merebak dimata Eunhyuk ketika medali itu berubah menjadi sedingin es dan terlepas dari genggamannya.

Tetap saja! Donghae tidak bergerak.

Donghae bersandar lemas ke dinding. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya dingin.

Tidak!

Semua sudah berakhir dan Donghae sudah tidak ada.

Tawa keji Changmin menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang gelap dan membuat jiwa Eunhyuk meratap sedih. Saat itu juga, rasanya Eunhyuk juga ingin mati. Semua ini salahnya. Ia berdiri dan membiarkan Donghae mati dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk meyelamatkan pria itu. Kesedihannya meluap, namun terbendung seperti teriakan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

" _saranghae..."_ Kata-kata Donghae akan menghantuinya selamanya.

Eunhyuk terisak sambil merangkulkan tangan ke sekeliling tubuh Donghae dan mendekapnya erat-erat, menginginkannya bangun dan bicara.

 _Tuhan, ambil apa saja dariku, tapi kumohon biarkan Donghae hidup._

"Eunhyuk?" suara Changin tajam ketika memerintahkan Eunhyuk untuk kembali kesisinya. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae semakin erat, menyandarkan kepala ke dada Donghae, di samping anak panah, dan mengerahkan tenaga kehidupannya ke dalam tubuh pria itu.

Eunhyuk membeku sewaktu mendengar sesuatu. Suara itu lemah, tapi membuatnya melayang. Ia mendengar suara jantung Donghae berdetak.

Eunhyuk mundur, ia melihat mata Donghae terbuka.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk yang berkilauan karena air mata. Tidak lagi kosong, mata Eunhyuk menatap matanya dengan suatu tujuan dan... dengan cinta.

Dengan wajah yang melembut, Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan ke dada Donghae dan anak panah itu terlepas. Saat itu, Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tidak menghianatinya. Eunhyuk membebaskannya.

"Kau sudah memperoleh jiwamu kembali, Lee Donghae. Sekarang ayo buat bajingan ini membayar perbuatannya." Bisik Eunhyuk ketika tali di pergelangan tangan Donghae terlepas.

Changmin memekik marah waktu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Donghae tidak memiliki kekuatan Dark Hunternya, tapi itu tidak penting.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu dua ribu tahun Donghae memiliki jiwanya dan mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tidak menghianatinya membuatnya kuat.

Daimon itu akan mati.

Changmin berlari menuju pintu. Pintu itu terbanting menutup. "Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan pesta secepat itu, changmin-ssi. Tidak setelah segalanya yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat kau merasa sangat nyaman." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie?" ujar Donghae dengan ragu.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae, matanya memancarkan cahaya samar mengingatkan Donghae pada mata Acheron. "Changmin membuka saluran kekuatanku." Kata Eunhyuk pelan. "Dia ingin menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis dan telepatiku." Eunhyuk memandang Changmin dan tersenyum. "Kejutan~ waktu membuka saluran kekuatanku, kau kehilangan kendali atas diriku."

Changmin tidak menggubris Eunhyuk, ia berjuang untuk membuka pintu. Donghae mengendap-endap menghampirinya seperti macan kelaparan yang mengincar mangsa. "Ada apa ini? Changmin takut pada manusia biasa?"

Changmin membalikkan badan sambil menggertak, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Aku ini dewa."

"kalau begitu, lakukanlah."

Changmin mengumpat, menyerang Donghae. Mendorong ke dinding. Daimon itu membuka mulut untuk menggigitnya.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mendapatkan jiwaku kembali hanya untuk memberikannya kepadamu." Sergah Donghae dan menendangkan lututnya ke selangkangan Changmin dan membuat Changmin terhuyung-huyung menjauhinya.

"Donghae~"

Donghae membalikkan badan dan melihat Eunhyuk dengan pedangnya. Eunhyuk melempar pedang itu kepadanya, menyerang Changmin. Daimon itu menghindari ayunan pedang Donghae dan mengangkat tangan untuk melontarkan ledakan astral. Donghae mengumpat ketika ledakan itu menghantam dadanya tepat dimana anak panah tadi menancap. Rasanya sakit.

Donghae tertegun, tidak bisa membela diri ketika Changmin menerjangnya. Ia menguatkan diri untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan changmin dan serangan itu tidak pernah datang. Sebaliknya, Eunhyuk malah menyerang daimon itu dengan ledakan astralnya sendiri.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi kepada Eunhyuk. "Sayang, apa aku boleh menanganinya sendiri, please?"

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Aku hanya berusaha menolong. Lagi pula, bukankah kau sudah cukup babak belur?"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, Changmin sudah kembali berlari ke arahnya. Eunhyuk menahan napas ketika menyaksikan mereka bertarung. Walaupun lemah, Donghae tetap luar biasa. Ia mengelak dari Changmin dan mengambil pedangnya. Changmin mengambil sebilah pedang dari meja dan menyerangnya. Suara baja beradu menggema ketika mereka berdua bertarung.

Eunhyuk mendekap boneka dalam genggamannya dan berdoa dalam hati berharap donghae menang melawan Changmin. Selagi menyaksikan mereka bertrung, Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa matahari tengah menanmpakkan diri. Ia bisa melihatnya mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela yang tertutup.

Changmin melihatnya dan mengumpat, kemudian meninju Donghae yang membuat pedangnya terlepas dari genggaman.

Eunhyuk menahan napas.

Changmin tersenyum sambil menjauhkan Donghae dari pedangnya yang terjatuh. "Nah, tolong sampaikan salahku kepada Hades." Kata Changmin dengan kejam.

"Donghae!"

Donghae berpaling dan melihat Eunhyuk melemparkan boneka kearahnya. Secara naluriah, Donghae menangkap boneka itu. Ia mengumpat ketika mata pisau di kaki boneka itu menusuk tangannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Donghae. Ia menghindari serangan Changmin dan menusuk jantuh daimon itu dengan kaki boneka.

"Sampaikan sendiri kepada Hades." Kata Donghae saat Changmin terengah.

Waktu seperti membeku ketika Changmin menatap mata Donghae. Wajah daimon itu memperlihatkan sederet emosi. Ketidakpercayaan, ketakutan, amarah, dan kesakitan.

Kemudian, dalam sekejap mata, Changmin hancur.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri membeku ketika memahami dampak sepenuhnya dari kejadian itu. Semua sudah berakhir. Changmin sudah mati. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah aman. Dan wanita yang Donghae cintai telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Donghae menjatuhkan boneka ke lantai dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Kau aktris yang sangat berbakat."

"Tidak. Aku ketakutan. Aku hampir menjerit waktu dia membunuhmu, Hae. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya itu. Acheron memberi tahuku bahwa kau harus mati supaya bisa bebas dan aku tahu aku tidak sanggup membunuhmu. Aku yakin satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita miliki adalah membiarkan Changmin melakukannya untukku." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke dada Donghae.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan ketika jemarinya mengelus telapak tangan wanita itu, ia merasakan bekas luka bakar. Donghae membalikkan tangan Eunhyuk untuk melihat simbol medali yang membekas di kulitnya.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Gwenchana~"

Donghae menelan ludah mendengar nada bicara Eunhyuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk memandang remeh apa yang telah ia lakukan? Donghae mengerutkan dahi karena tidak percaya. Demi dirinya, Eunhyuk telah merusak tangannya sendiri.

"Ini akan membekas seumur hidup."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kurasa ini hal terindah yang pernah kulihat." Ia mencondongkan badan ke depan dan berbisik di telinga Donghae. "Setelah dirimu, tentunya."

Donghae menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan menciumnya. "Gomawo hyukkie."

Saat memandang Donghae, kebahagiaan lenyap dari wajah Eunhyuk. "Kata Kyuhyun dan Acheron, kau bisa memanggil Artemis sekarang dan mengembalikan jiwamu kepadanya, kalau kau memilih begitu."

"Hah? Mengapa aku memilih sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Kau ini Dark Hunter."

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan ringan. "Aku ini pria yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita. Aku menginginkanmu, Eunhyuk-ah. Di sepanjang sisa kehidupan fanaku yang singkat dan diberkahi, aku ingin bangun pada saat fajar dengan dirimu dipelukanku dan melihat anak-anak kita bermain dan bertengkar. Sial, aku bahkan ingin mendengar mereka membantahku."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku belum pernah lebih yakin tentang apapun dalam hidupku."

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Langkah Donghae langsung terhenti ketika melihat cahaya pagi diruang tamu. Karena sudah terbiasa, ia melangkah mundur sambil memandangi cahaya itu.

Cahaya matahari tidak membuat matanya sakit. Tidak ada luka bakar dikulitnya.

Mempererat genggamannya di tangan Eunhyuk, Donghae memaksa diri untuk berjalan maju, menuju pintu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu lebih dari lebih dari dua ribu tahun, Donghae berjalan kebawah cahaya matahari. Sinar matahari di kulitnya terasa luar biasa. Angin pagi yang hangat begitu membangkitkan semangat. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia mengadahkan kepala ke langit biru yang cerah dan melihat awan-awan putih.

Itu merupakan hari yang indah.

Hari yang membuatnya berhutang pada Eunhyuk.

Ia memeluk Eunhyuk, mendekap wanita itu erat-erat. "Hidup Apollo." Bisiknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika Donghae memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bukan, Hidup Aphrodite."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Maaf ya beri updatenya telat, mendadak sibuk hehe tapi ini udah bisa update lagi muehehehe... kayanya beri bakal ngulur lagi updatenya biar makin pada kepo dan protes hahaha... gmana sama bab ini? Seru kan? Hahaha**

 **Thanks to yang masih nungguin ff ini. Thanks alot, beri gabisa sebutin satu-satu.**

 **Sampai ketemu di bab depan ^^**

 **-BERI-**


	20. Bab 18

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat, nama, dan ada yang dikurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasy Lover sudah ada yang meremake dengan cast Kyumin dan Haehyuk (yaoi)

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, BANYAK KEKURANGAN, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 18**

Donghae memandangi cincin pernikahan ditangan kirinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya keberuntungan besar yang telah membawa Eunhyuk kedalam hidupnya.

Tujuh bulan sudah berlalu sejak hari ketika Eunhyuk mengembalikannya kepada cahaya. Tujuh bulan yang ia habiskan bersama Eunhyuk siang dan malam. Untuk membantu Eunhyuk menerima, mengembangkan, dan mengendalikan kekuatan-kekuatan wanita itu, yang sekarang lebih kuat dari kekuatannya sendiri.

Bukannya itu penting bagi Donghae. Ia masih memiliki sisa kekuatan Dark hunter yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Eunhyuk dan keselamatan Eunhyuk adalah hal yang paling penting baginya.

Dan sekarang mereka menikah.

Eunhyuk memeluknya dari belakang dan mendekapnya erat-erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae membalikkan badan dan melihat Eunhyuk mengenakan gaun pengantin. Warna putih susunya semakin menyempurnakan kulit wanita itu. Pipinya merona saking gembiranya, dan cahaya bulan berkilauan di matanya.

"Aku mencari udara segar."

Eunhyuk mengulas senyum yang membuat Donghae lemah sekaligus kuat. "Mau mengacaukan pesta dan kabur?"

Donghae tertawa. "Tamuku hanya ada delapan orang ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu, sisanya tamumu."

"Sudahlah hae~ keadaan bisa lebih buruk lagi. Bibiku bisa mengutuk kita."

Donghae merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu Eunhyuk ketika wanita itu membawanya kembali keruang pesta. Orchestra bermain sementara anggota keluarga besar Eunhyuk berdansa, makan, dan mengobrol. Stephany, Rosa, dan Liza duduk bersama kakak Eunhyuk, Junsu, disebuah meja dimana mereka sedang tertawa dengan Sungmin dan putranya yang masih balita.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae untuk menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya.

Kangin, Giljun, Kyuhyun, dan Acheron mengelilingi Donghae. Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat kepada Donghae. "Yang ini patut di pertahankan, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, dia patut dipertahankan."

"Bung," kata Kangin dengan muram. "Aku akan merindukan sesi omong kosong dini hari kita. Jungsoo hyung sudah sedh sekali karena kehilangan lawan Doomnya."

Donghae tersenyum waktu mengingat malam-malam kesepian yang ia habiskan bersama saudara-saudara Dark hunternya secara online. "Bilang padanya, agar jangan khawatir. Aku akan sering-sering menyelinap dan menantangnya."

Acheron menyesap sampanyenya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kehidupan singkatmu?"

Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menggendong Kyumin. Eunhyuk akan menjadi ibu yang baik suatu hari nanti. "Aku akan menjalaninya… dengan bahagia."

Giljun memasukkan tanganannya ke kantong celana. "Kurasa aku harus mencari Dark Hunter lain untuk dilayani…" ia memandang Kangin dengan penuh arti.

"Enak saja, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak memiliki kesabaran seperti Donghae. Lagi pula, kabinku hanya muat untukku dan komputerku."

"Jangan khawatir," Acheron menenangkan Giljun. "Aku akan mencari seseorang yang bisa kau layani."

Giljun tampak ketakutan. "Tolong jangan membantuku. Aku membayangkan kau akan mengirimku ke Alaska untuk melayani Jinyoung."

Donghae tertawa sampai Eunhyuk kembali bergabung dengan mereka sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Donghae.

"Ada..em…"

Para pria memandang Eunhyuk sambil menunggu."

"Ya?" desak Donghae.

"Ada truk UPS."

Para pria saling berpandangan dengan bingung sebelum mereka semua berjalan ke bagian depan rumah dimana tujuh truk UPS berbaris.

Salah seorang pengemudi truk menghampiri Donghae. "Permisi… saya mencari Tuan Lee Donghae."

"itu aku," kata Donghae.

"Baiklah. Sudah tahu mau menyimpan barang-barang ini dimana?"

"Barang-barang apa ini?"

Si pengemudi menyerahkan sebuah clipboard dengan nama-nama orang yang mengirim barang-barang itu kepada Donghae. "Park Jungsoo, Gu hee nim, Kim Jong In, Kwon Soon Young…" nama-nama Dark Hunter itu terus berlanjut.

"Kau tahu, Donghae," kata Acheron sambil tertawa, "Kau harus membeli rumah yang lebih besar."

"Ya, tapi tunggu sampai kau punya anak. Aku yakin aku harus membeli yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari rumah ini." Timpal Kangin.

Mereka semua tertawa.

Eunhyuk melangkah kedalam dekapan Donghae dan menatapnya. "Kurasa rekan-reka Dark huntermu akan merindukanmu. Kau yakin kau tidak menyesal?"

Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. "Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak akan."

Acheron memperhatikan ketika sepasang pengantin baru itu memasuki rumah sambil berangkulan.

"Mau taruhan mereka kemana?" tanya Kangin.

Acheron tertawa. "Tidak perlu taruhan. Aku sudah tahu." Acheron berpaling kepada si pengemudi truk dan memberitahunya untuk meninggalkan barang-barang itu diruang tamu. "Kurasa hadiah pernikahan dariku adalah menyewa kelompok pembuka kado besok pagi."

Giljun tertawa. "Biar aku tunjukkan kepada mereka dimana harus menumpuknya supaya Donghae hyung tidak kesal."

"Aku akan membantu." Kata Kagin.

Acheron memperhatikan Giljun berlari menuju para pengemudi itu, diikuti Kangin dengan langkah lebih santai. Ia mendengarkan kegelapan dan suara-suara malam yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. Ia merasakan pergolakan kecil dibelakangnya. Itu merupakan kehadiran yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Acheron menghabiska sisa sampanyenya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chulie? Aku tidak tahu kau dapat undangan."

Tangan yang anggun itu menyentuh bahu Acheron. Dari balik tuksedo sekalipun, Acheron bisa merasakan kehangatan wanita itu ketika ia membelai. Dengan tubuh tinggu yang ganjil seperti patung, wanita itu bergerak bagaikan angin yang luwes dan sensual, lembut, elegan. Dan sanggup menimbulkan kehancuran hebat kalau diusik secara berlebihan.

"Aku seorang dewi," wanita itu bicara. "Aku tidak perlu undangan."

Acheron memalingkan kepala dan melihat Artemis berdiri disebelah kirinya. Rambut pirang Artemis mengkilat dibawah cahaya bulan dan matanya yang berkilauan tampak bercahaya.

"Kuharap kau datang untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka," kata Acheron.

Artemis melirik Acheron sambil memasang senyum licik dibibirnya. "Memang begitu. Tapi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Acheron menegang karena makna tersiratnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau tahu aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka."

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa monster kecil itu tidak membuatmu iri."

Acheron memicingkan mata kepadanya. "Satu-satunya monster yag kukenal adalah kau."

Artemis menarik napas tajam waktu mendengar kata-kata Acheron, tapi senyumnya tidak pernah sirna. "Acheron menjadi menyebalkan diusia tuanya." Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Acheron sambil membelai rahang pria itu dengan kukunya yang dimanikur dengan baik. "Untung saja aku menyukaimu, kalau tidak kau sudah menjadi roti bakar."

Acheron menghela napas. "Yah, beruntungnya aku. Omong-omong, istilah yang tepat adalah panggang."

Artemis tidak pernah bisa mengingat ungkapan sehari-hari, tapi sepertinya ia senang menggunakannya, atau menggunakannya dengan keliru. Ada saat-saat ketika Acheron curiga Artemis sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk melihat apakah ia mau repot-repot mengoreksi atau tidak.

"hmm… aku suka kalau kau bersemangat seperti itu." Kata Artemis, merangkulan tangannya kepinggang Acheron.

Acheron menjauh dari Artemis. "Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pindahkan ke sini untuk mengisi posisi Donghae?"

Artemis menjilat bibir dengan nakal dan matanya berkilau usil. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Heechul nuna, sepupuku." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini." Kata Artemis dengan dingin.

"Sama."

"Yah, senang mengetahui perkenalan sudah tidak diperlukan." Kata Acheron.

Artemis memelototi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. "Begini, kuharap aku bisa berlama-lama, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Sebelum menghilang, Artemis mencondongkan badan kedepan dan membisikkan jawaban ditelinga Acheron. Tubuh Acheron menjadi dingin karena mendengar berita itu sementara Artemis menghilang dalam kabut.

Ada saat-saat ketika Artemis bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Eopseo." Hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Acheron adalah menjauhkan 'bom' itu didepan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dan sudah pasti ia tidak akan melakukannya ditengah-tengah pesta pernikahan.

Acheron berpaling kepada Kyuhyun. "Nah, Jenderal, kau sudah mendapatkan sahabatmu kembali. Aku bertaruh kalian berdua akan terjebak dalam masalah serius."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sepertinya tidak."

Entah mengapa Acheron sulit percaya. Sama seperti ia sulit percaya bahwa Artemis akan membiarkan keadaan sebagaimana adanya.

-x Night Pleasures x-

Eunhyuk menyikirkan poni dari dahi Donghae sambil mencium bibir pria itu. Gaun pengantinnya dan tuksedo Donghae teronggok dilantai sementara mereka terlilit sprei sutra.

"Kita benar-benar tidak sopan, ya?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum. "Iya, tapi aku suka."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Kemudian Donghae menciumnya dan ia pun melupakan segala sesuatu yang ada didunia.

"Nah, katakana padaku. Apa kau rindu menjadi akuntan?" tanya Donghae sambil menggigiti bagian bawah telinga Eunhyuk dengan gigi manusianya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi akuntan."

Eunhyuk menarik hidung Donghae. "Ish. Apa kau rindu menjadi Dark Hunter?"

Donghae menjilat telinga Eunhyuk, memebuatnya panas dingin. "Kadang-kadang iya. Tapi aku lebih suka memilikimu."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Donghae mundur supaya bisa menatap Eunhyuk. "Dengan setiap kepingan hati dan jiwaku."

"Arrasseo," bisik Eunhyuk, mencium Donghae. "Karena kau sudah menjadi makhluk fana lagi, baby dan aku ingin agar kau berhati-hati."

Donghae membeku. "Mwo?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku hamil tual Lee. Sudah sakitar enam minggu."

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk dalam-dalam dan mendekapnya erat-erat, "Nyonya Lee, itu merupakan berita terbaik yang pernah kudengar."

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae dan aku tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku bersumpah kepadamu, kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu."

Eunhyuk mencium Donghae lagi, tahu untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya bahwa yang namanya hidup bahagia untuk selamanya itu benar-benar ada.

 **END**

 **Finally end juga. Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini?**

 **Maaf ya beri updatenya ngaret T.T laptop beri rusak dan belum sembuh. Makanya beri ngetik ulang bab ini. Bab ini sebenarnya jadi dua bagian bab 18 dan epilog tapi beri jadiin satu karena sedikit. Dan untuk ff remake yang baru kayanya beri pending dulu karena emang ga ada laptop. Ini aja numpang T.T**

 **Maaf beri gabisa bles review, waktunya juga mepet banget. Tapi thanks banget semuanya.**

 **Thanks to : chowlee794, senavesta, BebbieKyu, elfishy99, lucifer99, Mios, nanaxzz, LeeDHKyu, jaeji, ziayeoja, Baby niz 137, the horse loves snowy, dan semua sider.**

 **13 feb 2016**

 **20.36**

 **-Beri-**


End file.
